Raising Harry
by SehunsBae37
Summary: With the death of her husband and son, Petunia didn't think that she would end up losing her sister as well. Now with her death, that leaves Petunia to raise Harry on her own. However, this isn't an issue for Petunia. The only question that needs an answer is how does a Muggle woman raise a wizard baby? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 1: The News and Harry's Arrival

Petunia gasped as she sat up in bed, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead from sweat and her chest heaving as she panted for air. What was that dream just now? It had Lily in it, who she hadn't spoken to in a week, as well as her husband and her nephew. There had been a man in a dark cloak and Lily seemed to be in fear; and then there was a flash of green light. It had all seemed so real to Petunia, but was it?

Deciding to get herself some water Petunia turned on her lamp before getting out of bed, then slipped her feet into her fluffy pink slippers. She then grabbed her purple satin robe that stopped just shy of her knees and put it on, wrapping it around her and tying it around her middle. Walking out of her bedroom she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping a glass of water would calm her nerves. While pouring herself a glass, she hoped her sister was alright.

Taking the glass to the living room, she turned on the lamp in there and sat down, sipping her water. Her eyes traveled to the mantle above her fireplace and her blue eyes landed on the picture that had been taken two months ago, a week before her husband died in a car crash along with their son. A drunk driver had run a stoplight and smashed head on into Vernon's car. Another car had then hit her husband's car on Dudley's side and Dudley had died on impact; Vernon died later at the hospital. It was due to this that she reached out to her sister, looking for comfort from family. Because of this, Petunia and her younger sister began reconnecting again despite their sour years together. And it was the reason that she and Lily were becoming close again did she hope her dream meant nothing and that Lily and her family was alright, even if she did loath that man James Potter.

Petunia suddenly heard muffled voices coming from the other side of her front door and she wondered who it could be. Setting down her glass she walked over to the door and opened it, surprise filling her as she gazed upon the great Albus Dumbledore.

Albus seemed startled at seeing the young woman as well before he recovered saying, "Hello, Petunia."

"Hello," Petunia replied. She looked behind the old wizard to see another person, a witch it seemed, and a giant man next to her. She looked back at Dumbledore to see a bundle in his arms. Looking back up at him she asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Albus sighed before saying, "Petunia, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lily and James Potter have been murdered tonight by an evil wizard."

Petunia's blue eyes widened significantly as she felt her heart stop in her chest. Lily was…dead? Tears filled her eyes and spilled over as she covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her sob. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying, "And as a result, their son Harry has been left an orphan."

The wizard held the bundle out towards Petunia, presenting her with a view of a sleeping baby's face, a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Looking up at Dumbledore she asked, "This is Harry?"

"Yes, and you are his only living relative," Dumbledore said. He gently placed Harry in Petunia's trembling arms. He then reached into the pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the blonde woman as well. "I have a letter here explaining everything else. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but we must lest any other Muggles see us. Farewell, Petunia."

Albus turned on the spot and suddenly disappeared. The witch nodded to her and did the same as the giant got on a motorcycle and flew away on it. Petunia watched him until he disappeared in the sky before closing the door and locking it back. She walked back into the living room with Harry in her arms and sat down on the sofa. She gently laid him down on the cushion next to her before burying her face and crying as she mourned Lily. How could this have happened? How could she lose her sister, the only other person she cared about? She had already lost her parents, husband, and child, now this?

Whimpering drew her out of her sobs and made her look to the side. Harry was whimpering and squirming in his blanket before he opened his mouth and began crying loudly. Her motherly instincts kicking in Petunia reached down and picked her nephew up, holding him close as she gently shushed him, rocking him as well to calm him down. Harry opened his eyes as his cries turned back to whimpers and Petunia's eyes filled with tears once again as she stared into her sister's eyes.

Petunia wiped her tears before standing with Harry in her arms and headed to the kitchen to make him a bottle of warm milk. She poured some whole milk into a saucepan and heated it on the stove for a bit before pouring it into a bottle and putting the top on. She checked the temperature on her finger to make sure it wasn't too hot, then she held the nipple to Harry's lips. Harry looked at it at first before taking it and drinking the warm milk. A smile found its way on Petunia's face and she whispered, "There, you're okay. Everything is okay."

Harry gazed up at his aunt as he drank his milk, his little hand creeping out of his baby blanket and he placed it on her hand that was holding the bottle. Petunia smiled wider at the gesture before saying, "I'm going to take care of you, Harry. And I will love you as if you were my own child; this I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 2: Taking Care of Harry & Shopping

Petunia shifted a bit as she began to slowly wake up from her sleep before yawning and opening her blue eyes. As tired as she was and felt her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a baby sleeping peacefully next to her. Blinking a few times she sat up a bit and gazed down at the child, briefly wondering where he came from when the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

Dumbledore had stopped by with the news of the death of her sister and gave her Lily's son to take responsibility of. Lily was dead and she would never see her again. A pain filled gasp left Petunia's mouth as tears filled her eyes, her fist pushing against her lips as to not sob out loud and possibly wake up her nephew. Pulling herself together she willed away her tears and turned her attention back to Harry who had woken up and was sitting up looking around Petunia's bedroom.

Smiling softly Petunia said, "Good morning, Harry."

Harry looked at Petunia and his green eyes widened in surprise at her before he clutched his blanket to him and placed it over his head. Petunia realized that he was hiding from her because he didn't know who she was. Knowing she was going to have to go about approaching Harry slowly, she softly said, "It's alright, Harry; I won't hurt you."

The blanket dropped moved a bit until blue eyes could see a shock of black hair, a little forehead with a scar, and then finally little green eyes that looked just like Lily's. Petunia smiled kindly and said, "There you go. I won't hurt you, Harry. I'm your mummy's older sister. Do you know what that means?" Harry perked up at the word 'mummy', letting the blonde know she had his attention. "That means that I am your aunt. We're family and I am going to take care of you from now on for your mummy."

Harry stared at Petunia for a while before putting down his blanket and holding his little arms out towards the woman. Petunia gently grabbed him and hoisted him up by his underarms. She held him in her arms and felt his backside, noticing that it was a bit puffy.

"I need to change your nappy. Would you like that? A nice, clean nappy to wear," Petunia said as she slipped her feet in her slippers and walked down the hall to the nursery that Dudley used to occupy. Dudley had been a rather large baby, but Harry was smaller, so he was going to wear a smaller diaper. She hoped she still had some in the size he would need; Dudley hadn't worn his for very long. Harry leant his head over on his aunt's shoulder and lightly played with her blonde hair that stopped just past her shoulders.

Stepping inside the nursery Petunia willed away the feeling of sadness that she always felt whenever she entered her dead son's room, and walked over to the changing table and laid her nephew on it. She then bent down to one of the drawers attached to it and opened it, reaching in and pulling out a diaper before grabbing baby wipes and placing them on the table next to Harry. A thought suddenly occurred to Petunia that she should bathe the toddler first, but she needed to see whether he peed or pooped first. Pulling down his pants, she undid his soiled nappy and checked, shushing Harry gently when he whined at the sudden draft, and saw that he had only peed. Nodding she threw the soiled nappy away before picking Harry up again and carrying him to the bathroom.

The blonde began running warm water in the tub after she plugged it, and then took off Harry's clothes before sitting him down in the water. Petunia grabbed a clean wash cloth before kneeling down next to the tub and using it to wet Harry's little body. She noticed that Harry was smiling and softly giggling as he played with the water, the sight making Petunia giggle as well. When the tub had enough water she turned the faucet off and grabbed the baby wash that was still sitting on the tub, squeezed some of it on the wash cloth and began to bathe her nephew, smiling when she started playing with the bubbles that the soap created. She had to stop him four times from trying to put them in his mouth, but other than that the one year old gave her no trouble. Petunia also washed his hair before unplugging the tub and wrapping Harry in a nice, fluffy towel.

Carrying him back to the nursery she dried him off, rubbed baby lotion into his skin, then put on the clean diaper before grabbing some of the smaller clothes that had been Dudley's and put them on her nephew. Once she was finished dressing Harry, the boy looked up at her with a smile on his face. She returned the smile before picking him up again and taking him downstairs to find them both something to eat.

* * *

Petunia had to admit that she momentarily forgot what it was like caring for a child once again and attending to their every need. But it did not take long for her to get back in the swing of things concerning Harry. And the week that passed let her know that.

Harry had a different sound or cry concerning his needs, where as Dudley had had the same cry for everything. If Harry was hungry he would cry loudly; if he was sleepy, he would grunt a few times while obviously trying to stay awake; if he wanted to be held or comforted, he would whimper, and if he wanted to play, he would whine. The only times Harry didn't seem to make a single sound was when he would use his nappy, and more times than not Petunia would have to check him just to see if he soiled himself or not.

One thing Petunia figured out quickly was that the scar on his little forehead was very sore and he didn't like her touching it. She had been washing his face with a wash cloth one day and she rubbed over it; Harry let out a pained cry in response. It had startled Petunia and she lightly dabbed at it with the cloth, causing Harry to push her hand away with tears standing in his eyes. She had to hold and comfort him for about five minutes just to calm him down. She wondered how he got it, since the scar was already on his forehead when Dumbledore dropped him off. Well whatever the reason, she made sure not to touch it, though she did top it with some ointment and a bandage when Harry was a little over the pain.

Petunia had taken a two week leave off from her job at the local pharmacy, to which her manager was glad that she did. She had walked into the pharmacy with Harry on her hip and went straight to her manager's office; she then proceeded to tell her the sad news of her sister's and her husband's deaths and how she was the only one who could care for their son and asked for the time to get him adjusted to living with her. Luckily her manager was understanding and agreed to her requested two week leave, even telling her to take an extra one if need be. She told Petunia that she was one of her hardest workers and that she worked even when she didn't need to. Before Petunia had left, the manager told her that she would get her weekly paycheck in the mail, Petunia thanking her graciously.

All in all, everything seemed to run smoothly the first week, other than Harry waking up in the middle of the night crying, to which the blonde would instantly wake up and comfort him since she let him sleep next to her in her bed; but yes, everything seemed to be going smoothly with her nephew's transition into her home and living with her. She could also tell that he was getting used to her, him even smiling whenever she called herself 'Auntie' to him. It was nice to know that he was beginning to recognize her as family now, though she would often catch him staring at her intently from time to time; she swore she even heard him say 'mommy' once. She didn't think she and Lily looked alike, but Harry must see some sort of resemblance to his mother in her. It was possible, but she wasn't sure.

The only thing that Petunia really needed to do was buy things for Harry. She could continue to use what she had of Dudley's things, but most of his things were too large for her nephew to wear, including the clean diapers. When she had realized this, she decided to make a list of things she needed to buy before deciding to go shopping on Sunday. Babies, toddlers, and children were expensive, that she always believed, but she also believed them to be gifts from God and she believed that the Lord was giving her another chance to be a mother and raise a child, even if Harry wasn't her own.

* * *

Petunia had sat Harry on her bed and let him play with a stuffed bunny rabbit that Dudley never played with while she got dressed, did her hair, and put on her shoes. She was surprised at how immersed Harry seemed to be with the rabbit, even hugging the stuffed animal tightly around its neck and making a contented noise. Green eyes turned to her and smiled, melting her heart instantly before she said, "Are you ready to go, Harry? Auntie Petunia needs to go shopping and you're coming with me."

Harry gave a toothy grin before saying, "Pet!"

The toddler didn't speak much at first when he first arrived, but he slowly began talking more, especially when his aunt coaxed him to. She had tried to get him to say her name, but he couldn't and he had settled on calling her 'Pet'. It was only the first syllable of her name but it pleased Petunia and she was alright with letting him call her that.

Smiling she picked him up, letting him take the bunny rabbit, and headed down the stairs and outside after she grabbed her purse and keys. She locked the door behind her before walking to her car and buckling Harry in the car seat that was still sitting in the backseat of her car. Once she made sure he was secure, she got into the driver's seat, buckled up, started the car, and pulled out of her driveway and into town.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the clothing store and parked, cutting off the car and getting out with her purse on her shoulder and keys in the pocket of her trousers. She then got Harry out of the car seat and carried him on her hip as she walked into the store. As soon as she entered she headed straight for the baby/toddler section of clothing, hoping to find some things in Harry's size that didn't look like they had been picked over. It wasn't long before she found at least six good outfits for her nephew that was placed in her basket before she moved on to nighties and shoes. Just as she had picked out four nighties and two pairs of shoes, a voice that she absolutely loathed caught her ear.

"Petunia Dursley, look at you!" the female voice said all sorts of loudly. Petunia groaned softly before turning to see the one woman she was positive was a demon in high heels. Standing just mere feet from her was Odette Gibbons, the most annoying, nosy, stuck up, snooty person she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. It didn't help that Odette had tried several times to take Vernon from her while she and him had been dating _and_ engaged. Vernon hadn't had a problem with her and found her actions harmless, but Petunia knew better.

Odette placed a fake smile on her face that obviously had some work done to it and said, "I didn't know you had adopted a child. I guess after losing your husband and _biological_ child, you had to fill the void with a new one. It's a good thing you did, darling; you were really starting to let yourself go."

"Odette," Petunia said through her teeth, her lip twitching as she tried her hardest not to sneer at the woman. She didn't need Harry to see her bad side. "I didn't think I'd ever see you in here since, you know, you have no children of your own since you're _barren._ "

Petunia hid her smirk as she saw the annoying sandy haired woman flinch. She knew it was a low blow and she was better than that, but she always knew that pointing out the fact Odette couldn't have children of her own would shut her up.

Odette shook her head and raised it, looking down her nose at the blonde before saying, "I suppose I will see you at the Home Owner's Association meeting, then."

"Possibly, though I don't count on it. I have other important things to focus on," Petunia replied, patting Harry lightly to indicate what she meant. Odette huffed before turning on her high heel and stalking away, her heels clacking on the ground. As soon as she was out of earshot, Petunia growled, "That horrid bitch. Sorry, Harry; you didn't need to hear that."

Harry looked up at his aunt in concern before looking back at the woman who was gossiping with another woman while looking over at them. He didn't know who she was but he didn't like her; she upset his aunt. Frowning his let out a grunt and blinked before looking back up at Petunia with a smile.

Petunia looked at her nephew curiously before a horrified screech met her ear. Looking up her blue eyes widened when she saw Odette looking in a mirror and screaming. What was making her scream though was the fact that her hair was a horrid green color. From the root to the tip it was green, and it clashed horribly with her over tanned skin. Petunia couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight as the annoying woman ran out of the store quickly, trying to hide her hair under her hands.

Deciding that what she had was enough, Petunia grabbed two packs of diapers before heading to checkout. She would treasure that sight in her memory forever. As she paid and was handed her bags, she and Harry left the store and walked back to her car where she placed the bags in the backseat before buckling Harry in. She then got in the driver's seat and cranked the car before driving back towards her house. And as she drove, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Harry did magic on purpose on her behalf. Of course she had to make sure he didn't do it in public, but today was an exception. Boy, was she going to have a time with her nephew as he got older.


	3. Chapter 3

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 3: Cookies & Questions

It had been three years since Albus Dumbledore had brought Harry to Petunia with the news of her sister's death, and in those three years, Petunia had been able to adapt to how her life had changed. She had read the letter stating that Harry needed to stay with her because of some blood wards and how they would protect him from any bad wizards that were possibly trying to find him, not that she would abandon him or anything like that. She would find herself wondering from time to time how a simple Muggle woman raises a magical child, but she remembered how her own parents had raised both her and Lily before it was discovered Lily was a witch, and found it was really no different than raising a regular child. The only thing she had to do continuously was make sure Harry's accidental magic was never spotted in public. Every time he would do something, it would only happen if he was overly excited or scared.

One time Harry had been very scared was at a carnival and a clown had suddenly jumped in front of them with an assortment of colorful balloons. Harry had been so startled and scared by the sudden encounter that he began to wail loudly. As a result his magic sparked and he ended up popping all of the balloons the clown had been holding, as well as the balloons that were around the same area. No one could understand what would make them pop so suddenly, but figured it was probably nothing, but Petunia knew better. It took her a full five minutes to calm her nephew down before taking him over to some games to play and a few of the kiddy rides. It wasn't long before his excitement got the best of him when he won one game and caused a large stuffed dragon to float over into his tiny arms. The vender had been disturbed by the action and Petunia quickly ushered Harry away from the game and the carnival altogether. She knew he didn't mean it, but it was best for people to not know that Harry could do magic. She didn't punish him for it either, rather she just gently told him to try and control his magical surges. Harry had nodded in response but she wasn't sure he really understood her or listened; he was too busy hugging his new dragon.

That had just been last year and now Harry was four years old. It was the first day of November and Petunia wondered if her nephew was doing alright after last night. She had noticed that on Halloween night without fail, Harry would have nightmares and would whimper and cry as he ran into her room with tears leaking from his green eyes. She had redone the nursery and turned it into a bedroom for Harry, but he never slept in it on Halloween, preferring to sleep cuddled up against his aunt. Petunia didn't mind, as she knew that that was the night she lost her sister and Harry lost his mother and father. She wasn't sure if he remembered the event or if he even knew what he was dreaming about, but she knew it was enough to scare him.

At the moment she was preparing to bake a batch of sugar cookies and Harry was rolling up his little sleeves to help her. He looked up at her with a smile on his face before he said, "I'm ready, Auntie."

Smiling in return she said, "Okay Harry, let's get started. What do we need first to make cookies?"

"Flour, sugar, salt, and one egg."

"Good, what else?"

"Um, vanilla exact and butter?"

"Yes, and one last thing."

Harry had a confused look on his face before looking at his aunt for help. The blonde woman giggled and said, "Baking powder, dear. We can't make cookies without that, now can we?"

Shaking his head Harry answered, "No!"

Petunia laughed and got everything they needed before getting her large mixing bowl and hand mixer. After measuring out all the ingredients, she allowed Harry to pour them all into the bowl, but she cracked the egg to make sure no shell got in the batter. The last time they baked cookies, Harry did that and the cookies came out crunchy. Once everything was in the bowl she plugged in her hand mixer and turned it on, letting her nephew hold the handle with her and they began to mix everything until they had a bowl of cookie dough. Petunia and Harry then began to roll the dough and place them on an already sprayed cookie sheet before putting the cookie sheet in the oven and setting the timer.

The aunt and nephew cleaned up before washing their hands and waiting for the cookies to be done. The moved to the living room where Petunia turned on the television to the educational cartoon channel for Harry while picking up her book and reading it. It was quiet for about ten minutes before Harry asked in a quiet voice, "Auntie, can I ask you a question?"

Looking up Petunia said, "Of course, Harry. What is it?"

Harry seemed to fidget for a moment before asking, "Why can I do magic and everyone else can't?"

Blue eyes widened at the question as it had taken her by surprise. But she supposed she should have seen this question coming eventually. Closing her book and setting it aside she moved to sit in the floor with Harry and placed him in her lap. After getting him sitting comfortably, she said, "The reason you can do magic is because your mummy and daddy could do magic."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You see, Lily, your mummy, she was able to do strange things and we didn't understand why. It wasn't until she got a letter from a place called Hogwarts did we find out about her being a witch."

Harry gasped and said, "But witches are mean!"

Petunia giggled and said, "Only bad witches are evil, Harry. But my sister, your mother, she was a good witch and she could do many things. I was actually very jealous of her because I could not do any of those things, as neither could our parents. Lily was what the Wizarding World called a Muggleborn."

"Muggle? What's that?"

"A Muggle is someone who has no special ability whatsoever. You could say they are just regular people, like the teachers and children at your preschool. I'm a Muggle, but my sister was a Muggleborn because she was a witch born to Muggles. Does that make sense?"

"No."

Petunia laughed and said, "You will when you get a bit older. I can only give you secondhand information." The blonde thought for a moment before she gasped. "Actually, we had a neighbor who was also magical. He's a wizard and was Lily's best friend growing up. He told her everything she knew about being magical before going to Hogwarts. Maybe he can tell you some things."

Harry smiled brightly and hugged his aunt tightly. The sound of the timer went off and he jumped out of her lap, running off to the kitchen yelling, "Cookies!"

The blonde woman shook her head in amusement before getting up from the floor and walking back towards the kitchen. And along the way, she couldn't help but wonder how in the world she was going to get in touch with Severus Snape after all of these years. She didn't fancy him and he sure didn't like her, but if he could help her explain some things to Harry, she would be grateful to him. But yet and still, she needed to get in touch with him first.


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, and Severus

Petunia decided three days later on how to try and get into contact with Severus Snape. The only issue she had with how she was going to do it was finding it. The place she was going into London with Harry to look for today was called The Leaky Cauldron. She had only been there once with Lily, her parents, Severus, and his mother Eileen when her sister was about to start her first year at Hogwarts and needed to get her supplies. She hadn't been there since, but she was going to take the risk of going there now for Harry's sake. She wouldn't be able to see the entrance, wherever it was, but Harry would be able to and she was counting on that.

"Harry, are you ready to go? We need to get to the bus stop before the bus arrives," Petunia called up the stairs as she grabbed her purse and coat. It was rather chilly outside so she opted for a pair of jeans and a purple sweater shirt with warm boots on her feet. The sound of little footsteps running towards the staircase was heard and it wasn't long before Harry appeared wearing his own pair of jeans and a red sweater with his black tennis shoes on his feet. She smiled down at him as he grabbed his own coat from the lowest prong on the coat rack and put it on. Looking up at her he said, "Ready, Auntie!"

The blonde nodded and she and her nephew exited their house, Petunia locking the door behind her before taking Harry's hand and walking down to the nearest bus stop. Along the way Harry babbled on about the chocolate cake that he and his classmates had the day before at preschool. He said it was good, but that Petunia's was better and that no one could make a cake better than her. Petunia smiled at his childish innocence as they reached the bus stop, moments before the bus pulled up allowing them to climb aboard.

During the bus ride Harry kept looking out of the window in awe, especially as they entered London. It wasn't long before they got off of the bus and Petunia began to look at the street signs to see if they were on the right street. While she did so Harry asked, "Aunt Petunia, where are we going?"

"Somewhere only you can see, and hopefully we can get in touch with your mummy's old friend," Petunia answered as they walked along. Before she knew it she came across Charing Cross Road, and realized that it was here where the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron was. Looking at the buildings, all she saw was an old, broken-down shop, but Harry began to bounce and point, saying, "Auntie, let's go inside. Other people are going in, too."

And he was right; people wearing robes and peculiar hats were walking inside the broken down shop. Petunia and Harry walked into the old looking shop and followed a man, a wizard most likely, to the back of the shop and through a strange looking door. Upon entering Petunia and Harry were met with an onslaught of voices in what was obviously a pub. They had made it; they were in The Leaky Cauldron.

Petunia immediately felt on edge because she hadn't been around magical beings outside of Lily, Severus, and Eileen. Harry too was feeling a bit uneasy as he had never been around so many adults, and loud adults at that at one time. He immediately gripped his aunt's coat, causing her to bend down and pick him up, holding him close as she made her way through the crowd to the bar. She felt many pairs of eyes on her and the child in her arms as she walked along. Suddenly her arm was yanked, turning her around and causing her to almost drop Harry.

"Hey, what are you doing in here, Muggle?" some wizard asked, looking at her in disgust.

Bristling Petunia replied, "Don't you dare put your hands on me again. And what is wrong with being a Muggle? There are plenty witches and wizards who are Muggleborn and have Muggles for parents and siblings. I just so happen to be the sister of a Muggleborn and the only reason I am here is for my nephew. So you have no right to ask me why I am here when I have magical family. Therefore, step away from me right now."

The wizard looked very put out, causing the other patrons to chuckle in amusement. Harry, who had had his face hidden in his aunt's neck, looked up and softly said, "Auntie?"

"It's alright, Harry," Petunia answered soothingly, rubbing his back.

"Harry? Harry Potter? That's _Harry Potter_?!" a witch suddenly exclaimed, and suddenly the whole pub was in an excited uproar. Many of them rushed forward and surrounded Petunia trying to get a glimpse of Harry who was beginning to get overwhelmed and cry. Others tried to reach out and touch him, causing Petunia to move away only to move away from someone else. The blonde woman was beginning to get very angry at all of the people bombarding her and her nephew. She understood that Harry was some sort of celebrity in the Wizarding World, but he was a child, damn it!

Stomping her foot she yelled, "Stop it! Stop it right now!" Seeing she had everyone's attention she continued. "Stop harassing my nephew! You all are adults; act like it! He is a child, do you hear me? A _child!_ You are scaring him and this is his first time since he was a toddler back in this world! If you had any common sense you would step away and leave him alone. Lily would be so very disappointed that her fellow witches and wizards would harass her only child. Harry is four years old and he doesn't know anything about this world or what he means to it, so leave him alone! I shouldn't have to scold you all, but you are acting like children and harassing an actual child. You wouldn't want your child to be harassed, so I won't allow you to do the same to my nephew. Show some respect!"

The witches and wizards had the decency to look guilty and apologized before going back to their seats, though their conversations quietly revolved around Harry Potter's presence with his Muggle aunt. Petunia huffed and walked over to the counter with Harry in her arms to the bartender and obvious owner. The man smiled and said, "That was a brave thing you did being surrounded by witches and wizards like that while defending your nephew."

"It shouldn't have had to happen, but someone has to let them know that attention is not always wanted," Petunia said answered still upset. Harry looked at his aunt's face and gave her a kiss on her cheek, instantly calming the woman down.

The man smiled at the display before saying, "Hello, I'm Tom, the owner of this establishment. You must be Lily Potter's sister since young Harry is your nephew."

The blonde nodded and said, "Yes, that's right, and it's nice to meet you. But I am here because I'm trying to get in contact with someone and don't know how in the Muggle World."

"Who is it that you are trying to get in touch with?"

"Severus Snape. He is an old friend of Lily's and I would like to request his help to educate Harry about the Wizarding World. He already has questions and I can't tell him much."

"Ah, that's understandable. Well, I do know that as of right now, he has taken employment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the Potions professor there; he is also the youngest Potions Master to ever grace Wizarding Britain. He got his certificate dubbing him a Potions Master at twenty-one. Twenty-one, can you believe it?"

"I can, actually. He was always rather smart. But Hogwarts, you say? I can't get there by myself."

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, you could always go into Diagon Alley and buy an owl. They make great messengers and fantastic pets."

Petunia wasn't too sure about having a bird inside her house, no matter how well trained it was. But she also figured it would be good to get in touch with her sister's childhood friend. Making a decision she looked at her nephew who was watching glasses of drinks float by themselves towards a table and said, "Harry?"

Harry turned his green eyes up to his aunt's blue and said, "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Would you like to have a pet?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, how about it?"

"Yay!"

Harry hugged his aunt happily and asked what kind of pet they were getting. She told him an owl and he never looked so excited to Petunia. Tom led them out of the Leaky Cauldron through the back and into an alley way up to a brick wall. He took out his wand a tapped certain bricks before the wall opened and revealed a very busy street with all kinds of shops, all of which were hidden from the Muggle World. Tucking his wand away, Tom said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley. I will escort you to Eeylops Owl Emporium just as soon as I can get Gordan to watch over the pub for me."

Tom disappeared back into the Leaky Cauldron for a moment before returning and leading Petunia and Harry towards the pet shop. Harry had been put down and was eagerly dragging his aunt behind the wizard that was leading them. Before long they reached the shop and Tom led them inside, their ears being filled with noises from the caged animals. Harry immediately ran towards the cages housing the different species of owls. Petunia walked after him and waited for him to choose one that he would like. She knew he had chosen one when his green eyes locked on a beautiful Snowy Owl and widened in awe. Stepping up to the cage Harry looked up at the snow owl that was staring back at him in curiosity and said, "Hello, there. You are very pretty and your feathers are lovely. Would you like to come home with me?"

The owl made a light crooning noise an affectionately nipped Harry's finger that was on the cage, making the four year old giggle. Turning to the blonde woman standing behind him he asked, "Can I have it, Auntie?"

"Of course you can," Petunia replied before taking the cage and walking with it to the counter. The clerk behind the counter looked up at her and smiled saying, "Ah, I see you are buying the Snowy Owl. She has been here for a while now, but I'm glad that you chose her. She will be five Galleons and two Sickles."

Petunia's blue eyes widened as she heard what the owl would be worth. She didn't have Wizard currency and hadn't thought to get any until now. Frowning she looked down at Harry and said, "Oh Harry, we might not be able to get her today."

Harry's happ y expression turned into a sad one and he hung his head in sadness, only to snap it back up in surprise when the clerk suddenly exclaimed, "Harry Potter! Oh wow! You may have the owl for free!"

"Oh no, we couldn't just take the owl without paying."

"No, I insist. A great owl for a great young wizard. Please take her."

Petunia was still hesitant to take the owl for free, but Harry's puppy dog eyes melted her reserve and she agreed. She took the cage holding Harry's new owl and stepped out of the shop only to run into Tom who was waiting outside.

Tom smiled and said, "What a lovely bird."

Harry nodded happily and said, "Yes, and she's pretty, too."

Petunia and Tom chuckled before Petunia asked the man where he had gone off to. He responded telling her he went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book that he thought would be good for both her and Harry to have. Handing the book over Petunia saw that it was titled _A History of Magic._ She thanked him and allowed him to escort them back to the Leaky Cauldron and Charing Cross Road before bidding them farewell. The blonde woman hailed a taxi and she and Harry got inside, along with the new bird. They rode back to their house where Petunia paid the cabdriver before he drove off and they entered their home.

Walking in they took the cage to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Petunia opened the cage and the owl flew out and circled the room before landing on the table in front of Harry. Harry, who had been looking through the book they had just gotten, giggled and lightly stroked the bird's feathers. Looking at his aunt he said, "I saw a name in this book that I want to name her."

"Really? And what would that name be?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Hedwig," Harry said with a grin before looking back at the owl. "Your name is Hedwig now."

Hedwig crooned and nipped Harry's nose lightly, making him laugh in delight. Petunia giggled and reached out to stroke Hedwig as well. Hedwig was quite frankly enjoying all of the attention that she was getting.

"Hedwig, will you deliver a letter for me after I write it?" Petunia asked the bird. When Hedwig trilled in response and seemingly nodded her head, Petunia grabbed a notepad and pen and began to write a letter for Severus Snape. When she was done she folded the letter and found an empty envelope and placed the letter in it. She wrote Severus' name on it before handing the letter to Hedwig, telling her to take it to the man. Hedwig flew to a window and waited for Petunia to open it before flying out.

"Will she come back?" Harry asked.

Petunia looked at her nephew with a smile and said, "You can guarantee it."

* * *

At Hogwarts in the dungeons, Severus Snape was in his private quarters looking at an old photo of him and Lily together when they were first starting Hogwarts together. It was taken at Kings Cross Station and it was one of the only photos he treasured of Lily, the last one of them taken together the summer before their sixth year, the year that everything changed between them. In it Lily was hugging him closely and was grinning happily. The reason for it was that he and Lily had given each other their first kisses and were almost dating, but when he thought to make it official, he lost her trust in him and they stopped being friends.

Severus was heartbroken to see the love of his life dating his mortal enemy, and then later marrying him. He was just as upset to find out that she had fallen pregnant with Potter's spawn. But for him the final blow was her death. He had told her just a week before her death that he loved her and had since they were children and that he was so very sorry for what he had said. Lily had seemed taken aback by his confession and really touched. Before he left, she had made him promise her to if anything ever happened to her and James, for him to watch out for Harry. She had seen his reluctance and mentioned that he had her eyes; Severus has always told her she had beautiful eyes and loved them. Lily had also given Severus one last kiss, in it spilling the love she still held for him before telling him 'goodbye'. Severus still treasured that memory from three years ago. However, he believed he was failing in keeping his promise to watch out for her son, especially since he had no idea where he was.

The sound of wings flapping caught his attention and he turned his head to the open window near him to see a Snowy Owl flying his way. Confusion apparent on his face he watched as the owl flew into his private quarters and landed on his desk, dropping the letter in its beak before beginning to groom its feathers. Taking the letter the bird had just dropped, Severus looked at the handwriting and didn't recognize it. Opening it he took out the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I know that I am the last person that you would have ever expected to hear from, but I am writing to you to ask for your assistance. You see, I am Harry's official guardian now that Lily and her husband are dead. He has discovered some time ago that he is magical and doesn't completely understand. He had asked me questions and I have given him very general answers, though I don't think that I have explained everything to him well._

 _I am reaching out to you to help in educating Harry about his magical heritage. You were the only person that I could think of to do so, and since you are Lily's childhood friend, it only seemed fitting. I am off from work tomorrow, so you can come tomorrow should you agree to this favor. My address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whingingm, Surry. Please send your response back with Hedwig, and thank you for your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)_

Severus' black eyes widened at the words he had read. Lily's son was living with her annoying sister? He wondered if the boy was alright, as he clearly remembered Petunia hating anything to do with magic. Deciding to take Petunia up on her offer, he wrote a quick reply before sending it off with Hedwig. And as the bird flew away, he couldn't help but be interested in seeing how the following day would go.


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 5: Severus meets Harry

Petunia was slightly startled when a loud tap came from the window over the sink in the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Looking over she smiled at seeing Hedwig lightly hovering outside the window with a letter in her beak. Leaving the stove momentarily she opened the window and allowed the owl to fly in, closing said window as Hedwig dropped the letter on the counter before heading upstairs to her new owner.

The blonde walked back over to the stove and turned it off for a moment, moving the pan of food to a cool eye before walking over to the letter that the Snowy owl dropped. Picking it up she read the name on it, her blue eyes widening when she saw the name, and opened the letter and began reading.

 _Petunia,_

 _I must say that I am surprised to hear from you of all people. In fact I had hoped to never hear from you ever again after I finally left the Muggle World. However considering the circumstances, hearing from you has definitely intrigued me enough to return to the Muggle World. To keep this brief, yes I will visit tomorrow no later than eleven sharp. Have the boy ready to meet me and learn about his Wizarding heritage._

 _Severus Snape, Potions Master_

"Well, isn't he so nice," Petunia said sarcastically as she put the letter back down. Well, at least she got a reply; the man could have ignored her letter altogether if he wanted to. But on the bright side, Severus was willing to meet Harry and teach him all he knew about magic. And with him being what Lily had called a Halfblood, he was bound to know a lot. She couldn't wait to tell her nephew; he was going to be so excited.

* * *

At ten AM the next morning, Petunia woke Harry up and helped him to bathe and get dressed in preparation for Severus' arrival and the lessons he was sure to teach. The boy was so excited that he could barely brush his teeth and wash his face. While they were eating breakfast Harry asked, "Do you think he will like me, Auntie?"

Petunia took a moment to think before answering, "Well, your appearance may give him a reason not to, but if he still cherishes the friendship he had with your mummy, then he will at least come to like you."

"My appearance? Why wouldn't he like me because of that?" Harry asked confused before taking a bite of his waffle.

The blonde hesitated a bit before saying, "Well, according to Lily, your daddy wasn't the nicest person to Severus. He and his friends, the Marauders I believe Lily said they called themselves, picked on him and humiliated him a lot."

Green eyes widened in shock. "But why? Was he mean to them?"

"No, it was because he was different. Not because he was magical because they were as well, but because of his outward appearance, the fact he came from a Hogwarts House with a bad reputation, and that he was friends with your mummy."

"But that's not right! Then that would mean that my daddy was a, a, a _meanie_!"

Petunia nodded and rubbed her nephew's head before saying, "Yes, he was. But he straightened up a bit after getting with your mummy."

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms cutely before replying, "No excuse!"

The blonde felt her mouth twisting in a smile but she quickly got rid of it. She hadn't meant to paint a bad picture about James Potter to his son, but she also didn't want to lie to her nephew either. Before she could say anything else, the sound of the doorbell alerted her of the Potions Master arrival.

Standing up Petunia went to answer the door but before she could, Harry ran past her towards the front door. She went after him and what she saw made her stop in her tracks and her blue eyes widened in shock. Harry, who had opened the door himself, was hugging Severus Snape around the waist while Severus stared down at the boy in shock all the while looking slightly uncomfortable. Black eyes drifted from the child to the woman standing not far off, looking her over before he said, "Petunia."

Petunia nodded and replied, "Severus. Please come inside, you too Harry."

Severus nodded and lightly pushed Harry off of him before striding inside Petunia's house, his black robes billowing behind him making Harry giggle. After closing the door Petunia and Harry walked into the living room where Severus was waiting, standing in the room with a very commanding presence, very different from the way he was that Petunia remembered. The man looked at them with hard eyes before just looking down at Harry, his lip beginning to rise in sneer at the fact that the boy looked like his dead mortal enemy. His black eyes glanced at Petunia who was shaking her head at him before he turned his attention back to Harry who was standing in front of him, green eyes so much like Lily's looking at him in curiosity.

"You are Harry, Lily's son I presume?" Severus asked, though he already knew the answer. He wanted to know how the boy would respond. If he was anything like his awful father, he was bound to be disrespectful.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes sir. I am very excited to learn about magic from you, sir."

So the boy had manners; that was good. Maybe he was more so like Lily than James. Severus could see the curiosity and excitement to learn in his eyes, something he could appreciate from a four year old. Nodding his head Severus reached into his robe pockets and pulled out a shrunken bag. After enlarging the bag, much to Harry's amazement, he began pulling out pieces of parchment paper, quills, ink pots, and several books and tomes. After placing them all on the coffee table Severus said, "Harry, I hope to Merlin that you are just as attentive as Lily was. I am going to be teaching you the basics on magic. Can I assume that you have a book entitled _A History of Magic_?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded excitedly before running off up the stairs and returning with his new book, holding it up for the older wizard to see. Severus nodded before looking at Petunia and saying, "If you do not mind, I would like to begin my lesson. Please leave us."

Petunia frowned a bit before looking at her nephew who was bouncing on his toes at the aspect of learning about his magical heritage. Nodding she said, "Alright then. Have fun learning Harry. And Severus, keep your insulting thoughts and remarks to yourself. Harry is _not_ James, no matter how much he looks like him or how much we both loathe the man. If I so much as hear him crying or even a sniffle, I will come after you with my iron skillet."

The two adults stared at each other hardly, both of them standing their ground before Harry made Severus look down because he lightly tugged on his robes. Harry looked up at the man and asked, "Can we learn now?"

Severus nodded and told Harry to take a seat at the coffee table, he himself sitting on the sofa near it. Petunia turned and headed back to the kitchen as she heard Severus say to Harry, "First, I am going to teach you how to use a quill and ink. You will be using these tools when you become a student at Hogwarts."

* * *

Two hours later, Harry had learned how to use a quill and ink, the legend of Merlin, and about the witch hunts that happened several years ago. During this time Hedwig had come down from her cage in Harry's room and settled on the arm of the sofa, her head underneath her wing as her owner learned. Severus had to admit that he was rather impressed by how much Harry's little mind soaked up from his lessons. Yes, he knew himself that it was a bit much for a four year old to handle, but Harry only asked questions if he didn't understand something, and that wasn't too often. Currently Severus was having Harry write a few sentences with his quill to practice his penmanship for the Wizarding World. Compared to how the boy had started, his handling of the quill was getting better; he could actually read it.

Severus was busy reading a book while Harry was writing, the only sounds to be heard was the scratching of a quill on parchment paper and Petunia making lunch in the kitchen. Severus was so absorbed in his book that he was startled when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"I suppose," Severus replied, not taking his eyes from the pages of his book.

Harry hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I call you 'Uncle Sev'?"

Black eyes widened before looking over at the child, black eyes meeting green before he said, "What?"

The child fidgeted a little before saying, "Auntie said that you were friends with my mummy. So I was wondering, if it is alright, if I can call you 'uncle'."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like a strict uncle type of person." Severus felt his eye twitch. "And I don't want you to think bad of me because of my daddy. Auntie told me that he was a meanie to you and I don't think that was right. I really just want to be your friend since I don't have any that can do the things I can do. So can I call you 'uncle' and be your friend?"

Severus wasn't sure what to say, he was so much in shock. Did this child just ask him to be his friend and to call him 'Uncle Sev' of all things? He honestly felt uncomfortable with the simple request. Children don't normally like him, rather they run away or cower in fear. As for his students they also cowered, but they showed respect as to not incur his wrath, receive detention, and the loss of House Points. So for this four year old child, and Lily's child at that, to ask to call him 'uncle' and be his friend completely threw him for a loop.

Quickly standing Severus waved his wand and conjured all of the items he had brought into his bag except for the quills, ink pots, and parchment paper, leaving them along with Harry's copy of _A History of Magic_ before shrinking the bag and placing it in the pocket of his robe. Looking back at the boy he said, "I will come back in three days to continue our lessons. Be prepared for it." And with that he quickly strode out of the house and Disapparated away.

Petunia walked into the living room and blinked at not seeing Severus anymore. Blue eyes looked into green and she asked, "Did Severus leave?"

Harry nodded and finished his sentences before corking his ink pot. Looking up at his aunt he smiled and said, "He's a great teacher, Aunt Petunia."

"I'm glad you think so," the blonde replied with a smile, looking at Harry's quill penmanship. It wasn't horrible, but it could use some work. Lily's wasn't so great when she first started either, so it was going to be a work in progress. Looking back at her nephew she said, "Go wash your hands, lunch is ready."

Harry nodded and stood up to go and wash his hands in the kitchen. But before he did he looked up at his aunt with a grin and said, "I think he likes me."

Petunia's eyebrows rose as she watched her nephew head into the kitchen to wash his hands at the sink. Severus liked Harry? Already? Petunia knew Severus was a lot of things, but him liking someone other than Lily right off was not one of them. Deciding to let the matter go for the time being, she followed her nephew to get their plates of food ready, curious as to how his first lesson in magic went.


	6. Chapter 6

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 6: Harry's Hogwarts Letter & Severus and Petunia Talk

 _(7 Years Later…)_

Petunia watched her nephew read one of many books about magic that Severus had given him over the years. It was hard for her to believe that Harry was almost eleven years old already. Pretty soon he would be going off to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she would be left alone in the house. But Harry had promised her that he would write to her every week, then reassured her and told her he would write every day. It didn't really matter to the blonde woman; all she wanted was for him to be safe and not get into any trouble.

Also over the years she noticed that with Harry tutoring under Severus, the man had more or less warmed up to her nephew. Severus had been completely startled at how quickly the boy had taken a liking to him when he first met him and it became obvious to Petunia that the man wasn't sure how to handle the boy. She had assured him that everything would be fine and for him to just accept that Harry liked him. She knew the main thing for Severus was that Harry looked too much like his childhood tormentor, but she noticed that every time he looked the boy in the eyes, he would seem to melt a little. She would always remember the day when she returned from the market when Harry was six years old and found him curled up against Severus sleeping, Severus reading a book with his arm wrapped around Harry and lightly stroking his hair. It had been so cute and the blonde wished she had been able to take a picture. Severus had denied that he was warming up to Harry and still refused him to call him 'Uncle Sev', but Petunia knew her nephew was starting to warm the man's heart, at least a little.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she walked over to it, opening the door to find Severus standing there in a black button up, black jeans, and black boots, a light blond haired boy next to him in fancy looking clothing. Looking into black eyes Petunia said, "Hello Severus, I didn't expect you today."

"I know," Severus replied, lightly pushing the boy inside the house and walking after him when they were invited inside. When they entered the living room Harry looked up from his book and smiled at the man who had entered.

"Hello Severus," Harry said as he set his book down. Looking at the blond boy with his tutor he smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. What is your name?"

The blond boy smiled in return and waved saying, "Nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy. Do you want to be friends?"

Nodding enthusiastically Harry replied, "Yes."

Severus grunted and said, "This is my godson, Mr. Potter. Therefore I hope you do get along well, considering you are already deciding on being friends."

"We are going to be the best of friends, Uncle Sev," Draco said with a cheeky grin. Turning to Petunia he said, "It is nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Dursley. Severus said that you were taking really good care of your nephew."

Petunia smiled at the boy's manners and said, "It is nice to meet you too, Draco. Now Severus, what is the occasion for the surprise visit?"

Severus said nothing to answer but reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he then presented to Harry. Petunia noticed the Hogwarts crest on the seal and she felt her breath leave her body. That was Harry's Hogwarts letter, and she knew that her time with Harry was now limited before he went off to school.

Harry took the envelope and looked at it before opening it and taking out two sheets of paper. Opening the first one he began to read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minverva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up at his aunt in wonder, his green eyes shining. With a wide grin he said, "I'm going to Hogwarts, Aunt Petunia!"

Petunia smiled and held Harry as he hugged her around her thin waist, replying, "Congratulations, Harry. I imagine that you will want to get your school supplies as soon as possible before the start of term, right?"

"That is also another reason why I am here, Petunia. Draco wanted to go and get his supplies, so I thought it appropriate to bring your nephew along as well to get his things after I take him to Gringotts to get Wizard currency to pay for them," Severus imputed.

"You should come, auntie," Harry said looking up at her.

The blonde woman almost refused politely, but the puppy dog eyes her nephew was giving her made her resolve melt and she agreed. However she said it would have to be after lunch, which she was about to prepare. She sent Harry and Draco up to Harry's room and told Severus he could sit and wait in the living room if he wanted. Surprisingly however, he decided to accompany Petunia in the kitchen, though he wasn't cooking.

As Petunia made ratatouille for them to eat, she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with Severus hovering behind her like a dark shadow, especially with him being so quiet. Finally not being able to take the silence as she finished slicing eggplant, she said, "Thank you for bringing Harry his Hogwarts letter. I know you didn't have to, but thank you anyway."

Severus made a noise of acknowledgment before replying, "I figured I would deliver it before his eleventh birthday."

"You know when Harry's birthday is?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"…Lily told me in a letter a week after he was born."

The two of them were silent for a moment, both of them caught up in memories of the red haired woman that was important to both of them in one way or another. Sighing Petunia said, "Severus, I am sorry for being so horrible to you and Lily growing up. It was wrong of me to say those things, especially when you were already dealing with enough on your shoulders. You aren't a freak and neither was Lily. It took me reconciling with her and raising Harry for me to realize that I was wrong and own up to my mistakes."

Black eyes stared at the blond woman as she assembled the eggplant, tomato, squash, and zucchini in a baking dish, surprised to hear her apologize to him of all people. Severus didn't say anything for a while before finally saying, "Thank you. And I am also sorry for everything I ever said or thought about you that were less than desirable."

The two of them chuckled softly, feeling something at the same time in their chests that made them feel somewhat lighter. The two of them continued to talk, reconciling about the past, diffusing their bitterness towards each other, and finding peace concerning their relationships with Lily. After a while when the ratatouille was in the oven, Petunia asked Severus how he felt about Harry.

Severus said nothing at first before saying, "He's well behaved and is actually very smart. I think he will be sorted into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, like Lily was considered for before she was officially placed. He reminds me so much of her it frightens me, but because he looks like Potter- "

"He's not James, Severus," Petunia interrupted. "I know you still have demons and shadows from your past that still haunt you, but you need to let them go now. And Harry adores you, so hopefully you can learn to accept him as more than just your pupil in private settings."

Blue eyes watched the dark haired man take in her words as he nodded, letting her know that he would at least think on what she said, even if he did so later. The timer on the stove went off, alerting her that the ratatouille was done cooking. Petunia walked over to the stove and opened the door, taking the dish out of the stove and placing it on the oven to cool. She then called Harry and Draco down the stairs to wash their hands and eat lunch before they all headed off to Diagon Alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSirius, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me that you are interested in reading this new twist on Harry's home life outside of Hogwarts. Before delving into the chapter, I would like to mention that I have a poll up about whom Petunia should end up with romantically. Should it be Sirius Black or Severus Snape? If you wish, please participate in the poll and let me know your thoughts. Again, thank you so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 7: Hogwarts Shopping in Diagon Alley

"Severus, are you sure this is safe for me? I am a Muggle, after all," Petunia asked the Potions Master. They were about to head to Diagon Alley and Snape was going to be Side-Apparating not only Draco and Harry, but Petunia as well. She didn't really understand it and was afraid it was going to hurt her.

Severus nodded and said, "It's perfectly safe, so long as you hold tight to me. We don't need anyone to get splinched along the way."

Blue eyes widening in concern Petunia asked, "Splinched? What is that?"

"Nothing you want to experience, so I suggest holding tight to me when we leave."

Petunia nodded and grabbed her satchel purse, throwing it over her head to hang off of her shoulder before allowing Harry to pull her to the back yard, Draco following not far behind. Once everyone was outside Petunia locked her backdoor and walked over to Severus who had Harry and Draco holding tightly to his torso. The man had an uncomfortable expression on his face before he said, "Let's get this over with. I need to head back Hogwarts to give Minerva Harry's acceptance reply to his Hogwarts letter."

Nodding the blonde woman took the hand Severus held out to her and suddenly felt herself being forcibly pulled through what felt like a very tight tube. Before she knew it she was landing on her behind on cobblestone harshly, a grunt escaping her lips. Looking up she saw Severus staring down at her with an eyebrow raised, Draco also standing but looking around Diagon Alley. Harry, like her, had landed on his behind and said, "That hurt, but it was cool."

"I feel dizzy," Petunia muttered as she and Harry stood up, her stumbling a bit before being held upright by Severus. Finally getting her bearings as the dizziness dissipated, Petunia stepped away from the wizard before dusting off her dress from her fall. She then reached into her purse and pulled out Harry's supply list. Looking at her nephew she said, "Alright Harry, let us see what you need first."

"May I suggest going to the bank first? You cannot buy anything without the proper currency. Of course you would know that if you actually cared to know about our world years ago," Severus said before heading in the direction of Gringotts, Draco following behind him after giving Petunia an apologetic look on his godfather's behalf.

Petunia's face flushed in anger at Snape's little jab at her, but it quickly faded when a slightly smaller hand slipped into hers and green eyes stared up at her behind round spectacles. Smiling Petunia and Harry walked towards Gringotts, ready to buy school supplies after getting the proper Wizard currency.

* * *

Petunia was surprised at how smoothly the shopping went. When Harry and Draco had gotten their money, Severus immediately took them to get pewter cauldrons, a telescope, a set of crystal phials, and brass scales. He then led them to get measured and fitted for their uniforms and robes, which were set to be ready for pickup in about two hours. Currently they were in _Flourish and Blotts_ looking for Draco and Harry's school books. They had gotten all of the books they needed except for _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot for their History of Magic class. While Draco and Harry were walking around looking for copies of the book, Severus and Petunia were standing off to the side talking quietly to each other.

"You know you didn't have to do this," Petunia said. "I could have brought Harry to Diagon Alley and gotten his supplies for him another time."

Severus, who was looking through a potions magazine, grunted and replied, "It's fine, I insisted. Besides, I'm not sure if you noticed, but there are no other children and their parents around currently to have to navigate through to get the school supplies needed for their first year at Hogwarts."

Petunia nodded as she had to agree with the Potions Master. Getting their supplies the day the boys got their Hogwarts letters and supply list was much better than doing so in the rush of wizards and witches trying to get their children their school supplies. Her blue eyes looked at her nephew and his friend as they stood at the counter with a copy of their own of _A History of Magic._ She watched as they began to pay for their books, Draco helping Harry figure out his money, when a voice suddenly came from her right.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" a brunette wizard asked Petunia, a flirtatious smirk on his face as his hazel eyes looked the blonde up and down.

The blonde woman was uncomfortable with the man's presence, but she answered politely, "I'm here with my nephew and his friend to help them get their school supplies."

The wizard nodded and said, "That's nice. And who is your nephew and his friend?"

Before she could answer, Harry and Draco ran up to the three adults as Draco said, "We're finished, Uncle Sev. Now can we go get our wands before getting our robes?"

Severus nodded and said, "I suppose so." Black eyes looked at the newcomer before they glared at him and he said, "Your shameless flirting is unwanted and you are just degrading yourself. This woman is not nor will she ever be interested, so step."

Harry noticed how Severus seemed to grow over the other wizard and how the wizard cowered in fear before fleeing. As soon as the man was gone he let out a giggle, Draco chuckling next to him before stepping up to Petunia and saying, "Let's go get my wand, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia smiled and nodded, her and Harry following after Severus and Draco. What an interesting experience the day had been, and she was surprised that Severus had saved her from being unwantedly hit on. Yes, it had been an interesting day.

* * *

That night as Harry was settling down to sleep, Petunia listened with a smile to his ramble on about how much fun he had and how he couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts with Draco.

"Maybe we'll even be in the same House," Harry said as Petunia was tucking him in.

Petunia giggled and said, "Maybe, but you may not. Severus and your mother ended up in different Houses, even though they were best friends. But they still remained friends despite this."

Harry nodded and said, "I can't wait, and I'm sure I will still be friends with Draco, even if we end up in different Houses at Hogwarts."

The blonde nodded before bending down to kiss her nephew on his forehead, taking his glasses off of his face and placing them on his nightstand. Petunia began to softly sing a lullaby that never failed to put the boy to sleep, even as a toddler. It wasn't long before Harry was sleeping soundly, his aunt tucking him in. After turning off his lamp, Petunia left the bedroom, closing the door behind her and heading towards her own room.

In less than a month Harry was going off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she would be left alone, just as she had been when she had lost Vernon and Dudley. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss them, but she thanked God everyday that Harry was given to her, allowing her a chance at motherhood once again. And she knew it was what Lily would have wanted, for her to take care of Harry if no one else could. Even though she would be sad when Harry left for term, she would continue to keep her head up in his absence.

With this thought in mind, Petunia changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed, turning her lamp off before snuggling into her pillow and going to sleep. And as she slept, she dreamt of dropping Harry off to go to Hogwarts, his happy smile brightening her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Raising Harry

Petuniax?, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Just wanted to let you readers know that from this chapter onward, the scenes or POVs will take turns between Petunia, Harry, and Severus. Also, the poll I have set up will close at the end of the week. So anyone who hasn't voted for Petunia's partner, please cast your vote if you wish. Again, thank you so much! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 8: Harry Leaves for Hogwarts

It was the first of September, the beginning of term for Hogwarts students, new and old. Petunia was currently seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, though she wasn't drinking it. She hadn't been able to sleep much the night before due to worrying about Harry and how he would fair at Hogwarts, along with how he could be the moment he boarded the Hogwarts Express to leave her alone until Christmas break, should he wish to return for the Christmas holidays. She was going to miss her nephew dearly; he was like a son to her. If she had her way, Harry would be, but she couldn't take that from Lily.

Excited footsteps descended the staircase and Harry ran into the kitchen dressed in a pair of khakis and green long sleeve shirt that brought out his eyes that were framed behind his glasses. On his feet were black tennis shoes and his hair was as unkempt looking as ever. His black hair was covering his scar, as he didn't like anyone looking at it; after Draco had told him about how famous he was and how his scar would immediately let people know who he was in the Wizarding World, Harry put in extra effort to keep it covered. With a grin he said, "Good morning, Aunt Petunia."

"Good morning, Harry," Petunia replied with a smile. "Your breakfast is on the stove. Better eat up before we leave for King's Cross Station."

Harry nodded and went to get his plate, taking it to the table where he sat with his aunt and began to eat. After about five minutes Petunia asked, "Are you excited, Harry?"

The boy nodded and swallowed his bite of food before answering, "Yes, I'm excited, but I'm also nervous."

"Well, that's natural. Everyone is nervous going to a new place or a new school and meeting new people. In your case, you will be doing all three."

"That's true. But I'm also nervous about what House I'll be assigned to."

"I'm sure you'll be fine wherever you are. Is there a House you hope to end up in?"

"Well, Professor Snape told me that my parents were in Gryffindor, so I might be there, but he also said I could end up in Ravenclaw. But I honestly would be alright with being in Slytherin too."

"Lily told me that Slytherin House had a bad reputation, but Severus was different from the other Slytherins."

"Yes, Professor Snape and Draco told me that too, but they said the House as a whole isn't bad, just certain witches and wizards. And if I end up there, I'll be okay."

"And how do you know?"

"Because Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin House, and he'll look out for me."

Harry grinned as he finished his statement before turning back to his meal. Petunia's blue eyes widened at hearing her nephew have so much faith in her sister's childhood friend. Her and Snape had come to an understanding and were civil now, but it made her think was there more to him that what she thought. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was nine forty-five, leaving them with just an hour and fifteen minutes to get to Kings Cross and for Harry to board the train to Hogwarts before it departed at eleven AM. Luckily they had decided to pack the boy's trunk and books into her car the evening before, leaving only Hedwig in his room. Turning to her nephew she saw that he had finished eating his breakfast and was looking at her with excited eyes.

Smiling the blonde woman told him, "Go get your bird, Harry. It's time to go."

* * *

Petunia and Harry walked along the platforms of Kings Cross Station with Harry's cart, heading towards Platform 9 to be close to Platform 9 ¾. Honestly, Petunia didn't know at all where the entrance to it was and was wished she had at least been present to go with Lily and her parents the first time Lily went off to Hogwarts. Just as they reached Platform 9, a voice called out, "Harry! Mrs. Dursley!"

"Draco!" Harry called as Draco approached with his cart, his trunks set upon it and a cage holding his eagle owl. Right behind him was Severus and a beautiful blonde woman with light blue eyes.

Severus looked at them and said, "I see you made it on time, Petunia."

"It's nice to see you too, Severus," Petunia replied giving the man a deadpan look. Severus smirked in amusement before saying, "This is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

Narcissa smiled and nodded in greeting and Petunia did the same. Harry smiled and waved at his friend's mother before saying, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You as well, Mr. Potter. Please watch out for Draco at Hogwarts for me," Narcissa said with a kind smile.

"Yes, now let us get going. We have thirty minutes to get to the platform and get their belongings loaded on the train before it departs," Severus said before striding past them. Harry and Draco shrugged before following the Potions Master, pushing their carts along as Narcissa and Petunia followed.

Reaching the area between Platforms 9 and 10, Petunia and Harry were startled to see Severus stride to the wall and right through it without a single Muggle (sans Petunia) being none the wiser. They were even more startled to see Draco run after him and watch him and his cart disappear into the wall as well. A gentle hand placed itself on each of their shoulders and they turned to see Narcissa giving them reassuring smiles.

"It will be fine. Petunia, hold onto me so you will be able to go through as well. Now Harry, you just go for it, and take a bit of a run if you're anxious. I promise you will make it out on the other side," Narcissa said.

Harry looked at his aunt who gave him a reassuring smile before nodding and turning to face the wall. Taking a deep breath he pushed his cart and ran towards the wall, closing his eyes as he went through the wall, only to open them and look up to see a sign that said 9 ¾. He smiled when he realized that he had made it onto the platform.

Back on the other side of the wall, Petunia had her arm hooked with Narcissa's, her blue eyes staring at the brick wall nervously. Narcissa patted her arm and said, "You'll be alright, trust me."

Petunia nodded and the two blonde women ran towards the wall, running through it and out on the other side where Draco, Harry, and Severus were waiting. Petunia let out a sigh of relief before letting herself look around the platform. Many children were getting their things loaded on the great, red locomotive and others were hugging their parents farewell. Narcissa suggested the boys get their belonging boarded on the train before leading them to where they could drop off their trunks and pets. Once that was done, the five of them walked to a cart so that the boys could board.

As Narcissa pulled her son away to say her goodbyes, Petunia stood off with her nephew. Looking down at him she said, "Promise to write as often as you can."

Harry nodded and responded, "I will, Aunt Petunia."

The blonde nodded and felt a lump rise in her throat. Placing her hands on Harry's shoulders she said, "Harry, be good and do well. Make not only me, but your parents proud. And know that no matter what happens, good or bad, I will always be here for you. You're like my son, Harry, and I love you."

Harry nodded before hugging his aunt closely, Petunia's arms wrapping around him and holding him just as close. In a quiet voice but loud enough for his aunt to hear, he said, "I love you, and I'll miss you, mum."

Tears weld up in Petunia's eyes and fell down her cheeks as she hugged her nephew, her heart soaring at hearing Harry call her 'mum'. They both knew she wasn't his real mother, but she was the closest thing and Harry looked to her for maternal care and instincts. So for all intents and purposes to Harry, Petunia was his mother and he was her son.

Wiping her tears Petunia pulled away and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before lightly pushing him towards Draco and saying, "Now go on with Draco and get on the train. And learn all that you can this year."

The dark haired boy nodded before giving his aunt one last hug and following Draco onto the train. The Hogwarts Express' whistle blew, alerting the parents and lingering students that they were about to pull off. Petunia and Narcissa looked along the windows of the train to try and spot their boys, until Severus grunted and pointed to one window not far down where Harry and Draco were looking out of at them. The train blew its whistle again before it began to slowly pull out of the station. Petunia and Narcissa waved at Harry and Draco who were returning their waves as the train pulled away, on its journey to take them to their first year at Hogwarts.

Once they were no longer in sight to keep waving, Narcissa told Petunia it was nice to meet her, then told Severus to make sure her son stayed out of trouble before Disapparating away, leaving Petunia and Severus standing on the platform. Petunia looked up at the wizard and said, "Severus."

"Yes?" Severus answered looking down at the blonde woman.

"Promise me that you will look out for Harry. No matter what House he ends up in, promise me that you will look after him," Petunia begged him, looking into his black eyes.

Severus didn't say anything at first, but after looking into her blue eyes, he nodded and replied, "I promise."

Petunia nodded and thanked the Potions Master before turning to leave Platform 9 ¾ to go home, not at all looking forward to the silence that would greet her when she arrived.

* * *

Harry and Draco were about two hours into their journey to Hogwarts and had spent the time changing into their Hogwarts robes and playing Exploding Snap, something Harry found himself to be rather good at for a first time player. The trolley had stopped by and they had gotten themselves some treats, to which Harry found he liked the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. Draco liked the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, along with Chocolate Frogs. They were just about to get into another game when the door to their compartment opened and two hefty boys stepped in also in their robes.

Draco smiled and said, "Crabbe, Goyle. I was wondering when you two would show up."

Turning to Harry he said, "Harry, these are my friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Guys, this is Harry Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes bugged out as they gaped at Harry, causing Harry to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Goyle recovered quicker than his friend and he said, "Sorry, we didn't mean to stare. It's just that we heard you were probably starting at Hogwarts this year, but we didn't expect to meet you. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Harry replied shaking Goyle's hand, then Crabbe's. Goyle sat down next to Harry and Crabbe next to Draco. Before long, the four of them were playing Exploding Snap and Harry was having fun with the added boys to his and Draco's compartment. Harry was also delighted to find that Goyle liked to read like he did and secretly liked to bake. Happy to hear that his new friend liked to be in the kitchen, he told him that if he would like, he could give him some Muggle recipes to try out whenever he had the chance.

Once again their compartment door was opened, only this time a bushy brown haired girl with brown eyes and large front teeth stood in the doorway, already in her Hogwarts robes. Harry deemed her to be alright looking in her looks, as she wasn't really attractive. Looking at Draco, he had to contain a giggle at seeing the blond boy staring wide eyed at the girl, a light blush covering his cheeks.

She looked at all four of them before asking, "Have any of you seen a toad by chance? A boy named Neville has lost one."

They shook their heads before Crabbe said, "No, sorry."

"It's just as well. No one has been able to find that amphibian since the train left Platform 9 ¾," the girl said. Looking back at the four boys she asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, please sit," Draco said. Once she sat down next to Goyle he said, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Goyle nodded and said, "I'm Gregory Goyle."

Crabbe nodded as well and said, "I'm Vincent Crabbe."

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry said with a wave.

The girl nodded at each of them and responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Granger? I've never heard of that family before," Goyle said.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, that is because I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh, so you're a Mudblood?" Crabbe asked.

"Crabbe! Don't call her that! And don't call her that ever again! Now apologize!" Draco cried, a stern look on his face though his grey eyes held fury.

Crabbe looked ashamed and gave his apology, which Hermione accepted though it was apparent the unintended insult hurt her feelings. Harry frowned and reached to grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. Smiling at her he said, "There's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn. My mother was Muggleborn and she was an amazing witch. I'm sure you will be a great witch as well."

Hermione grinned at Harry and thanked him before Draco invited her to play with them. It wasn't long before all five of them were playing Exploding Snap, discussing which Hogwarts House they would end up in, joking and laughing with each other as they neared Hogsmeade Village.

Harry looked at his four peers around him and realized that he had just made a nice group of friends. Maybe his first year wouldn't be so bad with these four by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: The poll is closed and the results are in. If anyone has paid attention to the beginning of each new chapter, I have had PetuniaxSirius posted, but that will now be PetuniaxSeverus as the voting results showed that Severus would be the better match for Petunia in this story verses Sirius. Thank you all for your input and participation in the poll, and I also hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks so much! Love, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 9: The Sorting

Harry stared in awe at the large castle as he was carried across the water in a magically moving rowboat. Draco, Hermione, Gregory and Vincent were all in the boat with him, along with another girl by the name of Susan Bones, all of them too staring at the castle as well. Leading the way to the large castle in his very own rowboat was a huge man, a half-giant named Hagrid, Hogwarts groundskeeper. The moment he had seen Harry he enveloped him in a great big hug, surprising Harry and nearly crushing the life out of him. Harry had noted that he seemed surprised and wary to see him with Draco, but he decided to not let that bother him.

Before long they had reached the castle and were on their way towards the main entrance. The large doors opened and they all stepped inside where they were met with an old witch wearing green robes and matching pointed hat. She had a very stern look on her face, but Harry believed that she was probably secretly softhearted. The woman waited until all of the first years were gathered before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. All of you wait here while I go and see if everyone is ready for your arrival and the Sorting," the witch, Professor McGonagall said before turning and walking into another set of large doors, the doors closing behind her.

The first years began to chatter excitedly as Hermione said to Harry, "That's the entrance to the Great Hall. We eat there, are going to be Sorted there, and will be whenever the Headmaster wants to have a meeting with the whole school."

Harry nodded in response, smiling at the way his new friend talked excitedly about it. Before he could respond, a loud voice caught his attention saying, "Hey look! It's Harry Potter!"

Turning to see who had spoken, Harry made eye contact with a bright red haired boy with freckles and blue eyes. Though he didn't like the way he had suddenly called him out and brought a lot of unwanted attention towards him, he decided to be polite and said, "Hello."

"What are you doing with Malfoy, Harry? Don't you know he's rotten and his father is no good?" the red haired boy asked him as he walked over glaring at Draco.

Draco sneered and said, "Already, Weasley? We haven't even gotten inside properly. And don't bring my father into this. And if you must know, Harry and I are friends, so if he chooses to stand next to me, he will."

Everyone around them began to murmur in shock at hearing that Harry Potter was friends with someone from the Malfoy family. The tension was palpable and Harry decided to diffuse the situation as calmly as he could. Turning to Weasley he said, "Look, we don't even really know each other, but maybe we can all talk and become friends soon. That would be nice, yeah?"

Weasley and Draco glared at each other for a while before the redhead replied, "Maybe."

"Not likely, though," Draco replied as well.

Harry nodded just as Professor McGonagall returned and allowed them to enter. The first years followed her into the Great Hall down the large middle aisle, gazing in wonder at everything around them. Hermione was walking next to Vincent who was staring at the ceiling in amazement past the floating candles and informed, "That's not the real night sky. It's just an enchantment. I read about it in- "

" _Hogwarts: A History,_ " Draco and Harry chimed in together, laughing softly as the brunette blushed but smiled.

Before long they were standing at the front of the Great Hall where a stool was, an old ragged hat sitting upon it. Harry frowned in confusion at it before looking up at the teacher's table. Spotting Professor Snape, Harry smiled and waved lightly, grinning when the Potions Master nodded in response, though his expression didn't change from its usually stoic look.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Gregory, Vincent, and the rest of the first years all jumped in surprise when the old hat suddenly came to life and belted out in song. It took Harry a minute to realize that it was singing about the school and the different Houses one could be sorted into. To him, every house sounded like a good choice to be in and wouldn't mind wherever he would be placed, whether it be Gryffindor like his parents, Slytherin like Professor Snape, or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. As long as he was placed and had good friends, he would be happy.

After the song was over and everyone gave the Sorting Hat applause, Professor McGonagall then spoke, saying, "Alright students, now is the time for you to be sorted into your Hogwarts House. I will call you by name, and each of you will come and take a seat on this stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into one of the four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She then picked up the hat and unrolled a long list of names, looking at it before saying, "Hermione Granger."

Harry saw Hermione stiffen a bit at being the first to be called before recovering and headed up to the stool, whispering to herself to relax. Behind him he could hear Weasley say, "Mental, that one is."

The Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione's head and after a moment of silence, the Sorting Hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table all erupted into applause and cheers, happy to be the first House to receive and new student. Professor McGonagall smiled as she took the hat off of Hermione's head and the brunette bounced off of the stool and over to the Ravenclaw table, her black tie turning blue and bronze and her Hogwarts pendent turning into the Ravenclaw pendent on her robes as soon as he sat down. Harry smiled and clapped for his friend before turning his attention back to McGonagall.

"Vincent Crabbe!"

Vincent moved from behind Draco and to the stool, sitting on it and having the Sorting Hat placed upon his head. Not even a minute later the Sorting Hat called out, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered at their new arrival, Vincent's tie turning green and silver and his own pendant changing. Draco's did the same when he was then called and Sorted into Slytherin House, the Sorting Hat barely touching his head. Before long, Gregory Goyle was called to be Sorted.

Gregory swallowed nervously, nodding to Harry who told him 'good luck' as he made his way to the stool to be Sorted. Sitting down, the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought the hat was looking rather contemplative, as if he was thoroughly considering where to place his friend. After a while, the Sorting Hat nodded in satisfaction.

"Hufflepuff!"

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Gregory made his way over to them, his tie turning yellow and black and his own pendant changing. Up next was Susan Bones, who too was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She sat down next to Gregory who blushed as she grinned at him.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Weasley, or Ronald as was his first name, brushed past Harry and up to the stool. As soon as the hat was placed on his head, he let out a cry of fright before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Ron went to join them, sitting down next to a pair of twins with the same red hair as him, his tie turning red and gold. The twins clapped him on the shoulder before ruffling his hair affectionately. Harry deduced that they were his brothers. There was also another male with the same red hair who appeared older than them, who nodded at him before turning back to the Sorting; he was probably another brother.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began to call the rest of the first years to be sorted, the lot of them getting smaller and smaller by the minute. Before long only two people were left waiting to be sorted, one of which was Harry himself. Professor McGonagall looked back at her list and said, "Neville Longbottom."

A blond haired boy stumbled his way to the stool, his face flushed in embarrassment as he did so. He sat on the stool and allowed the Deputy Headmistress to place the Sorting Hat on his head. There was silence for a moment before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Neville quickly jumped off of the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table as they cheered and clapped, the Sorting Hat still on his head. He returned to give it back before going back to Gryffindor table. Finally it was just Harry left to be Sorted into his Hogwarts House.

"Harry Potter!"

Silence instantly went over the Great Hall, everyone's eyes on the Boy Who Lived. Harry felt each and every one of their gazes, the attention making him uncomfortable. Looking up at Professor McGonagall, he saw her give him an encouraging smile and lightly beckon him to go and take a seat on the stool. Taking a deep breath Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, facing all of the students of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and stepped back. Harry was surprised when he heard a voice in his head not long after the hat was placed on his head.

 _"_ _Ah, what's this? Very interesting you are, Mr. Potter. Very interesting indeed. I could easily sort you into two or three Houses, but alas you can only be Sorted into one. Now all that needs to happen is where exactly I will place you. Just so you know, if you have a preference, I will put that into account for you."_

"I-I don't," Harry whispered.

 _"_ _Hmm, interesting. Well I can tell you right now that the Headmaster is counting on you being in Gryffindor House, but I myself do not see you there. Not to say you wouldn't be great there, but any other House would help you be a great wizard and young man. Unless of course you want to be just like your father."_

"I just want to be my own person, just Harry."

 _"_ _Alright then, 'just Harry', it better be…_ Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw House all cheered and applauded, giving a standing ovation to their newest eagle. Harry smiled as the Sorting Hat was taken from his head and he got off of the stool and made his way to Ravenclaw table where he sat down in between Hermione and some other boy. Everyone reached to shake hands with him before Hermione hugged him happily.

Looking up at the teacher's table, Harry made eye contact with Professor Snape who was lightly clapping for his Sorting. He smiled and nodded at him, the Potions Master returning his nod with one of his own. Before long, the welcoming feast was starting and Harry was enjoying himself, though he couldn't wait to right a letter to his aunt about his Sorting. He missed her already and hoped she would be proud of him.

* * *

Petunia sat in bed reading a book about King Arthur and the Round Table, getting lost in the medieval romance of Guinevere and Lancelot. She missed her nephew, but knew that it wouldn't do to just mope around the house with him absent, though she would admit that she cried for two hours after she got home from Kings Cross Station. Therefore she began to occupy herself and immersed herself into reading, something she just loved to do and would enjoy with Harry.

A tap on her window drew her attention and she saw a barn owl hovering outside her window with an envelope in its beak. Getting out of bed she went over to the window and opened it, allowing the barn owl to swoop in and drop the letter on her pillow before landing on the railing at the foot of her bed, tucking its head beneath its wing and seemingly falling asleep. Picking up the envelope, Petunia recognized Severus' neatly elegant handwriting on it before opening it and pulling out the letter he wrote, which she began to read.

 _Petunia,_

 _I just wanted to inform you that Harry has made it to Hogwarts safely and seems to be enjoying his time here already. He was sorted into Ravenclaw House, so he will have Professor Flitwick as his Head of House. But do not worry. I promise to continue to watch out for him and help and protect him as long as he is here; you have my word._

 _I also hope that you are doing well in Harry's absence. I understand he's always been with you and he is like a son to you, so it must be hard and you are experiencing Empty Nest Syndrome. Everything will be well and if I need to, I will escort you here to see him._

 _The barn owl is yours to keep. I figured you would like one so you wouldn't have to wait on me or Harry to send a letter to you should you want to get into contact with us. Consider him a gift from me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Severus Snape, Potions Master_

Petunia smiled at the letter before placing it on her nightstand. She walked over to the owl and lightly stroked his head, saying, "I think I'll call you Columbus."

Columbus trilled softly before falling asleep again. Petunia giggled softly before getting into bed, picking up her book to continue reading again. She looked back at the letter Severus had sent her and smiled, softly saying, "Thank you, Severus."


	10. Chapter 10

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 10: Severus Comforts Harry

Three weeks had gone by since Harry had left to begin the new term at Hogwarts, and Petunia wasn't feeling as sad anymore. Of course she still missed her nephew, but she had been receiving letters from him every evening telling about his day and the classes he was taking. Apparently the First Year Ravenclaws had most of their classes with the First Year Hufflepuffs, so he always saw his friends that were in those Houses. She was glad that he was enjoying himself, but she had begun to notice something strange.

Harry's letters were getting shorter and he didn't seem to be writing as much or enthusiastically as usual. Maybe she was looking too much into it, but if she was reading between the lines correctly, she would have said that her nephew seemed to be sad in his letters. It made her wonder if she should contact Severus and ask him to see what was wrong with him.

It was when she was taking her lunch at the pharmacy did she become worried. Luckily no one was in the break room when the Hedwig arrived and dropped off the letter. Petunia watched the owl fly out of the window and into the sky before opening the letter. Her blue eyes widened at the five words that were written on the piece of parchment.

 _I want to come home._

What? Why did Harry want to come home already? He had been so excited to go to Hogwarts; what could have happened to make him want to leave? Whatever it was she was going to find out. Leaving the break room she stopped by her manager's office and asked if she could leave for an hour, promising to stay an hour after her shift was supposed to end to make up for it. When she was granted permission to be away for an hour, Petunia hurried out to her car and rushed home so she could write a letter to Severus and send it off with Columbus.

* * *

"By next class, I want a five foot essay on the uses of unicorn blood in potions and their effects. Any less than five feet and you won't receive any credit. Class dismissed," Severus told his fifth year Potions class that consisted of Slytherins and Gryffindors. As the last few students were trickling out a barn owl swooped in over their heads and into his classroom. The man wasn't surprised to see that it was Columbus, but he was surprised to see him so early in the day.

Columbus dropped the letter on a table before landing on the window sill, tucking its head underneath its wing to rest for a while. Severus picked up the letter and opened it, wondering what Petunia could have written to him now.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I know I don't usually write so early in the day when I do, but I am concerned. I have received a letter from Harry and it said that he wanted to come home. Has something been bothering him lately? Has he been sad? Harry was so happy to be off to Hogwarts; I can't imagine what could possibly make him want to come home already. Can you please talk to him for me and find out what is wrong? I know I can count on you to do so and I hope you don't mind. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Petunia._

 _P.S. Once this problem is solved, can you bring Harry home to have dinner tomorrow night? I would really like to see him, at least for a little while. And…you can come for dinner as well if you like._

Severus' eyebrows rose in shock at the letter. What in the name of Merlin could possibly warrant the young Potter to want to go home already? But furthermore, he was more surprised that Petunia had invited him to dinner. He would have to think about that, but for the time being he would focus on Harry. Walking out of his classroom he headed towards the Charms classroom where he knew Professor Flitwick was teaching the all of First Years.

Reaching the classroom he peered inside to see the small professor teaching his class the Wand Lighting Charm. He listened to him say in his squeaky voice, "Repeat after me: _Lumos!_ "

 _"_ _Lumos!"_ the class repeated.

"Yes, like that, but make sure to put more emphasis on the first syllable, or else it won't work," Professor Flitwick told them as he turned, seeing Severus standing in the doorway. Smiling he said, "Hello, Professor Snape. I was just teaching them the Wand Lighting Charm. Would you care to show a demonstration?"

Severus looked at his former professor and current colleague, then to the sea of First Years from all four Houses that were watching him. Rolling his eyes he took out his wand and waved it, speaking clearly in his deep baritone voice, _"Lumos."_

The tip of his wand began to glow bright white, causing the students to murmur in amazement before they took their own wands and began to do the hand movements and repeated the charm in their attempts to light up their wand. Severus knew they would get it in time. After all it was a simple charm and that was why it was taught to First Years.

Walking over to Flitwick he said softly, "I'm sorry to bother you Filius, but I was hoping I could take Mr. Potter from you."

Flitwick frowned and asked, "Is everything alright? I am his Head of House and you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I received a letter from his aunt and she asked for me specifically to talk with him. Apparently something is wrong and if he hasn't already spoken to you about it, then he hasn't told anyone."

"Yes, that may be. Well, yes you can take him. But please tell him that he can talk to me if he needs an adult to talk to. I am always here for my eagles."

"Of course, Filius."

Flitwick nodded before turning back to the class, delighted to see that Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Susan Bones had all gotten their wands to light up. Clapping his hands in delight he said, "Excellent you four, just excellent! Each of you will receive five points for your House, so that is ten for Ravenclaw, five for Slytherin, and five for Hufflepuff. Mr. Potter, if you will pack your things; you are heading out with Professor Snape."

Harry's green eyes flicked over to the Potions Master before he nodded and began to pack his things away, ignoring Seamus Finnegan as he said, "The great Boy Who Lived is in trouble. I always knew he wasn't as great as everyone thinks he is. He's just a kid, after all and probably won't ever be as great as the Wizarding World thinks."

Many Gryffindors shushed the Irish boy, wanting him to be quiet so as to not get any points taken from them by the Potions Master. However, they weren't so lucky for when Severus saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek and the boy wiped it away just as quick, he turned his black eyes towards Seamus and said, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking about a student right in front of them and embarrassing them as well, Mr. Finnegan. Mr. Potter, come along."

He turned to leave with Harry right behind him, ignoring the groans from the Gryffindors and the snickers from the Slytherins as they left. They walked towards the dungeons and into them, walking right past the Potions classroom and towards a picture of a sphinx. Stopping in front of it the sphinx looked at Severus and stood from its crouched position, waiting to be given the password to the man's private quarters.

 _"_ _Baneberry,"_ Severus said.

The sphinx nodded and sat down as the portrait swung inward, allowing the two of them to enter. Harry's eyes looked around as he took in Severus' private quarters. Draco had said that it wasn't gloomy like everyone made it out to be, and the blond boy was right. It was rather homey and it made him feel welcome. Looking on the mantle above the fireplace he looked at a picture of Severus and his mum. The two of them looked to be about two or three years older than himself and they were smiling and waving at the camera, Lily hugging Severus around his neck closely while Severus looked a bit uncomfortable. His aunt did tell him that Severus never did seem like one for human contact, so that would explain why he looked uncomfortable.

The sound of a throat clearing caught his attention, making him turn around to face his professor. Looking up at the dark haired man he said, "Sir?"

Severus gestured for the boy to sit on his sofa and said, "Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and sat down, setting his school bag on the floor next to his feet. Severus sat down next to him and said, "I have received a letter from Petunia today, and she seemed to be rather concerned."

"Concerned, sir?"

"Yes, and about you it would seem. Apparently you have written to her that you would like to leave Hogwarts and go home. Would you care to enlighten me as to why you would want to do that?"

Black eyes watched as Harry swallowed nervously before looking down into his lap, clenching his fingers into the fabric of his robes. Harry didn't say anything at first, but the next thing Severus knew the boy was sniffling. Alarmed he said, "Harry?"

Maybe it was the worry in his deep voice mixed with the sound of caring, maybe it was the use of his first name. Whatever it was, something about hearing his name come out of the Potions Master mouth made Harry break and he began crying, warm tears rolling down his cheeks from his green eyes so much like his mother's.

"I want to go home; I hate it here!" Harry sobbed. "All that happens whenever I have classes with the Gryffindors is be made fun of and called names. I'm being bullied by Seamus and Dean, Ron keeps harassing me about being friends with Draco and Vincent just because they are Slytherins, and even though I have friends in other Hufflepuff and Slytherin House, I don't have any other friends in my own House besides Hermione, and none in Gryffindor. And I get called into Professor Dumbledore's office everyday to try and be re-Sorted into Gryffindor, but I don't want to be in Gryffindor. I'm afraid that I'll be forced there and then I won't ever be able to escape from the bullying and harassment. And on top of everything else I'm homesick. I want to be home with mum!"

Harry cried in earnest as he finally got out all of his frustrations. Severus couldn't believe all that he had heard. All of that shouldn't be happening to him or any eleven year old child. It made him recognize more than ever that children were mean and liked to pick on others, something he himself knew all too well. And he'd be damned if he allowed this to continue to happen to Lily's son. He also knew that if Petunia knew this was happening, she would have Dumbledore's head. He wouldn't mind at all if the blonde woman went up one side and down the other with the old coot; it would certainly serve some entertainment for him and he'd even commend her for it. But at the moment he needed to deal with Harry's issue and calm him down.

Scooting closer to the boy he wrapped his arms around him and sat him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He shushed him softly and soothingly while running a hand up and down his back to comfort him. Harry cried into his shoulder as he did so, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he did so. Severus didn't understand why he felt the need to hold Harry and comfort him this way, but he did and he could tell that the boy was beginning to calm down; the boy was even snuggling into him! But for a man who didn't like human contact, Severus thought briefly that holding Harry like this felt right.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments more, Harry sniffling every now and then, Severus lightly shushing him and rubbing his back still, telling him in a soft voice that it was everything was alright. Once Harry had finally calmed down Severus gently made him look at him, taking his large hands and tenderly wiped away his tears. After he did that he began to speak.

"Listen to me, Harry," he began. "Don't listen to a word those other students say to you. If they are doing anything to you to be spiteful, hateful, or just mean, don't take it to heart. Nothing good comes from holding grudges and being resentful to your tormentors; trust me, I know. And don't worry about Professor Dumbledore either. I'm sure your aunt will have a few choice words for him later. You be the bigger person Harry and keep your chin up, because one day they will realize that nothing they do will harm you anymore. As the American say, 'don't let them see you sweat'. And don't worry about making more friends. Stick with the ones that you have and cherish them. The people that want to be your friend will show themselves later when you're not looking for them. You are a bright, kind boy and you continue to be, alright?"

"Yes," Harry replied, nodding his head and letting a small smile appear on his lips.

The Potions Master nodded and told him, "And the next time you are having troubles, you come to me or Professor Flitwick and let us know, alright? We are here to help you."

Harry smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck once more and hugging him close, softly saying, "Thank you, Professor."

Severus returned Harry's hug briefly before letting go, coaxing Harry off of his lap into standing. Standing as well he said, "Let me write you a pass to your next class so you don't have any points taken for showing up late. Also, congratulations on successfully doing the Wand Lighting Charm."

As he was writing Harry's pass, he saw the boy beam with pride at hearing him praise him on his accomplishment out of his peripheral. He handed him his pass and they walked out of Severus' private quarters and back out into the dungeons. Once they reached the stairs leading up to the first floor of the castle, Severus said, "Also, Petunia wants you to go home for dinner tomorrow."

"Great! I can't wait. Thanks so much, sir!" Harry said before hurrying up the stairs where he was met by Gregory, Susan, and Hermione to head to History of Magic together.

The wizard watched them walk off together, noticing how Harry's spirit now seemed to be uplifted. Nodding to himself he went back towards his classroom where his Second Year class was waiting for him. He made a mental note to write a letter to Petunia and send it back with Columbus to tell her about what Harry had told him before starting class, already taking points away and giving out detentions to some Gryffindors for creating an explosive potion that exploded all over a Hufflepuff student, sending them to the Hospital Wing. Despite that, he was glad that he was able to get to the bottom of Harry's problems and give him comfort. Hopefully that didn't mean he was going completely soft, though. After all, he was a feared professor and liked being known as such.


	11. Chapter 11

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 11: The Dinner

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked as they stood in front of his fireplace. They were preparing to use the Floo Network to get to Petunia's house for dinner and Severus had just finished explaining how it worked to the Ravenclaw First Year.

Harry nodded and watched as the Potions professor tossed some of the Floo Powder into the flames burning in the fireplace, his eyes widening as they turned green. Severus stepped inside the fireplace and beckoned for Harry to join him. Harry did so cautiously, surprised when the green flames did not burn him or his robes.

Severus wrapped a strong arm around the boy and held him close to his body before saying in a loud, clear voice, "Petunia Dursley's house."

Before Harry knew it, he and Professor Snape were being swept away through the soot and ashes of the fireplace and the Floo Network.

* * *

Petunia sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening as she willed herself to calm down. She was still very angry from the letter Severus had sent her explaining why her nephew wanted so badly to come home from Hogwarts. She honestly couldn't believe Dumbledore! If she could she would rip into him so fast his head would spin. But she made sure that she wasn't angry this night because Harry was coming home for a few hours for dinner, and she didn't want to be upset in front of her little boy.

The blonde woman had just put the last plate of food at a space on the table when suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the living room. Petunia jumped and let out a scream before hurrying to the room to see what had happened. Her blue eyes widened when she saw that through all the dust and smoke, her living room in ruins and a large hole in her wall where her fireplace was supposed to be. And among the debris were Harry and Severus, both covered in dust and looking a little worse for wear. Before she could say anything Severus let out a cough before whirling towards Harry, his black eyes glaring as he asked, "Why didn't you say that her fireplace wasn't connected to the Floo Network?"

"Sorry sir, but I didn't know how the Floo worked; you didn't tell me when you were tutoring me," Harry answered before turning to see his aunt standing on the other side of the room. He gave her a sheepish smile as he said, "Hello, mum."

"Hello," Petunia replied slowly, her eyes looking from him to Severus. She noticed him giving her a confused look at the fact that Harry had called her 'mum'. Shaking her head she told him, "Say nothing of it, Severus. Now please fix what you have destroyed."

It was apparent that she was making no room for argument and Severus nodded, acknowledging that he indeed caused the giant hole in her wall. She watched as Severus repaired her wall and fireplace with his wand, putting everything back to normal as if it was never destroyed. He then cleaned himself and Harry before putting it away.

Harry ran towards Petunia and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and as tight as he could without squeezing her too hard. She returned his hug with just as much love, a smile making its way on her face as he kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you," Petunia told him before pulling away. Harry grinned up at her before replying, "I missed you, too."

Petunia looked up as the tall man walked towards them and greeted, "Good evening, Severus."

Severus nodded before saying, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight, Petunia."

"You're welcome. Now both of you wash your hands and we can eat."

Harry nodded and grabbed the Potions Master's hands, dragging him towards the stairs so they could go wash their hands. Severus' black eyes widened as he allowed himself to be pulled by the eleven year old boy. Petunia couldn't help but giggle softly at the sight of seeing Severus Snape, supposedly feared professor and strict wizard being drug away by a sweet, happy eleven year old. Severus had written in his letter to her that he had comforted Harry and that her nephew had cheered up significantly. The news had made her very happy and wanted to thank the man personally.

It wasn't long before Severus and Harry descended the stairs and they met Petunia at the table, both of them taking a place at the table to eat. Severus observed what the blonde woman had made and found on his plate roasted hen, baked potato, and steamed broccoli. Petunia had already poured them glasses of tea to drink and after the woman blessed the food, they all began to eat.

Severus was very impressed and pleased with Petunia's culinary skills. He couldn't remember the last time he had a cooked meal that wasn't made by House Elves or tasted as good as this. He voiced his thoughts to the blonde woman, complimenting her cooking much to her surprise and causing a slight blush to rise on her cheeks. As he ate he listened to Harry tell Petunia about what he's learned and how much more he wants to learn. The boy even told her about the friends he made and what they were like. Severus couldn't help but snort when he started to talk about Draco.

"Draco is really smart, mum. He answers so many questions and he's really good at every subject, especially Potions. But outside of that, I think Hermione bests him in all the other subjects," Harry told Petunia before taking a sip of his tea.

"Which one is Hermione again?" Petunia asked with a smile on her face.

"She's the friend that I met on the Hogwarts Express and she got into Ravenclaw with me. I swear she brings in the most points for our House. I think she's even more intelligent than Draco is." He gave Severus an amused smile before he continued. "And she gets on Professor Snape's nerves."

Petunia giggled and looked over at Severus. Severus cleared his throat before inputting, "Miss Granger is too eager for my taste and seems to have an urge to answer without being called on. I've never seen such a know-it-all in my life."

"Now Severus, if I recall correctly, you were a bit of one yourself," Petunia said, giving the younger man a sly look. "I'm sure I can think of several instances where Lily came running home excited to talk all about what you told her and how you knew so much to be a child. I can tell you now I could retell those stories in a much more embarrassing way than Lily did."

"Don't you dare because I will deny it," Severus said with a scowl, though his ears had turned a tad shade of pink.

Harry laughed along with Petunia, finding it funny to see his professor rather flustered thanks to his aunt. Petunia too thought it funny, though she couldn't help but find Severus' flustered and grumbling under his breath in embarrassment rather endearing. Deciding to not poke more fun at the man, she asked more questions about Harry's school life and how his scores were looking, to which Harry was happy to answer.

Severus, glad that the attention was taken off of him, took this time to observe Petunia. His black eyes looked at the older woman closely, his black eyes taking in her blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and no longer held any resentment towards him or anything magical. He also took in her fair toned skin and the curves of her face, noticing how her pink lips would turn up in a smile or would spread to show her teeth as she grinned or laughed, how her eyes would have a slight crinkle in the corners when she smiled. He used to think that she had an overly long and skinny neck when he was younger, but now he thought that her neck seemed to compliment her body frame and with the way her hair fell down framing her face, she appeared younger than she was, considering she was at least three to four years older than him; he knew for a fact he probably looked older than he really was. Petunia was, in lack of a better word to come to his brilliant brain, lovely. It amazed him that she was still single.

He shook his head of these thoughts, berating himself for thinking them just as Petunia picked his plate up from in front of him. As she cleared the table, Severus checked the time and saw that he and Harry had at least half an hour left before curfew. He told Petunia this as she returned with three plates with a slice of cherry pie balanced on her arms. Nodding she said, "Alright then, at least have some pie before you go."

While eating the sweet dessert, Petunia said, "I just wanted to thank you, Severus."

"For what?" Severus asked before taking a bite of pie.

"For talking to Harry for me and even comforting him. You didn't have to, but you did and I thank you for it."

"It was no trouble, Petunia."

Petunia smiled as she ate her pie, glad that Severus didn't seem annoyed about the request. It wasn't long before they finished their slices of pie and soon it was time for Severus and Harry to leave. The blonde haired woman suggested that they leave from the backyard since it was fenced in and they couldn't leave through the fireplace again or leave from the front of the house lest they be seen. Harry gave his aunt a hug 'goodbye' before telling her he would write to her tomorrow and heading on into the backyard. Severus walked towards the backyard as well, Petunia following behind him.

Severus stopped and turned to face Petunia before saying, "Thank you for dinner tonight, Petunia."

"You're welcome. And thank you for allowing Harry to come see me," Petunia replied with a soft smile. Her face hardened suddenly as she said, "I just wish that I could tell that old coot what for. How dare he make Harry uncomfortable and try to reassign him to a different Hogwarts House? If I could I'd let send him one of your screaming letter things."

"You mean a Howler?"

"Is that what it's called? Then yes, a Howler."

Severus chuckled softly as he listened to Petunia's rant in amusement. She certainly had gotten fired up in a matter of seconds. Though knowing it was impossible, he had to admit that it would be entertaining to see the old man get a Howler from Petunia. Everyone knew one did not mess with a mother or her child unless they wanted to feel her wrath, especially when it came to their child. But still, he would enjoy watching a Howler from the blonde scream at Dumbledore.

A thought struck him and he said, "If you're not busy tomorrow, I could bring you to Hogwarts so you can have a word or two with the old man."

Petunia looked up at Severus in surprise before smiling deviously and saying, "I'm off work tomorrow. How does noon sound?"

"Perfect. Goodnight, Petunia."

"Goodnight, Severus."

Severus walked over towards Harry, watching as the boy waved and called 'goodbye' and 'goodnight' to his aunt before placing a hand on his shoulder and Disapparating away. Seconds later they landed in the Astronomy Tower and Harry told the Potions Master 'goodnight' before running off to make it to the Ravenclaw Tower before curfew, which was in roughly five minutes.

The Potions Master left the Astronomy Tower and made his way towards the dungeons to get to Slytherin Dungeon to make sure all of his snakes were there and not anywhere they weren't supposed to be. And as he went along his way, he couldn't help but think that he had a nice night and was looking forward to seeing Petunia again the next day, especially when he brought her to the giant castle for her "chat" with Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 12: Petunia Confronts Dumbledore

Petunia kept herself busy as she waited for Severus' arrival. According to the clock she only had to wait thirty minutes more for the Potions Master to arrive and take her to Hogwarts to give Albus Dumbledore a piece of her mind. It still riled her up knowing what he was doing to Harry upon all the bullying the poor boy was dealing with. Had the old man even tried to see if Harry needed help? If he hadn't he surely would in the future once she was done with him.

* * *

Severus was walking around his classroom observing his Third Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class when a sudden thought occurred to him. Petunia was a Muggle, and Muggle's weren't able to see or get into Hogwarts. The castle was protected by several magical wards and was invisible to Muggle eyes. How was he going to get the blonde woman inside the wards? He could have kicked himself for overlooking something like that when he agreed to bring Petunia to the castle. He couldn't go back on his word, though. Petunia was expecting him and he needed to be on his way to her house as soon as class was over. Unfortunately he also had to tell her that there was no way she could get inside the wards, let alone see Hogwarts.

Five minutes later he dismissed his class and after the last student left his classroom, he closed and locked the door before striding through the corridor of the dungeons and up the stairs to the first floor. Severus then walked towards the main entrance and through the doors, heading down the path to the gates of the castle. Once he passed through the gates and outside of the wards, he Disapparated away. His feet landed in the backyard of Petunia's home and he walked towards the backdoor, raising his fist and knocking on it.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Petunia dressed in a pink sweater, black jeans, and black boots. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail and her blue eyes shined as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Severus," Petunia greeted. As she stepped outside and closed the door she asked, "Are you ready? It's five till noon."

"About that Petunia, I forgot to mention something last night," Severus said. "It slipped my mind somehow, but Muggles can't see Hogwarts because of the wards protecting it from Muggle eyes. You won't be able to pass through the wards."

Petunia stared up at him for a moment before asking, "Have you wizards ever tried taking a Muggle inside before to test that?"

Severus was a little taken aback by the question as his black eyes widened in response. Regaining his composure he answered, "No."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"I don't, but- "

"But nothing. Take me now so we can see for sure. If it's true, bring the old man to me outside of those wards you spoke of. Regardless, I _will_ have a word with Dumbledore."

Severus could tell that there would be arguing with the older woman over this issue. Petunia was determined to see Dumbledore, even if she couldn't step foot inside the school grounds. Though he had to admit, he very much liked the stubbornness she was displaying at the moment. With a sigh he locked Petunia's backdoor for her before gently taking her hand and lightly pulling her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to him so that they were touching.

Blue eyes widened as they looked up into black. Blinking in surprise for a moment Petunia asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get Splinched when we Disapparate from here," Severus replied before Disapparating on the spot.

* * *

Petunia slowly opened her eyes seconds after she felt her feet touch the ground. She felt Severus' hands place themselves on her shoulders and she looked up at him to see him staring down at her. If she looked a little closer, she probably would have seen the concern in his black eyes. Severus looked her over from head to toe before asking, "Are you alright?"

The blonde woman nodded before turning her head to look around her. A gasp left her lips as her blue eyes widened as she marveled at the sight before her. There, in all of its glory, was the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was just like Lily had told her it was like. Before she could stop herself she began walking, ignoring the younger man's calls for her to wait with a determined look on her face. She didn't feel anything strange as she passed through the wards, much to Severus' surprise.

How was Petunia, a Muggle, able to see Hogwarts and walk through its wards with no problem? Deciding to ponder these questions later Severus strode after her through the wards and the gates, following her up the path towards the castle. Many students were out on the grounds as it was lunchtime and they all turned to see their Potions professor escort a woman inside the castle. They all silently wondered, or whispered to each other, if she was Snape's special somebody. Curiosity getting the better of them they followed after, wanting to see what she was doing there.

* * *

Harry smiled as he listened to Hermione explain to him how to properly do a spell for their Transfiguration class that they would go to after lunch. Truthfully he had been having a bit of difficulty getting the spell down and he was happy his friend was taking the time to teach him how to do it. He looked over next to him to see Draco staring at their brunette friend with his own smile on his face. Even though he was in Slytherin, Draco joined them for lunch from time to time; and luckily the other Ravenclaws didn't mind too much. Gregory, Vincent, and Susan would join them from time to time as well, making Harry's heart fill with joy at having all of his friends together.

Just when he was about to ask a question, the doors to the Great Hall were suddenly thrown open, drawing everyone's attention. Harry's green eyes widened as he saw his aunt stomp into the Great Hall, a fierce look on her face as she stalked down the main aisle.

"Albus Dumbledore! I have more than enough bones to pick with you, you old fart!" Petunia yelled stomping to the Professor's Table, causing everyone's eyes to widen, though there was some laughter coming from the Slytherin table, Draco included.

Dumbledore had a shocked look on his face at seeing Petunia Dursley of all people coming at him in front of his students. Standing from his seat he made his way down to where the blonde woman was standing and said, "Petunia, it's good to see you. What brings your presence?"

Petunia slapped away the hand that was trying to lay itself on her shoulder before saying, "Don't act like you don't know why I'm here! You had better explain to me in ten words or less why you keep trying to secretly re-Sort Harry. And I also demand to know why you haven't stopped the bullying he's been enduring."

Harry could feel his classmates looking at him, causing his face to turn red. He knew his mother-figure was prone to lashing out on his behalf, would even do it publicly if needed, and this was apparently no different. He jumped slightly when Petunia suddenly looked over towards him before moving towards his table, everyone's heads turning to follow her. Once she was standing behind him she smiled and greeted, "Hello Harry."

"Hi," Harry replied with his own smile, though his face was still red.

"Darling, point me to those that are giving you a hard time."

Before Harry could say anything in reply, Draco said, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley. It's the Gryffindors, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Weasley."

Petunia nodded and made her way to the Gryffindor Table, many of the Gryffindors moving away from the three mentioned to avoid being mistaken for them. Petunia noticed one of the three boys shrink in his seat with fear evident on his face. As soon as she was standing in front of them she said, "You should be ashamed of yourselves, making fun of another child the way you have been. I'm amazed that your parents haven't been notified of this. Didn't your mothers teach you respect and manners? How would you like it if others treated you the way you have treated Harry? How would you like to be so badly treated to the point of wanting to go home away from it all? Just because your parents aren't here to discipline you does not mean that you can do as you please at the expense of others. If I could I would throw you over my knee and wallop your arses so hard you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

Dean looked completely guilty while Ron had a guilty look on his face. They both realized how bad they had made their fellow First Year feel and both decided to make things right with Harry the first chance they got. Seamus however didn't like being spoken to that way by the woman and opened his mouth to smart off at her. Petunia saw this and immediately slammed her hand down in front of him, startling him and everyone around him.

"You, don't say a word. You obviously don't know when to not speak or how to respect your elders. How about you give me your last name, and I'll send your parents a lengthy letter regarding your actions once I get home if you don't grovel for my nephew's forgiveness. And I'm sure you won't want your parents to deal with you about it, would you?"

Satisfied at seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, the blonde whirled around to face Dumbledore who was standing dumbstruck. Walking back over to him with her arms crossed she said, "You still haven't answered my question, Dumbledore. What is with trying to re-Sort my boy into Gryffindor when he was clearly placed in Ravenclaw?"

Dumbledore looked around briefly to see his staff and his students watching intensely. The confrontation was making him uncomfortable, and it didn't help to see that Severus was finding the situation very amusing. In a calm voice he asked, "Can't we go to my office to discuss this?"

"No, we cannot. Now why are you forcing Harry to try and be re-Sorted every day?"

"It's not really any concern to you, Petunia."

"Anything concerning Harry is my business."

"He's not your child."

"He might as well be! I've raised him since the moment you brought him to me ten years ago! He's my son regardless of the fact my sister birthed him! Now answer me, damn it!"

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore said in a low voice, so low that only he and Petunia could hear, "Because Gryffindor House is the only House where he will surely thrive into what he needs to be."

Petunia's face took on a grave expression as she repeated, "What he needs to be?"

"Yes."

"What about what he can choose to be? Does how he feel mean nothing to you, oh great Headmaster?"

"With what is surely coming, he can't afford to be distracted and I must harness him to be prepared. And I won't have you interfering with my plans for Harry."

The next thing that happened shocked everyone and caused the Great Hall to erupt in shouts. Petunia threw her hand back and brought it forward so fast, most everyone missed it. Her hand connected with Dumbeldore's face so hard, it was heard quite loudly and caused the wizard to stumble back several steps. It was when she delivered another slap to the old man's face did Severus take that as his cue to step in and grab the blonde woman, pulling her away as she continued to yell at the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore you bastard, you continue to mess with my child, so help me I'll have you hanging from the top of this school by your beard!" she yelled, struggling against the Potions Master that was dragging her out of the Great Hall. "And I better not have to come back up here or I will raise all sorts of hell!"

As soon as the doors of the Great Hall closed behind the two adults, all of the students began to chatter about what had just transpired. Harry however couldn't believe what he had just seen. His aunt had slapped Professor Dumbledore, twice! He looked to see Professor McGonagall talking with the Headmaster with a stern look on her face, and he took that opportunity to run after his aunt; Hermione, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Susan all followed behind him. The slipped from the Great Hall and ran towards the main entrance where they saw Petunia pacing in front of Professor Snape.

"Mum!" Harry called getting the two adults' attention.

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to see me like that," Petunia apologized as the young boy ran up to her.

"It's alright. Thank you for confronting Professor Dumbledore for me, though I could have done without the embarrassment."

Petunia smiled and looked at the five children standing behind her nephew. Smiling at them she said, "Hello Draco, and hello to you four. You must be the other friends Harry speaks of in his letters."

Hermione grinned and stepped up saying, "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm in Ravenclaw House with Harry."

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, and I'm in Slytherin House with Draco," Vincent said, nodding in greeting.

"I'm Susan Bones, and this is Gregory Goyle. We're in Hufflepuff House, but we're good friends of Harry's," Susan said with a smile as Gregory waved at the blonde woman.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all," Petunia replied.

Draco grinned and responded, "Everyone is going to be talking about you slapping Dumbledore for weeks, Mrs. Dursley. You should have seen the look on his face."

Harry and his friends, sans Hermione, couldn't help but giggle as they recalled the look on the Headmaster's face after Petunia had slapped the living daylights out of him. Even Severus cracked a smile before he noticed a figure stumbling his way towards them. When the figure got closer he spoke, "Longbottom."

Neville panted a bit, his eyes looking at everyone nervously, before looking at Harry. After fidgeting a bit he said, "Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not saying anything while Ron, Seamus, and Dean were bullying you. I just want you to know that I've never thought you were any of those things that they said you were. I've always wanted to be your friend honestly, but I was too shy to approach you. Again, I'm really sorry and I hope we can be friends one day."

Petunia and Severus both looked down at the dark haired boy to see him smile and nod before saying, "Sure, I'd like that, Neville."

"Welcome to our little group of friends, Neville," Hermione said with her own smile.

Severus cleared his throat before saying in his infamous professor voice, "If you are all done dallying out here, get back inside now before I begin to take points from all of your houses."

The seven First Years quickly ran back inside the castle, Harry lingering long enough to hug his aunt 'goodbye' before running off with a promise to write her later. As soon as they were gone Petunia giggled and said, "I've never seen children run so fast. Were you really going to take points from them?"

"No, I just said that so they would be on their way," Severus replied.

He and Petunia walked together back down the path leading to the gates of Hogwarts, a comfortable silence between them. Right when they passed through the wards Petunia said, "Thank you for bringing me here, Severus. I know it was probably inconvenient, but all the same, thank you."

Severus nodded and responded, "It was no trouble, Petunia."

Wrapping his arms around her once more he Disapparated away from where they stood, arriving back in Petunia's backyard seconds later. The Potions Master let go of the blonde woman and walked her up to her backdoor which he unlocked with his wand. As Petunia turned to face him once more he said, "I'll continue to look after Harry. And I'll make sure the old coot doesn't step out of line concerning the boy."

"Thank you," Petunia replied with a gentle smile. That smile caused Severus' chest to tighten and he didn't know why. However, he was caught by surprise and his heart thumped loud in his chest when the blonde stood on her toes to kiss the tall man on his cheek. With a smile Petunia entered her home, leaving Severus standing dumbfounded with his black eyes wide and a pink blush appearing on his pale cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: I apologize greatly for the delay. I had to move into my off campus house for the new school year, and then I had to wait until my Wi-Fi was completely set up. But I'm back now and hopefully won't be too caught up into school work to not write. Also, I'm glad you readers enjoyed the last chapter; I liked it too, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter update. Once again, thank you all for reading and staying tuned! Love, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 13: Snowy Confessions

It was time for the Christmas holidays and Petunia was excitedly waiting for Harry to come home. She couldn't imagine spending Christmas without her little boy and she refused to do so. She also was glad that Harry was happier than he had been at the beginning of the term.

After her confrontation with Dumbledore the old man had completely backed off of Harry and had left him alone. It probably had to do with the amount of letters he was getting from parents that had been written to from their child about how a Muggle woman had stormed Hogwarts and verbally and physically attacked him for meddling with her son. Not only that but the Daily Prophet caught wind of the incident and printed it all over the front pages for everyone to see. Many witches and wizards wanted Petunia's memory to be wiped out, but it made no sense to as her charge was a wizard and attending Hogwarts, so she would need to know about their world. Though it did pose the question of how a Muggle was able to get past Hogwarts wards and see the castle itself.

Severus told Petunia that he believes she may possibly be a Squib, but he had no proof of it and didn't want to just assume. Petunia, after being told what a Squib was, accepted the theory until Severus could completely confirm it. She was also very grateful that the younger man was looking out for Harry for her, especially after the troll incident on Halloween. According to Harry, Ron Weasley had hurt Hermione's feelings and she went to the bathroom to cry, Susan following to comfort her. Somehow the troll made its way into the bathroom that they were in and attacked them, prompting Harry, Draco, and Gregory to save them. Luckily they all came out of it alive, though Severus gave them all firm talking to's about taking on a full grown troll.

But what surprised Petunia more was that ever since then, she and Severus had been writing to each other every day and night. Their conversations weren't just about Harry anymore; they were about each other's interests and just little things about their day. And Petunia realized a few things from exchanging letters with the Potions Master: a) he was rather charming, b) she was always pleased whenever she got a letter from him, c) she couldn't help but smile when she thought of him, and d) she was shocked to realize that she fancied him. She hadn't fancied a man since Vernon, so when she realized that she had feelings for Severus, she was caught off guard. What was she supposed to do? Severus didn't really like her, and if he did it was completely platonic. Even so, she planned to tell him over the break, just so it wouldn't weigh on her heart that he never knew how she felt.

* * *

"Bye, Harry! I'll see you after the holidays!" Hermione said as she waved before running off to join the rest of the students that were taking the train to Kings Cross. Draco and Vincent had already said 'goodbye' to him, though Draco hung back so that he could walk with Hermione. Neville gave Harry a smile and bid him 'happy holidays' before leaving. Turning to his other two friends Harry couldn't help but smile at them. Gregory was giving Susan a small, badly wrapped present and she smiled brightly before hugging him in thanks. The two of them pulled apart and walked out of the castle to catch up with the other students and their other friends, both of them waving 'goodbye' to him, a blush on Gregory's face.

Once they were all gone Harry made his way to the dungeons where Professor Snape was waiting for him. He entered the Potions classroom and knocked on the door to alert the Potions Master that he was there. Professor Snape looked up and nodded before asking, "Are you ready to go now, Harry?"

"Yes sir, and I packed my things. Not all of them, though; just enough," Harry replied as he patted his pocket where his shrunken belongings were residing.

"Good, then let us get going."

After Professor Snape locked up he and Harry walked from the dungeons to the first floor, then through the doors of Hogwarts to go down the path. They walked through the gates and past the wards before the tall man grabbed Harry's shoulder and Disapparated away. They Apparated seconds later in Petunia's backyard in the snow before Harry sprinted across the white blanket and towards the back door.

Running inside he yelled, "Mum! I'm home!"

Petunia turned around from the stove and smiled before rushing to meet Harry and wrapped him in a warm, loving hug. Holding him close she said, "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you are back home! I've been so worried about you ever since that troll incident."

"I'm fine, Mum. And I missed you too. I wouldn't miss Christmas with you even if I was sick."

The blonde woman smiled and kissed her son's cheek before hugging him once more. She looked up as Severus entered the house and closed the door, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Quickly willing it away she greeted, "Hello Severus."

Severus nodded and replied, "Hello Petunia."

She smiled and said, "Thank you so much for bringing Harry here."

"It was no trouble, I was happy to."

"Really?"

The wizard seemed to realize what he said and to quickly cover it up, he cleared his throat and looked away before saying, "Anyway, I will be sure to come in time for dinner tomorrow night since you invited me."

Petunia smiled at the man's obvious change in subject and giggled a bit before nodding. Turning to Harry she told him to take his things up to his room, to which he nodded and took them out of his pocket. With a wave of his wand Severus enlarged Harry's shrunken belongings before the boy rushed to take them upstairs. Facing the blonde Severus bid her 'goodbye' before leaving, all the while feeling Petunia's blue eyes on his back as he exited the house. And as he stood in the snow in her backyard, he couldn't help but let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. As he Disapparated, he couldn't help but wonder if he had just lost his breath from just being in Petunia's presence.

* * *

The next evening Petunia was preparing the food for dinner while Harry was setting the table for three. Severus had sent a letter saying that he would be there at about seven and it was six forty-five already. Petunia was trying to hurry while also being thorough so the food would be ready before the wizard showed up. On top of that she was very anxious. She planned to tell Severus how she felt about him, with Harry out of ear shot of course. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she still wanted to tell him.

"Mum," Harry called from behind her. "The table is set."

"Good, good," Petunia replied. "Dinner should be ready soon, and Severus should be here soon."

As soon as those words left her mouth there was a knock on the front door. Harry smiled before running to answer the door. Petunia heard him open the door before he exclaimed, "Severus!"

"Harry," Severus greeted.

Petunia lightly cursed as the food wasn't done yet and Severus was there early. Wiping her hands off with a cloth she walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Harry had led Severus. Smiling at the man she greeted, "Hello Severus. Thank you for coming."

"Petunia, a pleasure to see you. Thank you for inviting me," Severus said in return, a small, almost imperceptible smile on his face. Harry missed it, but Petunia saw it and even though it was _really_ small, the smile still made her heart flutter in her chest.

Clearing her throat she told Severus and Harry to wait just a little longer and dinner would be ready. As she walked away she smiled as Harry began to tell the Potions Master all about a potion he had read about and wanted to attempt to try. She giggled when Severus had replied with a very stern 'no'. The light banter sounded like a son trying to convince his father to let him do something with the father not at all budging. Shaking her head Petunia continued to finish up their dinner with a smile on her face.

* * *

"That was great, mum," Harry said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Severus nodded and input, "It was quite delicious, indeed."

Petunia smiled at the praise she had received for the dinner that they had just finished up. Happy that not only her child, but Severus liked her cooking, she said, "Thank you so much; I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Severus was looking at Petunia intently, taking in her features and smiling face, watching how her blue eyes seemed to light up from hearing his words. Her eyes were currently trained on him and if he didn't know better, he would have thought that they had sparkled, like the way he had seen some female students look at their significant others or some male student. Shaking his head he internally berated himself for even thinking Petunia was looking at him that way. He wasn't attractive, far from it, and he was rude and insensitive most if not all of the time. There was no woman in the world, Muggle or witch that would ever fancy him enough to fall in love with him. But even as these thoughts passed though his head he couldn't help but wonder if Petunia would ever think of him romantically, not that he was hoping for it or anything.

Harry looked back and forth between the two adults for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. The way his aunt was looking at his professor was the exact same way he had seen Draco look at Hermione. Everyone in their group of friends new that Draco had a crush of sorts on Hermione, the brunette being the only one to not know it. And judging from what he was seeing with Petunia and Professor Snape at the moment, it would seem that Petunia had a crush on his Potions professor.

Deciding to take his leave Harry stood from his chair and took his plate to the sink before bidding the two 'goodnight', giving Petunia a hug before going upstairs. After he was gone Petunia took up the dishes and took them to the kitchen before returning to the table with Severus. Sitting down she said, "I'm glad that you came tonight. For dinner, I mean."

Severus nodded and replied, "Yes, and again, thank you for having me."

The two of them continued to talk, about some things and about nothing, just enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it the clock struck ten o' clock. Looking at the clock Severus said, "I should go now."

"You don't have to," Petunia said as she watched the dark haired man stand up.

"No, I do; I have to brew potions for Madame Pompfrey and she expects them no later than five o' clock tomorrow."

"Oh, well then let me walk you out."

Petunia followed Severus towards the front door in silence, watching as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and put it on. He opened the door and they both were greeted by the cold December air. Severus stepped out of the house and off the porch before standing with his face tilted towards the sky. Snow was falling from the sky, snowflakes landing in his long black hair and lightly stinging his pale skin. Turning towards Petunia he said, "I will write you later."

The blonde nodded and she watched as Severus walked away a bit to prepare himself to Disapparate away. She didn't want him to go yet, not without telling him how she felt about him. But what if he didn't want to hear it? She supposed she would just have to take that risk. Before she could stop herself she called out, "Severus wait!"

Severus turned back towards Petunia to see her hurrying her way towards him, the snowflakes landing in her blonde hair and sticking to it. It was obvious that the woman was cold and her nose was beginning to turn red. Frowning Severus said, "Petunia, go back inside; it's freezing out here."

Shaking her head Petunia replied, "Not without telling you what I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, this is something that I've realized and it has been weighing on my heart for a while. But the point is that I needed to tell you what I feel, how I feel for you."

Severus stared at Petunia with his black eyes before asking, "What do you mean?"

Petunia took a deep breath before saying, "I mean that I fancy you, Severus. I like you a lot. It's more than just friendship for me. I don't expect you to return my feelings, especially since you loved my sister, but I just wanted to let you know."

Black eyes stared into blue in shock, the eyes only finding truth behind the words that were spoken. Severus was, in lack of a better word, stunned from hearing Petunia's confession. She fancied him? _Him?_ It was unbelievable, but he had heard it clearly. Blinking he said in his deep baritone voice, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Petunia replied. "Just take it, please."

Severus continued to stare at Petunia before nodding, making Petunia smile. And before he could do anything else, Petunia's next action shocked him to his core. The blonde woman reached up and gently held his slim face in her hands before standing on her toes and placing her pink lips against his thin ones.

The kiss surprised Severus but he couldn't deny that feeling Petunia's lips against his own made his heart thump loudly in his chest and beat faster than he could comprehend. It sent pleasant tingles throughout his entire body and before his mind could catch up to him, he had closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his hands placing themselves on Petunia's slim hips. The two of them shared a few more kisses in the snow, the snow seeming to wrap around them before they pulled away, both of them a tad breathless.

Petunia smiled with a blush covering her face before saying, "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight," Severus replied softly before watching the blonde walk back inside her house.

* * *

Upstairs Harry was grinning brightly as he read his charms book. He had just witnessed his aunt and professor kissing and he couldn't help but smile about it. He was silently rooting for his mother figure and professor to become a couple. He was raised by Petunia and Severus had always been around. It only seemed natural to him for them to be together.

With a nod he placed his book down and turned out his light, laying his head on his pillow to fall asleep. And right before he drifted off he smiled at the thought of his two favorite adults becoming a couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Ah! Again, I apologize greatly for the delay. I've only really started my senior year of college and the classes are already kicking my ass. It's been hard staying focused on school work and trying to find time to write, but I'm determined to do better. I hope you all like this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. Thank you for all of the support! Love, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 14: Harry's Approval & Severus' Response

It was nearly the time to return to Hogwarts for the start of the new term to finish out the rest of the year. There was still three days left but Petunia was already beginning to miss Harry. At the moment both her and Harry were taking the time to do something they just loved to do together: baking. In the kitchen Petunia was teaching the boy how to make homemade creampuffs. Even though she was very engaged and was paying attention to her nephew's progress, she couldn't help but let her mind drift off to a certain dark haired Potions Master.

It had been only been a few days since she had confessed to the younger man her true feelings and had kissed him beneath the falling snow flakes. That moment for her, it had been so magical! She felt as if she had been floating on air and her heart had been beating faster than it ever had before. And what had made it even better was Severus returning her kisses. She couldn't determine if that was just his automatic response or if he really wanted to kiss her back, but either way it had been amazing. But since then she hadn't heard from him and she wondered if maybe she had overstepped her boundaries with him. After all, he probably still loved her late sister, and if she was honest she didn't want him to choose to be with her as some sort of replacement to Lily. It would be too painful and humiliating.

"Mum, are you alright?" Harry's voice asked, pulling her out of her musings.

"Yes dear, I'm alright," Petunia replied shaking her head. "I was just lost in thought, I suppose."

Harry stared up at his mother figure in silence for a moment before saying, "You are thinking about Severus."

Blue eyes widened as they turned to look into green ones. How did Harry know that? As she opened her mouth to question him about it, Harry began to speak again.

"I saw you kiss Severus the other night." Harry couldn't help but giggle at how fast his aunt's face turned red. "And honestly, I'm completely alright with the fact that you like him. Truthfully, I'm rooting for you two to get together. It would make our little family complete if you ask me."

Petunia couldn't believe her ears. She was so touched by Harry's words and that she had his approval to pursue a relationship with his professor. She smiled at that, but the smile quickly fell away as she said, "Thank you, Harry. But I just feel like he wouldn't want me that way. After all he was in love with your mother and I doubt he's stopped loving her. I don't even know if I would even be enough for him; I'm no Lily."

Harry smiled and said, "But you're my mum, regardless of anything else. You may not have birthed me, but you are. You are amazing and pretty and a very strong person. And if Severus or any man can't see how great you are, then they are fools and will miss a chance with the most amazing woman they would ever have the pleasure of knowing."

Tears welled up in Petunia's blue eyes and she hugged her son close. She would never have thought she would hear words like that come from his mouth towards her. But even so, she felt so much better and that was all thanks to this boy in her arms. Pulling away she sniffled before saying, "Thank you, love; I really needed to hear that. But are you sure you are only eleven giving words of encouragement like that?"

Harry laughed as he nodded before turning back to baking, Petunia giggling as she helped him. They continued to work for another ten minutes and soon the pate a choux were in the oven baking. The filling for the cream puffs was already made a ready to be put into the pastries once they were done. Petunia had just finished cleaning up and washing her hands when the doorbell rang. Drying her hands she told Harry to watch the pate a choux and to make sure they didn't burn. Taking off her apron she walked towards the front door and opened it, her blue eyes widening at the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Severus," Petunia said in surprise.

Severus looked at her for a moment, his black eyes looking into her own before he said, "Hello Petunia. May I come in?"

The blonde woman nodded and allowed the wizard inside before closing the door. She followed him to the living room where he took a seat on her sofa. She sat on the sofa as well but left space between them. From the somewhat contemplative and focused look the Potions Master was giving her, it was obvious he was going to say something so she waited for him to speak.

After a moment Severus said, "I've been thinking about what transpired between us a few nights ago."

"Okay," Petunia replied, holding her breath slightly.

"And I have come to realize, after a long period of thinking, that I have somehow developed a form of affection for you. And I must say that I was rather surprised to realize that the feelings were those of having affection for someone romantically. I'll admit it scared me a bit because the last time I felt like this for someone, it was for your sister and you know how that ended. I briefly contemplated that if I decided to pursue a relationship with you, I would start thinking that you were Lily."

"But I'm not Lily, and I refuse to be compared to as such."

"I wasn't finished. Anyway, I thought that and immediately realized that that wouldn't be fair to you. You are your own person and have completely different charms about yourself that are attractive in their own right. And in knowing that I have come to realize that I developed these feelings for you based off of your charms and your personality and that I haven't at all compared you to Lily like I thought I probably was doing. Petunia, I'm attracted to you based on nothing but you and your own merit. And, and if you really do like me and want to start a relationship with me, I'm open to it. But you have to understand that dating is something completely foreign to me and that I'm a thirty-one year old man with no dating experience and will probably look like a bumbling buffoon. But everything I said is true and I hope that you believe that."

Petunia sat in shock as she stared at the wizard all wide-eyed. Was this a dream she was having? A very pleasant, wonderful dream? She discreetly pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't and when it became apparent she was very much awake, a large grin spread across her beautiful face. Before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and held him tightly. Severus, having been surprised at the sudden action, awkwardly patted her back. He still wasn't used to human contact, especially sudden ones such as that.

When she pulled away the blonde said, "I believe you, Severus. And there is nothing wrong with you not having any dating experience. Let's just take things slow, alright? It will be a learning experience for the both of us. After all, I've never dated a wizard before, especially one so dashingly off-putting as yourself."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little and chuckle. He didn't understand how someone so open like Petunia could fall for someone so closed off and, as she said, off-putting like him. But maybe there was just something in him that really was attractive to her and for her to want to be around him, whatever the hell that might be. It was probably and Evans women thing. But he was happy that she was accepting all of his flaws in a relationship he would present and that they were going to take things slow to see where everything went for them. He had already put into account that Harry would be a factor, as Petunia was basically his parent, but he found he didn't have a problem with that. Harry already seemed to like him enough and would even have the gall to cuddle and be cheeky with him at times. Then again, Harry would probably think them dating would be natural. He had been around them since the boy was small, after all.

"Would it be possible for us to do something before Harry goes back for term?" Petunia asked hopefully.

Shaking his head Severus answered, "Unfortunately not. Dumbledore has all of the staff working relentlessly to prepare for the new term and I've several potion orders to fill for Madame Pompfrey, St. Mungo's, and a few other clients. I don't have the time, I apologize. I was lucky to even get this amount of free time."

With a sad smile Petunia nodded and replied, "It's alright. After all, work is important. But I hope we can do something together soon."

"Me too," Severus said with a small smile, genuinely meaning it. A slight frown appeared on his face and he took a whiff, his keen nose taking in a very faint scent in the air. "Is something in the beginning stages of burning?"

"Harry! The pate a choux!" Petunia cried as she stood up.

Harry, who had been eavesdropping, quickly ran back to the kitchen and put on an oven mitt and opened the oven. He quickly grabbed the pan and pulled it out, setting in on the stove. Looking at them he saw that they hadn't really even began to burn, but they were done. He looked back at the doorway and saw his aunt and Potions professor standing in the doorway looking at him. Sheepishly he smiled and said, "They're done."

Severus raised an eyebrow as Petunia went to check them and saw that they really were done. Looking down at the boy he said, "Next time, don't eavesdrop. It will get you in a load of trouble one day."

Petunia smiled and shook her head at the statement and how Harry hung his head in shame. She wasn't going to scold him for it. She knew he had been listening to hear whether or not Severus returned her feelings. Despite the fact that he had gotten caught, she could tell that he was happy with this new development. And honestly, she was happy with this new development as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 15: Three Words

 _2 Years Later…_

Ever since Petunia and Severus had agreed to get into a relationship with each other, things had been going extremely well for them. Their relationship wasn't exactly what one would call normal, considering Severus spent most, if not all of his time working in the Wizarding World, and that he was a wizard and Petunia was a Muggle/possible Squib, but they were making things work. And because they didn't spend as much time together as they would like, it only made their longing for each other greater. Other than that, Petunia was completely fine with their relationship, considering it had grown more over time from where it started.

In the beginning Severus was the most awkward dating man anyone had ever seen, but the blonde woman found it very cute and endearing. Just seeing him trying to get comfortable dating all for her sake made her heart flutter more than it already did whenever she was with him. They definitely had to take things slow, especially with physical touching since Severus had little to no physical affection in his lifetime. They had started with simply holding hands, and once the man was comfortable with that they tried hugging. Hugging took a while because Severus would stiffen up every single time and his arms would never mold to Petunia the way they should in a hug. Severus seemed to finally get it right when he spontaneously hugged Petunia from behind while she was washing dishes after dinner together, surprising the blonde woman and making her smile at how right and natural it; not to mention his strong arms were very warm and she felt safe in them. Kissing came last about three months into their relationship because Petunia didn't want to rush into that when she had just gotten into a relationship with the man and didn't want to frighten him with too many new things at once for him. Sure, he had kissed her that one time in the snow, but she noticed he shied away from it after that. He had told her that Lily was his first kiss and Petunia was the only other woman he had ever kissed, and though kissing her felt right he didn't want to just jump into it when he was still getting used to dating for the first time. They also hadn't been intimate yet, but that was their decision as they never knew when they would ever have the chance to be considering Severus' job and time being taken up more times than not.

That had been going on two years ago. Now they were in a two year long relationship and Harry was about to enter his fourth year at Hogwarts. The boy was very happy for them, though he seemed to have his own issues. It would seem that every year something was happening to her son in one way or another. As a First Year, he decided to take something called the Sorcerer's Stone so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands with the help of his friends Draco and Hermione, nearly getting killed by his professor who was harboring the evil wizard that killed Petunia's sister on the back of his head. Then as a Second Year, her nephew discovered he was a Parselmouth and he was blamed for the petrifying of Muggleborn students, as well as a ghost and a cat. Severus had told her it all came to a head when Hermione ended up being petrified and a Ginny Weasley was trapped in something called the Chamber of Secrets. Harry teamed up with Draco and Ginny's brother Ron to enter the Chamber and rescue Ginny, in the process killing a Basilisk and destroying a diary that had the memory of You-Know-Who that had possessed the young girl. That year Harry and Ron had become friends, and though Ron and Draco still butted heads, Harry told her that he was happy to have made another friend.

However the previous year Severus and Harry had both told her that criminal and mass murder Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison. That had put the blonde on edge because of what she could remember, Sirius Black was Lily's husband's best friend, had ruined her wedding, and was appointed Harry's godfather. She had a hard time believing the man was a murder of all things, no matter how much of cretin he was from memory, or that he betrayed his best friend to the Dark Lord. As it turns out, he escaped so he could find the real betrayer who turned out to be Harry's friend's rat, who was also his friend growing up. And on top of that, the one friend of James Potter's that she liked, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. She didn't know why that information surprised her as much as it did, considering all mythical creatures exist in her nephew and boyfriend's world. However she was furious when she found out Harry had nearly gotten killed by his professor turned werewolf, as well as by creatures called Dementors, and then decided to go back in time with Hermione to save Sirius' life while risking his own life yet again. Not to say she wasn't happy he saved an innocent man's life and was introduced to his godfather, but this made a third year in a row she nearly lost her child! She was hoping to God that Harry wouldn't be caught up in anything else life-threatening or do anything stupid this year.

At the moment Petunia was sitting in her living room reading a book while leant up against Severus who was going over his lesson plan for the new school year. As she was reading, her thoughts began to drift a bit. She thought about how she and Severus had been dating for a while and everything was going fine, but in their two year relationship one thing hadn't happened yet. They hadn't told each other those three important little words that held so much meaning. One would think they would have said it to each other already, but they hadn't. It wasn't that Petunia didn't want to, because she did indeed love Severus. She had realized she was in love with the man some time ago, so no, she didn't have an issue in saying it herself. The reason she was hesitant to say it was because of Severus himself. She wasn't sure if the man was ready to hear those words, let alone say them. He cared for her a lot, that much she was sure of, but did he love her? That she couldn't answer. But that didn't mean she didn't want to try to say it to him, if only to let him know how deep her feelings for him went.

Turning to face the dark haired man, she smiled seeing how deep in concentration he was while looking over his work; she almost hated to disturb him. Taking a deep breath she said, "Severus."

"Hm?" Severus sounded, letting her know she had his attention.

"We've been dating for a while now, and things are going great between us."

"They are."

"And I know you care for me as I do you."

Severus looked up suddenly at the blonde woman and asked, "What is it? I know the way you are easing into this conversation, you want to say something and you are stalling instead of just outright saying it."

Blue eyes widened at the words, Petunia's mind wondering how the man knew that. Then again, he was very observant and he had gotten to know her a lot since they had started dating two years prior. It made her smile seeing how the man knew her all too well. Breathing in she started, "Severus, I-"

"Running footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see Harry run down the stairs, closely followed by Draco, Gregory, and Vincent. Automatically Severus and Petunia said, "Don't run down the stairs."

Harry grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry. But listen, mum! Draco's father is taking him to the Quidditch World Cup next week and he invited me! Can I go?"

The blonde woman frowned and replied, "I don't know."

"Has Lucius already bought the ticket for him?" Severus asked his godson, he eyebrow raised in question.

Draco grinned and answered, "Yes, as well as Greg and Vincent's as well."

Petunia rolled her eyes at hearing that Lucius had already gone ahead and bought Harry a ticket. Meeting Lucius Malfoy was very different from meeting Narcissa. His obvious holier than thou attitude butted heads instantly with Petunia's strong personality, but in the end they each had a mutual respect for each other. Also he looked out for Harry whenever he was in his presence, just like she did with Draco whenever he was in hers. Looking back at her son she asked, "Have you finished your summer work for the new year?"

"Yes, we just finished it about an hour ago," Harry answered with a proud smile on his face.

Sighing Petunia smiled and replied, "Alright, you can go, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

Harry grinned and nodded saying, "I will."

Severus hummed deeply as he narrowed his eyes at the four boys standing in front of them. The boys laughed a little before heading towards the backyard where Harry was going to teach them football, something Vincent and Gregory had never played before. As soon as they were gone Severus said, "You were saying, Petunia?"

"Oh, right," Petunia said. A blush covered her cheeks and she looked down in her lap as she said, "I'm just a bit nervous about saying this."

"Just say it," Severus replied, taking the blonde's hands in his gently and rubbing a soothing, calloused thumb over her hands.

This was it; it was now or never, and Petunia would be damned if it was never. Closing her blue eyes she said softly, "I love you, Severus."

Silence followed her declaration, and stretched longer than she would have liked it to. Opening her eyes she looked up into shocked black eyes and a paler than normal face. Concerned that maybe she had overstepped a bit, she said, "Severus?"

Blinking the wizard asked in a soft voice, "What did you say?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Severus Snape."

Severus continued to stare at Petunia in shock and he swallowed a bit harshly, his hands letting go of hers. Worried from her boyfriend's silence she said, "Please say something."

"I…Petunia, I…"

The wizard almost looked like was going to panic. Just when she was going to reach out touch him, he suddenly stood and flicked his wand. All of his books and papers flew inside the bag he brought them in and he grabbed it before saying, "I have to go."

Petunia couldn't believe what his response had been. He had to go? Go where? And why? She had just confessed that she was in love with him and he had to go? Standing as well she said, "Severus, wait a moment."

Severus shook his head and quickly moved past the woman towards the front door, all the while ignoring her calls out to him. Right when he opened the door to step outside to Disapparate away, Petunia grabbed him and pleaded, "Please wait. Don't leave Severus, please."

The man looked down into blue eyes that were beginning to well with tears before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and Disapparating on the spot. Tears fell from Petunia's eyes as she stood staring at the spot the man she loved had once been standing in. What had happened? All she said was three words, three words that held so much meaning. Why did Severus react the way he did? Did he not love her yet? If so, why couldn't he have just told her that? She would have understood, she would have willingly waited for him to return her feelings on that level. Just…just…

"Why Severus?"


	16. Chapter 16

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 16: Severus Apologizes

A week had gone by since Petunia had told Severus she loved him and he had run away. She had sent letters to him through Columbus trying to reach out to him hoping he would reply, but every time her owl would return empty handed. It made the blonde woman sad and unable to sleep at night, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to, but maybe she just had to come to the conclusion that in the two years she and Severus had been dating, the dark man just did not love her in return, or at all.

Petunia was at the moment planting some daylilies in her front yard, not really enjoying planting like she usually did. Just as she had finished planting another little bundle, Harry's voice called out, "Mum?"

Turning to face him she said, "Yes?"

"Draco and his dad are here to take me to the Quidditch World Cup."

Just as he spoke that Draco and Lucius stepped out of the house behind her charge. Draco smiled and waved while Lucius nodded in greeting, his head held high with his usually haughty expression and snake head cane in his hand. Standing Petunia dusted the dirt from her pants and walked over towards them, taking off her gardening gloves. Smiling kindly she said, "Hello, and thank you for taking Harry to this Quidditch match and watching after him."

Lucius smiled softly and replied, "Of course, Mrs. Dursley. I'll keep a very close eye on him, just like I will my own son."

"I can't wait for this match. It's going to be great!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes lighting up and a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Is it really that great?" Petunia asked, an amused smile on her lips.

Draco nodded answering, "Yes, it'll be the match everyone will be talking about. It's the Irish verses the Bulgarians that will be playing. And the Bulgarian team has the youngest Seeker to ever play in the Quidditch World Cup, Viktor Krum!"

Petunia's blue eyes met Lucius's grey ones, Lucuis shaking his head with a fond smile on his face as he looked down at his son and friend talking excitedly about the match they were on their way to. Looking at her nephew/son who was about as tall as her now, she said, "Alright, well you have a great time, Harry. And wear a jacket if it gets cold."

"Yes mum," Harry replied with a slight roll of his eyes but a smile on his face.

The blonde woman laughed softly and hugged her son and gave his forehead a kiss before bidding the three 'farewell'. Lucius looked around to make sure no Muggles were watching before Disapparating away with his son and Harry. Petunia shook her head with a smile on her face before turning around to head back to her planting. However when she did she noticed that the remaining daylilies that needed planting were already planted. Frowning in confusion she walked over to them, wondering how they were all already planted.

Before she could ponder it anymore, a deep familiar voice from beside her said, "Petunia."

* * *

Blue eyes stared into black as the two people sat across from each other at the table inside of her home. Petunia had been surprised to see Severus all of a sudden, considering he hadn't seen or spoken to her in a week. It looked as if the three years younger man was trying to figure out what to say. When the silence continued to drag on Petunia said softly, "Just say whatever it is you have to say, Severus."

Severus blinked and cleared his throat a bit before saying, "I'm sure you are wondering about my sudden leaving last week after you told me you were in love with me."

The blonde woman nodded and replied, "Yes, and I have been for the past week. I hope you know it didn't make me feel good. You just ran away with no explanation when I confessed to you."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. You didn't deserve that, but please hear me out about it." Severus took a deep breath before beginning, Petunia waiting patiently. "I couldn't help the way I reacted. I haven't been told that I was loved in twenty years, the last person to tell me so was my mother before she died when I was a teenager. I'm just getting used to affection, but love was something I never considered nor thought of myself worthy to have. Yes, my mother loved me, but a mother just naturally loves their children. But having someone actually fall in love with me, I just resigned myself to the fact that it would never happen. I'm not a handsome man and have really nothing going for me as far as looks go. I always wondered what woman, witch or Muggle, would want me in their right mind. And as you know I was once in love with Lily, but those feelings never came to fruition and I was afraid to ever fall in love ever again. So when you told me that you had fallen in love and did love me, I was in shock. I was experiencing a number of emotions at once but overall I felt scared. Scared that your feelings were real, that I also felt the same way about you, and that if I told you I loved you things would end in disaster for us. But I've come to the conclusion that…that I do in fact love you, Petunia. I'm in love with you, and it's not because I'm projecting my old feelings for Lily on you. I love you for who you are, Petunia Dursley, not because you are Lily's sister. I know you still have insecurities about it, but it's just you as you are that I want. And I hope that you can forgive me for leaving and not returning your letters, and that you'll still have me and love me like you do."

Tears had filled Petunia's eyes at Severus' words and she stood up to walk over to him. Bending down she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close as her tears fell. Holding him tight she said softly, "Of course I do, and I always will. I love you so much, Severus Snape. And don't ever think that you aren't handsome or good enough to be loved, because you are. And I can't believe anyone would think otherwise. No one knows how intelligent, hardworking, and caring you are behind that hard, scary façade you put up. But I'm happy that both Harry and I have the chance to know the real you. And just because you weren't shown much love and affection growing up doesn't mean that you aren't deserving of it. Harry and I have a lot of it to give to you if you will let us. I was patient before, and I will continue to be with you. And as for this week of silence that happened, let's just put it behind us and move forward."

Severus nodded with a smile and held Petunia close, positioning her to sit on his lap, wondering how he managed to be loved by someone so understanding of him. He pulled away from her slightly and wiped her tears, a smile on his face as he gazed at her. Slowly he leant forward and pressed his thin lips against her pink ones in a sweet kiss, their eyes falling closed as warmth filled their very beings.

The two of them held each other a snogged, exchanging soft kisses and words before they were just content to hold each other, Petunia's head resting on his broad shoulder. A small laugh escaped Petunia's mouth as she said, "I can't believe I thought you were stringing me along and that you didn't love me."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I'm not heartless, contrary to popular belief," Severus replied.

"I know. Do you think you could stay the night? Or do you have to return to Hogwarts?"

"I can stay if you want me to, Petunia."

"Please."

"Alright."

* * *

Later that evening Severus and Petunia were resting in the living room watching the television in a comfortable silence. Severus was stretched across the sofa, Petunia lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest, both of them fully engrossed in watching _The Sound of Music._ During one of the musical numbers, Petunia began to hum along with it. The sound of her gentle humming relaxed Severus more than he already was, and soon he had fallen asleep listening to the humming of his love.

When the song was over, Petunia stopped humming and continued to look at the movie. After a while the movie ended and she sat up to turn the television off. She turned to speak to Severus but was surprised to the wizard asleep. His face looked so calm and relaxed, the sight of it making the blonde woman smile. Not wanting to wake him up she settled back down on him and got comfortable, preparing herself to go to sleep as well. And not long after, she fell into a peaceful slumber, Severus' hand resting gently on her back.

* * *

Severus woke up to the sound of soft crying, feeling the body on top of him shaking. Looking down he saw Petunia was crying in her sleep, her body shaking as she clenched his shirt in her fist. Sitting up slightly he gently shook her to try and wake her up. In a soft voice as to not alarm her, he said, "Petunia."

Petunia's face scrunched up and she suddenly started trying to fight Severus off in her sleep. Alarmed he grabbed hold of her to try and cease her struggles. She began trying to push him off in her sleep, all the while saying 'no' and 'Harry'. Wondering what was distressing the blonde woman Severus used Legilimency to delve into her mind. What he came across caused his heart to freeze in his chest.

Harry was trapped it looked like and there was an inhuman red eyed wizard in front of him. Severus knew exactly who the wizard was: the Dark Lord. That meant that the Dark Lord was returning and soon considering Harry looked as old as he currently was in her dream. He needed to tell Dumbledore, but at the moment he needed to calm down Petunia while also pondering how she could dream something so vivid.

As soon as he left her mind and was about to shake her awake, Petunia suddenly screamed out, "Harry!"

All around him every light flickered on and the light bulbs began to burst one by one. The books on shelves and tables flew everywhere, crashing into things. With wide eyes Severus looked sat up fully and pushed the blonde woman back to look at her, his black eyes widening further in shock. Petunia's eyes were open, but her blue eyes were white; her blonde hair was floating around her head and she was panting. What was happening? What kind of Squib was Petunia, if she was even one to begin with? Not knowing what else to do he grabbed her face and kissed her, feeling her tense before relaxing. As soon as she did, the chaos around them stopped and things dropped to the ground.

When Severus let go of the kiss, he watched as Petunia's eyes returned to their blue color and her hair fall down around her head like usual. Petunia stared at Severus for a moment before her eyes rolled back and she promptly passed out, falling against him as he caught her. Severus held the blonde woman close and stood up from the couch, taking his wand and putting everything back in its place. He then walked outside to the backyard to Disapparate with Petunia to Hogwarts. He needed Albus to look her over and figure out what where Petunia's sudden surge of magic had come from.


	17. Chapter 17

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 17: Blocked Magic & the Quidditch World Cup Attack

Severus stared worriedly at Petunia as Madame Pompfrey waved her wand over the unconscious woman's body several times. He would have had Albus do so, but he was currently away from the school so Minerva went with him to the Hospital Wing instead. He was really worried about her, especially with what had happened at her house. Where had that surge of magic come from, and powerful magic at that? It hadn't been dangerous and Petunia quite frankly didn't even know she could do it, so there was no way she was an Obscurial. But that would mean she wasn't a Squib either. The only thing he could think of was that she was a witch, but then why had her magic not manifested itself until now?

He snapped out of his musings when he heard the MediWitch sigh and she ceased waving her wand over the blonde. Turning her gaze to Severus she said, "Well I can guarantee that she will be absolutely fine when she comes to, though I will give her a few potions just to be sure."

"Do you by chance know what caused her burst of magic?" Minerva asked curiously peering down at Petunia's unconscious form. "Because according to what Severus has told us, she most certainly not a Squib as we had all thought."

Poppy looked at the Deputy Headmistress and Severus before saying, "Well, I'll start by saying that according to my findings, Mrs. Dursley is a witch."

"Really?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that. I would even say that the amount of magic she has inside her could rival her sister's, maybe even surpass it. However it was magically blocked before she even turned one year old."

Minerva's eyes widened and she asked, "Someone blocked her magic abilities? But who would do that? You mean to tell me that a potential witch never got the chance to harness her magic and missed out on coming to Hogwarts?"

The Mediwitch nodded in confirmation before looking down at Petunia. Rubbing her forehead she said, "And I'm not one to point fingers, but if you ask me I'd say that Albus was the one to do so."

"That I believe," Severus growled.

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. It was hard for her to believe that Albus would intentionally block a child's magic and not allow for her to be recognized and admitted to Hogwarts along with Lily. Looking down at the blonde woman she wondered how this woman of thirty-seven years could have been denied a chance to experience a wonderful world unlike the Muggle one and resent it before loving it once again through her nephew. What Albus did to Petunia wasn't fair and it made her wonder why.

Turning to her younger colleague she asked, "Severus, did anything else happen with her burst of magic?"

Severus thought for a moment before answering, "Everything in her house went flying everywhere and her hair was floating, but I put that down to her magic bursting forth. All of that happened when I used Legilimancy to peer into her mind. She was having a dream concerning Harry and…the Dark Lord. However it was so vivid it was more like a vision. And when I came back her eyes were white, almost glowing."

"Glowing white eyes?" Poppy asked. Looking at the Deputy Headmistress she said, "That's a sign of a Seer."

"Indeed," Minerva agreed. "So not is Petunia a witch, she is also a Seer, both of these identities hidden away by Albus."

She looked at the Potions Master and took notice of his tense stature. His fists were clenched and his nostrils were flaring in anger. It didn't take a genius to know that the usually stoic man was in love with this woman lying next to them and that he was furious with the Headmaster over what he did to her. She also knew she couldn't stop him if he decided to tear a few strips off of the old man over it. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said, "Severus, I'm not going to stop you if you decide to confront Albus about this, but I implore you to keep it reasonable."

Severus grunted before turning and leaving the Hospital Wing, stomping his way towards the Headmaster's office. He would wait as long as it took for the old man to return. No matter what, he was going to talk with the old wizard.

* * *

Harry cheered as he watched the Bulgarians and the Irish play an intense match. He wasn't really cheering for either team, he was just enjoying himself. Draco however was cheering for the Bulgarians and was looking rather ticked that they were losing. Gregory and Vincent were also cheering for the Bulgarians as well and were also upset that they were falling behind on winning. Harry had been surprised to see the Weasley family as well. Hermione had arrived with them, though she was standing with Draco and Harry, much to the Weasleys' displeasure. They couldn't completely understand how someone of Hermione's magical nature could stand next to the boy of a family who expressed prejudice against all that weren't Purebloods. But they did know she had been friends with the Malfoy heir since their First Year, so there was nothing they could do.

After a long while Viktor Krum finally caught the Snitch, but because of how far ahead the Irish team was, they ended up winning, even with the added one hundred and fifty points the Bulgarians received. Everyone that had been rooting for the Irish erupted into cheers and applause, the Irish Quidditch team flying around in their victory. As the Bulgarians headed back to their locker room and the stadium began to empty, Harry followed his friends out, stopping to speak to Ron and his family briefly and bidding 'goodnight' to Hermione since she would be staying with the Weasleys to give Ginny some girl company. As he caught up with Draco, he heard Lucius speak to his son.

"I must say Draco, Miss Granger is rather interesting for a Muggleborn, and very bright too. I can't believe she engaged and challenged me in a discussion about House Elves as well as keep an eye on the match as well," Lucius said.

"Yes, she is rather amazing," Draco replied, punching Vincent in the arm when he started making kissing noises.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Just so you know, should you decided to pursue a relationship with her in the future I'm not opposed to the idea."

Draco's face turned bright red as he hissed in embarrassment, "Father!"

"What? It'd be good to have some brains like hers within the Malfoy family."

"Oh Merlin…"

Harry, Gregory, and Vincent all laughed at their friend's expense as they followed the elder Malfoy, Lucius' chuckles filling the air along with their laughter. Not long after they reached the rather expensive looking tent that Lucius had set up for them, all of them filing inside and sitting down on sofas and armchairs. Draco and Harry immediately engaged in talking about the match, Lucius shaking his head at them fondly as he ordered a House Elf to bring him a cup of tea. Gregory and Vincent had gotten in on the conversation as well, the two Slytherins and one Hufflepuff all trying to convince their Ravenclaw friend why the Bulgarians should have won and how the Irish cheated.

While they had been going back and forth, Lucius' ears picked up the sound of screaming. It was faint, but it sounded as if it was coming closer towards their tent. Frowning he stood from his seat and walked over to the flap, opening it and stepping outside. He looked around before his grey eyes locked on witches and wizards running in all directions. And beyond them he could see a group of people marching through the camp ground bearing torches and blasting tents here and there. And furthermore the masks, headgear, and robes they were wearing let him know exactly who they were: Death Eaters.

Lucius swallowed as memories of being a Death Eater came to the forefront of his mind briefly before his mind flashed to Draco. He had to get his son and his friends to safety before they were hurt. Running inside he said, "Everyone, we need to leave."

Harry looked at his uncle figure in confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Just trust me, we need to go. All of you, grab your wands and let's go; hurry!"

The four boys wasted no time and did as Lucius said, all of them running out of the tent and right into the chaos. Lucius looked around quickly and spotted the Death Eaters nearing and yelled over the screams, "This way, quickly!"

Harry looked at the cloaked figures approaching with wide eyes, wondering who they were. The call of his name caught his attention and he turned to see Hermione and Draco waving him towards them. He didn't wonder how Hermione had found them, but he was glad to see her. He ran towards them, being pushed and shoved by the ground of people. Harry had just reached them and reached out to grab Draco's hand when he was shoved to the ground by the crowd, Draco and Hermione being pulled away from him by said crowd.

Hermione screamed Harry's name as she and Draco were carried away, Harry trying to stand back up to reach them. Unfortunately he was kicked in the head by a passing wizard and was knocked unconscious, his vision going black and the sounds of the screaming ground fading to the background.

* * *

The camp grounds for the Quidditch World Cup was nothing but smolders of burnt tents and unconscious, if not dead people. Walking among them was a man looking at the carnage. Not long after he stopped and looked up at the sky, pointing his wand towards it and yelling, _"Morsmorde!"_

A blast came from the tip of the wand and in the sky appeared a skill with a moving snake coming from its mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 18: Petunia's Prophecy

The moment Albus Dumbledore stepped into his office, he was ducking and dodging spells and hexes thrown at him. When he was finally able to get his bearings and take his attacker's wand, he was surprised to see his Potions professor standing before him with a furious look on his face. Blinking in surprise he walked over to the man and said, "Severus my boy, it's good to see you. Tell me what brings you to my office and what has upset you enough to try and hex me."

Severus said nothing at first, but then clocked the old man right in his jaw, causing Albus to grunt from the impact, as well as stumble and fall to the ground. The portraits of the previous Headmasters all gasped and some even began to scold Severus, Severus ignoring every single one of them. Knowing he had the old man's full attention he said, "You sick, sneaky bastard. How could you do that to Petunia?"

"Do what?" Albus asked picking himself up off the ground, a hand holding his now bruised cheek.

"Block her magic! How could you purposely block her magic before she even got a chance to discover it?!"

The old wizard said nothing in response to the words yelled at him at first, but he then sighed before handing the Potions Master his wand back and walking over behind his desk, sitting down in his chair. When he was comfortable he finally answered, "I had my reasons."

Scoffing in response Severus said, "You always have your reasons for doing anything, no matter who gets hurt or killed. So pray tell what possessed you to visit the Evans family and block Petunia's magic before she even turned one."

"They never knew I visited; I did it while they all were sleeping. But to answer you previous question as to why, it did because of a prophecy that I could not allow to pass."

"A prophecy? What prophecy?"

Albus settled down in his chair and looked into Severus' black eyes before reciting, _"Muggleborn, powerful enough to rival Merlin, with a powerful gift of Sight, will arise and overcome the evil of this world. She will be a savior, but will be a danger to herself and others. Magic not managed, she will die; magic managed, she will thrive. Muggleborn, will arise and overcome the Dark Lord."_

Severus took in the words of the prophecy, processing them in his head and letting them role around. Realizing what they meant he whispered, "Petunia."

Nodding Albus said, "Yes, the prophecy speaks exactly of Petunia. However I will admit that it frightened me. A powerful Muggleborn witch or wizard had never been heard of before back then and a prophecy comes along saying that not only will one come into the world, but powerful enough to rival the magic of Merlin. That in itself is intriguing enough, but to also have the gift of Sight so strong and to be able to one day vanquish Tom, it is overwhelming. But I couldn't let it happen."

"And why not?"

"Didn't you hear it Severus? _'She will be a savior, but will be a danger to herself and others.'_ With that amount of power at her fingertips she could kill and destroy. We don't need anyone with that much power. So I did what was best for the Wizarding World as well as herself and blocked Petunia's magic."

"…You fool."

Slightly taken aback by being called a 'fool' Albus asked Severus to explain. The dark haired wizard heaved before saying in a low, cold voice, "You made a mistake the moment you blocked Petunia's magic. Don't you realize what you have done? By blocking her magic she definitely will be a danger, especially after years of not ever knowing about it or harnessing it. If your brilliant mind had taken note of the rest of the prophecy, you would have realized that if Petunia had been taught to harness her magical abilities had she known about them, she would have thrived as a witch. But now because of you it's not controlled and worst case scenario, Petunia will die because of it. So what if she can almost certainly rival Merlin's magic? If you had decided to take her on she wouldn't be at risk of dying or killing others because of her magic. She already is having powerful bursts; tell me what else do you think will happen, especially now?"

Before the Headmaster could respond, the whole entire castle began to shake. Objects sitting on shelves and desks began to fall and crash to the floor. A few of the portraits also fell from the walls, their occupants yelling in alarm. The Floo suddenly roared to life and Minerva's voice called out, "Albus! Severus! Come through quickly!"

Wasting no time Severus rushed through the Floo and entered the Hospital Wing. He ran over to the hospital bed where Petunia was lying, her eyes open now but glowing white once more. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly as her breathing quickened every second. Madame Pompfrey was doing her best to calm her down but to no avail. Looking up helplessly at Albus she said, "She's having a vision, and I can't get her to calm down to stop shaking the castle! I don't know what she's Seeing, but she's distressed!"

Severus sat down on the bed next to the blonde woman and gently grabbed her shoulders, saying in a soft tone of voice, "Petunia, calm down. Everything is alright. Just calm down, okay? I'm right here."

Hearing her lover's deep, calming voice, Petunia began to breath normally and the building began to slowly stop shaking until it was completely still once again. Everyone watched Petunia in baited breaths as she seemed to stare at the ceiling for the longest time before her eyes slowly stopped glowing white. She blinked a few times before sitting up quickly and gasping. Madame Pompfrey grabbed her gently and said, "Hold on, Petunia, don't move so fast."

"Harry!" Petunia shouted. "I need to get to Harry!"

Minerva frowned and asked, "What of Potter, Petunia?"

Petunia looked at her for a moment before turning to Severus saying, "At the Quidditch World Cup, an attack happened or is happening now; I'm not sure. There were people screaming and running, there was fire, and people with masks and black robes. They were attacking the camp grounds and Harry, Harry got separated from Lucius and the others and was knocked unconscious. Severus, I have to go there! I have to find my baby!"

The other four occupants of the Hospital Wing stared wide-eyed at the blonde woman. Petunia had basically just told them that the Quidditch World Cup was attacked by Death Eaters. And if Death Eaters were suddenly coming out of hiding, then that could only mean one thing: the Dark Lord was on his way to returning.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around at all of the carnage around him. The last thing he could remember was being separated somehow from Draco and Hermione, then being knocked unconscious because someone kicked him in the head. Slowly standing he stumbled a bit as he walked, calling out, "Draco! Hermione! Mr. Malfoy! Is anyone there?!"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called out. Turning he saw her running towards him, Draco not far behind. Reaching him she threw her arms around him in a hug exclaiming, "Oh, I was so worried! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, you nearly had father pulling his hair out trying to find you."

Before Harry could respond spells were shouted and aimed at them, the three of them ducking to avoid being hit. The sound of a person Apparating was heard and then Lucius' voice said, "Stop trying to attack my son and his friends, Mr. Crouch."

"They are here! They are witnesses! They are witnesses to the scene of the crime!" Crouch said, his eyes and wand trained on the three friends as they stood back up.

Confused Harry asked, "What crime?"

"You mean you didn't notice the mark in the sky?" Draco asked with a frown.

As Harry looked up Hermione whispered, "It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's You-Know-Who's mark."

Green eyes widening Harry asked, "Voldemort? You mean he's responsible for this? And those were his followers?"

"Death Eaters," Lucius said lowly.

Before more could be said the sounds of feet hitting the ground was heard and before he knew it Harry was wrapped up in a set of familiar, motherly arms. As he was held he heard Petunia say, "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Turning in her embrace to hug her he replied, "Me too. What are you doing here, mum?"

Petunia was about to answer, but then Mr. Crouch pushed the blonde woman away from Harry and asked, "What is this Muggle woman doing here? Who dare brought her here?"

"Excuse me? I'm here for my son, not that it's any of your business," Petunia replied glaring at him before pushing him aside and moving back to hug Harry again.

Mr. Crouch was about to grab Petunia again to confront her but a firm hand placed on his shoulder stopped him and squeezed harshly as a deep baritone voice said, "Touch her again and I'll take your entire hand off."

"Mr. Snape," Mr. Crouch said in a strained voice, his body partly bent over due to the amount of pressure Severus was placing on his shoulder as he squeezed it. When he was finally released he let out a breath of relief before saying, "Well then, everyone off with you now. This is a crime scene, no need to be here."

Lucius scowled at the man before turning to everyone saying, "Let us go to Malfoy Manor for the time being. That place is about as good as any at the moment. Also, Narcissa needs to be told what happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed over to where Lucius had his Portkey set up to take them back home. When everyone was around it and had grabbed hold, they all disappeared on the spot, arriving moments later in front of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school and I haven't been feeling well physically and emotionally. Also, I feel like this chapter could have gone better. I apologize if it isn't up to standard. Sincerely, SehunsBae37.**


	19. Chapter 19

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 19: Harry is Informed about Petunia

Once everyone had gotten to Malfoy Manor and settled down, Lucius informed Narcissa about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup in private. Needless to say she was horrified at what had happened and fear filled her ice blue eyes. Lucius knew that she feared him being called back to duty to be a double agent again if Death Eaters were making public appearances again. Severus had also spoken with them both about Petunia and the discovery about her. Both Lucius and Narcissa were shocked at the news that Petunia was actually a powerful witch and not a Muggle. They were disgusted though with Albus for blocking her magic all because of a prophecy that could potentially become true.

Despite everything that had happened, everyone was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. Narcissa immediately went into hostess mode and had everyone follow her up a set of stairs in the manor that lead to the West Wing where most of their guest rooms were located. Draco went in a different direction to his own bedroom, bidding everyone 'goodnight' before going. Severus already had a designated room near Draco's but he followed the group for the time being as he wanted to talk to his love's nephew in private. Narcissa showed Petunia, Hermione, and Harry where they would be for the night, and Lucius put Vincent and Gregory in a room of their own as well before bidding them all 'goodnight' as well and heading for their quarters.

Petunia turned to her Severus and Harry before saying, "Well despite how the night went, I'm glad that I got to spend the rest of it with you two."

"Me too, mum," Harry replied with a smile.

Severus nodded in response as he watched the blonde woman hug her nephew and kiss his scarred forehead, bidding him 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams' before turning to him and kissing him 'goodnight' as well. She then walked inside of her guest room and closed the door, smiling at them as she did.

When Petunia's door was closed, Harry turned to walk to his assigned room saying, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Severus. Good night."

"Just a moment, Harry. I want to talk to you before you go to bed," Severus said as he followed the boy into his room. Closing the door behind him he moved to sit in the arm chair in the corner as Harry sat on the bed.

Facing the older wizard Harry asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Severus didn't answer at first, but after a moment he answered, "It's about Petunia."

"Mum? What about her?"

"What if I told you that she is actually not a Muggle or Squib, but in fact has magic abilities?"

Green eyes widened as Harry asked in wonder, "My mum is a witch?"

Nodding Severus answered, "Yes, and a rather powerful one at that."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's very powerful; more powerful than your mother ever was. Petunia also seems to be a very powerful Seer as well."

"Like Professor Trelawney?"

"…Yes, but better."

Harry couldn't help but giggle before saying, "Wow, that's amazing! She'll be able to do and learn magic with me."

Severus' face took on a grave expression before saying, "That's the other thing I wanted to speak with you about. Petunia's magic was purposely blocked before she or anyone ever had the chance to know about it."

"Blocked? You mean by magic? And on purpose?"

"Yes, and as a result her magical core has finally…I guess you could say exploded and it's made her magic very unstable. Without proper control over it, especially when she has her visions, she could be a danger to us all and even…"

The man couldn't say it, couldn't even bear to think it. There was no way he could even begin to think of Petunia being a cold, lifeless body upon the ground because her magic was too much for her. He couldn't stomach the thought. His black eyes filled with pain at the thought, something Harry immediately took notice of. Frowning as he suddenly understood what the man couldn't finish, he finished for him, "She could die."

A slow nod confirmed his words, causing Harry to take in a sharp breath. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His aunt, his mother figure, was just found out to be a witch and her magic could potentially kill her and possibly others. But Petunia was a strong willed woman, so surely her will and determination could counter it, couldn't it? She would be able to survive despite the odds, right? Harry believed she could, and he hoped Severus could believe that as well.

"Severus," Harry started. "I don't know if you'll believe me or not when I say this, but just know that everything will be alright in the end."

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked the young teen.

"You know as well as I do what mum is like, how strong willed and stubborn she can be. Even if she does know what repressing her magic has essentially done to her, I'm sure she wouldn't just let all of that and whatever else you haven't told me happen without some sort of fight. Besides, she also has you and me to help support her. After all we love her, and Professor Dumbledore says that love is the strongest form of magic there is. It's what protected me the night Voldemort tried to kill me after he killed my parents. I see no reason why it also wouldn't work for mum as well."

Severus was surprised at how insightful Harry had been. He possibly was right and everything would turn out to be okay. He'd try to keep the same faith and optimism the boy had, even if he was a mostly pessimistic person. Nodding he said, "Alright, well that was all I wanted to tell you tonight. Don't tell anyone what I told you; we don't want this information getting out and possibly reaching the lying ears of the Daily Prophet."

"Of course," Harry replied. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight," Severus replied standing from the arm chair and walking towards the door. Reaching it he took hold of the knob and turned it, opening the door and stepping out. Before leaving though he hesitated and turned back to face Harry before saying, "Just so you know, Petunia and I are now together."

Harry grinned brightly and said, "It's about time! Hey, does this mean I get to call you 'dad'?"

"Don't get cheeky, you little brat," Severus retorted before slamming the door shut, ignoring Harry's amused laughter as he walked down the corridor to head to his own guest room near Draco's bedroom. Even so, he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face or stop the slight fluttering of his heart at the thought of Harry calling him 'dad'.

It wasn't official, nor was he allowing himself to believe it just yet, but he, Petunia, and Harry were becoming their own little family. And he knew that it was the family she had sought for as a child, a family filled with love and happiness despite the hardships coming their way.


	20. Chapter 20

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 20: Petunia's Wand & An Old Face

A few days before Harry was due to return to King's Cross Station for the upcoming term, he, Petunia, and Severus made a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry found it imperative that his aunt, now that it was known she was a witch, own a wand of her own. He figured it would help her to begin controlling her own magic and to use it as a staple to do so, as he had done with his. Severus was impressed at the boy's foresight and agreed to do it before he was officially due back at Hogwarts. So that morning after breakfast, Severus arrived at Petunia and Harry's home and took them to Diagon Alley.

As they walked along the cobblestone roads Petunia asked, "Where are we going, Severus?"

"To Ollivander's," Severus answered.

"Ollivander's? What for?"

"To get you a wand!" Harry exclaimed with a grin.

Petunia nodded and continued to follow her lover as he led her through the streets of the busiest Wizarding street known. Severus had told her all about her unknown magical heritage after returning home from the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. She had been rather shocked by the news, followed by being ultimately raving mad and wanting to confront the old fool that that blocked her magic. However Severus informed her it wouldn't be good for her to go and try to physically attack Dumbledore again, especially now that her magic had become present and was as unstable as a child witch or wizard times ten. Petunia knew as well as anyone else that knew of her situation that she couldn't take that risk, less she unintentionally kill someone and by extension herself. She couldn't leave Harry or Severus behind, not if she could help it.

Before long the three of them reached Ollivander's and walked inside, their eyes taking in all of the shelves stocked full and practically overflowing with boxed wands. Severus stepped up to the counter and called out, "Ollivander."

It wasn't long that the old man appeared from behind more shelves behind the counter, a smile on his wrinkled face. Upon seeing Severus and the company he had he greeted, "Hello Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. And Mr. Potter's guardian, hello to you as well."

"Hello," Petunia replied in greeting.

Ollivander nodded before asking, "What brings you to my shop? If I recall, I've already given you two your wands."

Harry nodded and answered, "We're here for a wand for my aunt."

At the old man's raised eyebrows Severus inputted, "We've recently found out Petunia is a witch and we believe she is in need of a wand to help her harness her magic."

A curious expression appeared on Ollivander's face as he said, "I've never heard of anyone not realizing they are a witch or wizard until their mid to late thirties before."

The blonde woman flushed before exclaiming, "Don't say 'mid to late thirties'!"

"But nevertheless you need a wand, Petunia. Let me see if I can find the right one that will choose you to be its owner."

As Ollivander went to inspect his shelves, Petunia grumbled about how he just happened to know she was in her mid to late thirties and how it was rude to just say a woman's age, even if the real number wasn't known. Harry giggled while Severus smirked in amusement at his lover. After a while Ollivander came back with seven wand boxes, telling Petunia to give them all a try. Petunia did so, causing about as big a mess as Harry had when trying for his wand. All seven wands did not at all work for the blonde woman and Ollivander got more out for her. After about thirty more different wands Petunia was about ready to give up, seeing as the last one had blown a hole in the wall as soon as picked it up in reaction to her magic. As Severus magically repaired the wall and put all of the wand boxes back on the shelves, Petunia said, "I don't think trying any more wands will make a difference. I'm finding it hard to believe any of the hundreds you have here will work for me."

"There's a wand here for you, mum," Harry said in encouragement. "We've just got to keep looking. We'll even stay here all day until we find the right one."

"I don't particularly want to be here the whole day. I do have lesson plans to work out," Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he said, "You already have them planned out in your head. You don't need to work them out."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the fourteen year old, smirking at how he instantly looked away from him. He then turned his black eyes back to Ollivander, noticing how he was staring at Petunia rather intently. Ollivander held up a finger to tell them to wait a moment before disappearing in the back of his shop, leaving the three of them waiting. Five minutes later he reappeared with another box, only this one was covered in locks. As he sat it on the counter he said, "If there is a wand for you here Petunia, this one just might be it. However, I have never put this one up for sale considering its value as it is a _very_ special wand."

Ollivander took out his own wand and waved it over the box, all of the locks clicking open as they unlocked themselves. Once unlocked the lid slowly opened and Ollivander reached in it, taking out a rolled up piece of cloth. He unrolled the cloth until it finally revealed a wand. The wand had a very intricate design of swirls and stars and looked perfectly polished. Holding it out for them to look at Ollivander said, "11 ¼ inches, made of English Oak. It's core, Thestral tail hair. Only one other wand has the same core, and I can say that I did not make it, nor did I make this one. That's not the only reason why this wand is special, though."

"What is the other reason?" Severus asked as he looked at the wand curiously.

There was a pause before the old man answered, "This wand was Merlin's."

Harry gasped as Severus' black eyes widened in surprise. Petunia frowned before asking, "When you say Merlin, you mean the greatest wizard of all time supposedly? The one that is even told in Muggle fairytales?"

Nodding Ollivander answered, "That's the one."

"But I thought his wand was buried with him, wherever his grave is," Severus said.

"As did I and everyone else. Yet somehow it either was not or found its way out and made its way here. Wands are interesting like that, this one especially. I believe that it is looking for its next owner, knowing it has another out there. And from the power I feel from you Petunia, you just might be it. Here, take it."

Petunia cautiously reached out and took the wand, holding it in her hand firmly. Suddenly a surge of magic and energy flowed through her body and into the wand, the wand emitting colorful sparks, swirls, and light from its tip, all of which seemed to form different shapes. The entire room was filled with wind and seemed to wrap around them, the sparks, swirls, and lights wrapping specifically around Petunia. The colors all the rushed up around her into the air, forming the shape of a star before bursting in an array of colors and slowly disappearing in a glittery cloud.

With wide blue eyes Petunia whispered, "Wow."

Ollivander smiled before saying, "Congratulations, Merlin's wand has chosen you as its next official owner. Take good care of it and use it wisely."

"Thank you, sir."

"How much for it?" Severus asked. "I imagine it's rather going to be rather expensive."

Shaking his head Ollivander said, "No charge. That wand has been in my possession for nearly twenty years and hasn't once called for me to expose it until today."

Petunia looked at the wand again before saying, "If you're sure…"

"Absolutely. Just let me find a box for you to put it in."

It wasn't long before Petunia's new wand was in a box and she, Severus, and Harry were all leaving Ollivander's Wand Shop, all of them still in shock at the display the wand, Merlin's wand, had given them the moment Petunia held it in her hand. Severus however seemed to be the most surprised by the discovery, though it didn't show on his face. Merlin was known to be one of the greatest, most powerful wizards ever to exist, meaning his wand had to be able to take all of the powerful magic he possessed. And yet Petunia, the woman he loved, had been chosen by it to have as its owner. Her prophecy did say she would be powerful enough to rival Merlin, so it made sense she had his wand now.

As they walked through Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, Severus said, "Harry, Petunia, no one can know about that wand."

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Because people may try and take it from you, even go as far as to kill you for it. No one can know whose wand that was previous, understood? Because if that information got out, it could be detrimental."

Both Harry and Petunia nodded, both of them understanding that the knowledge of such a famous and powerful object being known and found to be in the blonde woman's possession would more than likely cause an uproar. And none of them wanted that, especially with what was already going on in their lives.

* * *

Petunia walked with Harry as they walked through King's Cross Station on their way to Platform 9 ¾. As they walked Petunia noticed a shaggy black dog sitting near a wall with a water fountain. She frowned as she noticed the dog's intense gaze on her and Harry. Looking at Harry she said, "Harry, that dog is looking at us. Have you seen it before?"

Harry looked over towards the dog a smiled before saying, "Yeah, I've seen it."

Harry steered his cart over to the dog and knelt down next to it, hugging it around its neck. Petunia cleared her throat before saying, "Harry, that thing might have flees. Don't just hug stray dogs; I've told you this several times when you were a child."

"This isn't just some random stray though, mum. This is Snuffles," Harry said with a grin.

"You've named it?!"

"Well yeah. I can't call him by his real name out in public. It'd bring too much unwanted attention. Besides, he's important to me; he's family."

"What? Why?"

Harry looked around before standing and grabbing his cart, signaling for Snuffles to follow. Petunia followed her nephew and the dog, silently wondering what in the world Harry was doing and how he had become acquainted with the shaggy stray. They entered a secluded waiting area before Harry turned to his aunt and said, "Mum, I'd like for you to meet my godfather."

Petunia frowned and said incredulously, "'Godfather'?!"

She watched with wide blue eyes as the dog transformed into a man wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, his long curly hair hanging around his face, his grey eyes looking at her in amusement. Waving at her he said, "Lily's sister, long time no see. Remember me?"

Glaring at the wizard Petunia said in loathing, "Unfortunately I do, seeing as you ruined my wedding reception. You're my sister's husband's troublemaking friend. If memory serves me well, and it does, you were introduced to me as Sirius Black."


	21. Chapter 21

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 21: Sirius Black & Unsettling News

Sirius grinned and said, "Ah, you remember me. That's great, because I don't like introductions. Though, I must say you've definitely gotten attractive over the years. Do you maybe want to go out on the town after we drop Harry off? I can show you a good time."

He winked at her after he spoke, causing Petunia's nostrils to flare and her glare to harden, her face turning red. Before he knew it, he was suddenly hit with a vicious Stinging Hex, followed by another spell knocked him flat on his back. Coughing and groaning he sat up and looked at his godson before saying, "Jeez Harry, I was only kidding!"

Harry raised an eyebrow before replying, "That wasn't me."

Grey eyes widened as they looked at the blonde woman that was standing there, a wand held tightly in her hand. He couldn't believe it. Lily's older, pinch-faced sister, a Muggle, was wielding a wand and had used it against him. Wait, how was she doing magic? How was it possible for a Muggle? Was she a Squib? But even that couldn't be right, meaning that Petunia was none other than a witch.

Standing up he asked cautiously, "You're a witch?"

"Yes, I am. Now you know that I can retaliate without having to open my mouth," Petunia answered with a tight smile.

Sirius wasn't sure how to respond to this as he was having trouble wrapping his mind around it. He decided though not to say anything for the time being. He remembered Lily having a fierce mouth when provoked, and an even fiercer display of angry magic. Petunia, he would silently admit, had a much sharper tongue than her younger sister but he was able to handle her anger and play off of it years ago because he knew she couldn't retaliate magically like Lily. Now however…he was slightly beginning to fear for his safety and briefly wondered how his godson managed to grow up with the woman.

Deciding to turn his attention to Harry he said, "I'm just here to see you off and wish you a good year. Hopefully nothing too drastic will happen for you this year, yeah?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Knowing my life, I'd be surprised if nothing really happened for once."

"Yes well, it's time for us to get going so you don't miss the train," Petunia said before ushering her nephew out of the room and back out into the train station. Turning back towards Sirius she told him, "If you plan on coming, then come. I don't plan on dallying and I won't have Harry late for the Hogwarts Express because of you. Now let's go."

She didn't wait for his reply as she left with Harry, but she felt something furry pass her leg before Sirius trotted along next to Harry in his Animagus form. Before long they made it the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and Harry pushed his cart through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾ , the surrounding Muggles being none the wiser. Just when Petunia was about to follow Harry through she felt a tug on her pant leg. Looking down she saw Sirius she asked, "What is it?"

When Sirius seemed to shake his head she rolled her eyes and said, "If you're concerned about the fact that I might not be able to walk through the wall, I'll have you know I've been doing it since Harry was eleven."

The Animagus huffed before seemingly tapping his paw on his nose, then shaking his head again. Petunia looked in confusion down at the shaggy dog before bending down to get level with him. Looking into the grey eyes of the dog she asked, "Are you saying that you can't go through or that you can't be seen in the Wizarding World?" When she got a nod in answer she then asked, "I understand you are technically on the run as an escaped criminal, but do they know you're part dog?" Sirius shook his head again. "Then it should be no problem for you to see Harry off. As far as anyone else will think, you are just some mutt that Harry loves as a pet at home."

With that the blonde woman stood up and walked towards the wall, passing through it onto the other side onto Platform 9 ¾. She looked down to see Sirius had come through as well before leaving in search of her nephew. It wasn't long before she found him talking with Draco who was standing with Lucius. Walking over to them she said, "Hello Lucius, Draco."

Lucius nodded and replied, "Petunia."

Harry smiled and said, "I wasn't sure you were coming through."

"I had a minor issue to work out," she replied giving Sirius a look so similar to one of Severus' expressions, it had Harry, Draco, and Lucius all chuckling in amusement.

Sirius growled at Lucius as well as Draco, causing both of the blonds to raise an eyebrow at him. Before they could say anything the whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew, alerting everyone it would take off in two minutes. Lucius looked at his son and said, "On the train you go, Dragon. And let me not hear you've gotten into anything else this year. I'd rather not deal with it."

Draco grinned cheekily and said, "As long as Harry is my friend, that can't be guaranteed."

The blond man sighed exasperatedly as he watched his son get on the train. He then bid Harry and Petunia 'farewell' before walking away. Petunia quickly gave Harry a hug and a kiss on his forehead before saying, "You be good this year and try to stay out of trouble if you can help it. Also, don't give Severus a hard time either. I prefer his visits when he isn't ranting about your recklessness and stupidity."

Harry laughed as he hugged his aunt saying, "I'll try not to, but at least I know he cares. I'll write to you when I get into Ravenclaw Tower tonight. Bye mum!" He bent down to quickly hug Sirius, bidding him 'goodbye' lowly before running into the train as the whistle blew once again before pulling out of the station. Petunia, like all the other parents, waved after the train as it pulled away before looking down at the Animagus that was looking at her with a somewhat confused expression on his face. She sighed and said, "Come along, I guess."

And with that Petunia turned to leave Platform 9 ¾, on her way back to her car. Sirius stared after her for a bit before running after her, being sure to keep up with her moving feet as they entered the Muggle World once again and out of King's Cross Station to her car. She allowed him to jump in her vehicle before climbing in herself and starting it, driving back to her home in silence.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sirius said. "After Harry helped me escape and whatnot, everything was alright for a while until this summer where he went off with Malfoy at the Quidditch World Cup and Death Eaters attacked. And you just so happened to know that was happening as well because of some sort of vision you had. And after a powerful surge of magic it's been deducted you are a witch whose magic Dumbledore suppressed because of some prophecy he wishes to not come true for some reason. Is that all correct?"

Nodding Petunia answered, "Yes, pretty much."

Sirius looked down in the cup of tea the older blonde woman made before looking back at her and asking, "And what about your glutton of a husband? As I recall he hated all things magical. You hated it too, but seeing as you're now a witch and have raised Harry since he was a toddler, it doesn't matter anymore."

"My husband is dead and has been for thirteen years, along with the son we had together. I reached out to Lily after their deaths because I felt alone in the world and we reconciled. Harry is like my own son and I call him such, and he calls me 'mum' even though he knows I'm his aunt."

"All these years and you haven't tried dating? I mean, it's not like your ugly." Sirius leered at her after a moment. "Want to try me out?"

Petunia grimaced and crossed her arms as she replied, "I'd rather kiss an opossum. And for your information, I am currently dating someone. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go for you."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Severus Snape. You know him, I'm sure."

Grey eyes blinked in shock at hearing the name before Sirius suddenly shouted, "You're dating Snivellus?! That greasy git?!"

Petunia glared at him and said, "Do not call him that. And yes, I'm dating him. We've been together for two years now and we love each other. Also, he's been a sort of father figure for Harry since he was four. Severus has been present in our lives for years and we appreciate and love him."

Sirius seemed to blanch at hearing his old school enemy had basically helped raise his godson while he had been in Azkaban. If he had been free, he would have never allowed him near Harry, and he was sure James wouldn't either. Snape's influence was probably why Harry was a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor like he was supposed to be. However he thought it wise to not mention it, seeing as the blonde woman had very little patience for him. Taking a sip of his tea he said, "Just be careful around him, that's all. He doesn't seem to have a good background and who knows how warped his mind is, especially seeing as he was a Slytherin and was friends with Death Eaters."

"Sirius, I'm not going to sit here and allow you to speak ill about Severus. Yes, I know his background and that he was in Slytherin House and things happened to him that has made him the hard man he is today. But that does _not_ mean that he is bad or some sort of Dark wizard, as you are so very much trying to insinuate. He loved my sister, he loves me, and he cares for Harry, something I'm sure a Dark wizard isn't capable of understanding and feeling. You don't know a single thing about his character and have based all of your thoughts of him from prejudices. And if you have nothing nice to say about the man I love, then I suggest you leave before I throw you out. And trust me, I will toss you out on your arse so fast your head will spin."

The remaining Black could see that the blonde woman was rather serious and knew he had overstepped his boundaries with her. She had tolerated him as long as she would stand and now she wanted him gone. Knowing it was time for him to leave he stood up from his chair and said, "Well, thank you for your hospitality, Petunia. Maybe I can stop by again whenever Harry is here?"

Petunia nodded curtly as she watched him turn and leave the kitchen and head for the door. The moment she heard it open and close, indicating Sirius had left, she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair irritably. She suddenly felt tired and had a headache. Standing she headed up the stairs to her bedroom, entering and lying on her bed to take a nap. She felt the beak of her owl Columbus nuzzle her hair, quickly lulling her to sleep until she was in the world of sleep.

* * *

A few weeks had passed at Hogwarts and the school was abuzz about what was to be the event of the year: the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was to be the first one in hundreds of years and it was being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two other schools that were participating were Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Everyone was excited as one champion from each school would be representing their school and would compete in three tasks for a chance at eternal glory and a grand prize. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see who would be chosen to represent their school.

Pretty soon the time came for the champions to be chosen and Severus watched from the Professor's Table as the Goblet of Fire spat out the three names of the chosen champions. For Beauxbatons, it was Fleur Delacour; for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum; and for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.

Severus clapped with the rest of the congregation as the three champions walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. As the Headmaster began with a whole new speech, the Potions Master glanced over to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The man seemed to have his eyes, or eye, transfixed on the oversized, fiery cup with an almost crazed interest, he noticed. He wondered why when all of a sudden, the Goblet of Fire's flames began to dance and move around wildly, creating noise and drawing the attention of everyone. After a while it finally ceased, spitting out yet again another scrap of paper with a name on it. Black eyes frowned as they watched the paper float out of the air only to be caught by Dumbledore. However his confusion turned to shock the moment he heard the name written on the paper.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read in disbelief before turning to face the crowd of students and saying loudly, "Harry Potter."

Severus watched as Harry was pushed by Hermione from the Ravenclaw Table and forced to walk to the front of the Great Hall, every eye trained on him. He could tell the boy was nervous and confused by the situation and was probably wondering why everything odd that happened always ended back at him. Severus however was more concerned about what this predicament meant. He was certain that Dumbledore would speak to Barty Crouch to see what happened next, especially after assessing how a fourteen year old boy's name was able to come out of the goblet when Dumbledore made sure only those who were seventeen could enter their names. But that didn't stop the sudden thought he had that was surely to come to pass.

Because of this, Harry was undoubtedly a Tri-Wizard Champion.

* * *

Petunia was roused from her sleep at the insistent tapping at her bedroom window. Reaching over to her lamp she turned it on before looking back at the window, only to see an owl holding a letter in its beak. Getting out of bed she walked over to the window and took the letter from the bird before it flew away. Closing the window back she looked down at the letter to see the familiar handwriting of her lover, making her smile. Moving to sit on the bed she opened the letter and began to read. However the more she read, the quicker the smile fell from her face.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _I apologize for sending you a letter this late, as I'm sure you were sleeping. I hope to make it up to you at some point, but as of right now this letter is somewhat urgent. As I'm sure you know through Harry, Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Tonight the three champions were chosen, but something unexpected happened that has somewhat bent the rules a bit. Somehow Harry's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire as well, along with the other champions and has been declared a Tri-Wizard champion. The rules are absolute and cannot be changed, thus Harry will be tested physically, mentally, and magically in three very dangerous tasks to try and come out on top as the winner. And, worst case scenario, there is a chance he may be killed. I hate to be the bearer of bad news about this, but you know I'm not one to sugarcoat anything. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I doubt Harry will as he wouldn't want you to worry. You don't have to reply to this letter, but do write to Harry to let him know you were informed of the situation. Again, I apologize to have to tell you this._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus_

The letter fell from Petunia's hands as she processed her lover's written words. Harry was somehow made a Tri-Wizard champion and could possibly die in the tournament. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her son fighting and going against who knows what just to prove he can and get a prize. And for what? At the cost of his life? It wasn't worth it, but he couldn't pull out of it if he wanted to. It wasn't fair that something like this was happening to Harry once again. He shouldn't have to put up with this every year.

Her tears fell as she thought of Harry possibly dying during the tournament. She didn't think her heart could take it if he did. Harry was her last living relative, as well as her son in every way. She had already lost one, she couldn't lose another. Covering her face with her hands she began to cry softly, doing so for a while. But when she finally stopped, she wiped her eyes and looked at the picture of her and Lily on her nightstand. Looking at it she said, "Worry not, Lily. I won't let anything happen to him, not if I can help it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late. The school year is wrapping up soon and I've been focused on school and getting things done. Also it will be one more semester for me before graduation in the fall (fingers crossed). But I hope you liked this chapter, though I kind of view it as a filler. Still, I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next one. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	22. Chapter 22

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 22: Sharing Visions and Strange Objects

Harry kept his head low as he made his way towards the dungeons near dinnertime. Ever since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire two days ago, his fellow everyone had been avoiding him and giving him accusing looks. The only people that spoke to him was Hermione, Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Susan, and Neville; they didn't believe he put his name in the goblet, unlike others. Now as for his fellow Ravenclaws, there were a few trying to figure out how he managed to put his name in the goblet, while others speculated it was some sort of foul play. Harry didn't particularly care; he just wanted to get away from staring eyes and the mean words being said behind his back where he could hear. It wasn't as bad as it was when he was a First Year, prompting Aunt Petunia to show up, but it still bothered him like all attention did.

As he walked through the dungeons he passed by some Slytherins who outright taunted him, and continued to head for Severus' personal quarters. When he reached the portrait he looked at the sphinx and asked, "Has the password changed since the last time I was here?" When the sphinx shook its head Harry said, _"Baneberry."_

The portrait swung open and Harry stepped inside, knocking on the wall calling out, "Severus? Are you here?"

"Come in, Harry," Severus' deep baritone voice replied.

Harry followed the deep voice and found Severus seated in his armchair, a stack of Potions reports by his side with one in one hand, a quill with red ink shining on its tip in the other. Stepping up to him he asked, "Um, which Year are you grading?"

"First Years Hufflepuff and Gryffindor; they are atrocious," Severus replied with no emotion.

A small laugh escaped Harry's lips before it died. He dropped his eyes down and let out a sigh before moving to sit on Severus' sofa. Severus looked up at the boy and saw his downtrodden expression. Setting his things down he asked, "Something troubling you, Harry?"

"Hm, you could say that."

Severus nodded and folded his hands in his lap before motioning for Harry to speak. Harry hesitated momentarily before nodding and opening his mouth saying, "It's about my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. I still don't understand how it happened and I know you and a few of the professors are still trying to figure it out, but now ever since it's happened everyone is treating me differently. I mean, I'm kind of used to it considering I survived Voldemort trying to murder me as a baby and all, but now everyone thinks I've somehow pulled this off for attention. I kind of have comfort in the fact that my friends don't think I did it and that my House thinks it's some sort of foul play against me, but everyone else…"

"They don't believe you," Severus finished for him. At Harry's nod he said, "Harry, even I know there isn't any way you could have put your name in the goblet, and I highly doubt you know any Seventh Years personally to put your name in that blasted cup for you. However your name was put in the Goblet of Fire for a reason and unfortunately, you have to go through the motions of being a Tri-Wizard Champion. But if I were you, I'd take this opportunity to figure out why it was done, though you may not have any answers until the very end."

"The Third Task."

"Correct. You're intelligent Harry and I know you will figure this out. As for everyone else against you, remember what I told you three years ago when I comforted you."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't let them see me sweat."

The Potions Master nodded with a smirk before calling a House Elf to bring them some food, seeing as it was dinnertime. As they ate Harry asked, "Do you possibly know who put my name in the goblet, Severus?"

Severus took a sip of his Gillywater, as his taste buds had grown out of liking Pumpkin Juice which Harry was drinking, before answering, "I have an inkling, but I cannot bring it forth until I have proof."

Harry nodded before they continued eating, talking about this and that while Harry was also trying to convince his old tutor to teach him how to become an Animagus. Ever since knowing Sirius was one, as well as Severus after pestering him he wanted to try his luck out at becoming one. Severus wasn't partial to using his Animagus form (a panther, like his Patronus) and refused to teach him, wanting him to focus on school and what was to come with the tournament. Though he did promise to teach him how when he started learning Apparation and Disapparation in his Sixth Year, to which Harry was holding him to.

After a while Harry asked, "Hey Severus, when are you going as to ask mum to marry you?"

Severus choking on his Gillywater and his black eyes practically bulging out of his head in surprise was an image Harry would carry with him for the rest of his days.

* * *

Petunia sat on the floor in between Severus' legs that weekend, his skilled fingers gently rubbing her temples to alleviate the headache she had. She was suffering from migraines, all of which were a result of the recent influx of visions she was suddenly having. She had to take off from work the rest of the week because of them and had written Severus in desperation when her own migraine pills weren't working. He had come with some Pain Relieving Potions and had given her one, followed by him settling behind her and massaging her temples.

After five more minutes of silence Petunia let out a small breath before saying, "Thank you, Severus. I wasn't sure what else to do."

"It's no trouble. I can brew an assortment of potions for you to have on hand if you want," Severus replied.

"That'd be nice, thank you. Or you can teach me."

"Maybe later. But you told me you've been having numerous amounts of visions. I've never heard of a Seer having so many back to back before, but you're a special case." When his lover turned to look up at him from where she was seated between his legs he asked, "Want to talk about them?"

Petunia looked into his black eyes for a moment before standing and settling on his lap, laying her head over onto his shoulder. Once she was completely comfortable she said, "It's weird, because I'm not really Seeing anything specific. It's more like I'm just seeing these strange objects. But even so I feel a mass amount of…evil…coming off of them."

Severus frowned before asking, "What kind of objects?"

"There was a book or diary, but it had a hole in it like a bullet was shot into it or something. There was also a ring with a ruby or a garnet with a strange symbol inside; a triangle with a circle in it and line passing down through them both; it was very exquisite. There was a beautiful tiara in the shape of an eagle with its wings spread out. There was a cup too; it was gold with, I think, a badger embedded in it. There was also a locket with a big 'S' on it, the 'S' almost serpentine and made with green stones. And…" Petunia shivered. "…a large snake."

A book, a ring, a tiara, a cup, a locket, and a snake. What could be so special about these things that they are causing Petunia to have visions about them? Severus thought some more and realized that the book Petunia was talking about was Tom Riddle's diary, to which Harry destroyed the memory inside in his Second Year. Dumbledore had told him the diary was actually a Horcrux and Harry unknowingly destroyed a part of Voldemort's soul in it. Did this mean that the Dark Lord had created more and these other objects were what held them? It was almost horrific, knowing the Dark Lord created so many, dividing his soul that many times. But that was actually a good thing at the same time. It meant that they now knew what they could do to bring down the Dark Lord.

Looking at Petunia he asked, "Petunia, is it alright if I take your memories of them?"

"Why?" Petunia asked in confusion.

"I'd like to show them to Dumbledore. It is actually very vital information that you've just told me."

The blonde woman looked at the younger man before nodding and answering, "Sure, you can have them. But not just yet; I want you to stay with me tonight."

The cheeky grin she gave him caused Severus to chuckle before saying, "As you wish, but I make no promises in you being able to walk tomorrow."

Petunia giggled as Severus' lips grazed her neck, kissing along the column and up to her lips. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. However as soon as Severus looked into Petunia's blue eyes, his mind was instantly filled with all of the visions of the possible Horcruxes that Petunia had, all of them hitting him full force. The visions bombarded him so fast it knocked him from the couch and into the floor, taking Petunia with him in surprise. Pulling his head away from hers he stared at the ceiling wide-eyed as his mind processed what had just happened.

"Sev!" Petunia cried before bending over him, looking at him worriedly. "Sev, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!"

Sitting up slowly Severus replied, "I'm alright, and it's okay. And as for what happened, I think you inadvertently shared your visions with me."

"Is that a thing? Can that be done by other Seers?"

"None that I know of and we have a somewhat real one teaching at Hogwarts; I've never known her to do that."

"Somewhat real?"

"She's a real Seer, but never remembers what she predicts and then goes on to speak of some future dribble causing half of her classes to fall asleep."

Petunia snickered a bit before standing up off of the floor, helping her lover up as well. As they stood she said, "Well, I hope my visions will be of much help to you and the old coot. And I know we were supposed to be having my lessons at this time, but maybe we can just go out to lunch instead."

Severus nodded before suggesting they go out to the local diner. However as he stepped to the door Petunia said, "Put some regular clothes on first. People will stare at you with those billowing robes."

"My robes don't billow," Severus replied as she changed his robes to a pair of jeans and a dark grey jumper, black boots on his feet.

"They absolutely do. Harry and Draco swear up and down you use magic to make it happen."

"Well if they do, I'm definitely not using magic."

Petunia laughed as she followed her lover out of her house, Severus locking the door behind her with his wand before putting it away and both of them heading towards Petunia's car. Severus got in the driver's seat and Petunia in the passenger, and then they pulled out of the driveway and headed into town, holding to each other's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 23: Severus Informs Dumbledore & Dumbledore's Assignment for Petunia

Dumbledore watched Harry closely as he sat eating lunch with Hermione at the Ravenclaw Table. He still couldn't fully understand it. How was it that Harry was Sorted into Ravenclaw when he was positive he was supposed to be in Gryffindor, befriended Draco Malfoy of all people, as well as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle? Yes, he expected Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but even he should have befriended the Weasley boy upon arrival, not a whole year later. And somehow even as a Ravenclaw he was getting into trouble, or going on adventures as he would like to call it. He had hoped to be able to harness him to fulfill his prophecy, believing his prophecy was the better of his and Petunia's. But he couldn't seem to get with him, not with Severus watching out for the boy for Petunia, and he didn't think he'd be able to face the blonde woman's wrath again if he bothered Harry; the boy was already wary of him it seemed. According to Filius, Harry always talks to him because he's his Head of House, but mostly Severus. "There's a father-son like relationship between them that I see, Headmaster. It's nice to see Severus in a role like that," Flitwick had told him when he called him in to ask about Harry's progress. He had been surprised to hear that, but what could he do about it?

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus strode in, a few students shying away from the dark man. He stopped briefly at the Slytherin Table and spoke to a few students, giving them glares and pointed looks before moving up to the Professor's Table. As Severus approached the table Dumbledore smiled and greeted, "Hello Severus, my boy."

Severus looked at the old man and said, "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"How have you been lately?"

"Fine. If you have time Professor, I'd like to speak to you about something. It's very important."

"Important?"

"Yes."

"In regards to?"

"Something that has been Seen."

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened and he nodded before beckoning Severus to follow him, both of them leaving the Great Hall through the back entrance and up to the Headmaster's Office. As they left neither of them noticed a three pairs of eyes watching them, one green, one brown, and one grey.

* * *

Severus stood in front of Dumbledore's desk as the old wizard sat down and got comfortable. Once he was he plucked a lemon drop from his bowl and popped it in his mouth, offering one to Severus; the man quickly declined. After getting the 'okay' to sit down, Severus began saying, "I recently visited Petunia."

"Ah, how is Petunia doing? Well I hope with being a witch and all," Albus said.

"She'd know she had always been one if it wasn't for you, you meddlesome old coot," Severus hissed before calming himself and collecting his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he let it out and said, "She had written to me in desperation for something to help alleviate her migraines, migraines brought on from an influx of visions."

Albus nodded and said, "Perhaps you can make a Pain Relieving Potion specifically for headaches and migraines. But anyway, why so many visions at once? I've never heard of that before."

The dark man considered the suggestion before continuing. "Apparently she had been having visions of particular objects that she says she can feel a mass amount of dark magic surrounding them. And one of the objects was the diary Mr. Potter destroyed in his Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets. I was able to see all of the objects myself when she somehow shared them with me by pressing her forehead against my own."

"Really?" Albus was very intrigued by this. Sharing visions had never been heard of, especially not through human contact.

"Yes, really. It knocked me clean into the floor after being bombarded by the visions."

"Amazing! I'd love to inspect her myself."

"She's _not_ a lab rat and I refuse to subject to her be one."

Albus held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, seeing he was very close to severely pissing the younger wizard off. Whenever it came to Harry or Petunia, especially Petunia, Severus seemed to get riled up to the point of murder it seemed. Clearing his throat he asked, "What else did she See? What other objects did she See besides the diary?"

Severus looked at the Headmaster before saying, "Like I said, she shared the visions with me. I can place them in a Pensieve for you to see rather than I tell you."

Nodding Albus summoned his Pensieve and allowed the Potions Master to place his memories in them. Once they were inside the old wizard peered inside and was surprised to see the objects Petunia had in her visions, surprised that he recognized all of them. There was Salazar's Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, and even Tom's snake Nagini. It was remarkable that she had seen all of these. He knew what they were; they were Horcruxes, Tom's Horcruxes. She was able to foresee all of them, except the most important one. But honestly that might be a good thing.

Pulling himself out of the Pensieve he looked at Severus and said, "Horcruxes, she's been seeing Horcruxes."

Severus nodded and said, "I believe she's seeing them due to her vision of seeing the Dark Lord return."

"Yes, I believe that as well. But as for the Horcruxes, I believe Petunia may know where to find a few of them. In fact, I believe I have an assignment for her."

"Assignment?"

Albus nodded and said, "Yes, I believe I have an assignment for her that will have well to do with her visions. Severus, I'd like to go see her now if you please."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, wondering what the old coot could be up to in concerns to his lover. However he nodded and agreed, admittedly wondering what the older wizard was going to say to Petunia. He watched Dumbledore move from around his desk and head towards his fireplace, taking some Floo Powder into his hand. Realizing what the man was going to do Severus said, "Headmaster, you can't Floo to Petunia's house. I haven't set up the Floo Network there just yet."

"Nonsense Severus. I'm sure Petunia has figured out how to connect her fireplace to the Floo. You've been helping her with her magic lessons, after all," Albus said. He ignored Severus shaking his head as he stepped into the fireplace and dropped the Floo Powder calling, "Petunia Dursley's house!"

Black eyes watched as the Headmaster was enveloped in green flames and disappeared from sight. Sighing he turned to leave the office, quickly making his way to leave Hogwarts and exit the wards to Apparate to his love's place.

* * *

Petunia sat listening to Sirius tell her one of his and James' great escapades, silently wondering how her little sister had put up with their antics, even in school. Not to say the tale wasn't entertaining, because it was, but she just didn't understand. Just as Sirius was in the process of literally reenacting the climax of the tale, the fireplace suddenly exploded, wall debris flying out towards them. Petunia let out a scream as Sirius quickly moved towards the blonde woman and cast a protective shield with his wand. When everything finally settled and the dust cleared, they both looked up to see none other than Albus Dumbledore stumbling in the midst of the busted up wall, coughing to clear his throat from the dust.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed, moving to help the man.

Petunia sighed at seeing the giant hole in the wall before taking her wand out of her apron pocket and waving it at the mess encanting, _"Reparo."_

As the wall and fireplace began to repair itself, she asked without looking at Albus, "Dumbledore, to what do I owe the unexpected visit?"

Casting the Scouring Charm on himself, Albus said, "Petunia, lovely to see you. And lovely to see you are beginning to master charms and spells. A lovely wand you have; may I take a look?"

"No, you can't," Petunia answered curtly tucking the wand back in her apron pocket. "Now, what do you want?"

"I have an assignment for you."

"Assignment? I'm not one for you to order around."

"Well, think of it as a proposition then."

Before more could be said the sound of Apparition could be heard, followed by the back door opening. Not long after Severus strode into the living room. Walking over to Petunia he stood next to next to her and greeted, "Hello Petunia."

Petunia smiled and kissed the dark man on his cheek before replying, "Hello Severus."

Sirius grimaced and said, "I know she said you were actually dating her Snivellus, but I didn't think it was true."

"Shut up, mutt. It's revolting to see you as well. Albus, have you told Petunia what her assignment is in accordance with her visions yet?"

"Not yet, my boy," Albus answered. Turning to face Petunia he said, "Petunia, your visions of the objects that you have been having are actually visions of Horcruxes. Horcruxes are objects that hold a piece of someone's soul after they've committed the act of murder."

Petunia gasped horrified at the information and said, "No wonder it all felt so evil when I Saw them. To know that evil man divided his soul so many times is horrifying."

The old man nodded and said, "Now my assignment for you in regards to your visions is this: you have seen the objects and possibly where they are hidden, therefore I am assigning you to find and destroy them."

"What?" Petunia and Sirius ended up saying together, Severus' eyes widening.

Severus blinked and said, "Albus, Petunia hasn't been taught enough to go on a wild goose chase for these objects. Not to mention she has no idea how to destroy them. And because a Horcrux is a piece of soul, it is liable to fight for its life. She can't do this by herself."

"I know, Severus. That's why Sirius will be going with her," Albus said.

Sirius' grey eyes widened as he asked, "I will?"

"Yes, you will. Listen, Voldemort is on his way to returning, and we need to keep him from doing so. And even if he succeeds in returning, he will be able to be defeated. Harry has already destroyed one unknowingly, so I'm sure you can handle the rest."

"Even if I wanted to do this, which I don't, I wouldn't even know where to begin looking," Petunia said.

"What are they exactly?" Sirius asked. "The objects, I mean."

Albus told them the five things they were looking for, followed by where they could find Gaunt's Ring and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Sirius hummed and said, "Getting into the Lestrange vault may be tricky, but at least we know where to start. And as for Slytherin's Locket, I think I've seen that at Grimmauld Place."

Petunia frowned and said, "Grimmauld Place?"

"It's where the mutt lives," Severus answered, causing Sirius to glare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Petunia asking, "So Petunia, will you take up the assignment?" When she didn't answer, though sporting a contemplative look on her face, he added in, "It'd be less for Harry to have to worry about in defeating Tom. You'd be protecting him, so to speak."

Blue eyes looked into black, a silent conversation passing between the couple. After a while Petunia looked at Albus and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yes! We'll start at my place and then head to Gaunt's Shack. Even I know where that's located," Sirius said with a grin.

Severus nodded before looking at Petunia saying, "Just be careful. I don't think I'd be able to stand losing you, too."

Petunia smiled and hugged the man close saying, "I don't plan on going anywhere. And if something does happen, you take care of Harry for me."

"Shouldn't I take him? I'm his godfather, after all," Sirius said.

"You're in no such position to care for him right now, and you know it."

Sirius grumbled before turning to look at Albus who had a bemused smile on his face. Clearing his throat Albus said, "Alright then Petunia, you and Sirius can start looking for the Horcruxes in a week."

Severus frowned and said, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament starts in a week."

"I know. Now, I'm headed back to Hogwarts. Good day, Petunia." Albus left the house through the back door, Disapparating away; Sirius followed him to head back to Grimmauld Place, not looking forward to having to gripe Kreacher into telling him where Slytherin's Locket was, knowing the little annoyance knew where it was.

Once they were gone Petunia looked up at Severus and asked, "Do you think I can do it?"

Severus looked down at the blonde and answered, "I know you can."

"Don't tell Harry what I'm doing. I don't want him to worry when he's already dealing with this tournament."

"I won't, I promise."

Petunia sighed and held onto Severus, wondering just what she had agreed to. But if it helped to save Harry, she was willing to do it.


	24. Chapter 24

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 24: Harry Visits Home & Severus Expresses his Worry

Severus watched Albus out of the corner of his eye later that evening at dinnertime. He knew what he was really up to when he had convinced Petunia to go hunting for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes with Sirius earlier that day; he wasn't stupid. The old man just wanted the blonde woman away from her nephew so he could have time to influence him while the tournament was going on. Too bad for him though, seeing as Harry had grown up influenced by her—and him by extension—and wasn't easily persuaded and seemed to not have much of a liking for the Headmaster anyway.

But the one thing that definitely worried Severus about his whole situation was that his girlfriend would end up hurt while she was out looking for those objects. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to be alright in the presence of Black, but it wasn't like he trusted him either. The remaining member of House Black wasn't exactly the most thoughtful person and ran into everything head on with no sort of plan. He could only hope Petunia would have enough brain power for both of them and that he would occasionally use his brain. Oh, who was he kidding? There was no way Black would be smart about the exploration of Horcruxes like Petunia would be. He'd only be helpful in locating them, at best. He couldn't see him destroying them properly.

Just thinking of that made him make a mental note to try and do some research later that night. He needed to let them know, or at least Petunia, what it might take to destroy a Horcrux. Horcruxes were made using extremely Dark magic, so normal magic wouldn't destroy them. Something very powerful would have to destroy it, or Dark magic just as powerful as the Horcrux to fight against it. Possibly Feindfyre? That could work…maybe.

Looking out towards the Ravenclaw Table, black eyes looked at a mop of messy black hair as Harry smiled and talked with Hermione, seeming as if he didn't have a care in the world. But Severus knew that underneath it all, he was worried about the start of the tournament in a week's time. The boy was nervous and despite his talk with him and support of his friends, he was probably feeling somewhat lonely. Maybe Harry needed a visit to see his aunt and spend time with her. Petunia always seemed to make Harry feel better when nothing and no one else could. She was his mother, as he so much called her, and Severus knew every child could always depend on their mother to make their day better.

Nodding to himself Severus made a promise to himself to take Harry home at the end of the week before the start of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where Harry would be taking on the First Task head on. He hoped the visit would do him some good, not that he doubted it would, of course.

* * *

Harry waited patiently for Severus near the entrance of the school after his last class of the day that Friday. He wondered what the Potions Master wanted for him to wait for him there. He had been surprised to receive the older wizard's note telling him to do so during lunch that day, silently wondering what he could want to meet with him for. Did it have to do with the tournament? Knowing Severus however, it probably wasn't, not if he was telling him to meet him where others could see and hear. As he waited he thought about the tournament, a slight feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament officially started tomorrow with the First Task, and the task dealt with dragons. Dragons! Harry wasn't prepared to go against a dragon! Sure, Professor Moody said he could use his wand, but what good could it possibly do against a large, fire-breathing being? After finding out the First Task was dragons, he shared that news with Cedric Diggory to give him a heads up for what to kind of expect going into the First Task. The older boy appreciated it, also telling him that he was trying to get students to not wear the badges that said 'Cedric Rules' and would change to 'Potter Stinks', not that Harry cared too much about that anyway. He had fallen out with Ron over the whole ordeal of supposedly entering the tournament and even he was wearing a badge. Luckily for him, Draco, Hermione, Vincent, Gregory, Susan, and Neville weren't sporting those badges and sticking by him. He honestly couldn't ask for better friends and was happy that they were his family away from home.

A tap on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts and he turned to see Susan and Gregory standing next to him, both of them looking at him in concern. Pushing a piece of her red hair behind her ear Susan asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're just standing there staring off into space," Gregory responded, causing the Ravenclaw boy to flush in embarrassment a bit. The taller boy smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before saying, "We're here to listen if you need someone to just vent to before tomorrow."

Susan nodded and said, "We're good listeners, and loyal to a fault like the Hufflepuffs we are."

Harry smiled at his friends and nodded, thanking them just as Severus walked over to them. Gregory and Susan both greeted the Potions professor before telling Harry they'd see him later and walking away, their hands looking dangerously close to holding onto one another. Harry smiled, silently wondering when his friends would just admit they liked each other. Then again, he was wondering the same thing concerning Draco and Hermione, but those two were too stubborn to act on their feelings, as annoying as it was.

Severus looked down at Harry and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I suppose so," Harry answered. "Are we going somewhere?"

"To see Petunia."

The dark man couldn't help but smirk seeing the way the boy's green eyes lit up at hearing they were going to go visit his mother figure. Yes, he was right. This visit would be just what Harry needed before going into this blasted tournament.

Harry grinned and said, "We're going to go see mum, great!"

Severus nodded and walked out of the castle, Harry hot on his heels. As he walked he said, "Yes, we are. And you can even stay overnight if you like."

A slight frown appeared on Harry's face. "But what if I'm not back in time to get ready for the First Task?"

"I'm offended you believe I won't be able to have you back in time for the task."

"I don't think that."

"Hm."

Harry chuckled at the man, shaking his head as they stepped outside of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Severus held out his arm to him, to which he grabbed and they soon Disapparated away, their feet landing in the backyard of his home. Running into his house Harry called out, "Mum! I'm home!"

Petunia, who had been reading and practicing a Transfiguration spell in the living room, looked up when her child ran into the room and towards her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he did the same. Pulling away slightly she said, "It's so good to have you home for a bit." Seeing her lover walk into the living room as well she greeted, "Hello Sev."

"Hello Petunia," Severus replied with a loving smile, the smile making Petunia's heart flutter like butterfly wings. "I've brought him to spend a night here before the Tri-Wizard Tournament starts tomorrow. I figured he could do with motherly comfort and I can't provide him with that."

The blonde woman nodded and kissed Harry's forehead before saying, "Of course. Well, I'll begin dinner soon. Would you like to help me, Harry?"

"Yes mum," Harry answered with a smile. Letting go of his aunt he grabbed the strap of his book bag that he had dropped and said, "I'm headed up to my room to start on my Potions report, and finish my Astronomy assignment. Hey Severus, do you want to help me with my report while you're here? I could really use the extensive knowledge you can provide for it, probably more than the book and my notes can."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the cheeky expression on the Fourth Years face and replied, "Nice try, brat. I'm not helping you with an assignment that I assigned you to do. Now go get started on it, and it better be one of the best reports I grade when I receive it."

"And if it's not?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look the older wizard gave him, his expression reminding him of Lucius looking at Draco with what he called 'the Dad Look'. Shaking his head he said, "Alright, I'll make sure it'll be as good as Draco and Hermione's."

"It better be better than theirs."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry giggled as he turned and hurried up the stairs to get started on his homework.

Petunia chuckled and said, "He loves teasing you, Sev."

Severus shook his head as he sat next to his lover and replied, "He loves being cheeky with me."

"Maybe, but he also loves and respects you. You know he told me he views you as his father figure?"

"Really?" Severus said after a brief clearing of his throat.

"Yes, and I know you view him as your own as well. And don't deny it, because I can see you love him as well."

Severus chuckled softly and gave the blonde a kiss before saying, "Then I shouldn't have to say anything if you know."

Petunia smiled and gave her boyfriend another kiss before turning back to her studying, Severus helping her from time to time. Before long she finished and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, calling Harry down to come and help her. As the two of them moved around the kitchen and conversed between one another, Severus smiled at the sight. Harry was much happier than he had been the past few weeks and was the most at ease he had seen him in a while. And Petunia looked just as relaxed, not a single trace of worry on her beautiful face. He was glad to see them both like this, knowing they needed this when they both had such heavy tasks on their shoulders starting tomorrow for Harry, and possibly even tomorrow for Petunia. But this moment right here, this familial moment that they were sharing, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

Petunia smiled as she walked into Harry's room and saw him passed out fast asleep on his bed with a Potions textbook lying open on his chest. Walking over to him silently, she took his glasses off of his face and placed them on the nightstand. She then dog-earred the page he was on in his book and closed it, placing it on the nightstand as well. Taking Merlin's wand—still sometimes having a hard time calling it hers—she waved it and changed the fourteen year old out of his school robes and uniform and into his pajamas. Severus had shown her how to do that and she was grateful for times like this or even for herself when she was too tired to actively change clothes. After that was done she gently lifted Harry and pulled his sheets back, helping him into them and tucking him in like she used to do when he was small. Caressing his messy hair she bent down and kissed his forehead whispering, "Good night, my love. Pleasant dreams."

Turning out the lamp on the nightstand Petunia left the room and closed the door quietly behind her before moving down the hall to her own room. Entering she found Severus waiting on her bed, his black robes deposited neatly in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. Closing the door behind her she walked over to the dark haired man and sat next to him. Tilting her head slightly she said softly, "It looks like you have something you want to say."

Severus nodded and said, "I need to talk to you. It's about you going to find Horcruxes."

The blonde woman nodded and gave her lover her undivided attention, blue eyes fixated on him. Severus took a moment to collect his thoughts before starting.

"As you know, finding these objects is going to be not only difficult, but dangerous. You are literally going to be searching for pieces of that bastard's soul, and I can't bear the thought of you facing all of this, even with Black helping you out along the way. I honestly want nothing more than to make you stay here and I go search for them for you, but at the same time I know you can do this. You're a strong woman, Petunia; you're a strong witch. There should be no reason why you can't do this, even with your limited experience and knowledge of magic being a newfound witch. But I do believe in you, you have to believe that. I guess…I guess I'm just really worried about you and that you'll get hurt, but it's only because I love you." Severus chuckled softly and ran his hand through his hair. "Merlin, I sound like some sort of lovesick sap, don't I?"

Gentle hands cupped his face and soft lips pressed against his in a sweet kiss. Pulling away from the kiss Petunia said, "I don't care if you sound like a sap, because it shows me that you care. I know you're concerned about this Severus, as am I, but I'm also doing this for Harry to make sure he'll be alright. And I'll be alright during this expedition Dumbledore assigned to me. And I trust Sirius to be helpful, despite the way he is. Severus I love you, and I'm going to carry yours and Harry's love for me while I'm gone to give me strength. I'm scared just like you, but that's what makes us human, wizard or not."

Severus smiled and allowed his lover to kiss him once more. When the kiss ended he said, "I've figured out a way or two to destroy the Horcruxes. I trust you to give the information to Black so he'll know what to do when you find them. He won't like one of them because it is Dark Magic, but if you two are going to destroy them that there isn't much of a choice."

"I'll be sure to keep him in line and have him remember it's for Harry and the greater good. I can be pretty convincing."

"I know you can."

Petunia chuckled and wrapped her arms around the younger man's neck, holding him close as she did so. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her just as close, the two of them just sitting and holding each other in the silence of the house. After a while Severus pulled away reluctantly and said, "I should head back to the castle. I'll be back in the morning for Harry."

The wizard went to stand up, but was stopped by the witch's hands on his arms. Looking at her he allowed her to pull on him until he was lying on top of her on her bed. In a soft voice Petunia silently pleaded, "Please don't go. Stay with me tonight, please."

Black eyes searched blue ones, seeing longing and lust in them, but also nothing but pure, unadulterated love for him. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but at the same time he knew he wanted to stay—needed to stay. Both of them knew this would most likely be the last time they spent any time together for who knows how long, and they knew they needed to make this night count.

Without so much as another word, the dark haired man pressed his lips against the soft pink pair of his lover's, pressing his body on top of hers as their lips moved together in unison. Hands undressed each other and soon were caressing bare skin as soft gasps and sighs filled the air between them. Before long they entered euphoria together and spent the rest of the night held tightly in each other's arms, bodies pressed together while looking into each other's eyes until sleep claimed them. Right before falling asleep though, Severus whispered to his love, "Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise that you'll come back to me. I don't think I could take it if I lost you, too."

"I promise, and you won't lose me," Petunia whispered in return, kissing Severus once more with all the love she had for him.

As they slept, their hearts beat in the same rhythm while also being prepared for the longing that was to come at being separated.


	25. Chapter 25

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 25: Severus and Harry say Goodbye to Petunia & Harry faces the First Task

Severus had woken up at five-thirty the following morning, his internal clock programmed to wake him at that time. However he did not start moving around as he usually did. No, instead he lay next to his lover and watched her continue to sleep peacefully, her head resting on his chest, her blonde hair splayed out. Her bed sheets were covering their waists, exposing their bare upper bodies to the slightly cool air of the house, though Severus felt nothing but warmth from Petunia. Merlin, he was going to miss her over the next weeks. He wasn't sure when she and Black were going to actively start searching for the Horcruxes within the week, but knew it would be soon, most likely today since Albus suggested they start this week.

He continued to lay there in silence, the room beginning to light as the morning sun peaked over the horizon through her window. Five minutes before the hour Petunia moaned softly as she woke up, her blue eyes blurrily opening before locking on the strong, bare chest covered in (what she thought) the perfect amount of chest hair; it was very much attractive along with the muscles adorning the man's body **(1)**. Severus probably wasn't even aware of how sexy and ripped his physique was. Speaking of Severus, Petunia lifted her head to gaze up into black eyes looking down at her, the dark orbs shining with the love they held for her.

"Good morning," Petunia whispered as she smiled at Severus.

"Good morning," Severus replied softly, his hand sliding up her bare back, causing her to shiver slightly.

Petunia moved so that she was sitting up a bit, but not enough to break contact with the wizard before asking, "What time do you have to take Harry back?"

Severus turned his head to look at the clock on the woman's nightstand and saw that it read six o' clock AM. Doing some quick thinking in his head he answered, "Eight o' clock, eight-thirty at the latest. The First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament doesn't start until after lunch at one, not to mention who knows how long it will take for all four champions to get through the task."

Nodding Petunia sighed and said sadly, "And I suppose I won't see him for Christmas then. I probably won't see you either."

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft as he caressed Petunia's hair soothingly.

The blonde witch sniffled a bit as tears formed in her eyes before hugging her lover close, burying her face in his neck. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm so scared. I'm so scared for Harry, afraid he's going to get hurt. I'm scared I'm going to lose him because of this stupid tournament. I'm also afraid of going out to look for these pieces of soul. I know I won't be alone, but I don't know what to do; I have no idea what I'll be facing. I just…I just…"

Petunia's speech broke off into a sob, causing Severus to sit up completely as he held his love, allowing her to cry while his own chest constricted in pain. He didn't like any of this either, nor the fact that he too was afraid for what could happen to the two most important people in his life. Harry was, starting today, facing the toughest thing yet in his life as a Hogwarts student while Petunia, a newfound witch and found to be so powerful as to rival Merlin himself, was being sent by a manipulative old fool to find Horcruxes with the very little training and knowledge she had. He could kill Albus for allowing either of these things to happen. Damn him, the Ministry, and whatever else he could think of at the moment.

When Petunia seemed to be getting better control of herself, he slightly pulled away from her and gently cupped her face. Looking into her blue eyes he said, "I'm afraid too, but we have to be strong throughout all of this. And I promise to look after Harry throughout all of this. Petunia, I know you can do this assignment Albus has given you. Of course we both know he's doing it to keep you away from Harry so he can get a better hold on him, but I won't let him. But for now, just concentrate on what needs to be done. After all, you're doing this for Harry, and I can't wait for the day you come back to me."

Petunia gave Severus a loving smile and wiped her tears before pressing her lips against his in a love filled kiss. When she pulled away she said, "I love you, Severus."

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead before replying, "I love you, too."

* * *

By seven-thirty Petunia, Harry, and Severus had all eaten a breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, fruit, and orange juice; Severus had his usual black coffee. None of them spoke about the fact that Harry was to take on his first challenge as a Tri-Wizard Champion, nor did Severus or Petunia bring up the fact that she would be out hunting Horcruxes with Sirius. They kept talk peaceful and light until breakfast was over, to which Petunia sent Harry upstairs to shower. She and Severus had shared a shower together before getting dressed and waking up the Fourth Year Ravenclaw.

When the clock struck eight, Severus cleared his throat and said, "Harry, it's time to return to Hogwarts."

Harry gave the Potions Master a sad look and asked, "Do I have to go back?"

"I'm afraid so. You're expected for the First Task."

"I don't want to do it."

Petunia gave her nephew a sad smile before walking over to him and wrapping him in a warm hug. As she held him close she said, "I don't want you to leave either, but I know you can do it, sweetheart. You're so much stronger and braver than you think. And though I hate to think about it, you've faced three-headed dogs, a corrupted professor, giant spiders, giant snakes, Dementors, and werewolves and came out alright, if not scathed. Harry, I believe in you and I know you can tackle this stupid tournament like you did everything else your first three years at Hogwarts. Just have faith in yourself and know that I'm rooting for you, even if I'm not there. And don't forget that Severus and your friends are there for you as well."

Harry nodded and hugged his aunt, softly thanking her for her reassurance. He too knew he probably wouldn't see her for a few months as long as this tournament went on, not to mention he'd miss Christmas with her next month because of the Yule Ball (something Hermione told him about). Therefore he was glad that he got to spend this time with her, despite how brief it was.

Severus summoned Harry's school bag and books from his room upstairs, watching as how his bag came down along with his books, quill, closed ink pot, and parchment paper came down and into his bag. He caught one of the pieces of parchment, noticing that it was the boy's Potions report. Deciding not to read it just yet, he looked at the length and noticed that Harry still needed two more feet before it was ready for submission. Putting it into his bag he said, "Time to go, Harry."

The fourteen year old nodded and pulled away from Petunia, taking his bag from the older wizard. Just as they were headed towards the back door, a knock on the front caught their attention. Frowning Petunia went to it and opened it, her frown turning into a scowl at seeing the one person she loathed to see on her doorstep.

"Odette," Petunia said in annoyance.

"Petunia, good morning," Odette Gibbons replied in that annoying, snooty way of hers.

"It was."

"Don't be like that, Petunia." Odette brushed past Petunia into her home before speaking again. "I just came to remind you about the singles party the HOA is hosting. Maybe we'll actually see you there, for once of course."

Petunia's eye twitched as she said evenly, "Actually no, I won't be attending. I'm not single anymore, and haven't been for nearly three years now."

Odette's eyes widened momentarily before she laughed and said, "Oh, that was a good one. I almost bought it, Petunia. But seriously though, we hope to see you there."

Before Petunia could reply, her lover's deep baritone spoke up saying, "I believe she told you she wouldn't be attending."

Petunia looked back to see that both Severus and Harry had shown up behind the annoying bitch, Severus' voice startling the woman and causing her to turn around. His black eyes glared down at the overly tanned Muggle, causing her to take a step back in fear as he stood menacingly behind her. Odette looked back at Petunia before asking, "Who is this man?"

"My lover, Severus Snape. Severus, this is the bane of my existence, Odette Gibbons."

Severus looked at the intruding woman before saying curtly, "Pleasure."

"L-Likewise," Odette stammered. Seeing that her presence was no longer needed, nor wanted, she quickly cleared her throat and headed towards the still open front door. She had wanted to come and embarrass her rival, rubbing it in her face that she could get no man with her plain looks and such, especially with a child; she loved sticking it to Petunia when she could, despite the blonde woman giving back as good as she got, if not worse. But she wasn't expecting her to actually _have_ someone, not to mention he was tall and ruggedly handsome. Hell, even she could see his muscles through that strange garb he was wearing! Clearing her throat again she turned to Petunia and said, "Well, I suppose I'll be going now. It was lovely speaking with you, Petunia."

"I wish I could say the same," Petunia replied.

Harry grinned and said, "You might want to touch up your roots again, Ms. Gibbons. I can see your green."

Odette gave a horrified gasp before placing her hand on top of her head right over her roots. She glared at Harry and gave Petunia a hateful look as the other woman smirked at her before she stomped away, hurrying to get into her car. As she drove off Severus asked, "Green?"

Petunia closed her front door and chuckled before answering, "Back when Dumbledore first brought Harry to live with me and after he got accustomed to staying with me, I encountered Odette at the store while I was buying baby supplied. She decided to give a few jabs about me having another child to fill the void of losing Dudley and Vernon so soon. She pissed me off and I brought up the fact she couldn't have any children to her to get her out of my face. Harry caught on to my foul mood due to Odette and thus used accidental magic, _on purpose_ , to turn her hair green. It hasn't turned back to its original color in thirteen years."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry who grinned up at him proudly. Shaking his head he murmured, "At just one, you were already into trouble." Ignoring Harry's chuckle he beckoned the boy to follow him to the backyard. The three of them exited the house and Harry gave Petunia one more hug, holding her close as he said, "Goodbye, mum. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, my love. You take care of yourself," Petunia replied before kissing him on his forehead. When Harry let go, Severus stepped up to her. Black eyes looked into blue before he said, "I'll watch out for him, and you promise to take care of yourself."

Nodding the blonde replied, "I will, Severus."

She wrapped her arms around the younger man and held him close, reveling in the feel of his body against her own. He too wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his body and savoring the feel of her, engraving it into his mind knowing he wouldn't see her for who knew how long. Pulling away he dropped a passion filled kiss to her lips. Breaking the kiss he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Severus pressed something into her hand before turning and walking over to Harry and taking his arm. The two of them looked at Petunia and gave her sad smiles before Side-Apparating away, leaving Petunia by herself. Petunia swallowed the lump in her throat as tears threatened to fill her eyes and spill over. Blinking them away she looked down into her hand to see what Severus had given her and found a piece of folded paper. Wondering what it could be she unfolded it and read the written words upon it.

 _To destroy the Horcruxes, use Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre. Ask Black about the last option._

* * *

It was five minutes to one, and Harry stood nervously in the tent with the other three champions as they waited for the First Task to begin. He was already informed by Hagrid that he would be facing off against a dragon, to which he shared this information with Cedric Diggory. Hermione had stopped by to give him some encouragement, to which led to a surprise hug, followed by Rita Skeeter taking a picture of it and claiming it to be "young love". He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the statement from the Daily Prophet writer that twisted facts to her liking. She even wrote that he was tweleve—tweleve!—when he specifically told her several times he was fourteen.

Barty Crouch had already told them what they were to do, which was retrieve a golden egg from the dragon of their choosing for the task to be completed. And it literally was their choosing, for he had them pull miniature versions of four dragons out of a bag. There was a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-Snout, and Common Green Welsh, and a Hungarian Horntail, the worst of the four. And just his luck, Harry pulled that one.

Before they knew it, they could hear Professor Dumbledore welcoming everyone to the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, explaining to the crowd what each champion would have to do as they faced off against a dragon, as well as telling them that Cedric would be the first of the four to go first. As Cedric walked out of the tent to the cheering of the crowd, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Startled Harry looked up into the piercing brown eyes of Viktor Krum.

"V-Viktor," Harry said surprised.

Viktor looked down at Harry for a moment before giving him a reassuring smile and saying, "Fear not, Harry. You vill do vell, you vill see."

Harry gave the Bulgarian a smile before thanking him. He hadn't really spoken to the Durmstrang champion, if at all, and was surprised that he had spoken to him first. He supposed it didn't matter, though. Even if they were going against each other to come out on top, they were in it together. After listening to the crowd gasp and cheer, and listening to the dragon roar and snap at Cedric from inside the tent for a while, Viktor spoke again.

"You friends with Her-Herm-Her…"

"Hermione," Harry gave, pitying the older wizard. He knew saying his friend's name was probably hard on him, especially with his accent.

Nodding Viktor said, "Yes her. She is your friend, yes?" When Harry nodded he continued. "She is single, yes?"

Harry looked flabbergasted at Viktor, shocked he had asked him that. Opening his mouth he began uncomfortably, "Uh, well she-"

He was cut off as the crowd outside erupted into a loud cheer, followed by Cedric running inside the tent with a golden egg in his hands, as well as burns on his face. He was quickly rushed away to see Madame Pompfrey in the Hospital Wing who was waiting for them in the event they were injured as Fleur exited the tent into the arena after she was announced to face her dragon. Once she was gone and it was obvious she had started the First Task, Viktor turned back to Harry to await his answer about Hermione.

"Hermione…well, you see…she's not really…I mean, she's not s-seeing anyone…just yet." Gosh, he felt so uncomfortable talking about Hermione's non-existent love life. And especially to someone obviously into her if he's asking whether she was single or not.

Viktor nodded and said, "So she single. She tell me she fifteen but Fourth Year."

Nodding Harry replied, "Yeah, she's one of the oldest of our class.

"Smart vitch, too."

"Very. She's top of our class, along with our friend Draco."

"You mean little vhite haired vizard that stick vith you and Herm…Hermy. Is he interested in her or just friend?"

Again, Harry was baffled by the question, considering he too knew the answer to this one as well. However, or luckily if he thought about it, Fleur walked inside the tent with her egg and her skirt torched, signaling Viktor to go and face off against his pulled dragon. As soon as he was gone, Harry gave a sigh of relief. He really hadn't wanted to think about any of that, especially before facing off against the Hungarian Horntail.

* * *

Time passed and before Harry knew it, Viktor had reentered the tent and soon his name was being called as the last champion to face a dragon. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the tent to the cheering crowd in the stands overlooking the arena. Looking around he spotted Draco, Hermione, Gregory, Vincent, Susan, and Neville all seated together and cheering for him, though Hermione's face was etched in worry. He looked around again and spotted Severus who was looking down at him with his usual hard expression, but he could tell his eyes were also filled with worry. Before he could look around more, a loud snarl met his ears.

Whirling around Harry came face to face with the Hungarian Horntail, the large dragon glaring and snapping at him while chained by the neck. And just underneath it was the golden egg he was meant to retrieve. Holding his wand tightly in his grip, Harry began to edge around the arena, keeping a close eye on the Horntail while also trying to figure out what he should do to get the egg. Deciding to do something, he threw a Stunning Spell at the dragon, hitting it in its side. The Hungarian Horntail roared before swinging its tail at Harry, Harry dodging it and running to hide behind a large boulder. The dragon then breathed fire at the boulder, engulfing it for the most part. The crowd gasped in horror, none of them really able to see Harry behind the burning boulder.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm tightly, holding onto it as she shook in fear. Draco's grey eyes watched the scene in front of them, his free hand patting Hermione's comfortingly, though he too was afraid for Harry. When Hermione's grip on him tightened as the Horntail continued to breathe fire at the rock Harry was hiding behind, he looked down at her and said, "He'll be alright, you'll see."

"Y-Yeah, of course," Hermione replied, laying her head over on his shoulder while still staring into the arena.

Beside them Susan was holding tightly to Gregory's hand as they watched what was happening. Vincent and Neville were also worried about their friend, but at the vantage point they were at, they could perfectly see Harry and could see that he was alright. In fact, he was casting the Aguamenti Spell to counter the fire being breathed at him, causing steam to roll up. So much steam was created that it was actually beginning to get hard for them to see anything.

Harry saw opportunity and summoned his Firebolt, using the created steam as a cover. Hearing it coming, he looked up and saw his broomstick coming his way and ran through the steam and jumped up, landing on his broom and flying up into the air. The crowd cheered, Hermione and Susan jumping up and down happily to see that he was alright. Harry flew above the arena, eyeing the dragon's large body as it finally stopped breathing fire and began searching for him through the steam. Harry knew he couldn't swoop down and get the golden egg, not with the Horntail that close. Wracking his brain for an appropriate spell to distract the dragon, he finally thought of one and pointed his wand at the large creature that finally spotted him.

 _"Obscuro!"_ Harry encanted, a large blindfold wrapping around the Horntail's head and over his eyes. The Hungarian Horntail roar loudly and began thrashing around wildly, its tail hitting the walls of the arena. Knowing his time was limited Harry flew down towards it and threw another spell at it shouting, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The Hungarian Horntail's entire body began to freeze right where it was before ultimately falling over onto its side, the Full Body-Bind Curse taking over its body. The crowd below him cheered as Harry gave a sigh of relief before flying down to the egg and grabbing it up in his hand. He flew around showing the people that he got the egg, the onlookers cheering loudly at his accomplishment. Seeing his friends he flew over to them and jumped off of his broom right to them, landing between Hermione and Draco. His friends wrapped their arms around him in congratulations and elation, Gregory, Vincent, Susan, and Neville doing the same, all of them happy that their friend made it out alive. Their group hug however was interrupted when Dumbledore's voice, by use of the Sonorus Charm, spoke, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter! But you must come down now!"

Harry's friends let him go before Vincent said, "Harry, we've got to celebrate."

"Sure, that sounds great," Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione hugged Harry once more and kissed his cheek before Draco gave him a pat on his shoulder. Harry then jumped back out onto his broom that was still hovering next to them and flew down into the tent where Severus was waiting. Getting off of his Firebolt he grinned up at Severus and said happily, "I did it!"

The Potions Master bestowed upon him one of his rare, public smiles and ruffled his hair affectionately. Taking the boy's broom he said, "Congratulations. I know you're eager to see your friends, as I'm sure they are waiting to celebrate your accomplishment. But don't think you will go to them just yet. You need to be looked over by Madame Pompfrey before you can do anything."

"But I feel fine."

Severus raised an eyebrow before waving his wand over the Ravenclaw student, a roll of parchment unraveling before him. Blinking Harry asked, "What's that?"

"Your diagnostic." Black eyes looked over it before looking down to see green ones looking up at him. "You've got first, going on second degree burns on your back and the back of your arms. Go see Madame Pompfrey so she can heal you so as to not cause any scarring."

Harry nodded replied, "Yes sir."

The dark haired wizard watched the boy walk away with his golden egg before shaking his head. He had to admit to himself that he was very worried about what would happen to Harry against that Horntail, but he didn't once believe he wouldn't be able to get that egg. He was proud of him and knew Petunia would be as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (1) For Severus' body, I referenced the hell out of Hugh Jackman's body, especially as Wolverine from the _X-Men_ series (insert dreamy sigh). Thanks to everyone that reads this chapter and has been reading, and I hope you like it and stay tuned for what's next. See you guys next chapter! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	26. Chapter 26

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 26: The Golden Egg's Clue and Slytherin's Locket at Grimmauld Place

Harry sat with his friends as they all hung out the next day down near the Black Lake underneath a tree that shaded a good portion of the ground and a bit of the water. After a great celebration the day before, after making up with Ron for tossing him aside after becoming a Tr-Wizard Champion, they all decided to spend some more time together the following day. They were all catching up on schoolwork, seeing as none of them did a single bit of it the day before due to the First Task, but they were all having fun talking together as well. And as for Harry, he was busy staring at his golden egg.

The egg was said to hold a clue for he and the other champions to use for the next task, but he had no idea what it could be. He had opened it last night and it immediately began to screech something awful, hurting his and his friends' ears and he promptly shut it. He contemplated opening it again, but he knew he would just get the same result. Just as he reached over to touch the egg in his bag, Draco's voice suddenly said, "Please don't tell me you plan on opening that thing again."

Harry looked up sheepishly and replied, "I was going to, yeah."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked. "I've never heard something so awful in my life, and I thought the Mandrakes from Second Year were bad."

"Yeah, Neville passed out because of its screaming," Vincent said, playfully nudging Neville as the Gryffindor boy blushed in embarrassment.

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration homework and said, "Well he has to open it in order to receive the clue. Otherwise, how else will he be prepared to know what to do for the Second Task?"

Gregory nodded in agreement before saying, "Hermione's right, he's going to have to keep opening it until he knows exactly what he has to do. But the Second Task isn't until February, so Harry has plenty of time to figure things out."

Harry nodded slightly before looking back down at the egg. He then looked out at the Black Lake and said, "I just want to know what the clue is now so I know what I need to research and such before the Second Task."

Draco gave his best friend an encouraging smile and said, "Don't worry, Harry. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Susan, who had been studying for History of Magic, looked up from her book and said, "I agree with Draco. But I don't think you'll figure it out with just opening and closing the egg. I can't hear anything past the screeching."

"That's because it is speaking in the voice of merfolk," a kind, soft voice said behind them. Turning they all saw a light blonde haired girl, her dreamy silver-blue eyes staring at them. She sported the House colors of Ravenclaw House and she was wearing radish shaped earrings in her ears and a necklace made of bottle caps.

Harry smiled and greeted, "Hello Luna."

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna Lovegood replied.

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Third Year in Ravenclaw House with Hermione and me."

As Luna sat down with the Fourth Years Vincent asked, "Why are you wearing radishes for earrings and a bottle cap necklace?"

Luna touched her jewelry and replied, "They are Dirigible plums, and they both help to keep away the Nargles."

"Nargles?" Susan asked.

"Little creatures that like to steal your things and infest mistletoe. You have to be careful to ward them away, or you'll find many of your things stolen."

No one said anything at first before Hermione shook her head and asked, "I'm sorry Luna, but did you say the egg was speaking merfolk?"

Luna nodded and said, "That's right. That's why you can't understand what it is saying. Merpeople can't speak above the water, and if they do it sounds like awful screeching."

"So you mean Harry has to open the egg underwater?" Ron asked.

The Third Year just gave him a soft smile before turning to look at Harry. Harry stared back at her with wide green eyes before looking down at his egg in wonder. Grabbing it he stood up and said, "I'm going to give it a go."

Harry turned and stepped towards the edge of the lake, stepping into it and wading into the water. His friends all got up and followed him, stopping by the lake shore. As the water rose up his legs as he continued Hermione called, "Harry, be careful!"

Once the water was up to Harry's chest, he took a deep breath and ducked underwater, completely submerging himself in the waters of the Black Lake. Looking through the murky waters he opened the egg and its golden shell fell open, revealing the bright light inside of it. Only the light wasn't really light, but rather an egg shaped bubble filled with tiny bubbles. He stared at it in wonder until it began to sing, its song drifting in his ears as it relayed its message.

* * *

Draco stared at the spot Harry was in, staring at the bubbles rising to the surface to let him know he was still alive down there. After about five minutes had passed he said, "He's been down there for a bit longer than I thought he'd be."

Neville looked at his friends in worry and asked a bit unsurely, "You don't suppose he's drowned, do you? Or might be in trouble?"

"Harry's a pretty good swimmer, so I think he's alright." Even so, Draco's grey eyes were beginning to bleed with worry.

Another minute passed and before they knew it, Harry was popping out of the water gasping for breath before moving back towards the shore. Once he reached the edge of the lake Draco and Ron helped him out, his clothes completely soaked as he took breathes to put air back in his lungs. Hermione waved her wand over him to dry him off before asking, "So what did the egg say?"

Looking up at her he answered, "It sang a song. The song in short said that on the day of the Second Task, I'm to search for something under the water and retrieve it from the merfolk."

Vincent frowned and said, "But their kingdom I'm sure is in the middle of the lake, the deepest part."

"Well it said I have an hour to search for whatever they will take."

"An hour?" Gregory said almost incredulously. "No one can possibly hold their breath for that long underwater. Muggle statistics state that the longest a person can hold their breath underwater is five minutes, which you did plus an extra minute before resurfacing. It's impossible."

Hermione nodded and said, "Greg is right, it's impossible. But luckily we have two months to figure out how to make it possible."

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, so don't worry Harry. We'll help you figure this out."

Harry grinned at his friends before they headed back to their things to gather them up and head inside for lunch. He had the clue inside the egg, now all he had to do was figure out to hold his breath for an hour underwater. And he knew with the help of his friends, he'd figure it out.

* * *

Petunia stared in awe at how the building grew, the homes separating as they revealed an entirely new one in the lineup. It was a shade or two darker than the other homes and its doorknob was completely different. The home looked rather ancient though she was sure it was fascinating on the inside as well, unless it was dark and bleak.

"Welcome to my ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius said before beckoning Petunia to follow him inside. "My ancestors Phineas Nigellus and Ursula Black lived here and every other Black following them. Though honestly, I don't have any good memories here. My family was Dark, anyway."

"How do you know?" Petunia asked as she entered behind him. "And don't say it's because they were all in Slytherin. I don't need to hear any more of your prejudice against that House."

"No, it's not that, though most of the Black family members have ended up in Slytherin House. My family believes in blood purity and have even married within the family to keep it pure. Even my own parents were second cousins. And with You-Know-Who being a great advocate for that and ridding the Wizarding World of those less than pure, family members willingly followed him. My cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is one of his most loyal followers. Even my brother Regulus…even he followed him and took the Dark Mark. Which you have to understand why I find it so difficult to accept Snape as being a spy for Dumbledore as well as having the capability to love you and Harry. And I don't even understand how he could have even joined his cause, considering he isn't a Pureblood."

Petunia scowled at him and said, "You and your friends kept calling him a Death Eater in school claiming he was a Dark wizard and making fun and hurting him daily, all the while helping to ruin his friendship with my sister. It's no wonder he went where he thought he would be wanted and needed. But now he's paid for his mistakes and is trying to live his life as best he can while working for Dumbledore. And he doesn't need you bringing up a time he wishes to forget."

Sirius actually looked sorry at the slight scolding he had gotten from the blonde woman and was about to apologize when the curtain covering his mother's portrait suddenly flew open and Walburga glared down at the two standing in front of her. Piercing grey eyes, which Sirius obviously inherited, narrowed at him and said, "Sirius, I see you've decided to finally come home. Did you have your fun embarrassing our family and ruining our family name?"

Before he could answer Walburga turned to look at Petunia and suddenly became enraged shouting, "HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS MUGGLE FILTH INTO MY HOME?! FILTHY! FILTHY MUDBLOOD! GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU DIRTY THIS PURE HOUSE OF BLACK?!"

"Let's go, Petunia," Sirius said as he quickly grabbed the blonde witch's hand and drug her to the kitchen area, shutting the door behind them to cut off his mother's screeching. Letting out a sigh he looked at his wide-eyed companion and apologized saying, "I'm sorry she said that to you. Like I said, my family was big on blood purity, my mother especially. Anyone that steps foot in here that is a Muggleborn or Half-Blood, she does that to."

"I see," Petunia said. Placing a fake smile she said sarcastically, "What a lovely woman."

"You mean…you mean you're not bothered by what she called you? I mean, you are a Muggleborn now that it's known you're a witch. She even called you that slur against Muggleborns."

"I may be a witch, but I'm a new witch and I suppose the insult doesn't affect me as it would anyone else because I'm new. Also, I know how to give back as good as I get, so most insults and hateful things said to me, I know how to take them. I've had to acquire tough skin over the years and no one is going to walk over me, wizard or not."

Sirius grinned at Petunia and said, "I like you, Petunia Dursley. You're like Lily, but better."

Petunia wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, but nodded and said, "So, you said that the locket was here. Where is it?"

The wavy haired wizard thought for a moment before calling, "Kreacher!"

There was a pop and an old, hunched over House Elf was standing before them, his sudden appearance startling Petunia and causing her to gasp as she backed away a bit. He looked up as Sirius and said, "Master Sirius returns home…what can Kreacher do for Master Sirius?"

"Kreacher, there is a locket here, Slytherin's Locket. I need you to bring it to me."

Kreacher frowned and said, "Locket belonged to Master Regulus. Master Regulus told Kreacher to keep locket safe."

"Why?"

"So the evil wizard whose soul piece resides in it can't get it back. Kreacher went with Master Regulus to retrieve locket, but Master Regulus sent Kreacher home with locket with promise to return after planting fake locket. But Master Regulus never returned home."

Sirius looked shocked at what his family's House Elf told him and slowly sat down at the table. Petunia, who had been listening, stepped forward and asked, "What happened to Regulus?"

A pained expression came over Kreacher's face before answering, "Master Regulus died. Master Regulus died before destroying Dark wizard's soul. Kreacher has kept locket like Master Regulus asked."

Petunia looked at Sirius, knowing it pained him to hear his brother had died while trying to do the right thing. That meant Regulus wasn't as firm a follower of Voldemort as he thought, at least not in the end. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said softly, "Sirius."

"I always hated my little brother and thought him a lost cause when he joined You-Know-Who's ranks. But he died trying to help bring him down…and I didn't even say 'sorry'," Sirius said softly.

It was obvious Sirius needed a moment so Petunia stepped up to Kreacher and bent down to his level before asking, "Kreacher, can you please bring the locket here to us?"

Kreacher glared at her and hissed, "Kreacher takes no orders from Mudblood!"

"I'm not ordering, I'm asking. And if not for us, then do it for Regulus. We want to destroy it like he wanted to, and I'm sure he'd be thankful that you helped fulfill his wish."

The House Elf stared up at the blonde woman for a moment before nodding and popping away, returning not long after with the locket. He handed it to Petunia before saying, "Mudblood and Master Sirius fulfill Master Regulus' wish for Kreacher."

Petunia nodded and smiled at the old House Elf, thanking him before patting his head kindly and straightening back up again. She looked at the large gold locket, taking in its serpentine 'S' made of green stones before turning to look at Sirius who was still seated and lost in thought. She could feel the Dark magic within the object and it made her shudder. Stepping up to him she said, "Sirius, here's the locket."

Sirius looked at the locket that Petunia held out to him before slowly taking it from her and saying, "This thing cost my brother his life. I can't wait to be rid of it. If only we knew how to destroy it."

"Severus had two suggestions that he thinks could work."

"And those would be?"

"Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre."

Grey eyes widened incredulously before Sirius exclaimed, "Fiendfyre?! That's a Dark spell! Like hell we'll use it!"

Blue eyes narrowed and Petunia replied, "Sirius, we're dealing with objects made from Dark magic here. I'm positive they can't be destroyed by primitive means of magic. If Severus believes this Fiendfyre will destroy a Horcrux, then we need to give it a shot. What harm will it do to try?"

"Petunia, Fiendfyre is dangerous, and if it gets out of control, it will do worse than just harm."

"Alright, then Basilisk venom will have to do. Where do we get some?"

Sirius sat silently for a moment before answering, "I don't know. Maybe we can locate an Apothecary that has some. If one thing I've learned from watching Snape in potions and listening to him explain potion ingredients to Lily, some are rare to come by and I'm sure Basilisk venom is one of them. We'll have to find it by someone who knows someone."

The blonde witch nodded and replied, "Or we can just go to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Harry killed Slytherin's Basilisk in his Second Year and I'm sure it's skeleton is still there. What did he call the place he killed it?" She thought for a moment before remembering. "He said he did it in a place called the Chamber of Secrets. If we can get there and get to the skeleton, we can use one of its fangs to destroy the Horcrux. I'm sure it's fangs still have plenty of venom in them."

"No way, we're not doing that."

"Sirius, either the Basilisk or Fiendfyre; take your pick."

Silence drifted between them before he sighed and said, "We'll go to Hogwarts. But I say we find one more Horcrux before doing so. We've already got the locket and I know where Gaunt Shack is thanks to Dumbledore. So let's get going and get there to find Gaunt's Ring."

Petunia nodded and followed Sirius out of Grimmauld Place, Sirius pocketing the locket as they left. Once they were outside and the house began to hide itself again, Sirius grabbed Petunia's arm, telling her to hold tightly to him while making sure there were no Muggles around and watching, and Disapparated them away.


	27. Chapter 27

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 27: Gaunt's Ring and Yule Ball Dance Lessons

When Petunia opened her eyes, she couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. It was rather dark and the air seemed very drafty. Looking ahead she spotted a very drab, old, and seemingly desolate cabin a little ways up a slight incline. Seeing that the old building seemed to be falling apart, she couldn't help but say, "It's ghastly."

Sirius hummed and nodded before saying, "This is Gaunt Shack. Dumbledore says we'll find the Gaunt Ring here."

The two of them walked up the little hill along the path before Sirius stopped. He looked around before saying, "There are wards here to protect it. I don't know whether to pass through or not because there might be a trap."

"Well we won't know until we pass through," Petunia said before taking a step forward and breaching the wards. When nothing happened she turned back to her companion and said, "Come on, Sirius."

Sirius blinked at the blonde witch before passing through the wards as well. They walked further towards the shack before stopping at the door. Taking his wand out Sirius held it securely in his hand before reaching out to grab the handle of the door. He gave it a push, seeing that the door was open before murmuring, _"Lumos."_

As light glowed from the tip of his wand, Sirius stepped inside with Petunia following. Taking out her own wand, she too encanted the Wand Lighting Charm as well to light the tip of her wand and provide a little more light inside the dark shack. She nodded when Sirius suggested they begin to look around for the ring, as well as be careful if something suspicious caught their attention. The shack honestly was only but so big, but there was definitely more than one room. Petunia decided to go searching in one of the back bedrooms while Sirius was still looking around in the front of the house.

Entering one of the rooms she looked around a bit, underneath the old bed only to sneeze at the dust underneath. Standing back up she peered into the closet and saw nothing of interest but molding clothes. Leaving that room she entered another and looked around in that one, only to find nothing of too much interest. She was about to leave again when something glittering from the light of her wand caught her attention. Walking over to the small table in the corner, she saw the glittering again and it was from a simple button. However having learned more magic than she had previously she knew better. Waving her wand she said, _"Revelio."_

The button began to grow and expand, transforming from a round shape to a rectangular one. Before her eyes the little button turned into a medium sized golden box. Putting her wand down momentarily, she reached out and opened the box. There wasn't much of anything inside of it, but one thing did catch her eye. Inside was a ring, its band made of gold with an intricate design. Sitting on top of it was a little red gem or stone with a strange symbol on it. She had seen the symbol on the front door when she and Sirius had entered the shack, so she figured it was probably the family crest or something; Severus had said his mother's family crest was a crown among other things on it. This was it, the ring from her visions. She had found Gaunt's Ring! She figured it'd be alright to pick it up with her bare hands, but she decided to play it safe just in case and call Sirius.

"Sirius!" Petunia called. "I found it, I found the ring!"

Sirius appeared in the doorway of the room and walked over to her, looking into the box as well. Nodding he said, "Brilliant, now let's get it and go."

"I don't think it's safe to pick up. It might be cursed."

"It's a Horcrux, it's already cursed."

"But there could be another one on it. You never know Sirius, and it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

The Animagus sighed before nodding and telling Petunia to just bring the entire box then. Petunia closed the box that held the ring and picked it up along with her wand. Following Sirius out of the room and Gaunt Shack altogether, she said, "Two Horcruxes down, three more to go."

Sirius walked down the hill away from the shack and looked at the blonde woman next to him as he said, "I thought there were six Horcruxes. Dumbledore said you Saw six."

"Yes, but one was already destroyed apparently, which leaves us five to find and destroy. Luckily we've got two—the ring and the locket—and we just need to find three more."

"The cup, the tiara, and the snake."

Petunia nodded before looking down at the golden box in her hand which contained the ring. She looked at Sirius' pocket which held Slytherin's Locket before looking into his grey eyes saying, "But maybe we should destroy these two first, just in case someone comes around to steal them later while we're searching for the other three."

The man nodded and said, "That's true. Hufflepuff's Cup is in the Lestrange Vault according to Dumbledore, so we know that it's in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Retrieving it will be the hard part, though. But we'll worry about that when we get to it. As for the tiara and snake…"

Grey eyes met blue, both of them having the understanding that those two specific Horcruxes were going to be the hardest to find. Sirius held his hand out for Petunia to take, her doing so before Side-Apparating back to Grimmauld Place. They entered the Black home, ignoring Walburga while doing so, and proceeded into the library where Sirius took the gold box from Petunia and opened it to place the locket inside as well. He then moved some books over on a shelf to reveal a secret compartment. He placed the box inside before moving everything back in place to hide it once again.

Turning to look back at Petunia he said, "Alright, three more to go. And we agree to get Basilisk Venom out of Hogwarts."

"Yes," Petunia replied. "Hopefully Severus might just have some on hand before we venture down into the Chamber of Secrets. But I'll have to contact him first to let him know our plans."

"Or we could just show up."

"Sirius, be serious about this. We can't just show up at Hogwarts without reason. I need to let Severus know we plan on coming and we'll need his help to get in and out without being noticed or questioned."

Sirius nodded and relented saying, "Alright, fine. We'll do it your way. Write to Snape and see what he says. You know, your way of doing things is boring. Have you ever been spontaneous in your life?"

Petunia gave Sirius a deadpan look before asking in retort, "Have you ever done anything that wasn't stupidly reckless and life-threatening in your life?"

The man rolled his eyes before asking the woman would she like tea or coffee. Petunia declined before allowing Sirius to take her back home. Once she was inside her home and Sirius had left, she let out a sigh before moving to the living room and lying down on the sofa. It was so quiet and the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock. Weirdly enough she felt tired from the day, probably from the Side-Apparating if nothing else. Deciding to rest for a bit, Petunia closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A week later all of the students from Fourth Years to Seventh Years were all sitting together in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall had called them all there during free period. As soon as they had entered, she separated them by telling boys to go to one side, and girls to another. Once it seemed like everyone was there, she closed the doors to the Great Hall shut with her wand before putting it away and began speaking.

"As you know, Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and has already gone through its First Task. What some of you may not know however, is that with every Tri-Wizard Tournament, there is an event called the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball is tradition and is a formal dance held on the night of Christmas." Professor McGonagall stopped as excited chatter, mainly from the females, began to grow. She cleared her throat sternly to silence them before speaking again. "The Yule Ball will first be opened up with a dance performed by the three—or four—Tri-Wizard Champions in what is called the Champions Waltz. Once the champions have taken their respective company for a turn, others are welcome to join in the waltz. Today is a lesson in preparing for the waltz, where the man is to learn how to lead, and the woman to be able to follow. Both of you should be able to display grace and beauty as your float and glide along the dance floor."

Ron leant over to Harry and whispered, "If there is going to be any floating and gliding from McGonagall, I doubt it's going to be beautiful."

As Ron snickered, Harry bit his lip before shushing Ron as the Deputy Headmistress looked their way. McGonagall's sharp eyes landed on Ron as she said, "I will begin with a demonstration. Mr. Weasley, step up will you please."

Harry and Draco snickered, as did everyone else, when Ron reluctantly stood up and walked over to his Head of House. However the snickering turned to giggles and even soft laughter when Ron was told to put one had in McGonagall's and the other on her waist. After cueing Mr. Filch to start up the large phonograph in the corner, the two of them slowly stepped in a circle with McGonagall counting in threes. Before long they had taken a turn along the large space of the Great Hall before stopping. Professor McGonagall then nodded and said, "Alright, it is your turn to give the waltz a try. Ladies, gentlemen, find a partner and get to work. Men, don't forget to bow and ladies, don't forget to curtsey."

Many of the male population groaned as they did not want to while all of the female students stood up, excited to practice the waltz. Draco and Gregory looked at each other before giving each other small nods before being the first two men to stand up. Draco walked over to Hermione and bowed, to which Hermione curtsied before allowing him to take hold of her and the two of them began to spin and dance. Next to them were Gregory and Susan as the two Hufflepuffs waltzed together as well. Before long all of the students—with the threat of detention and loss of House Points—were all dancing with a partner. Neville was practicing with Hannah Abbott, Vincent with Millicent Bulstrode who was in Slytherin House with him and who was a good friend of his, and Harry with Parvati Patil. However Harry didn't particularly like his time spent practicing with her, as she not so subtly spent their time waltzing to convince him to ask her to be his date for the Yule Ball since he was a champion. Harry made a mental note not to ask her at all.

Professor McGonagall watched the mix of students with a small smile on her face, though her gaze honestly kept drifting back to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. It was no secret to anyone that cared to pay attention that the two of them were strongly attracted to each other, and seeing them dance together so gracefully in their school robes was like poetry in motion. She honestly hoped the Slytherin wouldn't be shy and ask the Ravenclaw to go to the ball with him, and do so quickly before a certain Durmstrang champion asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball.

After about an hour McGonagall stopped everyone and dismissed them before telling them that if they planned to attend the event, to make sure to write home to inform their families that they would not be home for Christmas. She also informed them to find formal attire to wear and, if they wanted, to find a date for that night. Once she told them that, she dismissed them thirty minutes before the end of free period.

* * *

Later that evening in the Ravenclaw Common Room Harry was seated at a table doing homework for Herbology, Luna next to him doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Harry was so engrossed with his homework that he was startled when Hermione suddenly appeared next to him with a huge grin on his face as she said almost breathlessly, "Harry!"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked her with wide green eyes.

Brown eyes were shining as she looked at him before asking, "Guess who has a date to the Yule Ball?"

Luna looked up from the book she was looking through before saying with a dreamy smile, "Draco is taking you."

Harry's eyes widened before he looked at his friend, seeing her cheeks turn bright pink, though her bright smile never left her face. He couldn't believe it. He almost really couldn't believe it. Draco had asked Hermione to be his date at the Yule Ball. To him, that was big—no, huge! Grinning he stood up and hugged the brunette, congratulating her before saying he needed to congratulate Draco as well. He laughed when Hermione blushed harder and smacked him in his arm before walking over to sit with Padma Patil.

Harry was happy for Hermione and Draco, he really was. They were his two best friends and he wanted them to be happy; preferably with each other as the tension was palpable. But even so, it was only for the Yule Ball, but something could come out of it in the end. That got him thinking about the Yule Ball, though. He as a champion was required to go and thus needed a date. Draco already had one, and he wouldn't be surprised if Gregory took Susan. Who was he going to take? Or better, was he even going to be able to waltz properly when the night came? He could barely handle a simple two step; he was a horrible dancer.

One thing was for sure: the Yule ball was coming and if Harry didn't have a date by then, he was going to be in trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 28: Retrieving Basilisk Venom and Destroying Horcruxes

The next morning Petunia wrote a letter to Severus, detailing how she and Sirius had been able to retrieve two Horcruxes so far and that they planned to destroy them with Basilisk venom. She also wrote that she and Sirius needed to infiltrate Hogwarts undetected to get to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve a Basilisk fang from the skeleton of the giant serpent, as well as to get out with his help. She knew it was a bit much to ask of her lover, but she really hoped he could be of help to them. Once she was done with her letter she sent it off with Columbus, watching as the barn owl flew off to Hogwarts to deliver her letter.

She hoped Severus would be cooperative with them, seeing as it was very important that they try to finish off as many Horcruxes as possible. She still thought of her vision of Voldemort returning and torturing Harry, and she didn't want that to happen. She'd do anything to protect her child, even hunting these stupid Horcruxes. She also figured Dumbledore assigned this to her to keep her busy and away from Harry, but she knew the boy would be fine with Severus looking out for him. Hopefully Severus would get back to her at some point in the afternoon with his response to her letter, in the hopes that he wasn't too busy with his duties as a professor.

When noontime rolled around, Petunia had just finished reading a book when there was a tap on the window. Looking up she saw that her owl had returned and had a letter in his beak. Standing Petunia went to open her window and Columbus flew inside, landing to perch on the back of a chair, waiting for his owner to take the letter. Petunia smiled at her familiar and stroked his feathers before taking the letter, knowing it was from Severus. Taking a deep breath she opened it and began to read its contents.

 _Petunia,_

 _I will be available to help you and Black come into Hogwarts unseen and will lead you both down to the Chamber of Secrets, if that is where you both so wish to go. However I have harvested some venom from the Basilisk and I can just give you a few phials. But if you really do require the fang, then I will help you regardless. I know you don't know how to Apparate yet, so Black will have to Side-Apparate you along tomorrow. I will be waiting by the gates during lunch, so I will see you both then._

 _Love,_

 _Severus_

 _P.S. I hope Black hasn't been too much of a nuisance to you, or I'll throttle him._

Petunia couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she finished reading the letter. Severus was willing to help! Of course she should have known he had some Basilisk venom on hand, being a Potions Master and all. But she didn't want to take all that he had from his stores; she figured Basilisk venom was hard to come by and didn't want to rob her lover of all that he had. If he was certain, she'd take a few phials, but a fang or two seemed reasonable to have for later, just in case.

Setting the letter down, the blonde woman set to writing a new letter, this time to Sirius to inform him of Severus' response and their meet time for the next day. Once she was done writing the letter, she gave her owl a treat before sending him off once again. She'd make sure to give him some much needed rest time with all the back and forth flying he was doing.

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, Severus was standing outside of the gates waiting for Black and Petunia to appear. He didn't mind that Petunia wanted to get in and out of Hogwarts without being seen to get help to destroy the Horcruxes she and Black found. No, it was Black that he minded. He didn't trust the idiot to keep himself scarce and not be noticed. But he'd have to trust—and have _a lot_ of trust—that the Animagus could do exactly that.

Before long Sirius and Petunia Apparated into the wards and in front of Severus, Petunia stumbling a bit. When she got her bearings she looked up and smiled at her lover, walking over to him to give him a hug and kiss in greeting. Pulling away from him she said, "Thank you so much for allowing us to do this."

"It's fine," Severus replied. "Let's go while everyone is in the Great Hall."

Severus led the other two adults back towards Hogwarts, ignoring Sirius as he reminisced about his time as a student. However he shot him a deathly glare when he started to reminisce about the time he and James strung him upside down in the air and dropped his trousers for the school to see his underwear. Petunia knew about that incident as well, seeing as Lily had written home about it and that her friendship with Severus was over due to him calling her a Mudblood. Their parents had been upset by the news and was appalled Severus had called their daughter such a slur, but they figured Lily may have overreacted considering the situation. Though she hadn't liked Severus or Lily at the time, even Petunia thought that Severus had probably called her sister a Mudblood out of anger and humiliation for what her Housemates had done to him, considering all they had done to him over their years as Hogwarts students. She had thought if Lily had had time to cool off and think about it, she'd eventually forgive him for that and resume their friendship, if possible. However she never got the chance to ask her if she had done so when they reconnected again before Lily and James were killed.

The three of them entered Hogwarts and walked up the stairs to the Second Floor and headed for the Girl's Bathroom. Entering it Severus pointed to one of the sinks and said, "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. However you can only open it by speaking Parseltongue, something I am not able to do and am surprised Harry knows how to do."

"Well shite, how are we to get inside to get a Basilisk fang?" Sirius asked.

"Severus has venom he is willing to give us to use," Petunia said.

"But I wanted the adventure of getting the Basilisk fang!" Sirius all but whined like a child, causing Severus and Petunia to roll their eyes. Before more could be said, a familiar voice said, "Uncle Sev?"

Turning to the entrance of the bathroom, three pairs of eyes landed on Draco Malfoy peering inside of the bathroom, a confused expression on his face. Stepping inside he said, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley, Sirius Black. What are you two doing here?"

Sirius looked at Draco for a moment before saying, "Blondie, you're my cousin's kid and Harry's friend. Have you heard him speak Parseltongue?"

Draco frowned before nodding slowly. When Sirius asked him if he could possibly repeat anything Harry had spoken, Draco furrowed his brows further before shrugging and saying, "I can try, but I make no promises it'll work or sound remotely like snake language."

"Any attempt will do, Draco," Severus told him before gesturing for him to speak to the sink. Realizing that they were trying to open the Chamber of Secrets, Draco nodded before opening his mouth and spoke something his best friend had said from memory in Parseltongue. He didn't think the hissing sounded quite right, but the sink shifted and soon moved to show the first entrance into the chamber.

Petunia thanked Draco before peering down into the deep, dark entrance. She remembered Severus telling her Harry's adventure into the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve and was momentarily worried about entering, but gathered courage and headed inside, quickly followed by Sirius. Once they were out of sight, Severus looked at Draco and said, "No one is to know about this. Don't even ask about it."

"Yes sir," Draco replied before leaving the bathroom, ignoring Moaning Myrtle as she winked and giggled at him from where she had been watching from the top of the stalls.

* * *

Petunia's blue eyes stared wide-eyed at the huge, absolutely _huge_ skeleton of what was the Basilisk that her nephew had slain. She couldn't believe Harry had fought this thing and nearly died! She was beginning to wonder if Hogwarts was especially safe for Harry to continue as a student. She watched as Sirius followed the skeleton completely fascinated by the serpent skeleton before finally ending up at the head where plenty of still intact teeth were.

Squatting down next to it Petunia said, "I think we only need maybe…two? Yeah, two."

Sirius nodded and replied, "Yeah, I imagine there is enough venom in a fang to kill fifty Horcruxes. And it will be good to have an extra in case we lose one."

With that said, Sirius reached over and grasped one of the skeleton's fangs, pulling on it until it was dislodged. Once he put that one down, he grabbed another one and did the same. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken bag and enlarged it, placing the fangs inside of it and closing it tight. He nodded and stood up, helping Petunia up as well and the two of them left the Chamber of Secrets.

Before long they made it back up the chamber and back into the girl's bathroom where Severus was still waiting. Black eyes watched them come out and he asked, "Did you acquire the fangs?"

"Yes, and that skeleton is awesome. It should be in a Muggle museum," Sirius said as he helped Petunia out.

Petunia brushed the dirt and such from her pants and said, "I'd rather not see that thing in any Muggle museum. They'll think it is some sort of prehistoric serpent and then scientists will try to use the DNA in the bones and try and trace it and such. It's already supposed to be an urban legend or something like that and I can't imagine what the public will do upon finding out that it is real."

"Petunia is right, that skeleton will stay right where it is," Severus said as his lover walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He cast a quick Tempus Spell to check the time and said, "We have about five minutes before lunch is over and I imagine some students have already left the Great Hall to head for their next classes. To avoid being seen and talked about, cast Disillusionment Charms on yourselves and follow me to the entrance." He then looked at Petunia. "Do you need me to cast it on you?"

"No, I can do it. I actually remember how and am excited to try it on myself." Petunia looked very proud of herself as she told Severus that. Taking her wand she twirled it around herself as she encanted the charm and soon her entire being disappeared for the most part and she seemed to take on the colors of her surroundings. Of course if she moved Severus and Sirius could still somewhat see her, but she wouldn't be obvious from the passing students. Sirius did the same to himself and the two of them followed the Potions Master out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds towards the gates.

Reaching the gates Severus cancelled the Disillusionment Charms on Petunia and Sirius before reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out four full phials. Handing them to Petunia he said, "These are phials of Basilisk venom. Use them wisely when you do use them. And if you don't use them all, I'd like them back, please."

The blonde woman took the little glass containers and smiled up at her lover before nodding and saying, "I will. I'll write you later since I might not get to see you any time soon. And tell Harry I said 'hello'."

Severus nodded and pressed a kiss to Petunia's lips. The two of them hugged, their PDA a little surprising to Sirius seeing Snape of all people being affectionate, but he rolled his eyes before urging Petunia to hurry so they could leave. They did have two Horcruxes to destroy, after all. Clearing his throat he said, "Alright, we're done here. Let's go now, Petunia."

Black eyes glared at the other wizard before Severus looked back down at Petunia and giving her a soft smile. Giving her one more kiss he lightly pushed her towards the gates so she could leave with Sirius. She waved at him as they walked through the gates and out of the wards before allowing Sirius to take hold of her arm and Disapparate away with her. Once they were gone Severus sighed before squaring his shoulders and turning to stride back to the castle, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Sirius took the golden box from the secret compartment in one of the shelves of his family library and walked back to the center of the room where Petunia was waiting. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the shrunken bag that held the two Basilisk fangs and enlarged it before passing it off to the blonde woman. Looking at her he asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Petunia opened the bag and pulled out a fang, mindful of it to make sure she didn't stick and accidently poison herself. Holding it in her hand she took a deep breath before answering, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Nodding Sirius opened the box and pulled out the ring and locket, bending down to place them on the carpeted floor. Squatting down as well, Petunia looked at Sirius who gave her a reassuring nod, and looked back down at the two Horcruxes. Tightening her grip on the fang, she raised it in the air and brought it down, striking the locket and quickly stabbing the ring as well. Black smoke began to billow and rise up out of the two objects, startling the two magical people and causing them to quickly stand and step back and away from the dying Horcruxes. The smoke then began swirl and take shape until it took the forms of two people. Petunia only recognized one of them, but Sirius knew them both. The smoke from the Horcruxes had taken on the forms Severus Snape and Orion Black.

Grey eyes widened when the Orion figure looked at him and scowled before saying, _"Sirius, I have never been so disappointed and disgusted with anyone like I am with you. You were supposed to be my heir and carry on the Black family, but you couldn't even do that. Always gallivanting around with that no good friend of yours James Potter, never taking your family name seriously. And then you caused the death of your own mother upon breaking her heart knowing you got yourself thrown into Azkaban. You are a disgrace to the Black family and the House of Black. You will never amount to anything in this life, Sirius."_

Sirius blanched and blinked before glaring back at the figure, disgusted that this thing used his father's image to hurt him. He may not have gotten on with his father when the man had been alive, but he knew his father would never have said that to him, no matter how disappointed in him that he was. Realizing that it had played on some deep hidden insecurities of his, he looked over towards Petunia to let her know this, only to see her standing with tears running down her face. He hadn't the slightest clue what this fake Snape had said to her, but he wasn't going to let it continue if it was affecting her like this.

Hurrying over towards the witch he bent down and grabbed the fang that she had dropped and used it to finished stabbing the Horcruxes. A terrible, ear piercing scream filled the library and the entirety of Grimmauld Place before the smoke finally died down and the Horcruxes died, leaving behind destroyed pieces of jewelry. Straightening back up looked at Petunia, taking in how she silently stood where she was, her tears still streaming down her face from her eyes and a very pained expression on her face.

"Petunia," Sirius said softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Petunia sniffled and wiped her face of her tears before mumbling, "I want to go home."

"Petunia, what did that thing say to you?"

"Just take me home, Sirius!"

"Look, I don't know what that fake Snape said to you, but whatever it was it wasn't true. Snape, as much as I don't care for him, cares about you. He not only cares, but he loves you. I can tell he loves you, and I still find it hard to pinpoint his emotions, even when they're obvious. I've never seen him as happy as I did today at Hogwarts, even when he was in love with Lily. You make him happy Petunia and he loves you. You have to believe that."

The blonde woman nodded as more tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks, taking Sirius' words to heart. He hadn't heard what that awful thing had said to her, but she was glad that he was able to reassure her. He was right; those words spoken weren't true and Severus loved her, just like she loved him. Giving Sirius a watery smile she softly told him, "Thank you."

The younger man nodded and gently led Petunia through his family home and out of Grimmauld Place to take her home. Once they were in front of her house, he told her he would see her later and left to leave. However he was surprised when she gave him a hug before going inside her home. Sirius Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place and went back inside to the library to dispose of the destroyed Horcruxes, all the while wondering if destroying the other ones once they found them was going to be that awful. He hoped Petunia would be alright.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I apologize if this chapter seems a little late. School has started back up again and I'm finally getting back into the swing of college life. I hope you all liked this chapter and found it alright. The next chapter will focus mainly on Harry and the Yule Ball. Again, I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next one. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	29. Chapter 29

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 29: Finding a Date & the Yule Ball

Time had gone by and the Yule Ball was quickly approaching with everyone snatching up dates left and right. Even all of Harry's friends had acquired dates, though four of them were going with each other. Draco was going with Hermione, Gregory was going with Susan, Vincent with Millicent, and Neville had asked Ginny Weasley. Harry himself hadn't gotten a date yet, the only Tri-Wizard Champion to not have one yet. Ron was trying to rope him into asking one of the Patil twins, especially Parvati, but Harry just wasn't interested in taking her. It didn't help she kept bothering him to take her since the day they practiced the waltz. If he was going to take someone to the ball as his date as required of him as a champion, he'd at least like to be compatible with them.

At the moment he was sitting outside in the courtyard looking over some material for Defense Against the Dark Arts when Hermione and Padma Patil walked up to him. Reaching him Hermione said, "Hi Harry."

Looking up at his fellow Ravenclaws Harry smiled and said, "Hello Hermione, Padma. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, but we're here to talk to you though."

"About what?"

The girls sat on either side of Harry before Padma began speaking saying, "I hear my sister keeps bothering you to take her as your date for the Yule Ball."

Nodding Harry said, "Yeah, she is very persistent."

"Don't I know it? She wouldn't be Parvati if she wasn't. But I don't want you to feel pressured into taking her. And I can get her to back off you if you'd like."

Harry smiled and looked at his Housemate. "Thanks Padma. But I don't know what I'm going to do. The Yule Ball is in just three days and I don't have someone to take with me. I don't want to look stupid when the champions open the ball with the Champions Waltz."

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "Well…you could take Padma."

"No, he can't," Padma said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I already have a date." Padma smiled brightly before lowering her voice so only Harry and Hermione could hear. "Believe it or not, I got asked by Viktor Krum."

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened and Hermione couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

Padma nodded and replied, "Yes, really. I was surprised, but I'm excited. I haven't told Parvati and I want to surprise her at the Yule Ball when I walk in with Viktor."

"Surprised? She'll be shocked."

Harry smiled as the girls talked, thinking of how Viktor was most likely going to ask Hermione to the ball. However Draco asked her first and was taking her. He almost felt bad for Viktor, but Draco and Hermione going on any kind of date was a long time coming, so he was happy for them. Getting their attention he said, "Well, I've got to go now. Thanks for listening, but I guess I'll figure out who to take before time is up."

He packed up his things before bidding them 'goodbye' and walking away. As he did Hermione told Padma, "He'll find someone to take; I just know it."

Padma nodded and said, "And who knows? She could be closer than he thinks."

"How close?"

"Ravenclaw close."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow before bursting into laughter, Padma doing to same. She honestly didn't know what Padma meant, but if she was sure then so be it. Harry's date to the Yule Ball was coming out of Ravenclaw.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was the Yule Ball and Harry still didn't have a date. He had his dress robes pressed and ready, but he still had no date. If he didn't get one within the next twenty-four hours, he was going to have to ask Hermione or Susan or someone to dance the waltz with him briefly before leaving the ball early to avoid further embarrassment. He didn't want it to come to that, but by this point it was going to.

Harry was sitting on the steps near the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower in thought, wondering if he could find some way out of going to the Yule Ball. After all Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor could handle the opening dance without him. He wasn't supposed to be a champion anyway, so what did it matter if he didn't show up? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the body that sat next to him until they spoke up.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted, smiling her usual dreamy smile. She gave a small giggle when the dark haired boy jumped a little before looking at her.

"Oh, hey Luna," Harry said with a small smile. "How are you?"

Luna twirled a piece of her pale blonde hair before answering, "I'm well, though with all the mistletoe hanging around, I'm afraid the Nargles are going to infest not just the fungus but Hogwarts as well."

Harry chuckled and said, "Yeah, probably."

"I can get you some Dirigible plums and fashioned them into a necklace if you like to keep them away. Or I can lend you my necklace."

"Thanks Luna, but I'm okay. Besides, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Yes, you can't find someone to take with you to the ball."

Harry sighed and nodded. He wasn't surprised Luna knew, considering she seemed to know everything. She was actually great to be around and was really smart and inquisitive. However no one ever took her seriously because of her personality and her strange, questionable tendencies. But if people would take the chance to get to know Luna, they would find that she was a great person and an even better friend. He felt like she understood him on levels others didn't, not even his best friends Draco and Hermione. He wished he could take her to the ball, but she was a Third Year and wasn't allowed to go to the ball.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he seemed to sit up straighter, his green eyes widening in realization. Luna couldn't go to the ball, but she could if he asked her. That was it! Quickly turning to Luna he asked excitedly, "Luna, are you doing anything later tomorrow night?"

Luna stared at Harry for a moment before smiling and saying, "I'll meet you near the entrance of the Great Hall before the ball begins."

Grinning Harry nodded watching the blonde girl stand and head down the stairs to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Deciding to go to dinner as well he stood and hurried to catch up with her. As they walked down the flights of stairs he asked, "Do you have anything to wear?"

"I've had my dress robes hanging in my wardrobe since early this week," Luna answered.

"Really? You knew I was going to ask you eventually?"

"I had an inkling, but I wasn't really sure. But I'm glad you did."

Harry smiled and said, "You never cease to amaze me, Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as all of the students attending the Yule Ball gather with their friends and date and enter the Great Hall. He hadn't seen the inside yet so he didn't know what it looked like. He looked to see Cedric standing with Cho Chang and Fleur with Roger Davies. It was about time for the ball to begin and McGonagall was already getting ready to line up the champions to enter the Yule Ball. Casting a quick Tempus Spell he saw it was ten till eight. He glanced up the stairs to see Ron coming descending them with Parvati Patil, wearing the most hideous pair of dress robes he had ever seen. Smiling at them he greeted, "Hi Ron, hi Parvati."

"Hey Harry," Ron replied. Parvati glared at Harry, apparently very sore that he hadn't asked her to be his date to the ball and had to go with Ron instead. Looking at her robes he took in the shocking pink, the gold braided into her long plait, and the gold bracelets adorning her wrists. She looked very beautiful and oddly complimenting Ron's frilly maroon colored robes. Giving her a kind smile he said, "You look pretty, Parvati."

Parvati looked at him before saying curtly, "Thanks."

"Uh, what color are Padma's robes?"

"Turquoise." Parvati looked behind her and said, "Here she comes now."

Turning to face the stairs the three of them saw Padma descending them. She wore robes that matched her sister's, but bright turquoise like Parvati had said. Like her she had gold braided into her hair, but also had a gold headpiece adorning the crown of her head. And her hair wasn't plaited like her twins, but rather tied up in a somewhat high ponytail. She reached the landing and said with a grin, "Hi. Don't you all look nice?"

Ron smiled and said, "You look great too, Padma."

"Thank you, Ron. I hope you treat my sister right tonight, or I'll hex your bullocks off."

"Y-Yeah, of c-course," Ron stuttered, his blue eyes widening.

Parvati chuckled before asking her twin, "So where is your date, Padma?"

Before Padma could answer, Viktor Krum walked over to them and stopped in front of Padma. Clicking his heels together he bowed to her before straightening and saying, "You look very beautiful, Padma."

Padma smiled and replied, "Thank you, Viktor."

Viktor smiled and held his arm out, allowing Padma to take it and they walked away from Harry, Ron, and Parvati, Padma waving at them. As they walked away Parvati said in disbelief, "She has Viktor as her date. She has Viktor Krum as her date and she didn't even tell me!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other before Ron excused them, pulling Parvati with him into the Great Hall so avoid an unwanted confrontation with Padma before the Yule Ball even started. Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head when Draco's voice asked behind him, "What was that about?"

Looking behind him he saw Draco looking snazzy in his dress robes, Hermione on his arm in her own periwinkle blue robes and her hair pinned up beautifully. Smiling at them he said, "You both look nice."

Hermione smiled brightly and replied, "Thank you Harry. You look nice, too." She looked around momentarily before asking, "Where's Luna?"

"You didn't see her when you left the Common Room?"

"No."

Draco's grey eyes looked up the stairs before he quirked an eyebrow saying, "Looney can sure clean up nice."

Hermione and Harry both looked up the stairs, only for their eyes to widen in surprise. Luna stood at the top of the stairs dressed in very beautiful golden dress robes with Queen Anne sleeves that hugged her figure and flowed from the waist down. Instead of her usual bottle cap necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, she wore a golden choker with golden star earrings. On her feet were gold slippers and her pale blonde hair was pinned up in a French twist, with some strands framing her face. Her large pale silvery eyes shined as she looked down at them, her usual sweet dreamy smile on her face.

As Luna began to descend the stairs Hermione said, "She looks beautiful." She looked at Harry's awed expression before smiling and tugging on Draco's arm. "Come on, Draco. We need to get inside before the ball starts."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, nodding and walking with her into the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. When Luna reached Harry she greeted, "Hello Harry Potter."

"Luna, you look amazing," Harry said almost breathlessly, his green eyes wide in awe."

"Thank you. And you look handsome in your bottle green robes as well." Luna smiled sweetly.

Professor McGongall rushed over to them and said, "Mr. Potter, please take Miss Lovegood and get in line with the rest of the champions. It is time for the Yule Ball to start.

Harry nodded before allowing Luna to take his arm and they hurried to get in line behind Cedric and Cho. Cedric looked at them and smiled saying, "You two look lovely together."

"Thank you, Cedric," Harry told him.

Cho smiled and looked at them briefly, only to turn almost all the way around with wide eyes exclaiming, "Luna?!"

Luna smiled and said, "Hello Cho."

"You look…you look…"

"She looks amazing," Harry finished for her with a smile.

Before Cho could say anything more, the fanfare was heard and the doors to the Great Hall opened, signaling the Tri-Wizard champions to walk inside with their dates to open up the ball.

* * *

The Yule Ball was in full swing and the Champions Waltz went without a hitch. Harry had been surprised by Luna's graceful movements, and even danced a little longer than he thought he would. At the moment he was sitting down to catch his breath as Luna excused herself to go to the restroom. Draco sat down next to him and asked, "What are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

"Just catching my breath, Draco." Harry looked around and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Dancing with Viktor. He asked her for a dance and Hermione was too polite to say 'no'."

Harry laughed a little hearing the irritation in his best friend's voice. Patting him on his arm he said, "It's only for a dance. She'll be back on your arm before you know it." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Are you going to kiss her tonight?"

Draco's cheeks turned a tad shade of pink before he answered, "Perhaps, we'll see." He looked at Harry and smiled before saying, "You and Lovegood look good together. You two danced beautifully out there."

"Thanks Draco. I'm glad she agreed to come with me. I was afraid she would think I asked her as a last resort, only for her to tell me she knew I'd ask her and she had her robes ready already."

"What? Impossible."

"Maybe, but you don't know Luna like I do. She's a mystery but once you get to know her, she's great to be around. And she definitely knows more than she lets on. I mean, she knew you had asked Hermione to the ball before Hermione even told me."

Grey eyes widened and blinked in question just as Hermione walked over to them and asked, "What are you boys talking about?"

The blond male smiled at her and answered, "Nothing important. Do you want some refreshments?"

"Yes please. We'll talk later Harry, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched them walk towards the refreshment table, holding onto each other's hand. He smiled at his friends before looking out into the crowd of people dancing, seeing Viktor and Padma having fun together, Neville talking with Ginny, Vincent and Millicent drinking some punch, and Gregory and Susan dancing together as well. He looked for Ron and Parvati, only to see the girl on the arm of some Durmstrang boy.

"Having fun?" Luna asked him as she sat next to him upon returning from the restroom.

Nodding Harry answered, "Yeah, I am."

Luna smiled and said, "I am as well. Thank you for bringing me, Harry. You didn't have to, but I'm happy you did."

"Thank you for coming with me too, Luna." Harry smiled and placed his hand on hers. They sat in silence for a moment watching their peers dance and have fun, dancing the night away. Before long the music changed from being upbeat to something pretty and slow. Many couples began to slow dance together while others decided they had enough dancing. On the floor slow dancing were Gregory and Susan and Draco and Hermione, both couples looking very happy together. Another minute went back before Harry looked at his date and asked, "Do you want to dance, Luna?"

The blonde looked at him and smiled sweetly, nodding in answer. Harry stood and gently took Luna's hand, leading her onto the dance floor and finding a space to dance together. He placed a hand on her waist and took her other one into his other hand as he placed her free hand on his shoulder. The two of them began to dance together, slowly swaying with the beat of the music. They didn't speak, instead enjoying each other's presence while they danced together. Luna at some point laid her head over onto Harry's shoulder, sighing contentedly while continuing dancing. Harry smiled and leant his head against Luna's, ignoring Draco when he grinned and winked at him from where he was dancing with Hermione, as well as others staring at him and Luna. It didn't matter what others thought of him dancing with Luna, because at that moment their thoughts and opinions didn't matter. He was here with Luna and no one else.

* * *

Later that evening after the Yule Ball was over, Harry and Luna were sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room among other students that were still up and abuzz from the event. The two of them were talking quietly, still dressed in their dress robes, and ignoring those around them. Many of the girls had crowded Padma the moment she stepped into the Common Room to ask her about Viktor, to which Padma had to make up an excuse just to be left alone and head to the Girl's Dormitory.

The door to the Common Room opened once more and Hermione stepped through, a deep red blush present on her face. She walked over to Harry and Luna and plopped down between them saying nothing, though the stupid smile on her face seemed to speak for her. Harry and Luna looked at each other before looking back at the brunette, Harry asking, "Hermione, did Draco kiss you?"

Hermione nodded and burst into a fit of giggles before covering her mouth, more giggles coming through. Harry laughed at his friend as Luna smiled asking, "Was there mistletoe?"

"No, there wasn't any mistletoe," Hermione answered.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione," Harry told her patting her hand.

The brunette thanked him before giving him and Luna both hugs and excusing herself to lie down for the night. Luna decided she would head to bed as well and stood up from the sofa she and Harry were sitting on. However before walking away, she bent down and kissed Harry's cheek, bidding him 'goodnight' with a sweet smile before following Hermione to the Girl's Dormitory.

Harry smiled after Luna before leaning back into the sofa, his green eyes gazing up at the star covered ceiling. It had been a great night and he couldn't wait to write his aunt all about it.


	30. Chapter 30

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 30: Sirius Oversteps his Boundaries

It was the New Year and Petunia wasn't feeling as good about it as years before. Usually she would, but ever since having that vision of Harry in the graveyard with the evil wizard that murdered her sister and having the visions of Horcruxes, as well as having already destroyed two, she had been feeling uneasy. It didn't help that Harry was away from her instead of at home, but she knew he was safe. She especially didn't need to worry too much knowing Severus was at Hogwarts looking out for the boy as well.

Speaking of Severus, his birthday was in just two days and she was sure she wouldn't be able to see him for it. He would be turning thirty-five and she wanted to celebrate with him, especially considering she had recently went shopping and bought a bit of…special undergarments to show off to him. But it was alright, she would be able to use it another time. Besides, she was too busy working with Sirius to try and figure out where the tiara Horcrux may be while trying to figure out how to get into the Lestrange vault without being caught for stealing and into trouble.

Sirius had allowed her to search through his family library and she had been able to find a book about the Founders of Hogwarts, and when she had read about Salazar Slytherin and his locket that they had destroyed, she definitely knew now that Voldemort had used the Founders' artifacts to create Horcruxes. However she doubted he would have used anything of Godric Gryffindor's. She had read about Helga Hufflepuff and her Cup that they were trying to retrieve, and had come across the tiara she had seen in her vision that had apparently belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She had brought this information to Sirius and asked him about the tiara, otherwise known as Ravenclaw's Diadem, and was immediately frustrated upon him telling her it had been lost for hundreds of years and it would be impossible to find. Despite this however, she wasn't going to stop until she could locate the diadem and be able to destroy it. She just wished her visions had been able to tell her the location of the Horcrux, though.

At the moment Petunia was sitting in her living room catching up on her magical studies, writing notes and practicing her wand movements as well as her pronunciation. According to Severus, she was already on a level with a Fifth Year, making him really impressed at how fast she had caught on to all of the material presented to her, though she was still on a Third Year level when it came to Potions, seeing as Severus couldn't take the time to properly help her. But she wasn't going to let that bother her, especially with what was going on in her life, as well as that of her nephew's.

Just as she had finished another page of notes there was a knock on her door. She set down her pen and stood up off of the floor where she was sitting, her books and notes spread out on the coffee table. Walking to the front door she opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sirius standing at the door. She was however surprised that he held a bottle of wine in his hand. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What's with the bottle of wine?"

"Oh nothing, only to celebrate that I've finally figured out how we can get Hufflepuff's Cup from the Lestrange vault," Sirius answered with a proud grin.

Blue eyes widened before Petunia let him inside, surprised to hear the news. Closing the door she turned to the younger man and asked, "Have you really figured out how to get into the vault without us being caught?"

Sirius nodded saying, "Yes, and I'm rather pleased with the plan I came up with, if I do say so myself."

Yes, he really did look rather proud of himself, though Petunia didn't think it was exactly time to indulge in a bottle of wine. She didn't like to pre-celebrate when there was still important work that needed to be done. It was against her better judgment, but she saw no harm in having at least one glass. Besides, she needed a break as she had been studying nonstop for about three or four hours. Sighing Petunia told him to follow her to the kitchen where she got out two wine glasses and allowed the wizard to fill them about halfway, though he put a bit more in his glass.

"This is some of the best Elvin wine you'll ever taste," Sirius told her as he put the cork back in the bottle. He picked up his glass and took a big gulp of the red liquid, a pleased expression on his face when he finally lowered the glass.

The blonde looked down at the wine in her hand before holding it to her lips and taking a sip. She had to admit it tasted exquisite, but she wasn't much of a drinker and hardly ever indulged in wine; she was more into champagne and still rarely drank that. After a few more sips she set the glass down and asked, "So, how are we getting into the Lestrange vault?"

Sirius finished his glass before putting it down and looking at her. Grey eyes stared into blue before he asked, "Have you heard of Polyjuice Potion and what it can do?"

"More than I would like to. Harry and his friends used it in their second year at Hogwarts and Hermione accidently turned herself into a cat."

"A…cat? Anyway, I believe that we can get into Gringotts and to the vault with the help of Polyjuice Potion. As a Lestrange, I can't get into the vault, even if Bellatrix is my cousin."

"Who's Bellatrix?"

"Don't worry about it. What I plan to do is find and infiltrate the Lestrange House and find something of my cousin's—a piece of hair, a chipped off nail, just something—and use it to put into a Polyjuice Potion. Then you'll drink it and become her for a time being, and we should be in and out before it wears off."

Petunia thought the plan seemed a bit ambitious, but it wasn't like they had anything better planned out. Frowning she asked, "But what about you? What will you be doing while I'm doing that?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the blonde witch before saying, "I can't very well be seen in public. I am considered an escaped convict, remember? But I will go along with you as Padfoot, so rest assured I won't be too far from you."

"Alright, and what about wands? Do the goblins in Gringotts check a person's wand for whether or not you are the person you say you are?"'

"I remember my father saying they only do that in times of great danger and distress, so I wouldn't worry too much. But if it makes you feel any better, we can Transfigure your wand to look like Bellatrix's. Hopefully I remember what it looks like."

"And how long will it take to brew? All Harry told me was that it took Hermione a long time to make."

"If done correctly, one month." Sirius was about to pour himself another glass of wine before stopping and turning to look back at Petunia with a shocked expression on his face. "Wait, did you say that Harry's friend, as a Second Year, made Polyjuice Potion?"

Petunia nodded and replied, "Yes, she did. She's a very smart girl; she'll go far in this world. I'd choose her for Harry when they got older if she didn't like Draco and Harry only saw her as a sister."

Sirius rolled his eyes before pouring himself another glass of the Elvin wine and drank that. Petunia drank half of her wine before moving back to the living room to continue her studies, leaving the younger man to his wine. She settled back down onto the floor at the coffee table and opened up the Charms book she had been reading and taking notes out of, planning to pick up where she had left off. She was sure Sirius couldn't get into any trouble for the time being and hoped that he wouldn't bother her any more than he already had.

* * *

Sirius had almost the entire bottle of wine before deciding to quit a whole hour later, the wine beginning to mess with his head. He belched before pushing the bottle away, laying his head down on the table in front of him. Yes, he was definitely proud of himself for coming up with a plan to get into the Lestrange vault. He wanted to celebrate more, but knew even through his hazy mind that the woman in the next room wouldn't be up to it. He had already interrupted her studies as it was.

Thinking of the blonde made him smile a drunken smile. Petunia was actually a very pretty woman and she was full of spunk, something he found very attractive in a woman. Her blue eyes were piercing when she was ticked off and she had a fearsome personality when it came to messing with those she cared about. It was hard for him to believe someone like her was into Snivellus of all people. Surely he was more suited to her than the Potions Master could ever be. Besides, he was probably only using her to fill the void of Lily. He'd show her; he'd show her he was better for her than Snape.

Standing up somewhat shakily, he walked out of the kitchen and to the living room expecting to find Petunia still bent over her books and notes. Instead he found her lying on the sofa with a book open on her chest sound asleep. She must have gotten off of the uncomfortable floor at some point and ended up falling sound asleep. Dropping down next to her he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Petunia looked while sleeping. Her blonde lashes rested on her cheekbones and her blonde hair was splayed out around her head, her pink lips slightly parted as she slept. He had a sudden urge to kiss the sleeping woman, and he was going to do just that.

Through his drunken haze he heard the crack of Apparition, alerting that someone had arrived, as well as the backdoor opening, but he didn't let that deter him. Bending his head down, Sirius pressed his lips to Petunia's, kissing her in her sleep. When he pulled away, blue eyes were staring up at him with a mix of shock and anger. However those eyes were nothing compared to the raw fury present in black ones when he was suddenly grabbed and turned around, coming face to face with Severus Snape.

* * *

As Severus walked around his Potions classroom, observing the First Year Slytherins and Gryffindors, his mind briefly drifted off to his lover. He missed Petunia and wondered how she was doing in her search for the Horcruxes. He hadn't heard from her since before Christmas when she had written to him about destroying Slytherin's Locket and the Gaunt Ring, as well as the horrid things the Horcrux had said to her while taking his form. He had wanted to immediately go to Little Winging to reassure her that everything the vile thing had said was wrong, but he wasn't permitted to leave at the time, so he wrote her a very heartfelt letter explaining that the Horcrux was wrong and that he loved and cared for her more than anything and hoped to be with her for as long as she would allow him. She had written back relieved at his response and declared her love for him in the letter as well. He hadn't heard from her since and was irked by the fact that he couldn't spend Christmas with her and had to be a chaperone for the Yule Ball—not like the brats couldn't get into trouble even with the adults there. Anyway, he knew she was most likely busy and probably couldn't find the time to write him, but that didn't mean he didn't miss her.

Resolving himself to visit Petunia when this class was over, he returned to paying attention to his students and in enough time to prevent a cauldron from exploding all over one of the Gryffindors, his Slytherins snickering as he berated the student before giving him a zero for the day and taking away five House Points. Another half hour went by before the class was over and the students turned in their phials of their potions and hurried out of his classroom. When the last student scuttled out Severus took a deep breath before putting the phials away to look at and grade later; afterwards he left his classroom, locking it behind him, and headed for the First Floor. He walked briskly out of the castle towards the gates and out of them, walked through the wards and Disapparated away.

His feet landed in Petunia's backyard and he walked to the backdoor of her home. Knowing he was always welcome he let himself inside and firstly noticed that there was a bottle of Elvin wine on the kitchen table and two glasses, one empty, the other with a bit of wine left in it. His mind immediately supplied that Black had been here or was still here for that matter, but he wondered what he could have indulged Petunia is wine for. Suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he quickly made his way to the living room to see Black bent over Petunia as she slept on the sofa, his lips pressed against hers.

Red hot fury boiled up inside of the Potions Master, his blood boiling as he witnessed the man he loathed kiss his lover. He didn't care the other wizard was most likely drunk off his arse, he was going to beat the living shite out of him. In two wide steps he grabbed Black by the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from Petunia, turning him to face him. Without any warning he lifted his fist and slammed it right into Black's face, a loud crunching sound filling the room as he broke his nose. Sirius let out a cry of pain, but Severus didn't give him any time to catch his breath or a moment to defend himself. He punched him several more times before literally lifting him off of his feet and throwing him into the wall behind him.

"Severus!" Petunia shouted as she sat up off the couch and stood up as she watched her lover pummel Sirius, Sirius trying to give back as good as he was getting and failing. Rushing over to him she grabbed Severus around his middle and pulled him off of the other wizard saying, "Severus, stop it! That's enough!"

Severus looked down at the blonde who was looking up at him with an expression telling him to calm down, though it was obvious she was just as upset about the situation. He looked back down at Black who was groaning in pain before sneering and growling at him. He turned and walked away back to the kitchen, but not before stomping his foot into Sirius' stomach. Sirius let out a groan and turned over in a fetal position, his face bruised and bloodied while cursing under his breath.

Petunia sighed before placing her hands on her hips and staring down at Severus, a frown evident on her face. Trying to keep herself from yelling and making the situation worse she asked, "What were you thinking, Sirius? Why in the hell would you kiss me knowing I'm with Severus? Especially in my sleep?"

Due to the beating that he had received, Sirius had sobered up rather quickly. Looking up at Petunia, he sat up while hissing as he held his stomach and answered, "I don't know…I mean, I guess I was just thinking that you were really pretty and you have a personality that I find attractive. And well, I thought maybe I'd be able to show that I'd be a better match for you than he could ever be. He's probably only with you to recreate some fantasy of being with Lily, to be honest. You can't tell me you don't believe that, Petunia."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Petunia turned and walked over to the coffee table where her wand was resting. Picking it up she walked back over to Sirius and stopped two feet in front of him before pointing the wand right between his eyes. Glaring down at him with her face flushed with anger she said in the most deadly sounding voice she had ever used, "Get out of my house before I blast you out. You have five seconds. One. Two. Three."

She didn't finish counting because Sirius had gotten up from the floor and had rushed out of her front door, quickly Disapparating away. Once he was gone Petunia gave a sigh before moving to close the front door that had been left wide open. Turning around she saw Severus standing by the staircase staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Walking over to him she stopped in front of him and looked up into black eyes, knowing she'd find more expression in those than on his face in this moment. Anger was still present in them—mostly directed to the recently departed Black—but there was also love in them for her, as well as a hint of fear. She almost asked him why, only to realize that he probably had overheard what Sirius had said to her. It wasn't true and he was afraid she was going to believe it. She knew he wasn't using her as a replacement for her sister, something they had talked about early in their relationship, and she wasn't going to let those same thoughts come between them.

Smiling softly at him she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he returned her embrace, his face hiding in her neck. Severus was so adorable at times to her and this was one of those moments. In a soft voice she said, "I only want you, Severus, and I know your feelings for me are genuine. If they weren't I would have knocked you silly long ago."

Severus chuckled into her neck a bit before placing a sweet kiss against it. Pulling away a bit, he pressed his forehead to the blonde's and said, "I love you, and all I want is you."

"I know, and I love you too." Petunia's smile never wavered as she pressed a kiss against his lips. They stood there kissing for a moment before Severus suddenly bent down and scooped Petunia up bridal style, catching her by surprise and causing a yelp to escape her throat. He began walking up the stairs as she exclaimed, "Severus!"

"I have forty-five minutes left of free time, and I plan to make the most of it," Severus told her, causing her to laugh.

"Your birthday is in two days; can't you wait?"

"No."

Petunia's laughter filled the silent house and she shook her head, allowing her lover to carry her to her bedroom. Despite what had transpired earlier, she firmly believed they were always going to be alright. She had wanted to waylay into Sirius for what he had done, but Severus had done a number on him already. She'd have her turn the next time, but she wasn't going to let that bother her now. Her lover was with her after a long while and she was going to enjoy every bit of him in the time they had.


	31. Chapter 31

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 31: The Second Task

It was a cold February morning, as well as the morning of the Second Task. Leading up to this day Harry and his friends had looked in all of the books that they could find to try and help him to figure out how he could hold his breath underwater for an hour to find whatever it was he was supposed to retrieve. And each time they came to a dead end. They had been in the library the night before and were still stuck at a dead end, the situation making Harry a little more than agitated. And to make it worse, one of the two people that could definitely help him out—Draco—was called away by Professor Moody to go to the Headmaster's office and he hadn't heard from him since.

Currently he was sitting at Ravenclaw Table trying to eat something but his stomach was so full of nerves he couldn't. Hermione looked at him in concern and said, "Harry, you have to try and eat something."

"It's not good to eat before swimming," Harry replied. He turned and looked at Slytherin Table to try and glimpse a familiar head of platinum blond, but didn't see one. Looking back at Hermione he asked, "Have you spoken to Draco since last night?"

"No and I'm worried. I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wanted with him."

Harry shrugged and sighed, hoping Draco would eventually show up and wouldn't miss him doing the Second Task. He still wished that he had found a way to breathe underwater for an hour. He was positive the other champions had figured out how, but he hadn't and it frustrated him. He really wished his name hadn't come out of that darn goblet. He wasn't fit to compete in this tournament by any means, yet here he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Luna sat beside of him and greeted both him and Hermione.

"Hello Harry and Hermione. Have either of you seen Padma this morning? I wanted to ask her about something pertaining to Herbology. She said she'd help me with it this morning before being called away to Professor Dumbledore along with Cho last night, but she never appeared in the Common Room this morning," Luna said.

"Padma and Cho are missing too?" Hermione asked somewhat alarmed.

Luna blinked and asked, "Is someone else not present?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Draco hasn't been seen since last night either, having also been called away. He promised he'd be here. I wonder what's going on."

Hermione and Luna looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces as they too wondered what was going on. Two members of their House were missing and Draco too. Hermione hoped the blond was alright as she looked anxiously at Slytherin Table. Spotting Vincent she said, "Maybe Vincent knows where he is."

"Let us go ask him then," Luna said before the three of them stood and walked over to Slytherin Table. Walking up to Vincent Luna asked, "Vincent, have you seen Draco?"

"Okay, so I wasn't the only one who noticed he was missing," Vincent said, Millicent nodding in agreement next to him. The two had been darn near inseparable since the Yule Ball, just like Gregory and Susan; only difference was that the two Hufflepuffs were dating now, _finally_.

Harry frowned and looked up at the Professors Table towards Severus, seeing a somewhat troubled expression on his face. He was about to walk up to the table to ask the man if he had seen or heard from Draco, but before he could Professor Dumbledore called the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"Everyone, it is now time to head down to the Black Lake for the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For all those that wish to witness the event, please head out now. Champions, leave immediately," the old man said.

Almost everyone in the Great Hall stood up to head outside, the Weasley twins taking bets for which champion would finish first in the Second Task. Harry looked at his friends and said, "Well, I better get going."

Hermione looked alarmed and said, "But you haven't figured out how to breathe underwater for an hour! What are you going to do?"

Before Harry or anyone else could say anything Dobby appeared in their little circle, surprising everyone. He looked up at Harry with his large green eyes and said, "Harry Potter! Dobby comes with useful gift!"

Dobby held out his tiny hand and in it was what looked like a bundle of slimy green rat tails. Harry cautiously took it from the little House Elf and asked, "What is it?"

"It be Gillyweed Dobby gives to Harry Potter. Dobby hears Gillyweed is very useful."

Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if Dobby was right. Hermione looked at it and gave a small nod and shrug, letting him know it wouldn't hurt to try. Nodding Harry smiled at Dobby and said, "Thanks Dobby."

Dobby beamed up at Harry before wishing him luck and popping away. Once he was gone Vincent said, "Hurry and get to the Black Lake, Harry. We'll be there soon."

Harry nodded and held the Gillyweed tightly in his fist before turning and heading towards the exit to join the other champions at the lake. He hoped what Dobby gave him would really help him to breathe underwater for an hour. Well, he'd see soon enough.

* * *

Standing on the dock in the cold wind and air next to Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, Harry was freezing. He couldn't help but think the Ministry was crazy for making them go swimming in the cold for the Second Task, and thought Dumbledore completely daft for allowing it. He looked behind him to see his friends all huddled together in warm attire and they all gave him thumbs up with encouraging smiles. He then looked over to see Severus standing near some of the other adults and the man gave him a nod. Dumbledore was in the middle of giving a speech about what the four champions had to do within the hour, something Harry didn't need to hear again. He just needed to get to the merfolk's kingdom at the bottom of the lake, get whatever he was to recover, and get back to the surface within the hour. It sounded easy enough, but he knew there were other underwater creatures other than merfolk in the lake. He was positive there were Grindylows in there as well, remembering Professor Lupin saying so last year when he introduced the one he kept in his classroom.

Professor Moody stepped up behind him and whispered, "Put the Gillyweed in your mouth."

Harry unfolded his hand and stuck the weed in his mouth, chewing it to be able to swallow. However it tasted absolutely disgusting and he wanted to immediately retch. It was so slimy! There was no way this was going down his throat. However he was clapped harshly on the back by Moody, causing him to swallow the Gillyweed whole. After the painful swallow he coughed and gasped for air, only to be pushed into the lake after the cannon went off and the other three champions jumped in.

* * *

He was drowning, he just knew he was. Or at least he should have been drowning. Harry suddenly found himself to be able to breathe underwater and felt along his neck, his fingers rubbing over raised skin. Surprised that he found gills along his neck, Harry looked at his hands and found them to be webbed; looking at his feet he found them webbed and elongated into flippers. Realizing what the Gillyweed had done, Harry grinned and swam up to the surface to jump out and cut a flip, the crowd cheering as he did before splashing back down into the water.

Looking around a bit Harry saw Fleur, or rather her legs, swim off into some underwater weeds before disappearing. He frowned, wondering why she was swimming off in the wrong direction rather than down and towards the middle of the lake. Oh well, maybe she'd find her way back the right way eventually. Turning around Harry swam off deeper into the waters of the Black Lake, determined to make it to the kingdom of the merfolk. He only had a limited amount of time and no idea how long the Gillyweed would allow him to stay the way he was at the moment. He just had to hope he could get to the bottom and back before hour was up or the Gillyweed wore off.

Swimming downward for a while Harry finally made it to the bottom of the lake. However he still wasn't at the kingdom yet, so he kept swimming until finally he came across something that looked like it could lead into the merfolk kingdom. There were a whole lot of merfolk, many of them bearing weapons—mainly spears. And being guarded were four people in suspended animation: Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and Gabrielle Delacour.

So this was where Draco had disappeared to. Or rather, one of these four was what he had to recover, and Harry knew for him he was had to retrieve Draco. Swimming up to him he ignored the merfolk pointing their spears at him, though he didn't like their scrutinizing gazes upon him because it made him feel uncomfortable. Reaching Draco he went for the cloth that was tied around his best friend's ankle and, with some difficultly due to his webbed fingers, untied the cloth holding Draco down. As he got ready to leave he saw Cedric swim up, a bubble of air around his head to allow him to breathe underwater. Harry made a mental note to ask him about the bubble and how he did it. Cedric retrieved Cho and tapped his watch to while looking at Harry, letting him know time was ticking and most likely running out. He swam away with Cho, Harry following him with Draco only to duck when a shark head with legs rushed past him. The shark practically snatched up Padma and swam away, Harry belatedly realizing that it was Viktor who had obviously tried to transfigure himself and failed. Taking his wand Harry cast the Tempus spell and checked the time, seeing he had only about ten minutes left before the hour was up.

Needing to hurry Harry grabbed Draco and began to swim away, but stopped for a moment to look around and see if Fleur was coming or had arrived for Gabrielle. But no matter where he looked he couldn't see the older girl coming. She wouldn't just leave her sister here, would she? No, something had to have happened if she wasn't down here by now. Looking back at the little girl still in suspended animation Harry made a decision and swam to retrieve her, but was stopped by the merfolk. Glaring at them he took his wand and sent out several Stinging Hexes and Stunning Spells, catching the merfolk by surprise and causing them to swim away. Taking his moment Harry blasted the cloth holding her and grabbed her, swimming back to Draco and grabbing him as well before swimming back the way he came as quickly as he could.

Just as he got closer to the surface about where he had first fallen into the water, his webbed hands and flipper feet disappeared, as well as the gills on his neck. It didn't help that he was also struggling to pull up his own weight underneath the water, as well as Draco's and Gabrielle's. But he knew he was close to the surface, so he just needed to hold his breath a little longer. However for him a Grindylow grabbed his ankle and yanked him down, followed by several of them attacking him relentlessly. Harry let go of Draco and Gabrielle, sending them up while he fought off the Grindylows as best as he could, but to no avail. Not knowing what else to do he took his want and cast the Stunning Spell on them, stunning them all before they all snapped out of it and swam away. Harry, hurt and exhausted and having lost the breath he had been holding, began to sink down while feeling as if he was losing consciousness. Looking up blurrily through the water he spotted the light at the surface and with the last bit of strength he had in his body, lifted his wand and incanted, _"Ascendio!"_

* * *

Severus stared at the water anxiously—the expression not showing on his face—as he watched Cedric, Cho, Viktor, Padma, Draco, and Gabrielle pop out of the water. He watched Fleur rush to get her little sister, but he could only think of one thing: where was Harry? Everyone was starting to murmur about where the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion was, asking whether something had happened or if Harry had drowned or been killed. Fear clenched around his heart when Harry still didn't resurface. He was about to stalk over to Albus and demand him bring Harry up to the surface when Harry literally flew out of the Black Lake and onto the dock, slamming down hard on it.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as Neville and Hermione wrapped Harry in warm blankets, Harry spitting up water. Severus breathed a sigh of relief seeing Harry was alright, if only covered in tentacle marks, obviously from Grindylows. He watched Fleur rush over to Harry to thank him for saving her little sister and kiss his cheeks before Hermione, Susan, and Luna fussed over Harry to make sure he was alright. When it was obvious he was Hermione turned to fuss over Draco. The Potions Master turned his attention to Albus when he used the Sonorus Charm so he could be heard as he spoke. Dumbledore announced the winner of the Second Task to be Mr. Diggory, and then announced that Harry was awarded second place for rescuing not only Draco, but Miss Delacour as well. Severus couldn't help but chuckle a little though when Luna gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and the boy's face turned bright red and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

Severus knew Harry would be alright and so he turned to leave the Black Lake and head back up to the castle to write Petunia a letter, letting her know how the Second Task went for Harry. He hadn't seen her since the month before for his birthday—a real pleasurable night it had been as well—and promised he'd let her know how the Second Task went. A small smile appeared on his face as he made a mental note to celebrate with Harry in private for his success to congratulate him later. However it fell when he passed by Professor Moody and an unpleasant shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

Petunia smiled as she read the letter Severus had sent her. She was so proud of Harry for persevering through this tournament and trying his best. However she was worried about the Third Task knowing from Severus it was supposed to be the most challenging and dangerous yet. She just hoped he would be alright when the time came.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she stood to go and answer the door. Grabbing the knob she twisted it and found Sirius standing somewhat nervously on her doorstep. She hadn't seen him since she ran him out for kissing her drunkenly and getting his arse beat by Severus. Placing a hand on her hip she said, "Sirius."

"Hey Petunia," Sirius said nervously. "Can I come inside? I want to apologize properly for what I did."

The blonde stared at him for a moment before allowing him to step inside. Once he crossed over the threshold she closed the door and said, "You have one minute to apologize; speak."

Sirius nodded and said, "Petunia, I'm really sorry about what happened those weeks ago. I was just really, really drunk and got carried away with my thoughts. And my thoughts controlled my actions. I do find you to be rather attractive despite what I said when we first met and…and I suppose I was just jealous that Snape was able to have someone smart and beautiful that loves him unconditionally despite what he's done. You have a forgiving heart and you're a wonderful woman; any man would be lucky to have you and Snape is truly a lucky man. I hope you can forgive me and won't let this get in the way of us retrieving and destroying the last three Horcruxes."

Petunia stared at him for a moment before saying, "No, I don't forgive you just yet."

"Then what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Just stand there."

"W-Why?"

A smirk appeared on Petunia's lips before she quickly whipped her hand forward and slapped it harshly across Sirius' face. The wizard let out a pain filled cry as he stumbled and fell down against the wall. Looking up at Petunia bewildered he cried, "What the bloody hell?!"

Petunia grinned and said, " _Now_ I forgive you." She turned to walk into the kitchen and said, "Now come and let us talk through your plan to get into the Lestrange vault more. We have to make certain this plan is foolproof so we can get in and out with Hufflepuff's Cup without getting caught."

Sirius watched her walk away, his hand holding his cheek as he stared after her baffled. He couldn't believe she only forgave him after slapping him damn near senseless. Merlin she had a strong hand! Shaking his head Sirius stood up and followed the blonde, deciding to just forget he had just had the piss slapped out of him.


	32. Chapter 32

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 32: Breaking into the Lestrange Vault & Retrieving Hufflepuff's Cup

Sirius and Petunia had gone over their plan to break into the Lestrange vault several times and it seemed to be completely perfect. However the only thing that would be hard, at least to Petunia anyway, would be being a convincing Bellatrix. After being informed that the crazy witch was currently in Azkaban, she had been certain their plan wasn't going to work. Sirius however stated that the goblins that run Gringotts didn't care whether if a person was a criminal or escaped prison or whatever. Just as long as they could manage money and gold, they could care less and wouldn't even report the convict to the Ministry. When she asked him how he knew that, he sheepishly admitted that he may have walked into Gringotts a time or two to get money out of his own personal vault and the goblins had said nothing, barely gave him a glance.

During that time Petunia had been brewing the Polyjuice Potion and she was halfway through the brewing of it. She still had two more weeks before it was finished but she figured she was on the right track. She could have taken the easy way and just ask Severus for a phial or two of it, knowing he probably kept some on hand like he did every other potion. However she wanted to test and hone her potion brewing skills and she believed she was fairing very well. She could only hope it turned out right when she drank it and indeed turned into Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Two weeks later the Polyjuice Potion had been brewed and Petunia was waiting for Sirius to show up, having sent him a letter letting him know the potion was ready. She had just finished her tea when she heard the sound of someone Apparating in her backyard, a knock sounding on it not long after. Getting up from her seat she opened the backdoor and saw Sirius standing there with a smile on his face.

"Sirius," Petunia greeted letting him inside.

"Hi Petunia," Sirius replied. He held up a hairbrush and said, "I just came from the Lestrange House and found my cousin's hairbrush. You can use one of her hairs and turn into her."

Petunia nodded and went to grab a mug from her cabinet and placed it next to the cauldron she had placed on the stove where the Polyjuice Potion sat waiting to be used. Just as she was about to ladle some out into the mug, Sirius stopped her saying, "Wait just a moment?"

Frowning Petunia asked, "What is it?"

"First off, Bellatrix doesn't dress like you. She's not classy enough to do so. Therefore I've brought some of her clothes for you to wear to make it more convincing."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Well I've never known my cousin to wear pink for one. She mostly wears black and if we want to be convincing, you need to wear black, especially her clothes."

Sirius held out a small handbag to the blonde, nodding for her to take it. Petunia slowly took the bag and opened it asking, "Are you sure clothes are in this little bag? I understand magic can make a lot of things possible, but I find this hard to believe."

"The clothes are in it, trust me. Also, the bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm that I cast on it so that when we take the Cup, it will be easy to put it in their and the goblins won't know we took anything out of it. Also, it will work great when you have to pass through Thief's Downfall."

Petunia felt her stomach drop just at the name of it as she asked, "What's that?"

"It's a waterfall of sorts that the carts pass through in order to detect thieves trying to break into Gringotts. It gets rid of charms, transfigurations, Polujuice Potion affects, the works. However the Undetectable Extension Charm essentially hides its own charm, so the bag won't be affected."

"Well that's all well and good, but the moment I go through Thief's Downfall, I'm going to be exposed."

Sirius shook his head and replied, "Not if you can derail the Downfall elsewhere."

Looking incredulous Petunia asked, "Do you really expect that to work?"

"Do we have much choice?"

"I'd rather just take an umbrella, if that's the case."

Rolling his eyes Sirius lightly pushed Petunia out of the kitchen towards the stairs and said, "Do whatever you want, Petunia. But can we please just get a move on?"

Petunia huffed and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom to change into the clothes Sirius brought her. She only hoped that they fit right and hoped to God they were clean. Closing her bedroom door behind her she placed the bag on her bed and opened it, reaching inside of it and feeling around until her fingers grazed a bit of garment that didn't feel like the bag. Clutching it she pulled out a long, long-sleeved black dress and a black cloak with a hood. She changed out of her clothes and put on Bellatrix's, frowning at how the dress pushed up her bosom due to the corset. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment taking in her appearance before moving to her closet to get her black boots. Petunia put those on her feet before putting on the cloak and heading back downstairs.

The moment she entered the kitchen again, Sirius' grey eyes widened as he looked at her, or more specifically her bosom. Petunia glared before stomping up to him and slapping him in his face, causing him to hiss in pain. Grabbing him by his nose she yanked his face forward to force him to look her in her eyes and she said, "If you want to keep your eyes where they are and your bullocks hanging between your legs, I suggest you mind where you place your eyes on a woman's body. Do I make myself clear?"

"C-Crystal," Sirius replied as his eyes began to water from the amount of pain Petunia was inflicting on his nose. When she finally let go he rubbed on his reddened nose and said, "Anyway, I filled your mug with the Polyjuice Potion and dropped Bellatrix's hair in it. It's ready for you to drink now."

Petunia nodded and picked up the mug, looking at the sudden vomit green color it turned from the mud brown it had been. Taking a deep breath Petunia took a sip of the potion and swallowed it, having to cover her mouth to prevent herself from spitting it out. A sound of disgust rose up out of her throat and she closed her eyes tightly before getting her bearings and saying, "It tastes like rotten apples and dirt."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at what the blonde had described his cousin's taste as, considering he found it rather accurate. He watched her finish drinking it and put the mug down before watching her transform into his cousin. In wonder he watched as she soon turned into Bellatrix, he blue eyes turning black, her blonde hair growing longer and turning black and thick, much unlike her own. Her face slimmed off more than it already was and her skin paled and before Sirius knew it, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of him.

Walking up to Petunia he asked, "How do you feel?"

Petunia said nothing at first, but then responded in Bellatrix's voice, "Like I have cavities."

Chuckling Sirius said, "Well you'll only be her temporarily. Now come on, let's get to Gringotts and do what we need to do."

* * *

Petunia, disguised as Bellatrix, took a deep breath before walking through Diagon Alley with the hood of her cloak over her head, Sirius trotting next to her as Padfoot. Soon they reached Gringotts and Petunia and Sirius walked up the stairs and into the large bank. She glanced around at the goblins working, many of them barely paying her a glance though some did sneer in disgust at Padfoot. Soon they stepped up to the front desk and were greeted by the goblin there.

"Ah Madame Lestrange, so wonderful to have your presence among us once again," the goblin greeted.

Petunia sneered as she tried to adopt the personality of the witch she was portraying as Sirius described her and said, "Cut the formalities, goblin. I want to get into my vault. I trust you kept my key safe, or will I have to hex your tongue out?"

The goblin shook his head and replied, "We've kept it safe and we do have it. Griphook will take you to your vault now, Madame Lestrange. Will your canine companion be joining you?"

Petunia hissed at him before following the goblin Griphook, Padfoot following behind her. Griphook led them to one of the many carts that would take them down to the many vaults and once they were all inside, the cart took off down far below Gringotts. Petunia was surprised at how far down they were going. _Big families must have large vaults deep underground, I suppose,_ Petunia couldn't help but think. A sudden nudge from Padfoot's wet nose got her attention and she followed his gaze to see that they were coming up on a bunch of falling water. Realizing that it had to be the Thief's Downfall, she quickly reached into the bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm and pulled out her umbrella that she had the foresight to bring, opening it just in time to cover both her and her companion as they passed through it, preventing them from getting wet. As she closed the umbrella and shook the water out of it she took notice of Griphook looking at her strangely as well as suspiciously. Putting her best sneer on her face she hissed, "I don't fancy being wet. Now pay attention to where we are going before I throw you out of the cart myself."

Griphook quickly turned back to face the front, obviously very much convinced and afraid for his life at the prospect of being tossed out of the cart. Before long they stopped in front of the entrance of what was obviously a large vault. Stepping out Griphook took the key to it out and unlocked the vault, allowing "Bellatrix" and her mutt inside before closing the vault behind them to wait on them while also giving the witch privacy. Once the door to the vault was closed Padfoot turned back into Sirius and looked around saying, "We need to hurry. I don't think your Bellatrix features will hold much longer. We have to get that golden cup and get out of here."

Petunia nodded and looked around for a golden cup, only to see many of them. Which one could it be? She then remembered Hufflepuff's Cup would have a badger embedded in its design and so looked for that specifically. Before long she saw it and grabbed Sirius saying, "I found it."

She pointed towards their desired object and Sirius pointed his wand to it saying, _"Accio."_

The Horcrux flew instantly from the shelf it was sitting on into Sirius' hand and he quickly dropped it into the bag Petunia held open. Once this was done they looked at each other and nodded before turning back to the vault entrance, Sirius turning back into Padfoot just as Petunia knocked on the vault door. The vault opened up and they stepped out where Griphook was waiting.

"Did you find everything in order, Madame Lestrange?" Griphook asked politely.

"I did, now take me back up," Petunia replied as Bellatrix.

The three of them got back into the cart and headed back up towards Gringotts, passing through the Thief's Downfall again, once again protected by Petunia's umbrella. It wasn't long before they were back where they started and Petunia quickly left with Padfoot, ignoring the goblins that were bidding her 'farewell'. Just as she walked down the stairs of the bank and back into the busy streets of Diagon Alley, Petunia could feel her features reverting back to normal. Quickly throwing her hood on her head and hurried to an alleyway and into the shadows. Padfoot quickly followed and turned back into Sirius before grabbing her and Disapparating back to her home.

They stepped into Petunia's home and Petunia was happy to glance into the mirror in her hallway and see that she was back to normal. She reached into the bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm and moved her arm around until she grabbed the Cup. Pulling it out she handed it to Sirius before reaching back in to get her umbrella. Once she had it in hand she put the bag on her counter and looked at Sirius saying, "Alright, we have it and now you can destroy it."

"Me? Don't you want to do it again together like last time?" Sirius asked surprised that she was entrusting him to be the one to destroy the Horcrux.

"Absolutely not. Last time ruined me and I don't want to go through it again. Let me know when you destroy it and I'll write Severus to let him know we got Hufflepuff's Cup and destroyed it."

Sirius nodded and bid Petunia 'goodbye' before leaving out her backdoor and Disapparating to Grimmauld Place. After his departure Petunia went upstairs to go and run herself a bubble bath, suddenly wanting to soak and relax, followed by getting into bed early. She walked into the bathroom and started running water into the rub, pouring her pear scented bubble bath soap into running water. Once she did that she took off her boots and put them back in her room before returning and stripping out of Bellatrix's clothes and dropping them on the bathroom floor. When she was completely nude she pinned her blonde hair up and stepped into the bathwater, turning the water off before sitting down with a sigh as she submerged herself within the water and bubbles. She had a contented smile on her face as she felt as if she and Sirius had once again overcome another feat of getting another Horcrux. Now that was three that they had gotten. All that was left now was the snake and Ravenclaw's Diadem. Hopefully they'd be able to find them soon and could get rid of them. She'd do anything to protect her baby boy and prevent him from facing anymore danger than he already was.

* * *

Severus was up late grading potion essays, finding the essays from his First Years absolutely atrocious. It wasn't that hard to look up and understand the uses and workings of bezoars, let alone where to find one. The essay he was currently grading stated bezoars were found in the Forbidden Forest. He finished reading through it and marking it before putting a large 'P' on the top of the essay before moving to the next one. Just as he began reading it, a tap on his window caught his attention.

Turning he smiled seeing Columbus patiently waiting to be let inside, a letter held securely in its beak. Standing he walked to the window and opened it, allowing Columbus to rest on the windowsill and give him the letter. Severus stroked his head before saying, "I wonder what Petunia has written me."

Columbus gave a small chirp before affectionately nipping the Potions Master's finger before turning and flying back out into the night sky to head back to his owner. Severus closed the window and locked it before returning to his desk. Sitting back down he opened the letter and began to read the written words of his beloved.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I am writing to inform you that Sirius and I were able to successfully infiltrate Gringotts Bank and the Lestrange Vault and were able to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup without anyone being none the wiser. Sirius wrote me a letter letting me know he destroyed it and I am writing to you to let you know the same. Now I believe that only leaves Ravenclaw's Diadem and the snake I Saw in my vision. We're so close, Severus!_

 _Anyway, I also want to let you know that I miss you and Harry very much and that I love you both. Hopefully I will hear from you soon unless I write first._

 _Love,_

 _Petunia_

Severus smiled at Petunia's sweet words as he set her letter down. He was happy to hear from her and glad to hear that they were able to find and destroy a third Horcrux. That only left two more and if the Dark Lord ever did return as Albus seemed to think, then he'd be nothing but merely human, certainly not immortal, and wouldn't be as much of a threat as many believe him to be. He was looking forward to that time when it came, and then he could—dare he think it—live happily ever after with Petunia and Harry.


	33. Chapter 33

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year, my precious readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forward to this New Year. I'm happy to be back writing another chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more. Again, Happy New Year all! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 33: Petunia Meets Nagini & Draco Attacks Harry

Harry laughed as he sat with his friends during lunch, them all sitting outside near Hagrid's hut with a packed lunch Luna was able to secure from the Hogwarts Kitchen. They all were talking about how their Divination class had gone—Hermione absolutely loathing the class—and the ridiculous rubbish that pretty much spewed out of Professor Trelawney's mouth. She had tried to make it seem as if Lavender Brown was to lose her hair or something. It had made no sense and Harry and his friends couldn't help but find it slightly funny. Yes, Harry knew the woman could make real predictions—something he found out firsthand the previous year—but he couldn't say much for what she said in class. He really couldn't read a thing in those tea leaves.

Turning to look at Hermione he noticed her looking back towards the school, a concerned expression on her face. Getting her attention he asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and asked, "Harry, have you seen Draco at all today?"

"Looking for your boyfriend, Hermione?" Ron asked in a teasing tone, though there was some sort of bitterness underneath the tone that both Harry and Hermione chose to ignore.

Vincent looked up from his sandwich and said, "I spoke to him this morning before leaving the Common Room. He said he wasn't feeling too well and was going to go back to sleep. I haven't seen him since then."

The brunette nodded and said, "Maybe I should go check on him."

Susan placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm and said, "I'm sure he's fine, Hermione. Everyone gets sick every once in a while, and is has been cold. He probably has caught a cold or something, so rest is good for him."

"You're probably right. I might just be worrying for nothing."

Harry rubbed her shoulder and said, "He's fine, Hermione. Besides, you can love all over him the next time you see him."

Everyone laughed at Hermione's bright red face as she hit Harry with her book. Gregory, who had his arm wrapped around Susan's shoulders, said, "Let her worry, Harry. They're finally together like we've been hoping for and it's obviously still very new, so let her have this."

Vincent rolled his eyes at his best friend and said, "Yeah, just like with you and Susan. Only you guys didn't drive us crazy with your longing."

"Well, I think it's nice," Neville put in.

Luna nodded and added, "I agree."

Harry smiled at the blonde before saying, "I'm glad I get to spend time with you guys like this. It makes it much easier for me to not have to worry about the Third Task that is coming."

A silence fell over the group of friends before Neville asked, "Are you worried about it, Harry?"

Nodding Harry said, "Yes, and completely terrified to be honest. Professor Snape said it's to be the hardest challenge yet, and I can't even do the same level of magic as the other three can. I don't even know what the Third Task is going to be, let alone what it'll do. What if it's too much for me to handle? What if…what if I die during it?"

Hermione hugged the dark haired boy and said reassuringly, "Harry, that isn't going to happen. No matter what happens you're going to pull through on the other side of the Tri-Wizard Tournament a winner, whether you really win it all or not."

"Yeah mate, you'll be fine," Ron said giving him an encouraging smile. "And we have your back, no matter what. Even if we have to go in and help you and ultimately get you disqualified."

Green eyes looked at the circle of friends to see them all nodding and giving him encouraging smiles to Ron and Hermione's statements. Grinning Harry replied, "You guys are the best group of friends anyone could ever ask for. Thanks for sticking by me, guys. I know I've put some of you in crazy positions the past few years, but thanks for sticking by me."

Gregory nodded and said, "No problem, Harry. We'd do it again if we had to."

"Really?"

"No," Vincent said, causing Harry to laugh.

The sound of a bell chiming caught their attention and Hermione said, "Lunch hour is over. It's time to head to class, or wherever Luna is going since I think she has a free period."

"Yes, I do. I'm going back to Ravenclaw Tower for the time being," Luna said as she gathered her things and the packed lunch in the basket she was going to take back to the Kitchen. Looking at Hermione and Harry she said, "I'll see you both later, and make sure to watch out for Nargles."

Harry chuckled and nodded as Hermione frowned before bidding the blonde witch 'bye' and watching her leave. As he and the others stood and made their way back towards the castle Vincent asked, "So how long do we have to wait for you to realize you're in love with Looney Lovegood?"

"Don't call Luna that, Vince. She's not looney, and I'm not in love with her," Harry said reprimanding.

"Maybe, but you obviously like her."

Susan rolled her eyes at Vincent's antics and said, "Leave him alone, Vince. If Harry likes Luna and doesn't want to share with us, then we should respect that decision of his."

Harry smiled at the redhead and said, "Thanks Susan."

They all made it to the castle and Harry, Hermione, and Vincent split from the rest of the group to head towards Transfiguration, none of them wanting to be late to Professor McGonagall's class. As they walked towards the classroom, Draco suddenly stepped around the corner and stopped in front of them, causing them to stop.

"Draco!" Hermione said with a smile. Stepping up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek she asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Draco said nothing, just stared over her head as if staring into space. Brown eyes looked concerned up at him and Hermione asked, "Draco, are you alright?"

Again, the blond did not respond, only this time he turned to look at her. Hermione took a step back as she noticed his normally grey eyes clouded over and an evil look come over his face. Taking another step back she began, "Draco-"

Draco's hand shot forward and grabbed Hermione by her neck, cutting off her speech and causing a shock screech to escape her throat. He threw her against the wall just as Vincent and Harry pulled their wands out, firing spells at their friend as he blocked them all. As Draco advanced on them Vincent yelled, "Draco, what is wrong with you?!"

Vincent's only response was to be hit with the Stunning Spell and fly back several feet, hitting the ground unconscious. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his friend as he pointed his wand at him. Putting his wand up defensively he said, "Draco, stop it! Why are you attacking us? Say something!"

Harry waited for Draco to do something, say something, and the tension was killing him from it. Several students had gathered while others ran to get a professor. He could see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus hurrying towards them, only for Draco to cause a ring of magic to appear around them, keeping others from getting inside. As he did his cloudy grey eyes met his green ones and Draco said clearly, "Kill Harry Potter."

* * *

Petunia sat up from where she was working in her garden, happy to see her flowers and homegrown vegetables flourishing under the spell Severus had put them under to make sure they grew in the cold weather. She had just planted a few daisies and had moved over to her vegetable garden to gather a few vegetables in her basket. She picked tomatoes, carrots, green beans, turnips, and butternut squash. Just as she went to pick a few cucumbers, she stopped.

Turning around she looked around at her backyard, trying to figure out what is was that had made her stop her work. Standing up she called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence was her answer, but even so it wasn't comforting. Something was in her backyard with her, she could feel it. Walking out further into her fenced backyard she took notice that the usual harmless snakes that would slither around her garden that Harry would talk to were nowhere to be found. It was as if they had somehow been scared off by something. But what could have scared them off into hiding? Just as she was about to call out again, a rustling noise sounded behind her.

Quickly turning Petunia looked to see one of the many bushes in her yard moving, causing her to stand still and stare at it. _It's probably just a squirrel or a stray cat,_ the blonde witch thought, though it did nothing to stop the uneasy feeling that had settled in her stomach. Blue eyes stared at the bush intently as she held her breath, waiting and anticipating whatever would emerge from the bush. As she waited she quietly chanted, "Please be a cat. Please be a cat."

After what felt like an eternity, the thing that was in the bush finally emerged, causing Petunia to gasp and take a step back. Emerging from the bush was a large green snake, about twelve feet long she could guess. The snake was staring intently at her, its beady eyes following her every move. Petunia's breath began to come out in slightly panicked pants, not because of the fact there was a large snake in her backyard mere feet from her, but because this was the same snake she had Seen in her visions. The Horcrux, it was here with her, and this one was definitely lethal. Not knowing what else to do seeing as she had left her wand inside, she held her hand out towards it as if to keep it at bay while slowly moving around towards her house. As she did she said, "Nice snake…nice Horcrux…"

The snake didn't move at all as it watched her, but then suddenly moved towards her in a fast slither and lunged at her, a vicious hiss sounding from its mouth. Petunia yelped and dodged out of the way, the snake barely missing her. In a effort to defend herself and make her way inside, Petunia began grabbing things near her—lawn furniture cushions, pillows, empty flower pots—and throwing them at the snake or throwing them up to use as a shield. Just as she made it to the door, the snake lunged forward and finally sunk its teeth into her shoulder, allowing its venom to enter her body.

Petunia screamed and tore away from the snake, quickly moving inside her home. She slammed the door shut just as the snake lunged forward again, catching its body in the door and causing it to get stuck. She quickly moved to the living room to grab her wand, though her head was getting very woozy from the venom in her body. Stumbling towards the coffee table, she grabbed her wand and concentrated to trying to Disapparate to Hogwarts, something she had never done before. Tightening her hold on her wand, she concentrated and soon Disapparated right through the roof of her home, destroying it and soon Apparated through Hogwarts' wards and crash landing into a hut.

Loud barking met her ears and a large hairy figure appeared over her, a voice asked, "Oi! Are yer alright?"

Reaching a hand up weakly the blonde woman was able to manage out in a slur right before losing consciousness, "…Sev'rus…"

* * *

Harry panted in exertion as he dodged and shot spells with Draco, wondering why his best friend was trying to kill him. It didn't make any sense, but he was positive something was wrong with his friend. Draco wasn't acting like himself and his eyes weren't their usual grey. They were cloudy, as if he was bewitched or under some sort of spell. As he threw up a shield to block another attack from Draco and sudden thought occurred to him.

Early in the year Professor Moody had taught his class about the three Unforgivable Curses, one of them being the Imperious Curse. The curse allowed someone to have full control over a person and that person could do nothing about it. Was Draco possibly under the Imperious Curse? And if so, who was doing it to him to try and make him kill him? Just as he thought that, he was hit with the Incendio Charm.

Letting out a cry of pain as his wand-bearing arm was burnt, he quickly patted it out so he could concentrate back on Draco. However he wasn't expecting to suddenly be put under the Cruciatus Curse. As he collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain, he could vaguely hear Hermione call his name before screaming at Draco to stop his attack on him. After what felt like a long time of being held under the curse, Draco finally let up on it and moved to stand over the dark haired boy. He lifted his wand towards him and opened his mouth to speak a spell or curse, but was instead hit with a sneaked Stunning Spell from Harry. Using this as his advantage, Harry relentlessly threw spell after spell at Draco before finally hitting the blond with a final Stunning Spell. Having used so much magic behind the spell, Draco flew back through the ring of magic he had created, slamming roughly into a wall and falling unconsciously to the ground, the magic ring disappearing. As the ring fell away, Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried towards him to look him over, Severus looking over his godson.

"Potter, what happened? Why did Mr. Malfoy have a duel with you in the middle of the corridor?" Professor McGonagall asked as she helped him to stand.

Harry panted a bit as his knees buckled before answering, "Imperious…he was under the Imperious Curse."

"He's right, Draco had been put under the Imperious Curse," Severus said as he walked over to them, Draco's unconscious body levitating next to him as he held him there with his wand.

Hermione ran to hug Harry, letting him go when he cried out in pain before saying, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Harry gave her a tired smile before saying, "I'm fine, Hermione. Are you alright, though? And what about Vincent?"

"Mr. Crabbe has been moved to the Hospital Wing, as should the two of you," Professor Dumbledore said. He turned his blue eyes to look at Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy needs to go as well. In the meantime I will try to find out who was able to use an Unforgivable on Mr. Malfoy and how they were able to do so without Hogwarts knowing."

Just as the old wizard was about to leave, Hagrid came running towards them carrying a body with blood running down its arm in his arms, a frantic expression on his face. Upon closer inspection as he drew closer, both Harry and Severus realized that the person was Petunia. Hurrying over to him Severus asked, "Hagrid, what happened?"

Hagrid looked down at the Potions Master and said, "She jus' came crashing down in-ter my hut. She's hurt real bad, Professor Snape. She got a snake bite on her shoulder and the wound is turning purple. She was bit by a poisonous snake."

"Poison? Is my mum dying?" Harry asked as fear and panic clutched at his heart, tears filling his eyes and spilling over.

Severus, though calm on the outside, was too panicking on the inside. Bending his head over his lover's chest, he could hear the faint sound of it beating, though the rhythm was slowing down. Petunia wasn't going to live long if the venom completely took over her body. Looking up into her face he saw her eyelids flutter and open to look at him before closing once again. Looking up at Hagrid he said, "Take her to the Hospital Wing, _quickly_."

Hagrid nodded and quickly turned to hurry to the Hospital Wing with Petunia, McGonagall following with Draco as she had seen the panicked expression that had come over her younger colleagues face. She could only imagine how he was feeling. His love was hurt and dying from a poisonous snake bite. She knew if Severus lost Petunia after finally finding love again, he would never be the same.

Dumbledore made the onlookers go back to their Common Rooms, cancelling classes for the rest of the day and made his way to his office, Hermione going to the Hospital Wing. As Harry and Severus were left behind, Harry turned and hugged Severus as he cried saying, "Severus, mum can't die! She just can't! I already lost one mother and I don't even remember her; I can't lose this one too!"

Not caring if there were other people in the corridor watching for once, Severus returned Harry's hug and comfortingly held him saying, "Petunia isn't going to die. We're not going to lose her, Harry."

He said it to reassure Harry, but also himself. He couldn't lose Petunia; it'd break him and he just knew it would. Looking down at Harry he knew however that this boy would be just as devastated as he would be and he couldn't leave Harry alone in this world without parent. Letting go of Harry he waved his wand, _Accioing_ several phials of anti-venom to him. As they all flew into hidden pockets in his robes he looked at Harry and said, "To the Hospital Wing. Let's go now."

The two of them hurried to the Hospital Wing, praying that Petunia would make it while also wondering what poisonous snake had attacked the important woman in their lives.


	34. Chapter 34

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 34: Severus Probes Petunia's Mind

Though it had been touch and go for a while, Madame Pompfrey and Severus were able to get all of the snake venom out of Petunia's system due to pouring anti-venom and other healing potions down her throat and make her completely stable. At the moment she was unconscious and underneath magical stasis to remain so and heal properly. Her shoulder where she had been bitten was bandaged, though underneath the bandages the skin was sporting four puncture wounds and was a horrible purple shade, the shoulder covered with healing salve.

Madame Pompfrey sighed and looked towards Severus, Dumbledore, and Hagrid saying, "It's a good thing that she crashed down into Hagrid's home when she did and Hagrid bring her here, otherwise any longer and she would be dead. But I must say, whatever snake bit her has venom like I've never cured before. It was almost like it was trying to prevent from allowing the anti-venom and healing potions to do their work."

"She right startled meh, I tell ya that," Hagrid said. "But she asked fer Professor Snape before passing out."

Dumbledore hummed as he stared at the blonde woman lying on one of the beds of the Hospital Wing, Harry next to her with red-rimmed eyes and holding her hand tightly. It would have definitely been a pity had Petunia died, leaving Harry behind without a guardian. He had brought him to Petunia the night James and Lily died, not only because of the blood wards, but because Lily had put into her will that if she died, Harry be put into Petunia's care. He had been surprised she had done this two weeks before her passing, but he honored her wish. Her other choice had been Severus—something much more surprising—but knew Harry would be in better care with Petunia than Severus, at least he believed so at the time. Now Petunia and Severus were an item and Harry was basically their child. And though he knew he hadn't treated Severus fairly back when the young wizard was a student before he started speaking his mind with his sharp tongue to him, he didn't want to see him hurt any more than he already had been. Lily's death had destroyed Severus and he could only imagine how badly the Potions Master would take it.

Turning to Severus he said, "Severus, I know this may be rather inappropriate to ask considering how close to Petunia you are, but I have to ask would you mind using Legilimency on her?"

"Why?" Severus asked.

"To see what snake attacked her. It couldn't have been any common snake you find in one's garden. Poisonous snakes around here and in the Muggle World are usually kept in captivity and rarely as pets. And it seems to me this one may have attacked her unprovoked by her, meaning it meant to do so and we need to know the reason. But for now, I would like to know what snake attacked Petunia."

Severus considered Dumbledore's words for a moment, weighing in his mind whether he wanted to invade his love's mind without her permission. Then again he too wanted to know how Petunia had come across this snake when she had most likely been at home and in her garden, especially now that she knew she could tend to it in the cold months. He looked over at Harry who had by this point practically laid himself next to his aunt, his head resting on her shoulder. The boy looked completely devastated and he'd be damned if Harry lost another mother. Nodding he said, "Alright, I will. Her mind will be completely open to me due to her being unconscious, so it should be rather easy to probe her mind."

Severus took his wand from his robe and was about to use Legilimens on Petunia when a sudden thought occurred to him. Turning back to Dumbledore he said, "Albus, it just occurred to me that the serpent might still be in Petunia's home."

Nodding Dumbledore said, "Yes, that thought occurred to me as well. I'm hoping if it is the snake I believe it is, I will know what course of action to take in retrieving it."

The Potions Master frowned before turning back to Petunia. He noticed Harry looking at him almost warily—which he understood considering he was pointing his wand at his aunt—and gave him a reassuring nod. Steeling his concentration Severus incanted, _"Legilimens."_

* * *

Severus walked so to speak along the timeline of Petunia's memories, finding he had gone in a little too deep. He had ended up in memories thirteen years prior to now. He watched a memory where Petunia opened the door to reveal two policemen wearing solemn expressions.

 _"Mrs. Dursley?"_ one of the policemen asked.

 _"Yes?"_ Petunia replied. _"How can I help you?"_

The two policemen looked at each other before the other one said, _"Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that your husband and baby have been involved in a horrible car accident. Your baby was declared dead on the scene and we have come to bring you to the hospital to see your husband."_

Petunia stared at the policemen in shock before covering her hand over her mouth and leaning against the door-frame as tears streamed down her face. Severus' heart clenched at seeing Petunia in so much pain. Deciding to turn back the other way he passed by Petunia receiving the news her husband had died and the memory of her attending the funeral held for both Vernon and Dudley Dursley. He stopped at one memory in particular to see Petunia sitting in a coffee shop, fidgeting nervously and gripping a cup of coffee tightly in her hands. His eyes turned and widened at seeing the familiar figure of Lily move into the scene before stopping at Petunia's table and looking at her older sister.

 _"Tuney,"_ Lily said gently with a small smile on her face.

 _"Lily,"_ Petunia said as she stared up at her younger sister. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but a sob escaped her throat instead, tears filling her blue eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

Lily moved to sit next to Petunia in the booth she had occupied and wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding and hugging her close as Petunia cried, all the while offering words of comfort and a shoulder to lean on. Severus smiled at the memory before moving forward, glancing at memories of Petunia spending time with Lily before the night Dumbledore dropped Harry off to her and giving Petunia guardianship of her nephew following Lily and James' death.

He kept moving, stopping briefly at the moment when he had first met Harry and to the moment he and Petunia had gotten together and all of the moments they had spent together within the past three years. Finally he reached the latest memories and stopped to watch Petunia who was busy in her vegetable and flower garden. He then watched as his lover froze and began looking behind her, calling out for someone, receiving no answer in return. His eyes widened as Petunia zeroed in on a rustling tree and a large serpent slithered out from it, his eyes widening further as he recognized it as the snake from the list of Horcruxes Petunia and Black were hunting. Severus continued to watch as the snake began to attack Petunia, being thwarted by the blonde woman throwing objects at it and using them as shields. It was when the serpent bit down viciously into Petunia's shoulder did he stop watching and pull out of her memories.

* * *

"Severus, what did you find?" Dumbledore asked when it was apparent the younger wizard was done probing through the unconscious witch's mind.

Black eyes turned to the Headmaster and answered, "It's the Horcrux, the snake. And I imagine it is still at her home."

Nodding Dumbledore said, "I thought so, but wanted to be sure." Turning to Hagrid who was speaking quietly with Harry he said, "Hagrid, alert Professor McGonagall that she is in charge until I return. Severus, you will accompany me to Petunia's home."

"Yessir, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid replied before leaving the Hospital Wing, followed by Dumbledore and Severus.

Harry watched them leave before turning back to his aunt, surprised to see her head had turned to face him and her eyes seemed to be blurrily looking at him. Leaning forward he whispered, "Mum?"

Petunia didn't reply as she looked at the Gryffindor before closing her eyes and falling back into unconsciousness. Harry lightly stroked his aunt's blonde hair before looking down the row and seeing Hermione sitting next to Draco's unconscious form, holding his hand tightly and speaking softly to him. He didn't blame Draco for attacking him and Hermione and Vincent; he had been under the Imperious Curse after all. And Hermione was obviously not holding it against him as his girlfriend—at least he believed she was his girlfriend.

Turning back to Petunia he said, "Don't you worry, mum. You're going to be alright and wake up soon; I just know it."

* * *

Dumbledore and Severus cautiously entered Petunia's home, wand at the ready and looking around for the slithering serpent. Venturing into the living room they weren't really surprised seeing the large hole in the ceiling, obviously from Petunia Apparating to Hogwarts on her own. After searching the lower level of the home Dumbledore said, "Well, it isn't down here. Meaning it can only be upstairs in the hopes it hasn't fled."

Severus made a noise in agreement before moving towards the stairs, silently moving up them while the old wizard followed. Stepping on the landing Severus moved to Harry's bedroom while Dumbledore searched Petunia's bedroom. He waved his wand searching for anything out of the ordinary in the room and almost didn't detect a thing if the hairs on the back of his neck hadn't stood on end. Turning towards the closet Severus held his wand towards it before waving it, opening the closet door. The closet opened to reveal relatively nothing, everything in Harry's closet seemingly normal. However a soft hiss caught his ear and he said, "Come out of there, you vile creature."

There was a louder hiss and soon the snake lunged out of the closet towards Severus intent on biting him, only to be immediately immobilized by the wizard and drop hard to the floor. Dumbledore arrived in the doorway and saw the frozen serpent and said, "Ah, well done Severus. Now let us take it back to Hogwarts and discuss to how to dispose of it."

"Not yet. I want to know where it came from and who sent it to attack Petunia," Severus replied.

"We will my boy, so don't worry. Now let us return to Hogwarts and see what can be done." Dumbledore picked up the petrified snake and headed back downstairs, Severus following behind him. "Oh, and inform Petunia I'm borrowing two books from her medieval romance collection. They looked like absolutely delightful reads and I cannot wait to indulge myself."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He hung back and began to repair the ceiling of Petunia's home as Dumbledore stepped outside and Disapparated back to Hogwarts. Pleased with his work he nodded and stepped out of his love's home to return to Hogwarts, happy to know that not only did he find the snake, but that it would be one more Horcrux Petunia wouldn't have to try to find with Black.


	35. Chapter 35

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 35: Nagini's Master Revealed & Petunia Wake Up

Narcissa Malfoy burst into the Hospital Wing closely followed by her husband, startling the occupants that weren't unconscious as her ice blue eyes searched for her son. Finding him lying on a hospital bed with Hermione Granger at his bedside, she rushed over and immediately crouched down by his side, her hand instantly finding its way to stroke her son's hair.

"Oh Dragon, what happened?" she asked softly, her eyes full of worry. She honestly didn't know the details of what had happened. She had been present when Severus had called Lucius through the Floo and heard him immediately say that Draco was in the Hospital Wing. She had immediately cut him off and demanded he let her and Lucius through.

Lucius stood by his wife with worried grey eyes as he looked over Draco's paler than normal face. Looking at the brunette that was tightly holding his heir's hand he asked, "What happened to Draco, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the man and answered, "Someone used the Imperious Curse on him and had him attack Harry, Vincent, and me. Whoever it was even caused him to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry as well. Harry was able to subdue him, but Madame Pompfrey doesn't know when he'll wake up."

An absolutely murderous look came over Lucius' face as he said, "When I find the bastard that dared to use Unforgivables on my son, he'll wish he were dead when I'm done with him."

"Lucius," Narcissa said while putting a soothing hand on her husband's arm, though she could understand his completely justified anger. She too would make sure whoever used Draco to make him attack his friends suffered greatly by her hands. Turning back to the brunette she noticed finger shaped bruises around her neck and she imagined there were probably other bruises on her as well. Concerned with what her son may have done to this sweet girl under someone's influence she asked, "Draco didn't hurt you too badly, did he Hermione? Are you going to resent him for this?"

Hermione looked surprised at the second question before answering, "Of course not, Mrs. Malfoy. It wasn't his fault and I don't blame him for it. And the bruises will heal soon, I'm sure. As for him hurting me, I will admit I didn't like the feeling of being choked and thrown against a stone wall, but I'll be alright."

"That's good. I know Draco would hate himself if he had hurt you, especially now that he confirmed to me in his recent letter that you two finally made your relationship official."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly at the news while taking in the little brunette's flushed face. He hadn't known Draco had made Hermione his girlfriend, though it was obvious he was rather serious about her. He had been able to see that at the Quidditch World Cup before the Death Eater attack. He made a mental note to talk to his son when he woke up and recovered. His grey eyes looked further into the Hospital Wing and noticed Harry sitting next to a bed occupied by…Petunia?

"What happened to Petunia?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa sat up a bit and looked past Hermione asking, "What? She's here?"

Hermione nodded and said, "A serpent attacked her at her home and Professor Snape and Dumbledore have reason to believe it was deliberate. They've gone to her house to get the creature, but if Professor Snape Floo called you, then that must mean they're back."

Lucius frowned hearing that a serpent had deliberately attacked Petunia. Large poisonous snakes didn't live in domestic Muggle areas, but rather in exhibits at zoos. And if it specifically attacked her, then that must mean someone sent it to do so. A sudden thought occurred to the blonde wizard and he excused himself, quickly heading to the Headmaster's Office to talk with Dumbledore and Severus. He had a feeling he knew where the serpent had come from and hoped the other wizards were on the same page as him about it.

* * *

Severus and Dumbledore stood at the old man's desk while looking down at the petrified snake upon it. At the moment they were discussing whether it would be safe to delve into the creature's mind using Legilimency. It was unheard of, at least as far as they knew, to use Legilimency on an animal. Even so, this reptile didn't seem to really be just a reptile, at least not to Severus. His black eyes looked up at the Headmaster who was staring down at the snake with a deep pondering expression on his face. After a while more of silence Severus said, "Albus."

"Hm?" Albus replied.

"What is it? What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I believe…I believe I've see this serpent before. Yes, I think I've met her before long ago."

Black eyes widened at the statement, but before he could question it, the door to the office opened and Lucius strode inside, his long hair flying behind him. Walking up to the desk to join his best friend and old Headmaster, he greeted them saying, "Severus, Albus."

Dumbledore looked up at the blonde wizard and said, "It's good to see you, Lucius. I presume Severus informed you about young Draco?"

"He did, and I'm going to kill the bastard when I found out who used the Imperious Curse on him."

Severus hummed in agreement, seeing as this person was also responsible for harming Harry through Draco. Turning back to Dumbledore he asked, "Albus, what did you mean before Lucius walked in when you said that you've seen this snake before?"

"Is this the snake that attacked Petunia that Hermione told Narcissa and me about?" Lucius asked.

Nodding Dumbledore said, "Yes, it is. And what I mean Severus is that this snake hasn't always been a snake. It was once human before turning into this snake."

Severus and Lucius both sported surprised expressions before Severus simply said, "Explain."

"This snake was a young woman by the name of Nagini, and she was a Maledictus. I first met her back when I was teaching Transfiguration, when Grindelwald was a threat. As you know, Maledicti are cursed to transform back and forth between their human form and whatever beast they turn into until they permanently turn into their beast form. I suppose at some point Nagini turned into a serpent and stayed that way. This is the first time I've seen her in decades."

Lucius frowned further before saying, "That is a rather tragic existence. But if she attacked Petunia, someone told her to do so."

"Yes, and that is what Severus and I are trying to figure out. But the thing is that she's also a Horcrux made by Voldemort and she needs to be disposed of."

Severus nodded and said, "I'm going to attempt to use Legilimency on it to see if I can figure out who sent it to attack Petunia."

Nodding Lucius said, "I'd like to make a suggestion and say that perhaps the Dark Lord or someone involved with him sent her."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "That is plausible, especially if his followers are coming out of hiding. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was back like I always knew he would be. But I find it unnerving that he has found out about Petunia and tried to kill her. If he couldn't do it himself, then he must be very weak."

"That means that our chances of destroying him, especially with finding and destroying his Horcruxes, are growing greater," Severus said.

"So we've determined that the Dark Lord is this snake's master?" Lucius asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I believe we have," Dumbledore answered. "But just to be sure, let us peer into her mind. Severus, if you will."

Severus nodded and pointed his wand at the Nagini's head, delving into her mind and searching around a bit before finally stopping at an interesting memory taking place in a dark room lit only by the fireplace. Looking around he saw Peter Pettigrew standing in a corner of the room and someone else that looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place his face at the moment. He was kneeling in front of a large chair and talking to someone or something. Moving around so he could see the occupant of the chair he blanched at seeing the person sitting in it, or what was supposed to be him.

"Oh Merlin," Severus muttered upon recognizing the Dark Lord, or some version of him in the chair. He continued to watch as the man finished talking to Voldemort before the evil wizard turned to Nagini who was resting in front of the fireplace. Voldemort began hissing at her, clearly telling her something in Parseltongue, to which Nagini sat up in obvious interest. When he was done the snake slithered out of the room, leaving the wizards left in the room,

 _"Barty, Wormtail, thank you for informing me of Harry Potter's living relative and where she lived. Severus is so smitten with that Muggle that he hasn't even realized he's led us to her. She should be easy for Nagini to expose of. It is still hard to believe a Muggle woman was allowed into our world just because she is Harry Potter's aunt. No matter, she will be dealt with soon enough,"_ Voldemort said to the two men, his words shocking Severus enough to leave the snake's mind.

Absolutely furious at the Dark Lord and himself, he pointed his wand at the immobilized snake and lit it on fire with Fiendfyre, setting the snake and Dumbledore's desk ablaze. He ignored Lucius calling his name and continued to do so until Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up at him he looked into his eyes and could already tell that the old man knew everything, not surprised he most likely used Legilimency on him or Nagini as well.

"Severus, them finding Petunia is not your fault," Dumbledore told him. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. Right now we will focus on Petunia's recovery before moving her somewhere else to live other than Little Whinging."

Severus said nothing to his words, but he did nod before leaving to head back to the Hospital Wing. As he left Dumbledore turned to Lucius and said, "Lucius, I am making you Secret Keeper of Petunia's new residence. For the time being, join me in going back to her home and gathering her things. She and Harry need somewhere else to call home. Little Whinging isn't safe for them anymore."

The blond man nodded before following the Headmaster out of the office, but not before looking back at what had once been the Headmaster's desk, now burnt to ashes in the middle of the room. He had never seen Severus so furious before, but if something had happened to Narcissa and he believed it was his fault, he'd be furious with himself, too.

* * *

Harry sat next to his still unconscious aunt, completely ignoring the school's Mediwitch as she told him to go back to his own hospital bed so he could rest. Instead he stayed by Petunia's side and softly sung an old lullaby she would sing to him whenever he was sick or going to sleep when he was younger. It always soothed him and he figured it would do the same for his aunt. Just when he finished the song, Severus walked inside the Hospital Wing and over to join his lover and her child. Looking up at him he asked, "Mum will wake up soon, right Sev?"

Severus nodded before saying, "Yes, I'm sure she will. She wouldn't leave you alone, Harry."

"She wouldn't leave you alone either."

The statement made the Potions Master pause for a moment before he responded saying, "Maybe, but you're more important to Petunia than I am. I'm sure if she had to choose, it would be you."

The Ravenclaw frowned up at the older wizard and said, "She would choose both of us, not just me. You're very important to her too, and she loves you."

Severus looked at Harry for a moment before smiling softly and nodding, moving to sit in a chair next to the boy. The two of them sat in silence while waiting for the important blonde woman in their lives to wake up. Of course it couldn't be said when she would, as she was under heavy sedative while all of the potions that had been administered to her ran their course through her body. Therefore for the time being, only time would tell when exactly Petunia would wake up from her attack.

* * *

Four days had passed and Petunia still hadn't woken up. Harry was very worried during that time and had a hard time trying to return to his studies. He was distracted a bit though when Draco woke up, much to his and his friends' delight. Hermione had been the happiest of them to finally see his grey eyes open and had planted a big kiss on his lips; Draco's face had been the reddest Harry had ever seen it, considering neither of them had informed their friends that they were officially dating. Of course after his release, many students would either verbally or magically attack Draco for trying to kill Harry, even though it was known he had been under the Imperious Curse. Harry was not having any of it and had purposely cursed anyone that dared to attack Draco. The curses were pretty much harmless, such as the Bogie Curse, and the Jelly-Legs Curse, and even the Slug-Vomiting Charm that Ron had tried to use on Marcus Flint in Second Year for calling Hermione a Mudblood, and it gave him an immense feeling of satisfaction. Of course he got in trouble and had a reduction of House Points, but Severus would always congratulate him in private and reward him back the lost points.

Currently Harry was in Potions class working on a potion alongside Hermione and from what he could tell, the two of them were almost done. Severus was walking around observing the Fourth Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and had already noticed that Harry and Hermione had the best potion in the class, followed by Gregory and Susan. He still had them working in pairs until he could view their O.W.L. scores, therefore determining if they would be able to take N.E.W.T. level Potions in the future and work by themselves. Ten more minutes went by before Severus announced the end of class and to bring up a phial of their potion with both of their names on it so he could score them later. As students brought their phials up and put them on his desk at the front of the classroom, Professor McGonagall stepped inside the room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class if I am Severus, but I've come to bring you and Mr. Potter news."

"We just finished here, Minerva. What news do you bring?" Severus asked, glaring at a Hufflepuff student that nearly dropped her phial.

"Madame Pompfrey wanted me to inform you both that Mrs. Dursley has just awoken."

Harry's green eyes widened before he grabbed his schoolbag that he had been packing with his belongings and ran out of the classroom, through the Dungeons and up to the Hospital Wing. Bursting through the doors he ran right over to his aunt who had a slightly disoriented expression on her face as she looked around the Hospital Wing, wrapping her up tightly in a hug. Burying his face in her neck he said, "Mum, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried when Hagrid brought you here saying you crashed into his hut and then found out you were attacked by a large snake. I was…I thought…" A sniffle and a sob escaped Harry's throat before he continued. "I thought I was going to lose you, mum."

Petunia smiled and returned Harry's embrace and held her son closely to her, being mindful of the pain in her shoulder before softly saying, "There is no way in this world that I would leave you alone, Harry. I'm never going to leave you, not if I can help it. I love you, my precious boy."

"I love you too, mum."

Petunia held and soothed Harry, rocking him slowly and reassuring him that she was there and alright. She looked up a bit past him and blue eyes connected with black ones, finally taking notice of Severus that had entered not too long ago. Smiling at him she said, "Hi Sev."

Severus smiled at Petunia and moved to sit on the other side of the bed, waiting for Petunia to pull away from Harry momentarily to hug him as well. He held her close and kissed her temple before saying, "Welcome back."

The three of them sat together in their little reunion, happy to be together again and happy to see Petunia smiling despite all that she had been through. When she asked what she had missed, Severus promised to fill her in when she was feeling a bit better than she was now. It was obvious to him at the moment that the blonde was still rather tired and needed to rest more. When Petunia couldn't keep her eyes from drooping anymore, Harry tucked her back into the hospital bed and gave her forehead a kiss before telling her he would return as soon as possible to see her again.

Harry left and headed for the Great Hall for lunch, leaving his two favorite adults together. Severus himself leant over Petunia and kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I love you."

Severus chuckled when Petunia hummed in her sleep, a small smile appearing on her lips. He gave her cheek a kiss before turning to head back to the Dungeons to begin grading some assignments, ignoring Madame Pompfrey who was smiling sweetly at him at his display of affection for the woman he loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry this chapter is so late. I will admit I lost my muse for a while—not for this story, just for writing in general—but I'm back and ready to write again. I hope this chapter was okay for you guys and will continue to tune in for upcoming chapters. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	36. Chapter 36

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 36: New Home & Harry's and Luna's Discovery

A week following Petunia waking up from her attack by Nagini, she was told that she would soon be able to return home. However she had been told by Severus that she and Harry would have an entirely new home, seeing as Dumbledore decided that they would be safer elsewhere where Voldemort couldn't find them again. She hadn't the slightest idea where Dumbledore had put them, only that Lucius was the Secret Keeper. She felt good knowing the blond wizard was the secret keeper, because she knew he wouldn't betray them and his friendship with Severus, not like how that Pettigrew fellow betrayed her sister and James.

At the moment she was waiting for Harry to come and visit her, seeing as it was about lunchtime and he usually visited during this time. To pass the time she was reading her son's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , this being the fourth time she would read it since Severus gave it to Harry when he was four years old. It was pretty silent in the Hospital Wing, the only sound being heard was the shifting of sick students on their hospital beds and the turning of pages from the book she was reading. Before long the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Harry walked inside, followed by Draco.

Harry grinned as he walked over to Petunia and greeted, "Hi mum. How are you feeling?"

"Hello darling. I'm alright, just ready to leave from here. It's beginning to become stuffy," Petunia replied with a smile.

The dark haired boy chuckled at his mother figure's statement. "Yes, I know how that feels. I can't seem to stay out of here even if I tried."

Petunia raised an eyebrow with a small smile on her face before looking over at Harry's best friend who had yet to speak. Giving him a smile, she said, "Hello Draco."

"H-Hello, Mrs. Dursley," Draco replied quietly.

Draco, at least to Petunia, seemed nervous about something. In fact, he had been every time he would come with Harry to visit her. He had woken up some time before she had but it seemed like something was bothering him, especially since she had woken up a week ago. And whatever it was, it wasn't something he felt he could speak with Harry about, unless he had but still wasn't reassured. Deciding to try and get it out of him she looked at Harry and asked casually, "Harry, could you go and get Severus for me?"

Harry nodded and left from her bedside, leaving the Hospital Wing and his mother and best friend behind. The moment he was gone Petunia said, "Alright Draco, talk to me. Something is bothering you every time you are in my presence. What is it? And don't even try to lie to me."

The blond boy looked surprised at her sudden calling out of him, his grey eyes blinking as he looked at her a bit wide-eyed. However he relented, knowing lying to Mrs. Dursley was just as futile as lying to his parents and godfather, especially his godfather. Looking off to the side so he wouldn't have to look Petunia in her eye, he said softly, "I…I just don't want you to think ill of me knowing what I did to Harry. He wouldn't have ended up in the hospital had I not attack him…had I not tried to…"

Petunia's expression softened as understanding hit her. Draco still felt guilty about attacking Harry, even though he had been under the Imperious Curse. And he must feel as if she wouldn't want Harry to have any more to do with him. Gently taking his hand she said, "Draco, listen to me. You are my son's best friend and I know you hadn't meant to hurt him. You were Imperiused, it wasn't your fault because you weren't in control of your own body or mind. I won't ever blame you for something that wasn't your own fault. And Harry doesn't blame you either, so don't be so hard on yourself. You've already been forgiven."

Draco nodded slowly before looking down and saying, "But I don't feel like I've been completely forgiven."

"That is because you haven't forgiven yourself for what happened. What happened wasn't your fault, but in order for you to move past it you have to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

"I…I can try. I _will_ try."

Petunia smiled and patted his hand before saying, "You're a good boy Draco, and I'm so glad my Harry can call you his best friend."

Draco smiled and thanked the blonde woman just as Harry returned to the Hospital Wing with Severus in tow. Walking over to where they were Severus said, "Harry said you asked for me."

Nodding Petunia replied, "I did."

"How can I help you?"

"Get me out of here." Petunia widened her eyes almost puppy-like for affect as she gazed up at her lover. She even added a cute little pout for good measure.

Severus' eye twitched slightly, knowing Petunia pulled the puppy-eye to get him to cave. He had admitted this to himself years ago when they first began dating, but Petunia's puppy eyes were ten times more adorable than Lily's had ever been. Already knowing he was caving he sighed and said, "Let me ask Madame Pompfrey if you can be discharged by tomorrow."

As the Potions Master went to talk to the school's MediWitch, Harry turned back to Petunia and asked, "You'll be moving into our new home, right?"

"Yes, I will. But I haven't seen what it looks like yet. I'm not even sure where it is," Petunia replied. "All I know is that it is somewhere where we'll be safe and that Lucius is the Secret Keeper." She looked at Draco. "Has your father said anything to you about it? Do you know anything about it?"

Shaking his head Draco answered, "No, I don't know anything. But the point of a Secret Keeper is to not reveal where someone is located."

"In other words, Mr. Malfoy can't share any information about where mum and I will be to anyone that isn't authorized," Harry said.

"Correct."

"But Severus can know, can't he? I would very much like for him to know where we are when he comes to see us," Petunia said.

Draco shrugged. "Probably. I'm sure Father might tell him soon."

Just then Severus walked out of Madame Pompfrey's office and over to Petunia's hospital bed. Looking at her he gave her a soft smile and said, "Congratulations, Petunia. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning Petunia was leaving the Hospital Wing and walking through the corridors towards the exit of Hogwarts. She had a list of potions she still needed to take for the next two weeks, but other than that she was happy to finally leave the castle. As she made her way to the exit she passed by Hermione, Susan, and Luna talking amongst themselves. The three girls waved at her as she walked by them before returning to their conversation as the blonde woman continued on her way. Before long she reached the exit and left the school on her way to the gates.

Reaching the gates and passing through the wards she saw Severus waiting with Lucius, the two of them talking softly to each other. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she could tell that whatever Lucius had said had irked, if not embarrassed her lover, judging by Severus' flushed face and scowl and Lucius' smirk. Approaching them she said, "Good morning, you two."

"Mrs. Dursley, good morning. I'm happy to see you in good health once again, "Lucius greeted with a nod.

Severus smiled at the blonde and gave her a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Hello. Did you tell Harry 'goodbye'?"

Nodding Petunia said, "Yes, I did right before I left the Hospital Wing. He was on his way to class and stopped by before I left."

"Good. Are you ready to see your new home?"

"As ready as I'll never be. Though, I am nervous. I haven't left Little Whinging since I first moved their fifteen years ago."

Lucius nodded and said, "Yes, that may be so, but trust me when I say your new home is much better and you'll be wondering how you never lived there before."

The confident and slightly arrogant smile on Lucius' face did little to quell her nervousness. Holding out his hand he beckoned Petunia to take hold of it. She did so as Severus took hold of her other hand and they Disapparated away. Seconds later they felt themselves pass through some wards and their feet planted on the ground in front of what was a very beautiful home that was bigger than the average house, but smaller than a manor. It was a pale blue with mahogany brown roofing and a mahogany door. It had a beautiful garden filled with many flowers of all sorts of colors, nicely trimmed bushes, and many trees to provide shade. There was a willow tree nearby overlooking a natural lake. Cobblestones lead from the front door along a path to where they were standing just in front of a gate, a stone wall surrounding the home. The home was absolutely beautiful, though a bit bigger than she thought it was going to be. Even so, it was beautiful and she couldn't help but smile.

"Wow!" Petunia said in awe as she stared at her new home. "It's lovely, Lucius."

"I'm glad you think so," Lucius replied with a smile. "I was planning on giving you and Severus this home when you eventually marry, but considering what happened it was better to put you here now. Now all that has to happen is you two marry and Severus move in."

Both Petunia and Severus turned to look at Lucius as their faces turned red in shock and embarrassment. Marriage…that was something they hadn't even given a thought to. Black eyes met blue briefly before Severus cleared his throat and said, "Let's look inside, shall we."

They all walked through the gate and along the cobblestone walkway up to the front door. Pulling a key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and opened the door to Petunia and Harry's new home, stepping aside to allow Petunia and Severus to step inside. Handing the key off to the blonde witch he said, "If you'll excuse me, I must get going. I hope this house is to your liking, Petunia. Severus, I will talk to you later." And with that Lucius was gone, leaving the house and closing the door behind him before the sound of him Disapparating away through the wards was heard.

Petunia was just as amazed with the inside of her new home as she was the outside. It almost had the look and feel of a warm log cabin, and she absolutely adored it. She immediately went in search of the kitchen and was delighted by its fine furnishing and marble counter-tops. She then moved from the kitchen to the living room and was surprised to find a television set there. Wondering if it would even work she walked over to it and pressed the power button. The blank screen of the television flashed on and began to show whatever was playing on the screen. Looking up at Severus she asked, "Was this your idea?"

Severus nodded and answered, "Yes, I figured you'd want to have one installed here."

"What happened to my old television?"

"The Headmaster decided he'd keep it, so I got you a new one."

The blonde didn't know whether or not to be irritated with Dumbledore or not for taking her television, but she let it go. She turned off the television and glanced towards the staircase, noticing how they curved upwards with a railing made of fine cedar wood. Taking her lover's hand she walked towards the staircase and the two of them made their way upstairs. When they stepped off the landing they walked along the hallway and glanced inside the rooms they passed, spotting the bathroom, two guest rooms, what was Harry's new bedroom, until reaching the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Opening the door Petunia and Severus stepped inside Petunia's bedroom. Everything was set up like it had been in her old home, and yet it was still completely new, especially the shelf in the corner housing her book collection rather than her books being stacked in a corner. And her precious barn owl Severus had given her three years ago, Columbus was resting in his cage fast asleep.

Petunia smiled and looked up at Severus before saying, "Thank you, Sev. I know it was you who set up my bedroom."

Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding her close saying, "Of course, love. There was no way I was letting either Lucius or the old man to handle your personal items, especially your undergarments."

A bright blush appeared on Petunia's face as she said, "Severus, honestly."

The Potions Master chuckled and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips, taking notice how Petunia shivered in delight as he did so. Pulling away he smirked seeing her blue eyes staring up at him, her pupils blown slightly in obvious arousal. Chuckling again he said, "Don't tell me a simple kiss has gotten you all worked up."

Petunia kissed Severus once again before saying, "It's not just a simple kiss. It's a kiss from you, and that is what makes it special and makes me worked up." Grabbing Severus by his robes, she pulled him towards her bed and pushed him down on it. "And you Mr. Snape, aren't leaving here any time soon. I've been deprived of you for a bit too long."

"I do have classes I have to go back and teach."

"Then those classes are going to have to wait, because I want you _now_."

Severus laughed as Petunia settled in his lap, her soft lips pressing against his once more in a passionate kiss as her hands set to taking his robes off, his own hands settled on her hips and pulled he closer. He supposed his classes would be alright with an impromptu cancellation. He'd just give them more work later to make up for missing a day of class. That was the last thought that ran through his head before his thoughts and mind was completely consumed by his lovely Petunia and her wonderful touch.

* * *

Harry was walking with Luna up to the Seventh Floor, having left Ravenclaw Tower to find a place to study together without possibly getting disturbed by others, including their fellow eagles. Harry liked spending time with Luna, and spent a lot of time with her ever since taking her to the Yule Ball. He hadn't really admitted it despite being teased about it, but he really liked Luna; he liked her _a lot_. He had a feeling the dreamy blonde knew it, but she didn't say anything if she did.

Before long they reached the Seventh Floor, walking towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. Frowning slightly Harry asked, "Luna, where are we going exactly? I thought we were studying."

Luna smiled at the Fourth Year and responded, "We are, Harry. We're going to the Room of Requirement to study."

"Room of Requirement?"

"Not many people know about it, but those that do sometimes call it the Come and Go Room. It will turn into whatever you need it to be, and if you don't have an idea in mind it will just reveal itself and allow entrance. The Grey Lady told me about it."

Harry nodded slowly and followed Luna until they stopped in front of a bare wall. Luna paced back and forth in front of the wall three times and was muttering something to herself, her blonde curls flying behind her with each turn she took. Seconds later a door appeared on the wall, surprising Harry and causing his green eyes to widen as Luna smiled and beckoned him to follow her inside. The two of them stepped inside the Room of Requirement, the door disappearing behind them as they stepped inside.

Looking around Harry was surprised to see piles upon piles of items stacked on top of each other. Harry was surprised at how much stuff was here, many of it looking old and possibly lost. Wondering what all was here he couldn't help but look around, Luna following him as he did so. As they walked along the makeshift pathways Luna said, "There are many things here that are lost or forgotten about. But it is also a nice place for quiet and solitude. I like coming here a lot whenever I want to be alone. But I don't mind being here with you."

Green eyes looked at the Third Year as she gazed around at the many different items in the room before reaching over and gently taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he did so. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her, Luna returning his smile. In that moment he felt as if he wanted to…kiss her. But before he could ponder it more, he heard what sounded like whispering and a burning pain running through his scar. Hissing he rubbed the scar on his forehead and looked off into the mountain of lost things.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Luna asked concerned, pressing her cool hand against his forehead right over his scar.

"My scar, it's burning. It hadn't hurt like this in a while," Harry answered. He thought for a moment before saying, "In fact, my scar has only hurt like this whenever Voldemort was near or something about him was near."

"Something about him?"

"I can't really explain it, but yeah. And…and I hear something whispering, almost like it's talking. Can't you hear it?"

Luna listened intently for whatever whispering Harry was talking about, and her eyes widened slightly when she indeed could hear it. She nodded and allowed Harry to pull her in the direction of the whispering, the sound getting louder the closer they got to it. Soon they walked up on a box where the whispering was the loudest, it obviously coming from the box. Both of them could feel massive waves of Dark magic rolling off of the box, or whatever was inside of it.

Harry looked at Luna before reaching his hand out and opening the lid of the box. Sitting inside of the box was the most exquisite tiara they had ever seen. It was made of silver and shaped like an eagle, its wings spread out and covered in gems, though there was a large prominent blue sapphire set in the middle of it. It was definitely gorgeous, but they could both tell it had been tainted by Dark magic.

A small gasp of realization came from Luna's throat as she whispered, "Harry, it's Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. We found it."

"Yes, we did. But it is embedded with some sort of Dark magic, and it's clearly from Voldemort," Harry replied. Closing the lid the grabbed the box and placed it in his school bag. Looking back at the blonde girl he said, "Let's get this to Professor Snape. Maybe he can tell us about it."

The two Ravenclaws quickly left the Room of Requirement, making their way down the stairs towards the Dungeons. They needed to show their discovery to Professor Snape, and they needed to show it to him immediately.


	37. Chapter 37

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 37: Ravenclaw's Diadem

Harry and Luna walked through the corridors of the Dungeons, making their way to the Potions classroom. Reaching it they noticed how the class, which seemed to a Seventh Year N.E.W.T. level Potions class, all sitting and talking amongst themselves, some of them even looking around to see if their Potions professor was around or coming. Harry frowned and stepped inside the classroom, his presence being noticed by a Ravenclaw Seventh Year.

"Hey Harry," she greeted. "Have you seen Professor Snape? He's late."

"How late?" Harry asked.

"A whole twenty minutes," a Hufflepuff student answered.

A Gryffindor nodded and said, "We thought about just leaving, but we don't know what kind of trouble we'll be in for skipping Snape's class."

Harry frowned and looked back at Luna who was looking down the corridor. Turning back to face Harry she said, "Professor McGonagall is coming."

Professor McGonagall walked up to the Potions classroom, looking at Luna in confusion before doing the same in seeing Harry. Frowning she asked, "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, what are you two doing here? This is not your class."

Harry cleared his throat and answered, "No, we have a free period right now. But Luna and I were looking for Professor Snape. We need to talk to him about something."

"About what?"

"Whether or not we can do some extra potions work for him and for extra credit," Luna answered easily, so much so that it caused Gryffindor's Head of House to nod in approval of the answer before turning back to face the class.

"Well, be that as it may, I have come with a message from Professor Snape," McGonagall said. "He is cancelling this class for the day, considering he is late for a reason he did not disclose." The class cheered at the news. "However, next class you will not only go over what you were supposed to do today, but spend your free period following doing the work for the class as well. Not only that, but he expects a ten-foot essay on today's and next class's topics and their significance."

Harry giggled at how the Seventh Years groaned at the news before they packed up and left the classroom, the Gryffindors grumbling about how evil their professor was while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were already discussing going to the library to get started on said essay. Once the entire class was gone McGonagall left leaving the two Fourth Years alone. Once she left Luna looked at the bespectacled boy and asked, "What do we do now?"

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I'll be he's in his private quarters, so we'll go there." Seeing Luna's frown at the prospect of entering Snape's private quarters, he walked over to her and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. He won't mind you being there because you're with me."

Luna smiled and nodded and allowed Harry to lead her out of the Potions classroom and further into the Dungeons to a portrait of a sphinx. Stopping in front of it Harry knocked on the frame of the portrait, causing the sphinx to let out a disgruntled growl. He apologized to the creature just as the portrait swung open and Severus looked out. Looking at them he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can I help you?"

Harry took in the man's appearance and noticed how his long hair looked a bit disheveled and he had a mark peaking out from under his robes on his neck. The mark looked like a bruise and he wondered if he had gotten into some sort of scuffle. In concern he asked, "Are you alright, Severus? You look…disheveled."

Severus' black eyes widened slightly before clearing his throat and saying, "Come inside, both of you."

The two Ravenclaws entered Severus' private quarters, Luna stopping momentarily to look up at the Potions Master and saying with a smile, "I take it Mrs. Dursley was pleased."

"Quiet, Miss Lovegood," Severus said, though he couldn't stop the slight blush from appearing on his face. He followed Luna into his quarters and watched her look around to take in his personal space before moving to sit next to Harry on the sofa. He took notice of their close proximity and how Harry blushed before sitting in his armchair. Once he was comfortable he asked, "So what brings you two here to my private quarters and why couldn't it wait until later?"

Harry and Luna both looked at each other before Harry reached into his schoolbag and pulled out the box he had stuffed in there before leaving the Room of Requirement. He passed it off to Severus and allowed him to take it, noticing how he too could feel the Dark magic coming from the box. Catching his eye he nodded and said, "Open it."

Severus frowned before lifting the lid, his eyes widening at the contents inside. This…this was the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw in all its glory. Looking up at the two he asked, "Where did you find this?"

"In the Room of Requirement, sir," Luna answered honestly.

"The Come and Go Room?"

"Yes sir. We went there to go study in peace, but Harry sensed it."

Harry nodded confirming the dreamy blonde's words. "Yeah, my scar began to sting and I was able to follow its whispering to where it was."

The Potions Master frowned as he stared down at the diadem, not being able to fully believe that this item, this Horcrux, had been hidden here in Hogwarts for many years. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord had hidden something of this magnitude in the most protected place that could be thought of in the Wizarding World. Then again, it would make since to hide it in Hogwarts, and in place many people did not know exist in the school. As upsetting as this news was, he also couldn't help but feel proud of Harry and Luna finding the diadem. He was positive that the two had no idea what it was that they had found, just that they found something believed to have been lost forever and was swimming in Dark magic. Either way, he was proud of them for bringing the item to him first.

Closing the lid of the box Severus looked at the two and said, "Thank you for bringing this straight to me when you found it. I'm proud that you let me know rather than someone else; I award Ravenclaw ten points."

"Thanks Sev," Harry said with a grin. "So what are you going to do with it now? It's tainted with Dark magic, so what now?"

"I'm going to take care of it, don't worry. But for the time being, don't speak about your find to anyone, _ever_. It's better to let me and a few others take care of this than you."

Luna nodded and said, "Alright, Professor. I suppose we'll be going now. After all, Harry has to prepare for the Third Task next weekend."

Harry's eyes widened at hearing that before saying, "Oh Merlin, it _is_ next weekend."

"Then I suggest you prepare. Miss Lovegood make sure that he does and enlist Miss Granger if need be."

Luna giggled as Harry gave the older wizard an offended look before nodding and standing up from the sofa, taking Harry's hand to leave. Harry waved over his shoulder at Severus before leaving with Luna, the portrait closing behind them and leaving Severus alone. The moment they were gone Severus stood up from his armchair and walked over to his fireplace with the box in his hand, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the fireplace. Stepping inside he said, "Grimmauld Place."

Green flames erupted around and swallowed him, whisking him away through the Floo channel until being spat out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place's library. Dusting the soot off his black robes he called out, "Black! Black, are you here?"

There was a thump followed by cursing before Sirius walked into the library, a slight limp in his step. Stopping he bent down to rub his knee before asking, "What the hell are you doing here, Snape?"

Severus raised an eyebrow before saying, "Not that I don't love knowing that you've injured yourself—because I do—but I hope it was because you weren't doing anything foolish."

Sirius scowled at taller man. "For your information, I was in the kitchen looking over places for where we could find Ravenclaw's Diadem. I started late last night and ended up falling asleep, so your sudden call startled me. Also, along with hearing about the snake being destroyed from Dumbledore, he also told me about what happened to Petunia. I'm sorry to hear that happened to her."

"It's alright, she's doing fine now and is settling into her new home. I'm sure she'll let you know of her new location in time…if she wants to. But the reason I'm here is this."

Holding out the box Severus watched as the Animagus took the box from him, his frown deepening upon feeling the amount of Dark magic coming from it. Almost hesitantly Sirius opened the box, his eyes widening at seeing the diadem. Grey eyes wide, Sirius looked up at Severus and said, "Incredible. I can't believe you found it."

"I actually didn't find it. Harry and his friend Luna Lovegood found it and brought it to me."

" _Harry_ found it?"

"Yes, though I doubt he knows what it is other than Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem."

Taking the sapphire covered tiara out of the box Sirius said, "It sure is exquisite. It's a shame that it has to be destroyed, but it must be done." A grin appeared on his face. "But that means this is the last one. This is the last Horcrux and that means all of You-Know-Who's pieces of soul are destroyed. And if he comes back, he'll be powerless; he'll be completely human."

Severus nodded before saying, "Yes, he will be. But that can only be if you destroy the Horcrux."

Sirius nodded and went to go get the Basilisk fang that he kept, returning and placing the diadem on the floor of the library. Bending down he tightened his grip on the fang before stabbing it down into the Horcrux, black smoke quickly arising from it. Severus and Sirius watched the black smoke shape itself several times, as if trying to decide what form to take and which wizard it wanted to attack. However before it could, Sirius stabbed the Horcrux once more and it let out an inhuman shriek before the black smoke evaporated in the air, the object's shrieks echoing in the air.

When all was quiet again and the ruined diadem still resting on the floor, Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he'd be holding. A chuckle left his lips before he moved to sink down into the love-seat in the library and said, "It's over."

Severus let out a silent breath, his black eyes closing briefly in his relief before walking over to the fireplace. Turning to Sirius he said, "I will be letting Petunia know of your success. I'm leaving it to you to tell Albus."

Sirius nodded and Severus stepped into the fireplace, Floo Powder in his hand and dropping it with instruction to go to his private quarters in Hogwarts. Once he was back in his quarters he went to get a piece of parchment and his quill. Sitting down at his desk he began writing to his lover, intent on letting her know the good news.

* * *

Petunia stretched as she woke up from her sated nap. A smile found its way on her lips as she thought of the glorious lovemaking that had ensued just hours before. She had made sure she had seen her lover off before falling asleep. Sitting up in bed she found her satin robe and grabbed it, getting out of bed and putting it on. She left her bedroom and headed downstairs to her new kitchen, her fingers grazing across the marble counter-tops. She absolutely loved it and had to thank Lucius once again for being so kind as to give her and Harry this house.

A tap on the window caught her attention and she turned to see an owl hovering outside the window, a letter held in its beak. Walking over to the window, she opened it and allowed for the owl to rest on the windowsill before giving her the letter. She stroked its feathers a bit before it flew off. Closing the window she opened the letter and was smiled seeing Severus' handwriting. She began to read the letter, her blue eyes widening at reading that Harry had found the last Horcrux and Sirius had destroyed it. Whatever was left of the letter she didn't read; instead she began to cheer and jump around the kitchen. She was so happy knowing that their tedious task of hunting Horcruxes was over and that Harry was finally safe.

She stopped cheering and jumping around when a sudden memory came to the forefront of her mind. She could clearly remember the first vision she ever had, the one that led to the conclusion she was a witch. She had seen her son trapped, held against his will while being tortured or taunted by Voldemort. That hadn't happened yet, but she had an awful feeling it probably still would. If that was the case, did that mean that the Dark Lord was still going to come back? And if so, when?


	38. Chapter 38

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Raising Harry

Chapter 38: The Third Task & "Moody's" Confession

The week had gone by and before Harry and everyone else knew it, the day of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had arrived. Harry found himself to be very nervous about this one, because he knew that this final task was going to be the most dangerous one. But it was also the one to signal the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He didn't particularly care who won, but if he wanted someone to win, he'd hope it was Cedric Diggory. He personally didn't care for eternal glory, not when he was already more famous than he wanted to be. And he believed that if anyone deserved to win, it was Cedric.

As he got ready in his provided blue and black uniform to symbolize his House color and Hogwarts, there was a knock on the door. Looking up he called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Cedric walked in dressed in a uniform very similar to his own, only yellow and black for Hufflepuff House. As he stepped in Harry said, "Hi Cedric. What brings you here?"

Cedric walked over to Harry and gave him a kind smile before saying, "I just wanted to stop by and check on you before the task. How are you feeling going into it?"

"Nervous, anxious, whatever other word there is to go with those."

Chuckling Cedric nodded and replied, "Yeah, me too. But I also know that it'll be over soon. And then we can walk away from this with our heads held high, no matter whether we win or lose."

"I personally don't care about winning, but you're right. I need to think positive about this."

"Yeah. I know for a fact right now people are entering the stands to watch right now. And I saw a blonde woman with Professor Snape. Is she your family?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's my mum. Well, she's really my aunt from my mother's side, but she's raised me since I was a baby, so she's basically my mum."

Cedric nodded before his eyes widened. "Oh, I remember her! She's the one who yelled at Dumbledore and slapped him three years ago. That was a shocking and hilarious moment."

An embarrassed flush came over Harry's face at the memory. "Uh, yeah that's her."

"Well, it's nice of her to come see you do this. I'm surprised she's with Professor Snape, though. It almost seemed like they were a couple with the way they looked at each other. Then again, it was so subtle, it was probably just a trick of the eye."

Harry lowered his voice as he said, "They are, just don't tell anyone. I doubt Professor Snape would want that information going around."

Cedric made the motion of zipping his lips closed before nodding with a smile. Heading towards the door he said, "Well, I'll see you in the arena. Good luck, and may the best man win."

Harry nodded and returned the sentiment, all the while hoping everything went alright. He'd hate it if any one of them came out of the tournament seriously hurt or worse, dead.

* * *

Petunia sat in the stands with Severus and the other professors, a worried expression on her face. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she watched the four champions enter the arena, everyone cheering as they did so. Her eyes landed on her nephew and she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding settling in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right, especially as she looked at Professor Moody who was standing with Harry. She also felt as if something was going to happen, something bad. She had tried to force herself to have a vision so she could See what would happen, but she had only succeeded in giving herself a major migraine. However the night before, she did have the same dream that she had had when it was first revealed she was a witch. Harry had been in a graveyard with that evil wizard that killed her sister and her husband. It had been much more vivid this time, and she didn't know why.

Having noticed her uneasy expression Severus asked in a low voice, "What's the matter, Petunia? You seem troubled."

Nodding in confirmation Petunia said, "I am. I just…I just feel like…something isn't right, and it's not settling with me."

"What exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with that dream-like vision I had. You know, the one with Harry and…" Petunia lowered her voice. "…You-Know-Who. I had it again last night and it was so vivid. It's been bothering me since I woke up."

Severus frowned at hearing that and asked, "Do you think that's going to happen today?"

Petunia didn't answer her lover as Dumbledore began speaking, telling the attending crowd about what the four champions would have to do to be not only end the tournament, but be crowned winner. Petunia ignored all of what he was saying, believing it to be irrelevant at the moment. Instead she focused on Harry who was standing with Professor Moody while looking somewhat anxious. Before long Mr. Filch sounded the cannon, cutting Dumbledore off in his speech and starting the Third Task. Cedric and Harry walked towards the entrances of the maze that opened for them. Petunia watched her nephew hesitantly walk for the entrance and step into the maze, looking behind him briefly towards both her and Severus; she smiled encouragingly and gave him a small wave. Harry smiled back at her and looked at Professor Moody. The blonde woman frowned as she watched the Auror seem to instruct Harry to go a certain way discreetly before the maze closed behind Harry.

"Did you see that?" Petunia asked Severus, her voice being heard by him over the cheering crowd.

Severus nodded as his black eyes narrowed at the Auror, wondering just what it was he was trying to do. Moody had been practically up under Harry and supporting him ever since he was announced to be a Tri-Wizard champion. What did he possibly want? What was he trying to accomplish? Before he could think about it anymore, Petunia roughly collapsed against him, her hand tightly grabbing onto his own.

Looking at her he saw that her eyes were wide and glowing white, and she seemed to be short of breath. She had caught the attention of those around her and they began murmuring, many wondering what was happening while others catching on that she was having a vision. Severus however was more concerned about that fact that Petunia seemed to be distressed about whatever she was seeing. Ignoring those around him, Severus lifted Petunia's head and made her look at him, using Legilimency to see what she was seeing.

The first thing he saw was Harry reaching the center of the maze along with Cedric Diggory, the two of them grabbing the Goblet of Fire at the same time and being transported away to a graveyard. He recognized the graveyard from the vision Petunia had had before the school year started when it was found she was a witch. He was surprised however to see Peter Pettigrew show up carrying a bundle that could have been a baby, but the red eyes told him otherwise. A flash of green and Cedric was lying dead on the ground, Pettigrew forcing Harry against a Grim Reaper like tombstone and trapping him there. What followed was horrifying to Severus, though he didn't let it be seen on his face. Pettigrew was performing a ritual, dropping the tiny creature into a bubbling cauldron along with a bone, his hand that she chopped off, and some of Harry's blood that he forcibly took from him. He watched the cauldron bubble more before it erupted in fire, and when the smoke and fire cleared, standing in place of the cauldron shrouded in black robes and red eyes glinting in the dim light was…Lord Voldemort.

The scene quickly changed to what looked like the Great Hall, only the Goblet of Fire was in it surrounded by the age line Albus had put in place. Was Petunia Seeing something from the past? It seemed that she was, but Severus figured that it had to be important. Continuing to observe Severus saw Moody step through the age line and walk up to the goblet, a piece of parchment in his hand. Severus could just make out Harry's name written on it before Moody placed it in the Goblet of Fire. The flames ate the parchment as Moody turned to leave the age line surrounding the goblet. Just as he stepped through it on the outside, he twitched and grunted a bit before his features began to change, becoming slimmer and his long hair shortening to brown and sticking up on his head. He twitched and seized some more before he lifted his head to reveal someone Severus hadn't seen in years: Barty Crouch, Jr.

Quickly pulling out of Petunia's mind just as her vision ended, Severus helped her to sit up before saying, "Petunia, we need to talk to Albus right now."

Petunia didn't say anything, just nodded almost tiredly before standing with Severus and the two of them headed down towards Dumbledore where he was standing with Minister Fudge and the imposter Moody. Reaching the old man Severus said, "Albus, if I may have a word."

Dumbledore looked at the young man before looking at the blonde woman beside him. By the grave looks on both of their faces he asked, "What is it?"

"I'd rather not announce it, but you are free to look in my mind to see what I just saw from what Petunia has Seen."

The Headmaster nodded slowly before using Legilimency on the Potions Master, his expression changing from neutral to shock to surprise. Pulling out of Severus' mind he turned to "Moody" and said, "I cannot believe you had us all fooled."

"Moody" looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about, Albus?"

Petunia scowled at him and said, "How about telling the truth about how you're not really Professor Moody and you purposely put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire to make him a part of this wretched tournament, so he could be used to bring back the Dark Lord."

Petunia's voice had carried and the entirety of the crowd heard her statement. Teachers and students alike began to shout in alarm, many of them pointing at "Moody" who was beginning to look very uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events. Minister Fudge was trying to understand all that was happening, while also blaming Petunia for spouting nonsense. Petunia however ignored it all, her blue eyes boring into "Moody's", daring him to deny the truth she had just spilt. She could tell he was trying to figure out how he could save himself while also trying to figure out how she had discovered his bluff. However, the more he tried to figure it out, the angrier he became. He had to silence this woman and silence her quickly.

"Moody" pulled his wand and pointed it Petunia, a curse present on his lips but he was quickly thrown onto his back and bound with an Incarcerous Spell. Blinking in surprise at the suddenness of what happened, he looked up to see Petunia standing with her wand pointed at him, it becoming obvious she was the one to have knocked him down and bound him before he could curse her. Severus took the time to pull a phial of Veritaserum out of his pocket and force it into the imposter's mouth, making him swallow the potion. As he finished swallowing it Dumbledore asked, "Is your name really Alastor Moody?"

The imposter struggled to prevent from answering, but eventually couldn't fight the effects of the Veritaerum and answered, "No."

The crowd gasped in shock behind them, Ministry officials moving in to get the imposter and take him away. However before they could Dumbledore asked, "Did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire? What was the purpose?"

"Yes, I put his name in it. I did it so he could become a champion and make it to the Goblet of Fire, which I made into a Portkey. It's to take him to the graveyard in Little Hangleton where he'll be used in the resurrection of the Dark Lord. And he'll be forced to take part in it, and the Dark Lord will kill Potter and prevail as ruler of the Wizarding World."

Horrified shouts and cries filled the air at the imposter's admission. Minister Fudge looked completely aghast at the news, not wanting to believe what he'd heard or that the Dark Lord was so close to returning. However, he couldn't refute what the man said under the effects of Veritaserum. Grabbing him by his color he asked him, "Who are you? Who are you?! What have you done with Alastor?!"

Imposter Moody grinned before answering, "I'm Barty Crouch, Jr., and Auror Moody is locked away in a chest in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office."

"Take him away!" Fudge cried to his officials, the officials Disapparating away with him. Turning to Dumbledore he said, "We have to go free Alastor right now."

Dumbledore nodded and went with the Miniter of Magic back towards the school, Professor McGonagall quickly following behind them. The other professors were busy trying to calm the crowd of students down, many of them worried about Harry who hadn't any idea about him being a pawn in Barty Crouch Jr.'s plan. Petunia looked up at Severus and said, "I have to save Harry. I have to save my boy."

Severus nodded and went to ask one of the remaining officials was there anyway to get inside the maze but was told that the maze would only open if any of the champions found their way back or someone went to go get them because they forfeited. About that same moment, red sparks went up into the air, alerting them that someone was opting out of finishing the Third Task. The maze opened up to allow someone to go get them, and Petunia and Severus took that moment to run in as well to find Harry. Wands in hand, they both hoped that they would be able to make it to Harry in time before he touched that blasted cup and was taken away to Little Hangleton.

* * *

Harry ran around another corner of the maze, dodging foes and defending himself as best as he could with his magic. He had just sent up a spark for Fleur when it became apparent she could no longer participate in the tournament. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath and saw glowing from the corner of his eye. Turning his head he looked off into the distance and could see a glowing blue light. Was that…it was! It was the Goblet of Fire! He was so close! And if he could just grab it, it would all be over!

He took off in a run towards the glowing cup, only to run literally run into Viktor. Falling back from him he looked up and said, "Sorry."

Viktor nodded and helped the Fourth Year up, looking over his shoulder as Cedric ran up to them. Panting he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah."

Cedric nodded at him before looking off in the distance at the glowing light being emitted from the Goblet of Fire. Viktor looked and saw it too, his brown eyes cutting back to look at the Hufflepuff. Cedric looked at him as well before they ran for the cup, Harry running after them. As he ran Harry heard what sounded like something popping up out of the ground. Looking behind him he saw several roots sprouting from the ground trying to grab at his ankles. Pushing himself to run faster Harry passed the two older students, the roots grabbing them instead. Both Cedric and Viktor fell to the ground, more roots wrapping around them as they struggled. Realizing that they weren't going to be able to get away Cedric called out, "Harry!"

Stopping Harry looked back to see the other two champions trying to get away from the vines, their wands out of their reach. He looked back at the Goblet of Fire, knowing he was so close to getting it and could end it all soon. But he knew he couldn't leave them behind like this. Pointing his wand at the roots wrapping around Viktor and Cedric, he shouted, _"Reducto!"_

The roots immediately retracted themselves, Cedric and Viktor tearing away the roots that were still holding them down. Harry shot the spell at them again to make them release the two, and soon Cedric and Viktor were free. Standing up Viktor looked at Harry and said, "Thank you, Harry."

"No problem," Harry said, ducking his head slightly when Viktor placed a hand on his head and ruffled his unruly hair.

"Yes, thanks," Cedric said with a grateful smile. "I actually thought you were going to leave us for a moment."

"Me too." Harry gave a sheepish smile.

Viktor cleared his throat and said, "There is still a tournament to vin. Someone still has to claim the cup."

Cedric shook his head and said, "I don't want it. Harry should take it, he saved us."

Harry frowned as Viktor nodded in agreement. Realizing that they were serious Harry asked, "Are you sure?"

Viktor and Cedric nodded before Cedric gently pushed Harry towards the cup. Harry took a few steps towards it before running towards it again. It was all going to be over! Soon he was at the cup and reaching out to grab it, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the Goblet of Fire just as he felt someone grabbing him and calling his name. And then just like that, he and whoever grabbed him were being Portkeyed away.

* * *

Petunia and Severus ran through the maze, fending off all the foes the Tri-Wizard champions had to face. Petunia turned a corner and ran into two bodies, bouncing off them and falling back into Severus. Blinking she saw that it was the Durmstrang champion and the other champion from Hogwarts; Cedric, she believed his name was. Looking at them she asked, "Where's Harry?"

Cedric blinked in surprise at the woman before looking past her to see Professor Snape. He was surprised to see the man and he momentarily remembered Harry telling him that his aunt and the professor were dating. However, it was the woman's frantic look and the Potion Master's look of anxiousness in his eyes—though it was really well concealed—that made him realize something was wrong. Pointing behind him he said, "He's going to get the cup."

"No!" Petunia shouted, running past them and towards Harry as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Petunia, wait!" she heard Severus call after her, but she ignored him. She had to reach Harry, she had to reach her baby in time.

Before she knew it, Petunia had reached Harry and saw him reaching out to grab the Goblet of Fire. Grabbing onto him about the same time he grabbed the cup, she called out, "Harry!"

Petunia felt herself being pulled along somewhere, hearing Severus call her name once more before his voice faded and she and Harry crashed down hard on the ground. She groaned in pain as she sat up before looking at her surroundings. Her blue eyes widened in horror as she realized where they were. They were in the graveyard that was in her vision. And sitting in the middle of it was a large cauldron.


	39. Chapter 39

Raising Harry

PetuniaxSeverus, Harry

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I was busy finishing up my final semester of college, and then I graduated (yay!). Also, OVER 500 REVIEWS, HOLY CRAP! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and how it turns out, as it is intense. I promise, the story is not over quite yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thank you all so much for reading and sticking by this story, as it is my longest yet. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Raising Harry

Chapter 39: Voldemort's Return & Petunia's Decision

Petunia stared at the cauldron from her vision for a moment before a groan of pain caught her attention. Looking over she saw Harry sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Crawling over to him she grabbed his shoulders and asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled before frowning. Looking at Petunia he asked, "Mum, what are you doing here?" He then looked around at there surroundings for a moment before his green eyes widened. "I know this place."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've seen it in a few dreams I've had. And…" Harry trailed off as he stared at a large gravestone in the shape of a Grim Reaper. He looked past that towards a large house on a hill in the distance. "That house was in my dream, too."

Petunia felt her heart stall in her chest momentarily at hearing her nephew's words. He had seen this place as well, and she knew that it was a bad omen. Only she wasn't sure he knew what it was. Then again, he probably did. Standing up, she pulled Harry with her and looked around for the Goblet of Fire. Seeing it lying a few yards away she said, "Harry, you need to get back to the cup. Get it and go back to Hogwarts and find Severus."

"Why?" Harry asked, only to bend over in pain and grab his scar.

The blonde's blue eyes widened at seeing Harry cry out in pain and hold his scar. His scar had hurt when he was younger, usually on the anniversary of Lily and James' death. And then when he entered Hogwarts, whenever he would face off against or be near that evil wizard that murdered her sister. And if Harry was in horrible, physical pain now, then that meant…

A fire erupted beneath the cauldron, drawing her attention to it and to an entryway beyond that. Standing in the entryway was a rat of a man holding a little bundle. The bundle could have easily been a baby, but she knew it was anything but. Moving in front of Harry she took her wand out and held it tightly in her hand. She didn't know many defensive and offensive spells, as Severus hadn't been able to help her with many, but she felt she could defend herself and her son well enough. She heard the thing in the rat man's hand say 'kill the spare', and the next thing she knew the rat yelled while pointing his wand at her, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"No!" Harry screamed, knowing what that curse and green flash of light meant, especially after seeing Professor Moody perform it in class.

Petunia's eyes widened at she quickly through up a shield, the curse hitting the shield and dissipating. Acting fast, she sent a few offensive spells at the man, the sudden barrage catching him off guard as he did. However, he regained his composure and began trading spells with Petunia, Petunia mostly blocking them until she was hit by a spell that sliced through her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain, that being distraction enough for the rat man to get the upper hand on her and use the Cruciatus Curse on her. Petunia screamed and writhed on the ground as the man tortured her before he finally let up, only to bind her and leave her on the ground.

Helplessly, Petunia watch as he forced Harry back towards the Grim Reaper gravestone, using his wand to do so. She knew the spell he was using, the Imperius Curse. Severus had explained it to her, as well as the other two that finished making up the Unforgivable Curses. Once he had Harry trapped against the gravestone, she watched him drop the bundle into the bubbling cauldron, then walk back over to the gravestone Harry was against, picking up a bone. Taking the bone—which she was sure was at least a femur bone—he dropped it in the cauldron and muttered something about the bone being unknowingly given from the father; she couldn't even imagine the Dark Lord having a father. She watched as he held his hand over the cauldron and drew a knife from his pocket, mumbling something else about the flesh of the servant being willfully given. As he swung the knife down and chopped his hand off into the cauldron, Petunia closed her eyes tightly and gagged, the sight completely horrific to her. However, it was her son's pained cries that had her opening them again.

Looking towards Harry, she saw the rat man forcibly cutting into Harry's skin, Harry screaming in pain as he did so. Struggling against her restraints she cried, "Leave him alone!"

The man eventually stopped and walked back over to the cauldron, holding the knife above it and allowing Harry's blood to drip into it. The moment Harry's blood dropped into the cauldron, it began to bubble viciously and soon erupted into flames. As the flames died, a tall skinny figure stood up out of the cauldron. He stepped out of the cauldron, holding his arms out as the cauldron began to meld to his body, turning into dark black robes to cover his nakedness. His eyes were closed as he adjusted to his knew body before they flew open. Petunia let out a horrified gasp at seeing those red eyes, eyes she remembered seeing distinctly in her very first vision. It was him, it was Voldemort.

Voldemort looked around for a moment before looking at the sniveling rat man. He looked him over once before saying, "Well done, Wormtail. You have done well in bringing me back, and thus I will reward you. But first, my wand, Wormtail."

The rat man, Wormtail, handed Voldemort his wand as he bowed, Voldemort taking it from him as he did so. Taking hold of Wormtail's handless arm, he waved his wand at the severed part and a new, shiny hand appeared in place of the one that was lost. Wormtail profusely thanked his master before being silenced. Petunia watched the two as Voldemort took Wormtail's other arm and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. She knew that mark well as Severus himself bore one. She knew what it meant as far as allegiance, but also knew both Severus and Lucius had completely separated themselves from the Dark Lord and regretted joining the Death Eaters. Voldemort pressed his wand against the mark, the mark soon appearing in the sky. Before long, the cracks of Apparition reached her ears and she looked to see several hooded figures had arrived in the graveyard along with them.

Voldemort looked at them and said, "Ah, my friends. It is…wonderful…to see you all again after nearly thirteen years. However, I must confess that I find myself disappointed in you. After my disappearance, none of you even tried to search for me, not like Wormtail did. Isn't that right…," Voldemort walked over to one of the hooded figures before snatching off the mask and causing him to drop to his knees. "…Macnair?" He walked over to a few others and did the same to them, calling them out by name. "Crabbe? Goyle?"

Petunia's eyes widened, recognizing that last two names. Those were the names of two of Harry's friends. Their fathers were Death Eaters? She wondered if the boys knew, or at least had an inkling. Though she was happy to know that they wouldn't turn out like their fathers and follow in their footsteps to becoming Death Eaters. At least, she hoped so.

The Dark Lord looked around once more before asking, "And where is Lucius? How dare he not show up knowing I've returned?" He closed his red eyes for a moment as if to calm himself before opening them again. "No matter, I've other important business to attend to."

He turned towards where Petunia was lying tied up, an evil grin appearing on his pale face. Bending down towards her he said, "Yes, Lily Potter's Muggle turned witch sister. I sent my familiar Nagini to end your life, but I see you are still alive. Interesting, isn't it? And seeing you here with your nephew, knowing you both are going to die tonight, I find it even more interesting. Don't you think so?"

The blonde didn't respond, instead growling at him and spitting in his face. The action shocked everyone present, but angered Voldemort greatly. Wiping his face, he pointed his wand at Petunia and incanted, _"Crucio!"_

Being put under the Cruciatus Curse again, Petunia writhed in her restraints as she cried out in pain, the feeling burning as the curse ripped through her veins and muscles. This felt so much worse than when Wormtail had placed her under the curse. Just as she thought she was going to pass out from the pain, Harry screamed out, "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Startled by the outburst, Voldemort ended the curse and looked at Harry, seeing him struggle to get out of the hold the Grim Reaper tombstone had on him. Leaving the blonde witch panting heavily on the ground, he walked over to the Ravenclaw and said, "Harry, I almost forgot about you. Thank you for reminding me that we need to become reacquainted before I kill you. You know, I bet you wonder why it was that I could never touch you before. When your mother, Lily Potter, threw herself in front of my Killing Cures to save you, it rebounded and hit me instead, destroying my body. After that, I still couldn't touch you. And do you know why? It was love, a type of magic I have no patience for. But guess what now, Harry?" Voldemort stepped up to Harry and raised his hand, slowly and dramatically bringing his finger down towards Harry's scar. "I can touch you now."

He pressed his finger down on top of Harry's scar, searing pain shooting through Harry's head. He yelled in pain, unable to move away from the touch as the evil wizard taunted him. Petunia struggled harshly against her restraints, shouting at Voldemort to leave her boy alone. As Harry's screams grew louder, Petunia could feel her anger towards the Dark Lord growing. Her magic crackled through her as she heaved in anger. Before she knew it, her magic broke through her restraints and she shot a spell at Voldemort, the sudden burst of magic having enough force to knock the wizard off his feet and crash into several tombstones, breaking them as crashed into them.

Taking the opportunity, Petunia stood up and ran to her nephew, waving her wand and causing the Grim Reaper tombstone to let go of him. As Harry dropped to the ground she said, "Harry, get to the cup now! Get away while you still can!"

"No, not without you!" Harry cried, knowing what his aunt was trying to do.

Petunia was about to try and reason with Harry as quickly as she could, only for her to freeze as a vision suddenly hit her. In it she Saw Voldemort and Harry sparring against one another before he hit Harry square in the chest with the Killing Curse. However, instead of the curse knocking Harry back and killing him instantly, Voldemort flew back as well, almost as if it affected him as well. Following this, they both stood up and faced one another, looks of bewilderment on their faces as Voldemort pressed a hand against his chest.

Gasping, Petunia blinked as the vision ended, understanding what it was that she had Seen. Looking at her nephew, tears filled her eyes as she realized that Harry was carrying a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him; her son was a Horcrux. And from the looks of it, Voldemort had to use the Killing Curse on him. She closed her eyes as her tears spilt over but snapped them open when the Dark Lord's scream of rage reached her ears. Turning she saw Voldemort standing and heading towards them, his wand pointed at her with murderous rage swimming in his red eyes.

Knowing what he was about to do, the blonde turned to her nephew and asked, "Harry, do you trust me?"

Harry looked at his aunt confused for a moment before answering, "Without a doubt."

Nodding Petunia grabbed Harry by his shoulders and held him in front of her. At the same moment, Voldemort sent the Killing Curse towards them, the green light hitting Harry directly. Harry flew back into Petunia, she barely catching him as he did and placing him on the ground gently. Looking up she saw Voldemort lying on the ground some yards away from them, about as still as Harry was. Not taking any chances, Petunia stood up and gripped her wand tightly, watching as Voldemort seemed to be getting his bearings and sitting up somewhat dazed. His red eyes found Petunia's blue ones and he asked in a hiss, "What did you do?"

"Made sure you destroyed the last bit of your soul," Petunia answered, her expression never changing as shock came over the Dark Lord's. "All of your Horcruxes are gone; there is nothing left of you but yourself. You are as mortal as I am."

Voldemort looked absolutely horrified at the news. All of his Horcruxes had been destroyed, and he had destroyed the last one that he had inadvertently made. Standing up he told his followers not to intervene before he asked, "Who exactly are you?"

The blonde witch squared her shoulders and looked Voldemort right in his eyes. "I am Petunia Dursley nee Evans, sister to Lily Potter and aunt to Harry. I am a witch in my own right, and I'll be damned if I allow you to take my son's life after you've taken my sister's."

Not giving him time to react, Petunia pointed her wand at him and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_

The Dark Lord blocked the oncoming spell, as well as the next ones that the blonde sent his way. Petunia threw spell after spell, making sure to not give him any chance to recover and send any spells or curses back towards her. At one point, Petunia threw three spells back to back at Voldemort before yelling, _"Incendio!"_

A large flame of fire erupted from the tip of her wand, Voldemort barely dodging the flame. His robes however did catch fire and he quickly patted those out before throwing up another shield as Petunia had thrown the Reductor Curse at him. Having had enough, he threw a few curses at Petunia, happy to see she was struggling to block them, though she was doing rather well in doing so. Catching her off her game, he sent a Bone Shattering Curse at her, hitting her right in her leg. The blonde released a blood curdling scream as she felt her patella and tibia break to pieces in her leg, her falling to the ground as she did so. Grabbing her leg, Petunia let out a harsh grunt of pain before reaching for her wand that she had dropped. Unfortunately, Voldemort got a hold of her wand before she could, looking it over as he held it.

Recognition appeared in his red eyes as he said, "This is Merlin's wand."

"Give it back!" Petunia spat at him, attempting to stand and swipe the wand from him, only to let out another cry of pain and fall back to the ground.

Chuckling at her pathetic attempt, the evil wizard replied, "No, I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll keep it. It is the wand to belong to the most powerful wizard known to any magical being."

Voldemort was about to pocket Petunia's wand but dropped it when he was hit with the Knockback Jinx as Harry's voice called out, _"Flipendo!"_

Harry quickly moved to help his aunt, handing her her wand as he did. When Petunia was sitting up on the ground, he said, "Mum, let's go. Let's get out of here."

Shaking her head she responded, "No Harry, you go. You get away while you still can."

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Voldemort snarled as he stood up from where he had landed. "Harry Potter, I want you to look at me as I kill you! I want to see the whites of your eyes! Yours, and your Mudblood mother's sister!"

Green and blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the snake man before Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Nodding curtly he said, "Fine, have it your way. _Exxpelliarmus!_ "

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Red and green light shot towards each other, the two spells hitting one another and spewing magic everywhere from where they touched. Petunia and the Death Eaters watched in awe at what was happening, having seen nothing like this before. Petunia noticed that Voldemort's curse seemed to be overpowering Harry's spell, and she shouted, "Harry!"

Harry concentrated harder on his Disarming Charm, pushing back against the Killing Curse. Harry's spell began to overpower Voldemort's, Voldemort seeming to begin struggling to hold his curse. Suddenly, gold light erupted from the Dark Lord's wand, surrounding them in what seemed to be a cage. Petunia stared in awe at what was happening before gasping as a burst of white light came from Voldemort's wand as well, flying to one corner of the magic cage and becoming the misty image of an old man. Another light came from the wand and turned into a woman. Two more burst from the wand and flew to land on either side of Harry. The two lights then took on the forms of James and Lily Potter, both of them standing by their son.

Tears filled Petunia's eyes as she whispered, "Lily."

James told Harry that he, his mother, and the others could linger for a moment in order for him to get back to the Portkey, but only for that instance. As he did that, Lily turned and kneeled down next to her sister. Leaning her head against Petunia's she said, "Thank you, Tuney. I love you, sissy."

"Lily," Petunia said once again as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Lily smiled at her before saying, "Once Harry gets back to the Portkey, take your chance. End You-Know-Who and this war once and for all." She pressed a soft kiss to her older sister's forehead. "Goodbye, Tuney."

Petunia watched her sister move next to Harry, telling him to let go of his spell. She knew what Lily was asking of her, and she knew what she had to do. She wished she could say 'goodbye' to Severus and Harry one last time, but time was of the essence. She only hoped they would understand her decision. Taking the chance, Petunia forced herself to stand up on her shattered leg, her wand held tightly in her hand. Closing her eyes, she focused all of her magic from her core to her wand, drowning out Harry, Voldemort, and the echoes as they attacked Voldemort so Harry could leave. She felt herself lift off of the ground, her magic whirling around her as she did so in strong winds. Her eyes flew open, her blue eyes glowing as she did. Holding her wand towards the smoke that Voldemort was coming through, she let out a loud scream with so much power, the entire graveyard began to tremble. In fact, all of Little Hangleton began to shake, the surrounding gravestones crumbling instantly from all of the raw magic the blonde witch was emitting. Voldemort and the Death Eaters stared in awe and fear at seeing what Petunia was doing. This right here was the strong, raw power of Merlin himself.

Harry himself was watching from where he was crouched by the Goblet of Fire, amazed at what his aunt was doing. However, he remembered the prophecy Severus had told him about Petunia's power and how it could possibly kill her. What she was doing now…Petunia would end up killing herself. However, he couldn't stop her, not without getting hurt himself. Not wanting to leave his mother behind, but knowing he had to, he bent down and grabbed the cup, allowing it to Portkey him back to Hogwarts.

Not liking what he was seeing, Voldemort began sending curses towards Petunia to stop her. Unfortunately for him, every curse he sent towards her either dissipated due to her magic or bounced back towards him. Realizing his efforts were useless, Voldemort tried to Disapparate away, but Petunia's magic wasn't allowing him to run away either. Realizing he was trapped by this Mudblood, he cried out, "No!"

"DIE!" Petunia screamed before throwing a powerful spell at Voldemort, her wand glowing in her hand as her eyes glowed brighter. The magic around her also began to glow brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Everything around her was engulfed by the magical light before Little Hangleton trembled violently as the graveyard exploded, leaving nothing in its wake.

* * *

Harry slammed against the ground of the Quidditch Pitch outside of the large maze, the crowd cheering at his appearance. Hands grabbed at him and helped him to sit up, but Harry shook them off as he frantically searched around for the man he was looking for. When his green eyes landed on black, Harry ran over to Severus and grabbed his robes in his hands, clenching them as he said hurriedly, "Severus, we have to go back! We must get mum! We have to save her!"

Severus didn't bother trying to conceal his concern and fear at hearing that Petunia was still in the graveyard in Little Hangleton with the Dark Lord. Quickly moving towards Dumbledore who had returned to the tournament scene, he said, "Albus, we have to get to Little Hangleton. Petunia is still there with the Dark Lord."

Albus gave Severus and Harry grave looks as he said, "I was just informed that Little Hangleton seemed to have had a massive earthquake, and that the entire graveyard was decimated."

Tears filled Harry's eyes and his breath began to become short before he asked, "What about mum? Is she alright?"

"The remains of Voldemort and several Death Eaters were found, but there was no sign of Petunia Dursley."

Severus' voice trembled as he asked, "What do you mean there was no sign of her?"

The Headmaster gave them solemn looks before saying, "What I'm saying is that there is a strong possibility that Petunia destroyed herself in the process of defeating Voldemort. I'm sorry to deliver this news to you like this. But there is also a possibility that she is still alive, though the evidence supporting that is little to none."

"No…" Harry whimpered as his tears fell, the boy leaning against Severus as sobs wracked his body.

Severus shook his head as tears filled his own black eyes. "No, that's not true. You're lying. Petunia is alive, she is."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile before reaching into his robes and pulled out Petunia's wand. Handing it over to the Potions Master he said, "I'm sorry, Severus."

Taking Petunia's wand in a trembling hand, Severus stared down at it as his tears blurred his vision. A chocked sob escaped his throat as his tears spilt over as his legs gave out from under him. Dropping down to the ground, Severus let out the most heartbreaking cry anyone had ever heard. Harry cried in earnest as he held onto the man that was like a father to him, he too mourning his mother as Severus mourned the love of his life. In the stands, Draco and Hermione realized what had happened and Hermione began crying into Draco's shoulder. Draco had never seen his godfather cry before and the sight nearly broke his heart as tears filled his own grey eyes. Everyone around them, though shocked at seeing their feared Potions professor crying his heart out, all began to weep with him. The sky overhead rumbled as thunderclouds moved in over the crowd, and rain began pouring out of the clouds down on top of them, almost as if the sky was weeping, too.


End file.
